La Reina Oscura
by Rombla
Summary: Tras derrotar a Tirek el roba magia, Twilight Sparkle decide experimentar con magia oscura, que termina sacando la peor parte de ella misma, esta nueva personalidad se hace llamar "Reina Oscura" y tras desterrar a Celestia sus amigas encabezadas por Rainbow Dash deciden formar la "Resistencia" para traer a su amiga de vuelta.
1. Capitulo 1: La llegada de Freeice

**Capítulo 1: La llegada de Freeice.**

Freeice corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas patas le permitían. Trataba de escapar de los guardianes de la Reina Oscura que la perseguían. Los Guardianes estaban hechos completamente de magia oscura y decían las viejas leyendas ponis que estos en otros tiempos habían sido guardias de la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia, pero habían sido corrompidos por la magia negra de la Reina.

Para Freeice no tenía gran significado el nombre de Celestia o Luna, era demasiado pequeña cuando la Reina Oscura se hizo con el poder de Equestria y la vida de paz, armonía y amor que su abuelo y madre le contaban había sido desconocida para ella. Al recordar a su abuelo sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y trato de correr más rápido.

"¿Por qué no soy un poni terrestre?" pensó con angustia, ya que este tipo de ponis tiene mayor resistencia a la hora de correr. Oía los cascos de los guardianes cada más cerca y entonces trato de dar la vuelta en una parte del oscuro bosque. Fue un gran error ya que enfrente de ella se encontró con una pared de piedra enorme. Empezó a temblar y las lagrimas de tristeza junto con las de angustia se mezclaron.

Los vio frente a frente, estaban haciendo un semicírculo y le costaba enfocarlos con la vista. Parecían confundirse con la oscuridad del bosque y solo lograba distinguirlos por los ojos rojos que resplandecían como si fueran pequeñas fogatas. Alguno tenían alas y otros cuernos pero eso solo hacía que Freeice se sintiera más aterrorizada.

— ¡Aléjense! —Los amenazo lo más fuerte y convincente que pudo. Pero la voz le salió apenas en un susurro grabe y la voz se le rompió— ¡No lo volveré a repetir! — Dijo ella esta vez más segura.

Los Guardianes la vieron un momento y entonces los unicornios hicieron brillar sus cuernos con una luz roja, los pegasos abrieron las alas, listos para atacar. La pequeña potranca supo que ese sería su fin si no ocurría un milagro.

Trato de alejarse de los guardianes que empezaban a acercarse, pero chocó con la roca que le impedía toda vía de escapatoria. Trato de tragarse su miedo y empezó a forzar salir su magia a través del cuerno. No era muy diestra en eso y eran pocos los hechizos que sabía. Lo máximo que podía hacer era encender la punta de su cuerno para iluminar un poco.

Abrió las alas, pero no sirvió de mucho. Su padre había sido el pegaso en su familia y la verdad nunca lo había conocido así que poco sabia también de volar o sobre usar sus alas para algo mas que un simple adorno.

Miro la luna, era lo único que iluminaba el oscuro bosque y apenas y podía ver mas haya de sus cascos.

Pero se negaba a rendirse tan fácil, estaba aterrada, pero quería morir con dignidad. Vio que los Guardianes se acercaban más, cerrando el círculo y entonces Freeice cerró los ojos, esperando su irremediable final.

De repente oyó como los Guardines retrocedían y empezaban a relinchar de forma molesta, como si los estuvieran atacando. Freeice se destapo los ojos y se sorprendió de ver parada enfrente de ella a una pegaso con las alas extendidas en como si la estuviera protegiendo. La melena era de color magenta, los ojos de color morado y su piel de color naranja.

La pegaso también llevaba una armadura, que le protegía el pecho, el estómago y la espalda, dejándole un hueco para sacar las alas, la cola y las patas. Llevaba un caso que dejaba pasar su crin atreves de él y las piernas se las protegía con unos zapatos de metal. La visión de aquella poni misteriosa impresiono a Freeice que no sabía que pensar exactamente de ella.

La pegaso volteo a verla un poco, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y entonces salió volando contra los Guardianes, con un resplandor de luz en el pecho. Freeice miro atónita como la luz del pecho se le extendía por todo el cuerpo y hacia retroceder a los Guardines y a los que tocaba los hacia desaparecer.

Los unicornios oscuros lanzaban a la desesperada rayos rojos de su cuerno pero la pegaso era tan ágil que esquivo cada uno. Los Guardines lucharon un rato hasta que finalmente retrocedieron y se confundieron con las sombras del bosque, marchándose.

La pegaso suspiro de alivio y entonces se dirigió a Freeice, que estaba temblando. No sabía que exactamente qué había pasado ni quien era esa pegaso bienhechora que le había salvado la vida. Esta última se acercó a ella y se agacho la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura.

— Niña— Le dijo la pegaso— Ya se fueron, pero volverán, tenemos que irnos.

Freeice miro con estupefacción a la pegaso, no sabía si era capaz de hablar o no.

— ¿Los haz ahuyentado? — dijo con voz temblorosa. La pegaso asintió asintió.

— Pero solo por un rato, volverán. Siempre lo hacen. Tenemos que irnos—

Freeice se fijó en su cutie mark, era una rueda con un rayo debajo de ella. Mire de nuevo a la pegaso que la miraba de forma severa pero amable. Aun no se fiaba del todo de su salvadora.

— Me llamo Scootaloo— Le dijo la pegaso con voz suave para calmara. — ¿Cómo te llamas tu pequeña?

— Freeice— Respondió ella con voz temblorosa

— Bien Freeice, será mejor que nos vayamos. El bosque Everfree no es lugar más seguro para una niña, y mucho menos con los Guardianes haya afuera.

Scootaloo se agacho para que la niña pudiera subir a su espalda y recordó como era el sentir estar sentada en Rainbow Dash cuando ella era pequeña. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

Freeice la miro con indecisión.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a llevar a un lugar peor que este? — Dijo la niña con voz chillona — ¿Cómo sé que no trabajas para la Reina Oscura?

— Niña, te acabo de salvar la vida— Le dijo Scoot con desesperación. — Acabo de salvar tu vida. Si no nos vamos ahora los Guardianes volverán y serán más, mi luz no será suficiente para ahuyentarlos.

La niña considero el quedarse ahí en el bosque, donde ni siquiera conocía que pasaba o cual era la dirección correcta para salir de él o irse con Scootaloo a quien sabe dónde pero salir del bosque. Freeice se quedó un momento más parada, pensativa, suspiro y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la pegaso. Subió a su espalada y esta se agarró con fuerzas del cuello de Scootaloo.

— Tratare de volar suave para que no tengas tantos problemas en sujetarte. — Le informó la pegaso a su pasajera.

Y con un fuerte aleteo Scoot se levantó del suelo y comenzó a volar. Freeice se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello y oyó como la pegaso se reía de su reacción. A pesar de lo que acaba de ocurrir la potranca no pudo evitar disfrutar con la sensación de vuelo, como el viento jugaba con su melena de color azul celeste e incluso soltó una risita.

— Es increíble ¿No? ¡La sensación de volar! — Le dijo Scootaloo después de unos minutos

— Si— Respondió Freeice — ¿A dónde vamos Scootaloo?

— A un lugar seguro, tal vez sea el único sitio seguro que quede en Equestria.

— ¿Dónde es eso? — Pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad.

— Ponyville. — Respondió la pegaso.

— ¿Hay alguna novedad en Cloudsdale, Soarin? — ¨Pregunto Rainbow Dash a su esposo

— No ninguna, al menos hasta donde yo he visto. Pero Spitfire dice que el otro día vio una actividad un poco sospechosa en los Guardianes.

— ¿Actividad sospechosa? — Pregunto la poni de crin multicolor levanto la vista las notas y mapas que tenía en la mesa enfrente de ella.

Se encontraban en lo que había sido el ayuntamiento e Ponyville, la cual era el cuartel general de la base. Cuando la Reina Oscura derroto a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna el primer pueblo en desaparecer fue Ponyville.

Fue el primer pueblo invadido por los Guardianes por su cercanía con el bosque Everfree que era de donde se decía que la Reina sacaba gran parte de sus poderes. Los Guardianes raptaban a los ponis y eran vueltos esclavos en el caso de los pegasos o ponis terrestres. Los unicornios eran llevados ante la Reina y esta absorbía su magia y su vida hasta matarlos.

Pronto el pintoresco pueblo de Ponyville se convirtió en un pueblo fantasma, abandonado y sin vida. Y así continúo por varios años hasta que la Resistencia nació y dedico tener como centro de operaciones el pueblo olvidado de Ponyville.

— Si sospechoso. — Dijo Soarin, se quitó el casco que formaba parte de su uniforme y lo dejo encima de la mesa, se acercó a Rainbow. — Dijo que los vio revisando cada una de las casas que encontraban en su paso. No se llevaron a nadie, pero parecía como si estuvieran buscando unicornios escondido en Cloudsdale.

— Esa es una idea ridícula— Dijo la pegaso. — Los unicornio no vuelan, no pueden estar en Cloudsdale ¿Para que querrá la Reina tener más unicornios? Ya tiene toda la magia que necesita.

— Lo mismo me pregunte, amor. — Se acercó a ella y la envolvió con su ala, Rainbow se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se había casado dos años antes de que la Reina Oscura se hiciera con toda Equestria. Rainbow al igual que todas su demás amigas habían fundado la Resistencia para acabar con la Reina. Y Soarin con su espíritu guerrero y de soldado que le había hecho unirse a los Wonderbolts muchos años atrás acepto unirse junto con su esposa y sus ex compañeros de vuelo.

Habían pasado siete años desde que se había fundado la resistencia y unos diez desde que la Reina Oscuro tomo el poder.

— Te extrañe— Susurro Rainbow. — Y tenía miedo de que no regresarías.

— Yo también te extrañe. — Le dijo Soarin a su esposa, acariciándole con un casco su crin. — Te prometí que siempre volvería Dashie, y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Se inclinó para besarla pero justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ayuntamiento y entro a todo galope Applejack. Rainbow la miro con fastidio, eran pocos los momentos en los cuales podía estar a solas con su marido y su amiga hacia acabado con su momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto con voz grave.

— ¡Es Scootaloo! — Dijo jadeando Applejack, aunque tenía mucha resistencia los años le habían afectado y ya no podía correr como antes.

— ¿Le paso? ¿Está herida? — pregunto angustiada la pegaso. No se podía imaginar a su hermana pequeña herida o lastimada sin que un dolor le empezara en el pecho.

— No, no es eso— Dijo con voz más calmada Applejack. — Sera mejor que vengas a ver por ti misma Caramelo, no te vas a creer lo que encontró.

Rainbow no se tardó nada en despegar y en salir volando por la puerta que seguía abierta y como una sombra Soarin venía detrás de ella.

— ¡Es por la entrada oeste, la que da al bosque! — Grito la poni terrestre mientras los pegasos pasaban volando encima de ella.

Rainbow asintió y dio un giro brusco para dirigirse a la puerta oeste. Soarin con reflejos rápido hizo lo mismo que su esposa. El vuelo de Rainbow dejaba una estela de arcoíris detrás de ella de tan rápido que iban y atravesó medio pueblo en menos de veinte segundos. Aún era tan rápida como cuando era poni del clima.

Cuando estaba aterrizando se fijó en que había una congregación de ponis en la puerta oeste y justo en medio estaba Scootaloo que sobresalía por su piel naranja. En cuanto toco el suelo escucho los gritos, murmullos y protestas de los ponis ahí reunidos. La mayoría eran ponis terrestres.

— ¡Rainbow! — Grito Lyra, una de las pocas unicornios que había sobrevivido a la invasión de la Reina Oscura— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡El asunto se le está saliendo de las manos a Pinkie Pie!

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le pregunto Soarin que acaba de aterrizar al lado de la pegaso.

— Vayan al frente y véanlo ustedes mismos.

Soarin asintió, y trato de abrirse paso entre la multitud, pero no pudo. Rainbow bufo y volvió a volar hasta llegar al frente. Y entonces vio con mayor cercanía como Scootaloo tenía abiertas las alas en posición de ataque y a Pinkie en medio del espacio entre la muchedumbre y la pegaso.

Rainbow se acercó y aterrizo en medio al lado de su amiga.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?! — Dijo con voz potente, acallando a la multitud.

— ¡Rainbow! — Grito Scoot y trato de dirigirse hasta ella para abrazarla, pero la poni de color cian le indico con una mirada que no era el momento adecuado para eso.

— ¡Dashie, que bueno que llegaste, le dije a Applejack que se fuera lo más rápido posible!—Le dijo con alegría y alivio Pinkie Pie a su amiga.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están todos aquí en vez de estar en sus puestos?

— Veras General— dijo un poni anciano pero fuerte que se llamaba Ancientdust — Cuando vimos que Scootaloo se acercaba nos disponíamos a abrirle pero justo en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que venía con una potranca en sus espaldas. — Dijo con tono severo.

La pegaso puso los ojos en blanco. Ancientdust había sido parte de la Guardia Real y le toco ver como sus amigos y compañeros eran corrompidos por la magia oscura de la Reina, el cómo unicornio sobrevivió y escapo de milagro y por su conocimientos militares era una gran herramienta para la Resistencia. Era un unicornio bastante poderoso, su melena era de color blanco y su piel de color arena con unos ojos cafés que parecían estar siempre alertas. Su cutie mark era un estandarte con tres estrellas en él.

Lo único malo que tenía Ancientdust era su personalidad testaruda y huraña. Era casi imposible hacerlo razonar o cambiar de postura.

Dash sabía que no era buena señal que fuera precisamente el quien le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Y? — Dijo Rainbow sin comprender cuál era el problema. — Dejamos pasar a los ponis que llegan o que rescatamos. Además es una niña ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Fue lo mismo que yo dije, pero…— Empezó Scootaloo pero la poni de crin multicolor la miro de forma severa indicándole que no hablara.

— Si normalmente hacemos eso — Continúo Ancientdust — Pero es que la pequeña que trae a sus espaldas es una alicornio.

Rainbow miro con cara de incredulidad a Ancientdust y sintió como la palabra "alicornio" retumbaba en su mente dejándola sin habla.

— Es imposible— Le dijo Dash a el unicornio— ¿Cómo se le iba a escapar un alicornio a la Reina? Son los seres con más magia en toda Equestria.

— Si no me crees, vela por ti misma.

Rainbow Dash miro severamente al unicornio, pero decidió ver a la pequeña potranca que estaba creando tanto caos en Ponyville. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Scootaloo y espero a que esta se apartara para que dejara ver a la niña. Pero Scoot no se movió.

— Scootaloo— Le dijo de forma severa Rainbow a su hermana— Quítate, déjame verla.

— No. No quiero que le hagan daños.

— ¿Alguna vez he lastimado a algún poni fuera de los Guardianes? — Le dijo exasperada la poni de color cian a la otra pegaso. — Solo voy a verla. Ahora apártate o yo te apartare.

Scootaloo la vio con desafío un momento y luego se apartó. Sentada justo detrás de la pegaso de color naranja estaba una potranca. Su crin y ojos eran de color azul claro, muy parecido al azul que tenían los ríos cuando se congelaban y el resto del cuerpo de un color azul un poco más fuerte como el color del agua cristalina

. La pequeña estaba temblando y miro con miedo a la Rainbow, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a un niño sobreviviente fuera de los que habían nacido ahí en el cuartel.

Y efectivamente como le había dicho Ancientdust, era una alicornio. Las alas las tenía extendidas, listas para usar por si la hacía falta, pero Rainbow sabia con tan solo ver como estaba parada que no sabía cómo usarlas, el cuerno le costó un poco verlo, ya que era algo pequeño y la crin se lo cubría casi por completo, pero ahí estaba. La pegaso la miro sorprendida y se acercó un poco a ella, aun sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas niña? — Le pregunto Rainbow.

La potranca la miro con miedo y luego miro a Scootaloo que también se había volteado para ver qué era lo que hacía su hermana.

— Esta bien— Le dijo la pegaso de color naranja a la niña. — Ella es Rainbow Dash, mi hermana. Puedes confiar en ella.

La pequeña asintió y miro de nuevo a la poni de color cian.

— Freeice— Respondió— Me llamo Freeice.

— Bien Freeice ¿Cómo fue que te encontró Scootaloo?

— Me perseguían las sombras. — Respondió la niña en un susurro. — Y entonces ella las evaporo con su luz.

Rainbow asintió y miro a Scootaloo, pidiendo una explicación para lo que acaba de oír de la niña.

— Mira, sé que no es lo más prudente luchar contra los Guardianes…

— Ya te he dicho que pasa cada vez que atacas a los Guardianes en el bosque Scoot— Le dijo Dash a la otra pegaso— ¿Quieres que la Reina sepa donde se esconde la Resistencia?

— Claro que no Rainbow. Pero la iban a matar si yo no hacía nada, ya la tenían rodeada ¡Además es solo una niña!

— Pero es una alicornio Scoot… No sabemos de qué es capaz.

— No creo que haya peligro. Además ya viste, su cuerno es muy pequeño, lo cual indica que casi no usa su magia. Rarity la puede entrenar y tenerla a salvo…

— ¿Iba alguien más con ella? — Le pregunto Rainbow interrumpiendo a su hermana.

— Solo iba ella sola, pero me dijo que iba con su abuelo y con su mamá. Creo los atraoparon hace poco. Tambien me dijo que unos días atrás habían entrado en el bosque Everfree para tratar de llegar aquí. Lo que no sabían era que el bosque es el lugar más peligroso para un unicornio, o en este caso alicornio.

— ¿Cuándo la encontraste lanzo algún tipo de hechizo hacia los Guardianes?

— No, apenas y pudo iluminar un poco su cuerno. Pero no lanzo nada de magia hacia ellos.

Rainbow asintió y le sonrio una vez mas a la niña.

— ¿Sabes usar magia Freeice?

— No — Contesto la niña — Mi abuelo trato de enseñarme algunas veces, pero nunca aprendi a hacer gran cosa.

La pegaso volvió a asenitr y volteo a ver su hermana.

— Buen trabajo— Le indico Dash a Scootaloo y le susurro al oído— Me alegra que hayas vuelto, en cuanto terminemos aquí tenemos que hablar.

La pegaso de color naranja asintió y la poni de color cian se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Ancientdust.

— No veo que la niña sea un peligro para nosotros. — Dijo y oyó gritos de protesta de algunos ponis. Rainbow vio a Soarin aterrizando al lado de Scootaloo y se sintió más segura al ver que estaba cerca de ella.

— Pero es una alicornio General— Replico Ancientdust. — No sabemos de lo que es capaz, puede ser un peligro para todos nosotros, tal vez incluso la Reina la esté buscando y tenerla aquí la atraerá directamente hasta nosotros…

— Es una niña Ancient, si fuera un unicornio adulto estaría de acuerdo contigo. Pero no lo es. Rarity puede encargarse de enseñarle a controlar su magia y a usarla para crear la luz interior. No voy a permitir que echen a la niña de nuevo al bosque Everfree, eso sería como condenarla a muerte ¿Alguna objeción?

Ningún poni hablo, pero algunos miraron con descontento a Rainbow. Soarin camino hasta ella y le puso un caso en el hombro para indicarle que estaba ahí para ayudarla si era necesario. Parte de la muchedumbre no parecía conforme con el término de la discusión y Soarin vio como Ancientdust empezaba a caminar hacia su esposa. Se interpuso en su camino y lo miro de forma severa

— ¡Vuelvan entonces a sus puestos, todos! — Grito el ex Wonderbolt, sin dejar de ver al viejo unicornio. — ¡No quiero que haya otro ataque de parte de los Guardianes al pueblo!

Poco a poco la multitud se fue disolviendo entre cuchicheos y miradas llenas de inconformidad para Rainbow y Soarin. El último en irse fue Ancientdust, que miro con recelo a la pareja de pegasos, se puso su casco que indicaba su cargo y volvió a subir a la muralla que rodeaba Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie soltó un soplido y se desplomó en la tierra. Ese pequeño mal entendido era demasiada presión para la poni fiestera.

— Llegaste justo a tiempo Dashie— Le dijo Pinkie a la su amiga. — No creo que yo hubiera podido manejar así de bien a Ancient.

— No hay de que Pink— Le respondió la pegaso sonriéndole a su amiga— También para mí fue difícil, pero pudimos resolverlo.

— Me alegro mucho— Respondió la poni terrestre— No quería que echaran a esa pequeña al bosque. Después de todo Twilight tenía su edad cuando empezó a aprender a usar su magia…

— Esperemos que Freeice no termine como Twilight. — Dijo bruscamente Rainbow Dash con una sombra en el rostro haciendo que Pinkie se callara de repente. — ¿Sabes dónde está Fluttershy?

— Creo que esta con los demás niños ¿Quieres que la busque?

— No, yo la encontrare. Voy a dejar que Scoot y el resto de las Crusaders se hagan cargo de la niña por un rato. Les vendrá bien la responsabilidad.

Pinkie asintió.

— ¿Quieres que haga algo antes de que vaya a subir el ánimo a las barricadas?

— Si, por favor manda una carta al Imperio de Cristal informándole a la princesa Cadence de la pequeña niña alicornio que encontramos hoy. Tal vez ella nos pueda decir que es lo más prudente que podemos hacer con ella.

— ¡Oki doki loki! — Dijo la poni de color rosa y se dando saltos pequeños que era lo único que le permitía dar su armadura.

Rainbow vio cómo se alejaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera en esos momentos de guerra. Definitivamente era el vivo retrato de las risas, con razón era ese su elemento.

La pegaso se volteo y miro a Soarin.

— Te veo más tarde, cielo. Tengo que… ocuparme de unos asuntos. — Le dijo Rainbow a su esposo apuntando con la cabeza a Scootaloo. — Te veo en casa ¿Si?

— Esta bien, cuídate Dashie. — Soarin se despidió de su esposa dándole un beso en la frente y despego, alejándose de ellas dos.

— Eh, supongo que todo salió bien ¿No?

— Más o menos Scoot. Pero recuerda que no puedes ir por ahí metiéndote con todo Guardián que veas cuando estás haciendo tu patrulla, es peligroso.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero créeme que esta vez no fue intencional, desde la última vez que casi…— La pegaso de color naranja se interrumpió, incapaz de completar la frase— Desde esa vez jure no volver a hacerlo a no ser que fuera necesario.

Rainbow miro a la pequeña sobre el hombro de su hermana. Seguía igual de asustada.

— ¿Quién diría que alguien tan pequeño causaría todo esto en un pueblo? — Comento casi para ella misma.

— Si, lo mismo pienso.

— Me alegra que hayas vuelto. — Le dijo Dash a Scootaloo y la brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre que salía alguna de sus amigas o familiares fuera de los límites de Ponyville se sentía bastante ansiosa. — Y también me alegra que la hayas salvado, en serio. Me siento muy orgullosa.

Scoot se sonrojo y sonrió, después se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Llevo a Freeice con Fluttershy?

— Nop— Respondió Rainbow, mientras disfrutaba con la cara de incredulidad de la otra pegaso — Te harás cargo de ella al menos por las próximas horas. Tengo que buscar a Rarity y Spike. Fluttershy ya tiene suficiente con sus hijos y con el de Applejack. No le voy a cargar además a otro niño y mucho menos a uno que sea un alicornio.

— ¿Yo sola? — Dijo en tono de reproche Scootaloo

— No, claro que no. Que Swetie Bell y Appleblom te ayuden. Creo que están sin nada que hacer hoy. Pueden hacerse cargo perfectamente bien de la potranca por unas horas.

— Pero Rainbow…

— No discutas conmigo Scoot. — Le dijo Dash a su hermana mientras empezaba a tomar vuelo para ir a buscar a Rarity. — Sabes que una orden es una orden. — Le dijo justo antes de irse


	2. Capitulo 2: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders

Capítulo 2: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Freeice no sabía que estaba pasando y se asustó mucho cuando vio como los ponis se congregaban a su alrededor cuando llego, la visión de todos esos ponis con armaduras la impresiono demasiado, pero le calmo ver que su salvadora la protegía nuevamente. Sin embargo un terror casi irracional la asalto cuando Scootaloo dejo pasar a la otra pegaso de color cian y de crin multicolor para que la viera.

Pero esta última parecía amable y Scoot confiaba en ella sí que decidió darle una oportunidad respondiéndole las preguntas que esta le hacía. Cuando la pegaso de color naranja le dijo que Rainbow Dash era su hermana le costó creer que eso fuera verdad, fuera de las alas las dos ponis no tenían nada en común.

— Vamos Freeice, ya no tengas miedo. Te dije que Rainbow iba arreglar todo para que te dejaran en paz. — Le dijo Scootaloo en un intento de calmar los ánimos mientras empezaban adentrarse a Ponyville.

— ¿Hice algo malo? — Pregunto la pequeña al recordar la cara llena de enojo y odio del poni anciano de color arena.

— Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque todo mundo parecía tener algo en contra de mí y no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con tu hermana.

— Mira pequeña— Le dijo la pegaso deteniéndose para ver a la niña— Normalmente no son así, son amables. Pero… simplemente están asustados. De un día para otro la Reina nos puede encontrar y acabar con todo… Además, no es muy común ver alicornios libres por ahí en estos días. De hecho, ni siquiera era común ver alicornios en tiempos de Celestia y Luna…

— El poni que más se opuso a que entrara era un unicornio, y yo también tengo un cuerno ¿Es por eso que se opuso?

— No, de hecho Ancient es bastante buen tipo… Cuando no está de testarudo— Se limitó a decir Scoot— Además, les pone nerviosos ver a un poni que tenga tanto potencial y poder en su interior…

Siguieron caminando, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una casa desvencijada que parecía estar abandonada.

— Scootaloo ¿Qué es este lugar?

— Aquí es donde vivimos las Cutie Mark Crusaders. — Respondió la pegaso, orgullosa. — Tienen mi edad y nos encargamos de ir de guardia en las noches y de mantener a raya a los Guardianes si se acercan mucho. Sé que la casa no se ve muy bien, pero por dentro tiene mejor aspecto.

Freeice se limitó a asentir, aunque no le creía del todo a Scootaloo. Al entrar se fijó en que había una inscripción en la puerta que decía el nombre los habitantes de la casa. Se puso algo nerviosa al ver que además de Scoot otras dos ponis vivian ahí.

La potranca se alegró de ver que la pegaso no mentía con respecto al aspecto interno de la casa. Aunque de afuera se veía muy deteriorada de adentro las ventanas no estaban rotas y las paredes estaban ilesas. Había una pequeña chimenea que tenía un fuego encendido que calentaba la pequeña vivienda, había un librero junto a esta y un sofá enfrente. A unos cuantos metros se veía la cocina y unas escaleras guiaban a los dormitorios.

— ¡Scootaloo! — Grito la una voz chillona desde la cocina y casi al instante apareció enfrente de las dos una unicornio de color blanco y crin de color purpura y rosa con una cutie mark de un corazón con una nota musical en medio. — ¡Ya llegaste!

Dicho esto otra voz grito desde arriba y otra poni salió al encuentro de la pegaso. Esta era un poni de tierra y era de color amarillo con una crin de color rojo y su cutie mark era de una manzana del color del arcoíris. Esta bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras y choco con las otras dos que cayeron al suelo en medio de risas y un abrazo extraño.

— ¡Pensamos que ibas a llegar hasta mañana! — Le dijo la unicornio a Scootaloo— ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Rainbow? Se veía preocupada cuando te fuiste.

— Si ya la fui a ver Swetie Bell — Respondió la pegaso mientras se incorporaba. — Aunque tal vez no en las mejores circunstancias.

La unicornio abrió la boca para decir algo más pero en este instante la poni de tierra reparo en la presencia de la potranca.

— ¿Quién es esta niña? — Pregunto bruscamente

— Larga historia, se las puedo ir contando mientras comemos algo. Estoy segura que tienes hambre ¿No, Freeice?

La pequeña se limitó a asentir y la poni de tierra la cargo y la llevo hasta la cocina, con una sonrisa. Freeice sentó en la mesa que tenía solo cuatro sillas, Scootaloo se sentó a su lado derecho y Swetie Bell a la izquierda, mientras la otra poni sacaba del refrigerador un pie de manzana.

— ¡Wow, Appleblom! — Exclamo la pegaso mientras la unicornio cortaba en cuatro el pie y lo servía en platos para cada una — ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Applejack lo preparo para mí unos días después de que te fueras. — Respondió la poni terrestre sentándose en la silla que quedaba vacía. — Decidí guardarla para cuando volvieras. — Luego la miro a la niña — A puesto a que será el mejor pie que nunca hayas probado pequeña.

Freeice no tenía ganas de aceptar aquella comida pero su estómago rugía por el hambre, tenía unos dos días sin probar bocado y no pudo evitar empezar a comer casi con desesperación de su gran trozo de pie. Las Crusaders al verla se empezaron a reír.

Mientras comían Scootaloo puso al día a su compañeras y les conto como fue que encontró a la potranca en el bosque y cómo fue que Ancientdust se negaba a dejar pasar a la niña por ser una alicornio. Tanto Appleblom como Swetie Bell se impresionaron al ver que Freeice era un poni con tanta magia en su interior pero no se opusieron a su presencia lo cual calmo a la pequeña potranca.

La potranca se pregunto porque todos los ponis que había visto hasta ese momento llevaban puesta aquella armadura, incluso Swetie Bell y Appleblom traían puesta una, aunque no llevabna puesto el casco a diferencia de Scootaloo que se lo había quitado solo para comer.

Después de terminar de comer les toco a las otras dos poner al tanto a su compañera, con respecto a lo que había pasado en el pueblo en los últimos días que había estado afuera.

— Soarin volvió ayer también. — Le conto la unicornio a Scoot.

— Si lo sé, lo vi cuando llegue. Rainbow se ve más tranquila cuando él está por aquí cuidándole las espaldas.

— Es su esposo después de todo. — Añadió Appleblom— Aunque las noticias que trae de Cloudsdale son bastante… Extrañas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues… Se rumorea que Twilight está…

— ¡Appleblom! — Dijo en un grito molesto Swetie, golpeando con un casco la mesa. — ¿Que te he dicho de decirle así a la Reina Oscura? Ella ya no es más Twilight Sparkle y decirle así a ese monstruo que tomo su cuerpo es un insulto a su memoria.

Freeice miro con curiosidad a las tres ponis en cuanto oyó eso y no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Algo en su cerebro hizo clic en cuanto oyó la palabra "Twilight" en la conversación.

— ¿Twilight? — Repitió, haciendo que las tres ponis la voltearan a ver — ¿La Reina Oscura se llama Twilight?

— Si… Bueno, no… Es complicado. — Se limitó a decir Scootaloo. — Cuando la conocimos así se llamaba. Pero fue antes de que usara magia negra e incluso antes de que se derrotara al Rey Sombra…

— ¿Ustedes conocieron a la Reina Oscura antes de que fuera la Reina Oscura? — Dijo con asombro la potranca abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando de una en una a las ponis.

Las Crusaders intercambiaron una mirada luego volvieron a ver a Freeice.

— ¡Respóndanme! — Exigió, desesperada de que ninguna dijera nada.

— Veras dulzura— Comenzó Appleblom. — Es un tema que prohibido a hablar en el pueblo. Ninguna de las cinco quiere oír hablar de ello, creo que les causa bastante dolor.

— ¿Cuáles cinco? — Dijo la niña, más desesperada porque no recibió ninguna respuesta.

— Nuestras hermanas y sus amigas. — Respondió Swetie Bell. — Veras, ellas son las que dirigen la Resistencia en contra de la Reina Oscura, principalmente Rainbow Dash. Tal vez luego conozcas a Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Applejack. A ellas… Les toco ver lo que pasaba con Twilight cuando esto empezó.

Freeice miro expectante a Scoot, esperando que continuará hablando para responder sus dudas. Pero la pegaso no se veía dispuesta a hablar

— Ya te dijimos que es un tema prohibido niña, y ya estas metida en bastantes líos.

La potranca la miro con ojos de reproche un par de minutos hasta que la poni de color naranja suspiro derrotada.

—Está bien, te contaremos que paso. Pero tienes que prometer que no dirás nada de lo que te digamos y mucho menos quien te lo conto ¿De acuerdo? — Freeice asintió y Scootaloo volvió a suspirar. — Bueno, todo comenzó hace unos veinte años, cuando la armonía y paz del reino de Equestria se veía amenazada por la llegada de Nightmare Moon, pero la única poni que sabía de la llegada de este terror nocturno era una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle, que era estudiante de la princesa Celestia en su escuela de magia.

— Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitar de la llegada de Nightmare Moon esta de todas maneras apareció. — Continuo Appleblom. — Entonces Twilight junto con sus nuevas amigas fueron en busca de los Elementos de la Armonía que se encontraban en el antiguo palacio de las dos hermanas. Mientras más se adentraban en el bosque Everfree más obstáculos encontraron, pero pasaran cada uno de ellos.

—Cuando llegaron al fin al castillo se vieron las seis cara a cara con Nightmare Moon, pero los Elementos aún estaban encerrados sin poder usarse. — Dijo Swetie Bell volteando a ver a la potranca. — Entonces Nightmare Moon destruyo los elementos partiéndolos en varios fragmentos. Sin embargo cuando los fragmentos sintieron la cercanía de sus portadoras y se unieron a ellas.

— ¿Cómo que se unieron? — Pregunto la niña sin comprender.

— Si, veras. Cada una representaba un elemento. Las amigas de Twilight y ella misma eran portadoras de un elemento y su amistad era lo que permitía que estos funcionaran.

— ¿Y quiénes eran las otras portadoras?

— Las mismas líderes de la Resistencia. — Dijo Scoot viendo de manera grave a Freeice. — Rainbow representaba la Lealtad, Pinkie Pie la Risa, Applejack la Honestidad, Fluttershy la Amabilidad y Rarity la Generosidad.

— ¿Y Twilight que representaba?

— La Magia. Ella era el elemento de la magia. — Continuo la pegaso— Y derrotaron a Nightmare Moon y trajeron de vuelta a la princesa Luna, hermana de Celestia. Y vencieron a muchos otros enemigos. Hasta la llegada de Tirek ¿No Swetie?

— Si, hasta Tirek. —Dijo Swetie Bell asintiendo— Veras, con el tiempo la magia de Twilight se fue haciendo más grande y poderosa y hubo un momento en el que la princesa Celestia creyó que Twilight estaba lista para el siguiente paso en sus estudios. La convirtió en una alicornio.

Freeice miro sin comprender a la unicornio ¿La Reina Oscura era una alicornio como ella?

— Los Elementos de la Armonía se regresaron a su lugar de origen, que era el árbol de la Armonía, ya que este se estaba muriendo por no tenerlos y creo un caos por todo el reino. Y paso un tiempo sin que ocurriera nada, hasta la llegada de Tirek, el roba magia.

— Era tan poderoso que todas las alicornios decidieron darle su poder a Twilight para proteger la magia de alicornio y alejarla de Tirek. — Añadió Appleblom— Sin embargo Tirek encontró a Twilight y total, fue un problemón atraparlo. Realmente nadie sabe que paso bien ese día, más que ellas seis pero nunca nos han contado que paso exactamente.

— Pero si Twilight no era malvada ¿Cómo fue que termino convirtiéndose en la reina que es ahora?

— Tras derrotar a Tirek, las otras alicornios volvieron a tomar la magia que le habían dado a cuidar a Twilight. Pero cuando se la quitaron ya era demasiado tarde, la codicia y el poder ya habían mordido el corazón de ella. Así que en busca de recuperar lo que había perdido empezó a investigar en la biblioteca de las dos Hermanas, que se encontraba en el mismo castillo en donde estaban los Elementos y ahí encontró la sección de magia oscura. — Scootaloo hablaba sin ver a la niña y parecía tener una sombra en los ojos.

— Y encontró un hechizo— Continuo Swetie Bell. — Que garantizaba la amplificación de poderes y demás. Primero, el poni que realizaba el hechizo tenía que separarse de sus partes más oscuras y que según el libro eran las que contenían el mayor poder. Tras eso tenía que fundirse con esa oscuridad, dejarla entrar y dejarla gobernar sobre ella y ganar así su poder. Y Twilight simplemente lo hizo y….

— ¿Y…?

—Twilight Sparkle dejo de existir y nació la Reina Oscura— Dijo una voz completamente diferente que no pertenecía a ninguna de las Crusaders desde la puerta de entrada de la cocina.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Freeice voltearon atónitas y se horrorizaron al ver a Rainbow Dash parada mirándolas junto con otra poni que era una unicornio muy parecida a Swetie Bell, pero su melena era completamente morada y sus ojos de color azul. Ambas miraban a las Crusaders de forma severa.

— Rarity…— Susurro Swetie Bell. — Pensé que estarías con Spike…

— Estaba con el— Respondió la unicornio parada al lado de Rainbow. — Pero entonces Rainbow me dijo que había llegado un poni nuevo y que necesitaba mi ayuda. Me supongo que eres tu— Dijo señalando con un casco a la potranca que se apresuró a asentir.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda de lo que te contaron ellas con respecto a la Reina? — Dijo bruscamente la pegaso de color cian.

— ¿Por qué no hicieron nada por detenerla? Eran sus amigas.

— O cariño, creme que lo intentamos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando descubrimos que había hecho. — Respondió Rarity. — Aun… Nos gusta pensar que queda algo de la antigua Twilight en la Reina. Yo revise el hechizo y hay casos… En los que la fusión no ocurre bien si el poni aun es puro en su interior, y cuando la tratamos de detener en Canterlot antes de que desterrara a la princesa Celestia aun nos reconocía, y titubeaba cuando trata de pelear con alguna de nosotras, eso nos dio esperanzas para creer que ella sigue ahí en algún lado.

— Y por eso creamos la Resistencia. Porque creemos poder acabar con la Reina y con este tiempo de tristeza y desesperanza. Así que niña, no te dejas engañar, aún estamos haciendo algo para salvar a nuestra amiga.

Durante un momento todas se sumieron en un silencio incómodo y el ambiente se sentía cargado de enojo, hasta que Rarity carraspeo un poco.

— Bueno, permite presentarme pequeña. Soy Rarity y voy a ser la encargada de enseñarte a usar esa magia que tienes dentro. Es un placer ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Freeice. — Dijo la potranca sin mucho ánimo, se estaba empezando a sentir cansada.

— Freeice. — Repitió la poni de crin morada. — Es un nombre muy lindo.

La niña se sonrojo un poco, luego miro a Rainbow Dash que tenía un rostro que no denotaba ninguna emoción. Miraba a las Crusaders con cierto aire de enojo, hasta que suspiro.

— Supongo que si ustedes no le contaban tarde o temprano alguien le iba a platicar que estaba pasando. — Se limitó a decir antes de dar media vuelta y darles la espalda. — Rarity, Freeice, por favor síganme. — Dijo antes de salir de la cocina y posteriormente de la casa.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un lugar para la alicornio

**Capitulo 3: Un Lugar para la Alicornio.**

— Perdón por interrumpir tu tiempo con Spike, Rarity— Le dijo la pegaso color cian a la unicornio. — Se que se cuándo el viene quieren usar el tiempo del que disponen en estar juntos y no interrumpidos por algún asunto así.

— No te preocupes cariño— Le contesto la pony de crin morada— Ya… habíamos terminado. — Dijo sonrojándose. — Creo que eres la que más entiende lo que siento y lo que quiero cada vez que el viene— Añadió Rarity, Rainbow la miro sin comprender.

— Ya sabes, con Soarin yendo y viniendo también de Cloudsdale… Fluttershy tiene siempre aquí a Big Macintosh, Applejack…Bueno, ella vive por su hijo desde que mataron a su esposo y Pinkie bueno, ella vive para hacer felices a los demás. Ninguna de ellas sabe lo que se siente vivir con el temor de que los atrapen…

—Si lo sé— dijo la pegaso— Por eso lamento haber interrumpido, se los escasos que son los momentos en los que pueden estar juntos… En fin, de todos modos agradezco que pudieras venir.

— No hay de que, siempre es un placer enseñar a usar magia a los unicornios menos capacitados. Aunque he de admitir que nunca le he enseñado a una alicornio, aunque supongo que no será muy difícil.

— Le mande un mensaje a la princesa Cadence para que nos diga que es lo mejor que podemos hacer con ella. Los alicornios son más escasos que antes y me intriga que la Reina no haya dado con ella antes.

— Si lo sé.

Caminaron otro rato mientras platicaban de los trabajos de sus esposos. Soarin casi siempre estaba en Cloudsdale, escuchando información, infiltrándose en los cuarteles de los Guardianes y entre los trabajadores de la fábrica del clima al igual que todos los pegasos que habían sido Wonderbolts. A grandes rasgos eran espías que iban y venían de Ponyville a la ciudad de más impórtate de los pegasos. Spike por otro lado trabajaba de agente doble.

El dragón poco después de que Tirek fuera devuelto a su prisión, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un dragón gigantesco, pero controlaba su codicia bastante bien, así que no se llegó a perder jamás su verdadero ser. En pocas palabras, seguía siendo Spike, el dragón que Twilight acogió y educo. Poco tiempo después de desarrollarse por completo aparecieron sus alas y descubrió que podía controlar su tamaño, hacerse grande o pequeño a voluntad.

Después le dijo a Rarity lo que sentía por ella. Una cosa llevo a otra y finalmente se casaron, el siendo un dragón ya desarrollado y ella feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que la apoyara, pasaron un año juntos, felices, pero luego paso lo de Twilight.

Spike se fue con la Reina Oscura en contra de su voluntad y siempre mantuvo el contacto con Rarity en secreto y siempre que podía disuadir a su ama iba a verla. Cuando Rarity le conto de la Resistencia no dudo en ayudarlas lo más que podía.

El dragón extrañaba más que nadie a Twilight, después de todo ella había sido quien lo había llevado al mundo, cuidado, criado y querido desde que el tenia memoria. Y aunque le costara admitirlo también extrañaba las preocupaciones que antes tenía la alicornio, si su carta estaba demorada, si la primavera llegaba tarde y cosas por el estilo. Spike juro desde el día en que nació la Reina Oscura que si había una manera de que Twilight regresara él iba a ayudar lo más que podía a quien fuera con tal de hacer esa probabilidad una realidad.

En el Castillo de la Reina, Spike era el encargado de limpiar las salas, de que los sirvientes estuvieran al tanto de lo que tenían que hacer, era el emisario de las órdenes de la Reina, era con el que se ponía de acuerdo sobre a donde sería bueno mandar a los Guardianes y también era el encargado de revisar las celdas con los unicornios o desertores del reino.

Así que la ayuda del dragón era un bien muy preciado para la Resistencia, pero Rarity vivía con el miedo de que un día la Reina lo descubriera. Y aunque ya lo había tratado de disuadir antes de que no volviera con ella Spike se negó, una parte de él se negaba a abandonar a la que alguna vez fue la poni que más había querido fuera de su esposa.

— ¿Ya pudieron pasar tiempo juntos tú y Soarin? — Le pregunto la unicornio a su amiga que iba un poco distraída.

— No, Applejack nos interrumpió para decirnos que Freeice había llegado. Y después de eso él y yo nos fuimos a hacer nuestros deberes. Lo veré más tarde.

Llegaron a la boutique Carrusel que seguía siendo la casa de la unicornio, pero ahora en vez de vender vestidos y ropa de alta costura, era donde se hacían las armaduras para la Resistencia. Freeice que hasta ese momento había estado callada y escuchando la conversación de las dos ponis miro con curiosidad el edificio y luego a Rarity, tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas con respecto a lo que había oído de la conversación.

— Bueno Rarity, te tengo que dejar. — Le dijo la pegaso a la otra poni— Tengo una reunión con tu esposo y con Ancientdust

— Suerte, cariño. Sé cómo son las reuniones con Ancient.

— Si, muchas gracias. — Rainbow abrió las alas y empezó a volar un poco alejada del suelo. — Cuidante Freeice— Le dijo a la potranca antes de irse.

La niña vio como la pegaso se iba volando a gran velocidad y se sorprendió de la estela de arcoíris que dejaba detrás ella. Nunca había visto a un pegaso tan de cerca hasta que conoció a Scootaloo.

A su padre jamás lo había conocido, su mamá le dijo que murió defendiendo a su suegro, a su esposa y a su hija. Su abuelo era un unicornio y su madre era una poni de tierra, habían vivido casi siempre de pueblo en pueblo, moviéndose de un lado a otro. A Freeice le divertía ese tipo de vida, sobre todo porque casi siempre tenía que cubrir su cuerno al igual que su abuelo. La crin le ayudaba pero también usaba un gorro de invierno que ayudaba aparentar bastante bien.

Para la potranca era como jugar escondidas y tanto su abuelo como su madre siempre le sonreían y parecían divertirse igual que ella. Hasta el día en que atraparon a su mamá.

Freeice recordaba muy bien ese día, la habían despertado a mitad de la noche, se encontraban en un viejo hotel en Appleloosa, llevaban por lo menos una semana ahí y era más de lo que se habían quedado en ningún otro lugar. Primero no noto la cara de preocupación de su madre, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Salieron en silencio de hotel y con capaz para cubrirse el rostro. La niña trato de recibir repuestas de su abuelo para saber que estaba pasando, pero este solo le indico que se quedara callada y que esperara a que salieran del pueblo.

Ya casi habían salido de Appleloosa cuando los Guardianes de la Reina les cerraron el paso. Y entonces fue cuando el abuelo de Freeice decidió usar su magia para salir de en medio de esos seres. Lograron salir del pueblo, pero los Guardianes los persiguieron hasta que casi los atrapaban, entonces se escondieron en una cueva pero era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontraran.

Fue cuando su madre le dijo que la quería mucho y que esperaba que jamás la olvidara, y que siempre iba a estar con ella. Freeice no entendió a que se refería la yegua, hasta que esta salió de la cueva a todo galope atrayendo a los Guadianés hacia ella. La potranca quiso salir a ayudar a su mamá pero su abuelo la cargo y salieron de la cueva adentrándose en el desierto hasta llegar a las vías del tren.

Freeice aún tenía pesadillas de esa noche, había odio los gritos de dolor y desesperación de su mamá al ser llevada por los Guardianes y también recordaba con exactitud cómo se sintió después. Supo que no era juego eso de estar viajando de lugar en lugar y una parte de su niña interna murió junto con su madre.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordar todo de nuevo.

— Freeice— La llamo Rarity que estaba ya adentro de la Boutique— Vamos entra

La potranca se apresuró a entrar y entre las prisas se tropezó y cayó a los pies de la unicornio. Esta se limitó a reír y la ayudo a levantarse. Cuando se pudo parar Freeice no pudo evitar sorprenderse del lugar.

Comparada la casa de las Crusaders con la de Rarity parecía un chiquero. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpio. Había algunos maniquíes con armaduras puestas y otros con vestidos que parecían ser fantasmas de otra era muy lejana.

— Wow— se limitó a decir la niña, y justo en ese momento un bostezo le salió de la boca.

— ¿Estas cansada? — La niña se limitó a asentir— Te puedes sentar en el sofá mientras te digo que te voy a enseñar ¿Si?

Freeice obedeció y escucho como Rarity empezaba a hablar mientras se quitaba su armadura con la ayuda de cuerno, pero poco a poco la voz de la unicornio la fue arrullando hasta quedar completamente dormida. La pobre no había dormido nada desde el día anterior y todo el encuentro con los Guardianes y luego con los lugareños de Ponyville la había dejado exhausta.

Rarity no se percató de que la niña se había quedado dormida hasta que escucho un leve ronquido. La miro con ternura y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar a su hermana cuando era más pequeña. La abrazo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era una apenas una niña y ya corría un gran peligro por el simple hecho de ser una alicornio.

La unicornio hizo levitar con cuidado a Freeice para no despertarla y la llevo a la habitación que había sido de Swetie Bell y ahí la acostó y arropo. La miro con algo de lastima y con un sentimiento de protección ante esa pequeña potranca.

— Que descanses Freeice— Le susurro y le dio un beso en la frente.

Antes de salir del cuarto Rarity le apunto con el cuerno a la niña, de la punta de este salió una esfera de luz que voló hasta el pecho de la potranca. Una vez ahí la luz se extendió por todo su cuerpo. La unicornio sonrió agotada, el hechizo de luz interior consumía mucha energía pero quería asegurarse de que Freeice estuviera protegida.

Miro por última vez a la niña y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.


	4. Capitulo 4: Un alicornio de nacimiento

**Capítulo 4: Un Alicornio de Nacimiento.**

Rainbow se quitó el casco y lo dejo encima de la mesa al igual que Ancientdust. Había llegado tarde como siempre. Spike la saludo alegremente con sacudiendo una garra y le sonrió, la pegaso levanto un caso y lo saludo igual con una sonrisa.

Aun le costaba creer que ese dragón enfrente de ella fuera el mismo bebe que había conocido cuando ella era una simple encargada del equipo del clima. Spike aunque se hubiera encogido aún era mucho más grande que Ancientdust y Rainbow Dash juntos.

— ¡Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Rainbow! — Le dijo feliz el dragón a la poni de color cian.

—A mi igual Spike. — respondió la pegaso acercándose al dragón y abrazándolo desde el estómago. Spike puso una garra alrededor de ella y por un momento los dos sintieron que la Reina Oscura era una simple pesadilla. Pero desafortunadamente la realidad volvió a caer sobre ellos con demasiada rapidez.

Spike aunque estuviera en su forma más pequeña era del tamaño de un árbol alto. Dash no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que Rarity y el dragón se las arreglaban para compartir el lecho matrimonial.

— Lamento haber llegado tarde— dijo Rainbow Dash soltando a Spike y acomodándose justo donde había dejado su casco. Se sentó y miro el mapa de Equestria que tenían enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Qué nos traes de nuevo dragón? — dijo en tono malhumorado Ancientdust. El y Spike no se llevaban muy bien y el viejo unicornio no se molestaba en ocultar lo mucho que le disgustaba la presencia del dragón en el pueblo.

— Tengo un nombre Ancientdust, si la General Rainbow Dash puede decirme por el no veo por qué tu no me llames así.

Ancientdust ya estaba abriendo la boca cuando Rainbow lo interrumpió. Esas reuniones siempre empezaban así.

— Basta, los dos. — Dijo viendo con severidad al unicornio y al dragon. — Si quieren provocarse y pelearse no los detendré pero que sea fuera del ayuntamiento y cuando acabemos la reunión.

Spike sonrió provocando al unicornio que se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo. La pegaso suspiro, la armadura le pesaba más de lo normal. Casi se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ordenado que todos los ponis llevaran la armadura puesta en cualquier momento por si los Guardianes atacaban Ponyville.

— Spike, por favor empieza. — le pido.

— Bien, Ancient será mejor que tengas listos los señaladores. — El unicornio asintió de mala gana y empezó a levitar vario señaladores, listos para ponerlos justo donde se necesitaba. — La Reina ha enviado una brigada de Guardianes a Cloudsdale, está convencida de que hay unicornios escondidos ahí.

Ancientdust puso un marcador en la zona de Cloudsdale, era el primero que ponían en la ciudad capital de los pegasos, a Rainbow no le sorprendió, Soarin ya le había informado sobre ello. Aún seguía intrigada por el hecho de que la Reina quisiera tener mas unicornios, o porque buscaba en Cloudsdale rastro de ellos.

Tal vez la Reina no estaba en busca de un unicornio, tal vez lo que trataba de encontrar era un alicornio… La mente de la pegaso voló directamente hacia Freeice, pero no dijo ninguna sus sospechas y mantuvo su rostro indescifrable.

— ¿Han encontrado más unicornios en los últimos días? — Pregunto tratando de mostrarse con la misa frialdad con la que se había mantenido hasta ese momento.

— Pues, no muchos, lo que quedan son muy precavidos o ya se extinguieron por completo. Cuando venía para acá me hicieron saber que habían atrapado a un viejo unicornio, pero no lo he visto.

— Bien— Murmuro Rainbow mientras anotaba el número de bajas de los unicornios en una libreta. — ¿Qué hay del Imperio de Cristal?

— Tiene planes para él. — Respondió el dragón— Mañana va a enviar una brigada de reconocimiento y dependiendo de lo que la brigada le digan va a mandar a un ejército.

— Es imposible que entre en el Imperio— Intervino el unicornio mientras ponía un marcador en el Imperio de Cristal, con ese ya eran cinco los que habian puesto encima del Imperio— El Corazón de Cristal los protege y no va a dejar a entrar a nadie que amenace la seguridad del Imperio.

Rainbow asintió y esperaba que Ancientdust tuviera razón. Además de Ponyville el Imperio de Cristal era el único lugar donde la Reina Oscura no controlaba nada. Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence habían sabido mantener el Imperio a salvo y eran los únicos aliados que la Resistencia tenía en todo Equestria.

— Ella lo sabe. Lo que quiere hacer es robar el Corazón— Dijo Spike mirando al unicornio. — Por eso va a mandar al grupo de reconocimiento primero.

— El escudo que protege la ciudad no va a dejar que eso pase, además Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence van a defenderlo con sus vidas si es necesario.

— El escudo se está haciendo vulnerable Ancientdust. — Replico el dragón viendo gravemente al unicornio— La magia de Twilight…— Se interrumpió casi enseguida al pronunciar el nombre de la alicornio. Rainbow le dio unas palmaditas y Spike sonrió y continuo— La magia de la Reina Oscura es muy poderosa y esta obsesionada con el Imperio. Cree que ahí es la base de la Resistencia, así que ha mandado oleada tras oleada de hechizos y Guardianes.

—En parte eso es bueno. Queríamos que eso pensara para que se mantuviera lo más alejada de Ponyville posible. Pero tampoco queremos que se haga con el Imperio, Cadence y Shining Armor lo han protegido bien hasta ahora. Abra que enviar una carta lo antes posible para que refuercen la seguridad. — Dijo la pegaso volteando a ver a Ancientdust.

El unicornio asintió y luego volteo a ver Spike.

— ¿Algo más que debamos saber lagartija?

— Por el momento no Ancient. Y me llamo Spike. — Dijo malhumorado el dragón, de su nariz empezaba a salir humo, lo cual no era buena señal.

— Ve a enviar esa carta Ancientdust, envía a Discord si es necesario. Tiene que llegar lo más rápido posible.

El viejo unicornio asintió, se puso su casco y antes de salir del ayuntamiento se limitó a voltear a ver al dragón de forma despectiva.

—Si la Reina Oscura trama algo entonces debemos actuar cuanto antes ¿Que no podrías hacer algo tú? Eres un dragón por todos los cielos, incinérala, mátala, cómetela, pero haz algo— gritó Ancientdust al dragón

Spike frunció el ceño y su nariz comenzó exhalar una cantidad de humo exorbitante, como si fuera una locomotora.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de excusa de soldado, no voy hacerle daño a la pony que fue prácticamente mi madre, ¿Queda claro? No sé qué imagen tendrás de mi como para que te caiga tan mal solo por ser un dragón, ni me interesa saberlo, pero no voy a hacer una cosa semejante y te advierto que si vuelves a hablar de esa manera de mi familia me encargaré de que el resto de tu miserable vida sea un torbellino interminable de dolor y sufrimiento, así que más vale que cuides tus palabras — dijo Spike frico mirando al unicornio a los ojos y soltando cantidad de humo.

El unicornio se limitó a sonreír. Sabía que le había dado al dragón donde más le dolía.

—Tal y como pensé. No eres más que una lagartija cobarde. Mientras tú amada "familia" siga con vida, no solo la mía sino la vida de miles de ponis será, y hasta ahora es, un mar interminable de dolor y sufrimiento. Dime, dragón, ¿Que no a tu especie le encanta el sufrir ajeno? ¿Cómo se supone que deba mirarte cuando es más que obvio que disfrutas de ver sufrir a estos ponis?

Spike tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no incinerar a ese unicornio ahí mismo. Rainbow trató de intervenir pero Spike fue más rápido que ella esta vez y le gritó al unicornio

— ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!? DE NO SER POR MI, TWILIGHT HABRÍA DESCUBIERTO ESTE LUGAR DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ¿COMO OSAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD SOBRE MI PERSONA? YO LOS HE MANTENIDO VIVOS — terminó Spike con un resoplido.

El unicornio no se movió de su lugar y solo se limitó a contestar.

—Eso no basta dragón, dime, si tú dices que lo que digo son mentiras y que no te gusta el sufrir ajeno, ¿Entonces por qué permites que la fuente de dicho sufrir siga existiendo? ¿Por qué no haces nada para evitarlo?

— Ancientdust, retírate. — Ordeno Rainbow Dash con tono firme mirando al unicornio. Tenía tanas ganas de darle un puñetazo como Spike, después de todo estaba hablando de su amiga.

—Esa pony a la que tanto quieres ya no existe Spike, esa ya no es la pony que te trajo al mundo, esa ya no es la yegua que conociste, ya no es más Twilight Sparkle — dijo Ancientdust, antes de darse la vuelta — Y si tu no acabas con esto, de algún modo, algún día, alguien lo hará y será mil veces más doloroso.

Finalmente Ancientdust salió del ayuntamiento. Spike suspiro.

— Vaya que hoy venia de un humor bastante malo. — Murmuro molesto, mientras el humo de su nariz empezaba a detenerse. — Esta bien que tenga sueño pero no es para tanto.

— Solo quiere molestarte como siempre, Spike. — Se limitó a decir la pegaso. — Siempre dice cometarios al respecto sobre Twilight… Pero sabemos que ella aun esta ¿Aun te llama por tu nombre no?

— Claro que si — Dijo en tono de fingida indignación el dragón. — ¿Cómo esperabas que me llamara? ¿Lagartija escupe fuego?

Le sonrió a la pegaso, esperando que esta le correspondiera con una sonrisa por la broma que acaba de hacer pero Rainbow lo vio con ojos sombríos.

— Vamos, sé que mis bromas son malas, pero no es para tanto. — Dijo Spike con una sonrisa, pero Rainbow lo siguió mirando de la misma forma. — ¿Qué te preocupa?

La poni color cian lo miro por unos segundos más, pensado si era buena idea o no contarle sobre Freeice al dragón.

— Todos estamos muy presionados. — Le dijo— Pero hoy más, veras llego alguien nuevo y Ancientdust se opuso que la dejáramos entrar. Apenas es una niña.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

— Que es una alicornio, Spike, ese es el problema— Contesto la pegaso y vio como la expresión del dragón cambiaba a una de incredulidad. —La encontró Scootaloo en el bosque Everfree. No sabemos mucho de ella, más que su abuelo viajaba con ella.

— ¿Alicornio?— Interrumpió Spike— ¿Estas segura?

— Completamente.

—Puede que por eso mandara a los Guardianes a Cloudsdale. — Hizo una pequeña pausa— Rainbow… ¿Sabes lo que significa la existencia de otra alicornio?

Dentro del pecho del dragón empezaba a nacer un sentimiento cálido que se le extendía por el cuerpo. Se sentía como el día que él y Rarity se había casado. Habían revisado el hechizo que Twilight se hizo a ella misma, y desafortunadamente como se trataba de magia muy antigua y poderosa, solo podía ser removido con la magia de un alicornio de nacimiento.

Esa información se la habían reservado Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, la princesa Cadence y la princesa Luna. Nadie fuera de ellos sabía acerca de cómo remover el hechizo.

Si esa niña era una alicornio de nacimiento muchos de sus problemas estarían resueltos. Una sonrisa se le extendió por el rostro al dragón.

— Si, pero no se lo he querido decir a nadie. Es apenas una niña Spike, seria demasiada presión para la pobre, además acaba de perder a la única familia que tenía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

—Tan solo unas horas, por eso fui a buscar a Rarity, es la mejor para enseñarle a manejar su magia. No sabe volar tampoco.

El dragón se quedó callado, la magia de un alicornio era demasiado poderosa, más si se trataba de un alicornio de nacimiento.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Freeice— Respondió Rainbow. — Debe de tener por lo menos unos ocho años.

— Me pregunto cómo fue que la tuvieron oculta todo este tiempo— pensó en voz alta Spike— Controlar el ir y venir de la magia de un unicornio es bastante complicado no me quiero imaginar cómo es que controlen la magia de un alicornio — Hizo una pausa y volteo a mirar a la pegaso— ¿Lanzo algún tipo de hechizo a los Guardianes?

— No, hasta donde me dijo Scootaloo me dijo que estaba acorralada sin hacer nada.

— Entonces debe de tener algún bloqueo de magia— Murmuro Spike— O no le han dado ningún tipo de entrenamiento. — el dragón se limitó a mirar pensativo a Rainbow— ¿Alguien fuera de Ponyville sabe?

— Le mande una carta a la Princesa Cadence en cuanto llego. Ella nos puede decir que podemos hacer con ella.

— Si es lo más practico— Coincidió el dragón— Le preguntare también a Luna que podemos hacer, ella es un alicornio.

— También Cadence— Dijo la pegaso viendo a Spike con cara de pocos amigos.

— Pero Luna es una alicornio de nacimiento. No es como Cadence que nació siendo pegaso o Twilight que nació siendo unicornio. — Spike hizo un gesto de dolor cuando dijo el nombre de la que había sido la Reina Oscura. — Luna y Celestia nacieron así y por lo que me dices Freeice también nació alicornio. Ella nos puede dar más respuestas que las que nos puede dar Cadence.

Se quedaron callados un rato, analizando los dos la información que se acaban de intercambiar.

— ¿Sabes donde esta Celestia? — Pregunto al fin la poni de color cian.

— No — respondió en un suspiro Spike— Nadie sabe Rainbow, más que la Reina. No se lo ha querido decir a nadie ni creo que lo haga. Nuestra mejor opción siempre ha sido tratar de liberar a Luna y tú lo sabes. Pero con otra alicornio…

— Es una niña, Spike. Quiero que por lo menos sepa usar su magia y su alas antes de que la usemos o sepa que el futuro de Equestria pude estar entre sus cascos.

— Eso llevara años…— Se quejó el dragón.

— No importa. Dime ¿De qué nos sirve un alicornio sin entrenar? Si tiene la magia pero no la sabe usar será como cualquier poni terrestre enfrente de la Reina

— Te has vuelto muy practica en los últimos años— Bromeo Spike, Rainbow no pudo evitar sonreír. El dragón se acercó a ella para abrazarla de nuevo. Cuando se soltaron el volvió a hablar— Sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero que ella note mi ausencia.

— Se cuidadoso Spike— le dijo la pegaso que lo miraba desde abajo.

— Siempre lo soy ¿Acaso dudas de mí? — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salían del ayuntamiento.

Spike empezó a crecer hasta que llego a su tamaño original, fácil era más grande que una casa. Extendió las alas y antes de empezar a aletear le dirigió unas palabras a su amiga.

— Una vez que Luna me haya dicho algo te lo hare saber.

Rainbow se limitó a asentir y el dragón empezó a aletear, despego rumbo al cielo y se alejó del pueblo. Rainbow Dash se limitó a ver como el cuerpo de su amigo se iba convirtiendo en una mancha negra mientras se alejaba rumbo a Canterlot.

— Cuídate viejo amigo— Murmuro antes de desviar la mirada e irse a casa.

PD: Le doy las gracias a rompeordenes por darme ideas para modificar el capitulo :D Nos seguimos leyendo.

Romba.


	5. Capítulo 5: El encarcelamiento de Luna

** Capítulo 5: El encarcelamiento de Luna.**

La princesa Luna no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto la luz de su luna y sus estrellas, la magnificencia de la su noche y el frio abrazo de bienvenida del viento que surcaba el cielo cuando volaba para supervisar los sueños de sus súbditos.

Luna jamás había necesitado dormir mucho, pero ahora dormía cada vez menos. Sabía que se encontraba en las mazmorras debajo del castillo de Canterlot justo donde antes ella y Celestia metían a los ponis que habían cometido algún crimen de gran magnitud. Pero durante su reinado fueron muy pocas las veces que esas mazmorras habían sido usadas.

Al principio, cuando la dejo ahí la contraparte malévola de Twilight Sparkle no creyó lo que acaba de vivir en la sala del trono. Recordaba como la voz de Celestia la llamaba y como al llegar a su lado Twilight la tenía postrada a sus pies.

Horrorizada también vio los cuerpos de los que habían sido los Elementos de la Armonía en suelo, magulladas y sin moverse.

Le costó saber que era Twilight cuando la vio, su pelaje había cambiado de color por un morado más oscuro, los ojos desprendían un aura que brillaba con un resplandor morado, el iris era del mismo color, pero el fondo del ojo en vez de ser blanco era de color verde. Cuando Luna la vio pensó en el Rey Sombra.

Pero cuando la escucho hablar supo que se trataba de la joven princesa y ex alumna de Celestia. No supo que le dijo, estaba tan conmocionada de ver a su hermana en ese estado y de ver la corona de esta en la cabeza de Twilight que sus oídos no le permitieron oír nada. Solo cuando empezaron a pelear supo que la alicornio había hecho algo demasiado siniestro para obtener ese poder. No supo tampoco cuánto tiempo lucharon, solo sintió que la magia de Twilight de repente le hería en el pecho.

De repente una oscuridad de pesadilla se apodero de ella y la envolvió. La Princesa de la Noche no le temía a la noche o a la oscuridad, pero esa oscuridad era demasiado densa, era demasiado pesada y no tenía nada que ver con la que ella conocía y manejaba desde que había vuelto a ser la princesa Luna. Esa oscuridad era completamente nueva y la envolvía y la consumía. Quiso gritar, pero de su garganta no salió ruido alguno y entonces se desmayó.

Y cuando despertó se encontraba en las mazmorras. Cuando trato de moverse cuando se topó con un muro de la misma oscuridad que la había envuelto antes, tan solo tenía suficiente espacio para acostarse, pararse y caminar unos cuantos metros.

Cuando bajo uno de los Guardias Reales a darle de comer, la oscuridad se abrió solo para cerrarse en cuanto el Guardián se alejó. Trato de hablar con él, le suplico que le diera noticas de arriba, pero al ver sus ojos supo que este había sido corrompido con magia negra.

Se negó a creer lo que había pasado, pero al final la realidad recayó sobre ella y lloro como jamás había llorado. Lloro por su hermana, por los Elementos de la Armonía, por haber perdido a la Princesa Twilight, por su impotencia y por dejar solos a sus súbditos.

Luego trato de escapar más de una vez, lucho contra la oscuridad que la rodeaba, pero esta era demasiado poderosa y así sin poder salir siquiera de su celda, se rindió.

Sufría de pesadillas debido a los demás prisioneros que tenía a su alrededor, la mayoría eran unicornios y aunque nunca llego a ver a ninguno a veces sin querer su magia la metía en sus sueños cuando esta dormía.

Despertaba llorando y gritando, culpándose de lo que estaba pasando, culpando a su hermana por dejarla sola de nuevo y por no ser tan fuerte como para vencer a Twilight

Fue hasta que Spike apareció quitando toda esa oscuridad a su alrededor que la esperanza volvió tener lugar en su corazón. Se llenó de júbilo con la piedra de luz que le llevo el dragón y esta piedra mantuvo a la oscuridad a raya hasta que su luz se extinguió, pero basto con eso para que Luna recuperara un poco de sus fuerzas ya que así no sufría pesadillas.

Spike le explico que era lo que había pasado con las amigas de Twilight, que ahora se hacía llamar la Reina Oscura y supo que seguían vivas y luchando lo mejor que podían ante los Guardines de esta. Luna fue la que le dio el hechizo de luz interior al dragón que luego se lo dio a la Resistencia.

También supo gracias a él que el Imperio de Cristal seguía tal cual como había estado cuando la encerraron ahí. Cadence aun prevalecía gracias a la protección del Corazón de Cristal. Cuando pregunto por Celestia, el dragón no le pudo dar respuesta alguna, pero por lo que le había dicho sabía que la Reina no la había matado.

Desde ese día Spike bajaba por lo menos una vez a la semana con una nueva piedra de luz y con la comida de Luna, se sentaba y hablaban un rato. Así fue como la Princesa de la Noche ayudaba al dragón a mantener las apariencias y a que la Resistencia fuera cada vez más y más fuerte. El dragón una vez le dijo que la podía liberar, pero ella le dijo que era más conveniente esperar.

Le explico a Spike que desde que estaba encerrada no había podido recuperar nada de sus fuerzas y que si la liberaban en ese momento tendría que enfrentarse a la Reina y a su ejército de Guardianes Oscuros y ella no tenía el suficiente poder.

Fue cuando Spike comprendió que para sacar a Luna de ahí sería necesario un ejército para rescatarla. Aun así seguía manteniéndola al día sobre las noticas del mundo exterior y sobre la Resistencia. Luna era también parte de la resistencia y ella (Casi con el mismo deseo de Spike) deseaba recuperar a Twilight y a Celestia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía encerrada, ya que debido a la oscuridad de la Reina las horas a veces parecían meses, los días segundos y los meses años.

A Spike le desagradaba mucho tener que bajar a las mazmorras, pero se alegraba de encontrarse con un rostro amistoso y conocido cuando hablaba con la princesa Luna. Cuando bajo a lo más profundo de las mazmorras, pasó a los Guardianes y finalmente cerró la puerta a su espalda que custodiaba la entrada al cuarto de celdas donde la alicornio estaba encerrada saco la piedra de luz.

No sabía bien su funcionamiento, Twilight se lo había explicado en un pasado bastante lejano cuando fueron a una expedición a unas cuevas que se encontraban cerca de Canterlot.

La verdad era que Spike no le había prestado mucha atención a Twilight ese día, pero recordaba algunas cosas, como que la luz de la rocas era ilimitada a menos de que la roca iluminara donde había magia negra y muy poderosa. También sabía que las piedras solo se podían encontrar en esa cueva y que una vez que una se vaciaba podía ser llevada al mismo lugar donde se había encontrado para recargarla.

Pero fuera de eso, no sabía gran cosa, se sintió un poco culpable por no haberle prestado atención a Twilight cuando esta estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo con todos sus conocimientos.

Camino por el frio pasillo que conducía hasta las celdas donde estaba la princesa de la Noche y sintió un escalofrió, odiaba los espacios así de cerrados. Se aferró más a la piedra, tratando de tranquilizarse. Suspiro de alivio cuando al fin llego en donde la cueva se abría para dar lugar a las celdas.

Con su fuego encendió las viejas antorchas que había llevado ya mucho tiempo atrás. Tenía el plato de comida en una garra y lo dejo en el suelo mientras encendía suficientes como para iluminar el suelo y parte de las celdas.

Cuando hubo terminado dirigió su mirada a la celda de Luna. Parecía como si un muro de aceite la envolviese, pero Spike sabía muy bien que lo que envolvía a la celda era la oscuridad de la Reina. El dragón había conocido la oscuridad y la noche de la princesa Luna y sabía que no tenía nada que ver una con la de la Reina.

La oscuridad de Luna era tranquilizadora hasta cierto punto y tenía belleza en ella, una belleza que desafortunadamente muy pocos eran capaces de ver. Mientras que la de la Reina era pesada y creaba pesadillas. Era como la encarnación de Nightmare Moon multiplicada por diez.

Tomo el plato y vio la miseria de comida que le habían mandado a la princesa de la Noche. Era un pan duro y un vaso de agua a medio llenar. Se fijó que ningún Guardián estuviera cerca y saco un paquete que había llevado escondido en un pliego de las alas al igual que la pierda. En él había heno, un emparedado y un pequeño empaque de leche.

Sonrió satisfecho, después sostuvo enfrente de él la piedra de luz y vio como la oscuridad se hacían a un lado, replegándose a la parte trasera de la celda. Ante el surgió la princesa Luna, que parecía estar dormida, pero en cuento sintió la luz de las antorchas abrió los ojos.

— Spike — Le dijo con una sonrisa Luna al dragón al reparar en su presencia — Me alegra que hayas venido.

— Que no le sorprenda Majestad — Repuso él con una pequeña reverencia. — Sabe que siempre vengo.

— Llámame Luna, Spike ¿Cuántas veces te lo he pedido? — la alicornio se acercó hasta los barrotes de la celda, donde estaba el dragón que se acababa de sentar enfrente para poder verla. — ¿Traes otra piedra?

— Claro — Respondió el dragón orgulloso, poniéndola entre la comida para darle a Luna todo de una vez. Empujo un poco el plato — Siempre que vengo trato de traerle alguna. Se lo que se siente dormir con esas sombras alrededor de uno.

Luna asintió. Spike sabia mejor que nadie de las pesadillas que sufría, ya que a veces la Reina lo envolvía con ellas mientras dormía para asegurarse de que no se iría. Luna con la poca magia que le quedaba hizo que el plato se acercara a ella. Vio el emparedado que el Spike le había puesto y sonrió.

— Siempre que vienes los cocineros se lucen con la comida para los prisioneros — Dijo mientras hacía levitar el sándwich y se lo empezaba a comer. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas bajando aquí, Spike?

— Unos cinco años Princesa— Contesto Spike, mientras tomaba la piedra de luz descargada que Luna le pasó. La escondió entre los pliegues del ala— ¿No lleva una cuenta del tiempo que lleva a aquí?

— Lo he intentado, pero no puedo — Contesto la princesa de la Noche después de tragar unas mordidas del emparedado — Esta oscuridad… es tan diferente a la mía. Hace que el tiempo parezca confuso, a veces los días parecen años, los meses segundos y los años horas. Tan solo con la piedra el tiempo parece recuperar su sentido, pero sin mis noches… Me es aún más difícil. — Hizo una pausa mientras daba un trago de agua. — Dime Spike ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

— ¿En serio lo quiere saber Princesa? — Luna asintió, el dragón soltó un suspiro. — Diez años, su Majestad.

Luna sintió como el peso del tiempo recaía sobre ella, aun así, no se sintió mal. Había pasado más años en la luna cuando Celestia la desterró. El mundo que conocía cuando había vuelto aún no estaba destruido. Se limitó a asentir, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que la Resistencia había resistido desde que la Reina se había hecho con el poder. Abrió el empaque de leche y dio un trago.

— ¿Cómo están los Elementos?

— Princesa, sabe que ellas ya no son más los elementos. — Le recordó Spike— Ponyville está bien, Majestad. Acabo de venir de ahí. — Hizo una pausa — Pero encontraron algo extraño en el bosque Everfree.

— ¿Algo extraño? — Pregunto intrigada la Princesa de la Noche. — ¿Qué cosa extraña y fuera de lo común pudieron haber encontrado en el bosque Everfree? — Dijo con ironía.

Spike miro a su alrededor y se fijó en que la puerta al final de pasillo que conectaba con las celdas de Luna estuviera cerrada. Una vez que se aseguró que estaba cerrada, dijo apenas en un susurro.

— Encontraron a una alicornio— Luna al escuchar eso, escupió la leche que tenía en la boca incrédula.

— ¿Una alicornio? — Dijo en un susurro también. Spike asintió— ¿De nacimiento?

— Creemos que sí. Apenas es una niña pequeña.

— Por Equestria— Murmuro Luna— Parece que al fin tenemos un rayo de esperanza después de tanto tiempo…

— Si princesa, lo mismo pensé.

— ¿Sabe usar su magia? — El dragón negó —¿Cómo se llama la niña?

— Freeice. — Contesto Spike, mientras jugaba con sus garras — No la vi, pero Rainbow me conto de ella, aunque solo lo más relevante.

Luna se quedó pensativa, un sentimiento de alivio se extendió por su cuerpo. Con esa niña tal vez su libertad estaba cerca, ya se imaginaba a ella misma volando por el cielo y haciendo sus estrellas… Pero por lo que decía Spike, la niña tardaría unos cuantos años antes de poder usar su magia al cien por ciento.

Aun así, se sintió optimista, cosa que muy rara vez pasaba. En serio, sentía como si la poca esperanza que el dragón había mantenido viva a duras penas esos años al fin crecía y le calentaba el cuerpo.

Más aun había algo que le intrigaba ¿De dónde había salido esa niña? Luna no recordaba la última vez que había visto a un alicornio de nacimiento sin que ella o Celestia interviniesen en la trasformación de un pegaso o un unicornio.

Y sabía muy bien que las únicas alicornios de nacimiento que habían quedado después de que sus padres decidieran crear a las tres especies de ponis conocidos eran ella y su desaparecida hermana ¿Sería posible que la niña saliera del cruce de un pegaso con un unicornio?

Le costó creer eso, había conocido parejas de ponis así y no había nacido un alicornio del resultado de su amor. O al menos no había conocido a ninguna pareja que diera ese resultado alguien. Tal vez esa niña podía ser la excepción a la regla.

— ¿Pasa algo princesa? — pregunto Spike al ver que Luna no decía nada.

— No me explico de donde pudo salir la niña — Con esto la alicornio. — Las últimas alicornios somos yo y Celestia… Twilight y Cadence fueron hechas alicornios. No sé cómo fue que pudo salir esa niña.

— A lo mejor al fin la suerte esta de nuestro lado ¿No cree?

— En estos días, la suerte es algo tan escaso como la libertad, Spike. — Contesto en tono sombrío Luna.

— Creemos que podría tener un bloqueo de magia. — Le dijo el dragon a la princesa. — Es imposible que pudieran esconder su magia tanto tiempo si no le aplicaron un bloqueo.

— ¿Saben algo de sus familiares?

— Solo se que su abuelo era un unicornio, no sé nada más.

Luna asintió para sí misma y se quedó pensativa un rato y las celdas se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

— ¿Sabe cómo podemos quitar un bloqueo de magia, Majestad? —Pregunto Spike. — Sabe que necesitamos la magia de alicornio para que Twilight regrese o por lo menos poder sacarla a usted de aquí.

— Desafortunadamente no, Celestia probablemente sabría, muchas veces uso los bloqueos de magia para poder enseñarles poco a poco a sus estudiantes. Pero yo nunca mostré mucho interés en eso. — Contesto la princesa de la Noche, Spike en seguida se vio desanimado. — Pero sé muy bien de donde saco mi hermana esa información. Probablemente ahí puedan encontrar el hechizo para ir quitando poco a poco el bloqueo de magia…

— ¿En dónde? — Preguntó Spike ansioso por saber la respuesta.

— En la biblioteca que nuestros padres nos dejaron. — Dijo Luna. — En nuestro viejo castillo en el bosque Everfree.


	6. Capítulo 6: Primera lección de magia

**Capítulo 6: Primera lección de magia.**

— Me alegra que estés aquí — Le dijo en un susurro Rainbow a Soarin.

Se encontraban en el techo de la antigua mansión de la pegaso, era rara la vez en que Rainbow iba a ahí, cuando fundaron la Resistencia decidieron los dos mejor vivir en una de las casas en tierra del pueblo. Pero a veces cuando querían estar completamente solos y olvidarse de los problemas que los rodeaban subían hasta la mansión.

Para ambos estar ahí arriba era como un refugio de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, un lugar en donde los Guardianes no existían y la Reina Oscura tampoco. Era su lugar especial en el mundo.

Estaba acostados viendo el firmamento nocturno, pero no había estrellas, en el cielo solo estaba la luna que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, seguía siendo una de las pocas cosas que seguía siendo igual a como había sido en el tiempo de Celestia y Luna.

Soarin volteo a ver su esposa, se veía justo como en el día que le pidió matrimonio. Con la mirada clara, libre de preocupaciones y veía el cielo con ilusión y con una sonrisa preciosa. Eso fue lo que enamoro al ex Wonderbolt, la sonrisa de Rainbow Dash.

— Y a mí igual — Contesto Soarin, sin dejar de ver a la poni de color cian. — Si fuera por mí, me quedaría aquí contigo en Ponyville, siempre.

Rainbow rio un poco y volteo a ver a Soarin. Le encantaba ver a su marido sin la armadura, ya que con ella puesta parecía mucho más tosco de lo que era y su cuerpo perdía la gracia y agilidad. Cuando usaba el traje de los Wonderbolts o estaban así, sin ropa, el cuerpo del pegaso mostraba toda la agilidad y velocidad de la que era capaz.

El también prefería verla a ella sin su armadura. La melena de Rainbow le volvía loco, tanto como su sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos la pasábamos discutiendo por donde íbamos a pasar los fines de semana?

El pegaso empezó a reír también, mientras recordaba tiempos más felices y tranquilos.

— Mi casa en Cloudsdale nunca te agrado mucho. — Le dijo con una sonrisa Soarin a su esposa.

— No era tu casa — contesto la pegaso de crin multicolor. — Cloudsdale me trae recuerdos que no me gusta revivir.

— ¿Por tu papa?

— Si— Dijo en un suspiro la poni

— ¿Sabes? Creo que si el siguiera vivo, estaría muy orgulloso de ti al igual que yo.

Rainbow se sonrojo. Una de las razones por las que se había mudado a Ponyville cuando era joven era porque en Cloudsdale no le quedaba casi nada. Su padre había muerto en una ventisca antes de que escogiera una ciudad para trabajar de poni del clima. Y desafortunadamente, en Cloudsdale era donde su papa y ella habían pasado muchos momentos buenos y malos, y para la pegaso era casi imposible poder caminar por las calles de la ciudad sin soltarse a llorar.

Cuando se casó con Soarin, él le ofreció su casa para vivir los dos juntos, pero ella le dijo que prefería la suya. Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en donde vivir, así que a veces una semana se iban a la casa de Soarin en Cloudsdale y otra a la casa de ella en Ponyville.

— Extraño las estrellas ¿Sabes? — Dijo la pegaso viendo con algo de tristeza el cielo.

— Me lo imagino. Pero sin Luna, las estrellas no creo que vuelvan. Pero tengo una idea para que te alegres — Soarin se levantó estiro las alas y se acercó al borde del techo. Extendió su pata delantera hacia Rainbow.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — Le pregunto con una sonrisa Dash a su marido tomando el casco que le estaba ofreciendo.

— Esto — Contesto Soarin, dando un paso al vacío jalando a Rainbow detrás de él.

Abrieron las alas al mismo tiempo y empezaron a aletear y a volar, tocando las pocas nubes que había en el cielo y sintiéndose como uno solo. Y mientras volaban, los dos sintieron que en el mundo no existía nada más que ese pequeño momento perfecto de felicidad.

….

Freeice sintió como la luz del sol le calentaba la cara antes de abrir los ojos. Disfruto un poco de la sensación antes de abrir los ojos poco a poco. Ya no estaba en la sala de Rarity, se encontraba en acostada en una cama en alguna de las habitaciones de la unicornio.

Observo curiosa las sabanas que había usado para taparla la unicornio y se alegró de comprobar que en serio estaba en una cama. Aunque su abuelo y su madre siempre le dieron el mejor lugar para dormir cuando viajaban o llegaban a un pueblo, nunca había podido usar una cama.

Se sentía como nueva, había tenido un sueño alegre. Habían tenido que ver con su abuelo y con Scootaloo, pero la niña no lograba recordar que era lo que había pasado en el sueño. Lo único que sabía era que había sido un sueño lindo, fuera de las pesadillas que la habían atormentado desde el día que dejo Appleloosa.

Se sentó en la cama y miro por la ventana, era un día claro. Vio como Rainbow Dash pasaba como un rayo quitando las pocas nubes del cielo, Scoot la seguía de cerca también quitando cuanta nube se le ponía enfrente.

Sonrió un poco al verlas. Se preguntó qué sería de ella en ese pueblo, pero se calmó un poco cuando pensó en como la había defendido la pegaso de color naranja y como su hermana la había respaldado. La potranca no sabía aun bien que rango tenía Rainbow dentro de la Resistencia, pero se había dado cuenta de que era uno alto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— Oh veo que ya te levantaste Freeice — Le dijo con una sonrisa Rarity que llevaba a medio poner su armadura. — Venia a despertarte y a decirte que el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa.

— ¿Desayuno? — Repitió la potra sin creérselo — ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro! ¿Nunca te hicieron un desayuno?

La niña negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa de Rarity desapareció de su rostro.

— ¿Es en serio? — Freeice asintió— ¿Por qué?

— Siempre nos tuvimos que mover de un lado a otro, comíamos lo que nos encontrábamos en los bosques o lo campos o lo que nos quisieran dar otros ponis cuando nos alojábamos en su casa o nos veían pasar. — Dijo la niña. — Había días en los que ninguno de nosotros comía nada.

Rarity se quedó muda al escuchar lo que Freeice la acaba de decir. No se podía imaginar lo dura que debió de haber sido la vida de la potranca antes de llegar a Ponyville.

— Bueno — Dijo con una sonrisa forzada — Ahora ya tienes un desayuno y te espera en la mesa.

Freeice asintió y hecho un último vistazo por la ventana antes de seguir a Rarity que acaba de bajar por las escaleras. El olor de comida recién hecha se esparcía por toda la casa y a la niña se le hizo agua la boca, nunca había olido algo así de delicioso. Cuando llego a la cocina poco le falto para saltar de emoción cuando vio en un plato huevos revueltos acompañados de lo que parecía ser puré de manzana.

Se sentó a toda prisa en la mesa y empezó a comer igual de rápido. Rarity se empezó a reír cuando la vio, al pasar de los años Rarity había tenido que dejar parte de sus gestos y costumbres refinadas y de la alta sociedad en el olvido para poder sobrevivir.

Ya no le molestaba el simple hecho de que una potra no comiera con tanta educación como cualquier poni, no la podía culpar tampoco. La pobre niña jamás había conocido nada de buenos modales en toda su vida.

Cuando Freeice termino decidió que ya era un buen momento para que esta viera el pueblo.

— Vamos a ver el pueblo. — Le dijo la unicornio a la potranca. — Y después de eso te enseñare donde vamos a partir tu magia ¿Te parece bien?

La niña asintió y se pasó rápidamente el jugo de naranja que tenía en la boca y salió detrás de la poni blanca. La luz del sol calentó el cuerpo de Freeice y el olor a primavera le invadió las fosas nasales. El pueblo tenía una pinta muy diferente a como lo había tenido cuando llego.

— Este pueblo se llama Ponyville y fue el primero en ser invadido por los Guardianes — Le dijo la yegua a Freeice. — Actualmente es la base de la Resistencia. Casi todos los ponis que conozcas aquí responden ante las órdenes de Rainbow Dash, incluso Ancientdust.

La niña asintió, absorbiendo la información como una esponja.

— Rarity, si Rainbow es la General en jefe de aquí ¿A que se dedican ustedes?

— Bueno, yo le enseño a los unicornios como realizar el hechizo de luz interior y al resto de los ponis como usarlo. Applejack les enseña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a cada uno de los reclutas, Pinkie suele mantener el ánimo alto de los escuadrones y Fluttershy se encarga de hacerle de niñera. — Contesto la unicornio. — Todas ponemos nuestro granito de arena para ayudar. — Añadió.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que de repente ante ellas salió volando como un rayo una poni pegaso de color amarillo, de crin roja y de ojos verdes. Se descontrolo y cayó sin querer en unos arbustos que estaban al lado del camino.

— ¡Rome Apple espera a que ponga mis cascos sobre ti! — Grito la voz de una pegaso de color amarillo, crin rosa y de ojos azules que volaba directamente hacia los arbustos.

— Oh no, pensé que había volado rápido esta vez— Dijo la poni que al ver a Rarity se apresuró a ponerse detrás de ella. — Rarity, protégeme de mamá por favor — En ese momento la niña reparo en la presencia de Freeice. — ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Alguien nuevo?

Antes de que la potranca pudiera abrir la boca la pegaso que era la madre de Rome aterrizo enfrente de Rarity.

— Fluttershy, cariño, me da mucho gusto verte — Dijo en una sonrisa la unicornio hacia su amiga.

— Igualmente Rarity. — Respondió Fluttershy con una voz más suave de la que había usado antes para gritarle a su hija. — Lamento los inconvenientes que pudo haber causado Rome… Desde que cumplió los doce y obtuvo su cutie mark a estado así de mal portada.

La unicornio rio y se movió a un lado para dejar al descubierto a la potranca que se escondía detrás de ella. Rome veía con ojos de disculpa a su madre.

— Jovencita, ya te he dicho que eso de volar descontroladamente en contra de los demás ponis es una falta de respeto enorme. — Volvió a decir en tono severo la pegaso a su hija.

— Pero mamá, quería ir a ayudar papá con los huertos que aún quedan de Sweet Apple Acres

Fluttershy puso los ojos en blanco. Ella y Big Machintosh se habían casado unos cinco años antes que Soarin y Rainbow Dash. Pasaron dos años en calma, viviendo en la cabaña que Big Mac había construido para ellos, esta se encontraba a mitad de uno de los huertos más grandes de Sweet Apple Acres.

Cuando la Reina Oscura desterró a Celestia y los Guardianes se hicieron con el poder de Ponyville el huerto de manzanas de la familia Apple quedo en el olvido.

Cuando la Resistencia volvió a apoderarse del pueblo la única parte rescatable de Sweet Apple Acres fue precisamente ese huerto en el cual Big Mac había construido la cabaña que solo por unos cuantos años había sido el paraíso para él y Fluttershy.

Su hija, Rome Apple había nacido dos años antes que la Reina Oscura tomare Equestria y era una pegaso igual que su madre. A Rome le encantaba volar, pero había algo que le volvía loca: las manzanas.

Big Machintosh la solía llevar con el cuándo iban a recoger las pocas manzanas que salían del huerto y le platicaba como hacer que un árbol creciera grande y fuerte y con la ayuda de su hija, Big Mac logro que más de la mitad de los árboles del huerto volviesen a dar manzanas.

Conforme pasaron los años Rome descubrió que su talento especial era el cuidado de los árboles de manzana y su cutie mark era un manzano con un arcoíris encima. Siempre que podía se le escapaba a su madre para ir ayudar a su papá a los huertos. Fluttershy a veces no la quería dejar ir por el temor de que los Guardianes atacaran a los dos debido que el huerto era muy llamativo. Más aun así Rome se las ingeniaba para quitarse de encima a su mamá e ir al huerto.

Bluesky su segundo hijo, por otro lado, no tenía ningún interés en las manzanas y le encantaba volar, aunque sus alas eran algo débiles y apenas se estaba enseñando a volar. El niño tenía la edad de Freeice y fue concebido cuando apenas la Resistencia se estaba formando. El niño no tenía nada de azul en su pelaje o melena, pero su madre le quiso dar el nombre de un pegaso aunque no tuviera nada que ver con su aspecto físico.

La crin de Bluesky era de color café, sus ojos de color azul como los de su mamá y la piel del mismo tono rojizo que el de su padre.

— Te dije que hoy no irías. — Le dijo severa Fluttershy a su hija. — Además, hoy es el día en que tu padre reparte las manzanas entre todo Ponyville. — Rome estaba abriendo la boca cuando la pegaso la interrumpió. — Nada de iré a ver los árboles, jovencita. Es tu talento especial, pero tienes que pensar en tu seguridad también. — La pony amarilla hizo una pausa. — Ahora vete a casa. Bluesky tiene que ir a su clase de huelo con Scootaloo y sabes que aun no puede volar solo hasta la donde es la clase.

— Pero mamá…

— ¡Sin rechistar jovencita! ¡Ahora ve a hacer lo que te dije!

Rome refunfuño y vio curiosa a Freeice antes de irse por el mismo lugar por el que habían venido.

Fluttershy y Big Mac ya no vivían en la cabaña, ahora se conformaban con vivir en una de las casas que había quedado vacía tras la invasión de los Guardianes. Sweet Apple Acrees era un lugar algo peligroso, ya que no había tantos ponis como para cuidar el muro del lado del huerto, así que preferían vivir en los límites del pueblo.

Solo hasta ese momento la pegaso reparó en la presencia de Freeice.

— Hola — Digo amablemente. — Me dijeron que había llegado alguien nuevo al pueblo, pero no tuve el placer de verte ayer. Eres Freeice ¿No?

La niña vio con desconfianza a la pegaso y volteo a ver a Rarity que se limitó a asentir, animándola a que hablara.

— Sip. — Contesto la potranca haciendo reír a Fluttershy. — ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

— Soy Fluttershy. — Dijo alegremente la pegaso. — ¿Sabes? Eres de la edad de mi hijo Bluesky ¿Tienes ocho?

— No lo sé, supongo. — Respondió Freeice. — Nunca me dijeron cuando era mi cumpleaños o celebramos alguno, así que si parezco de ocho, supongo que tengo ocho.

Fluttershy se quedó fría al escuchar eso. Al parecer la potranca tenía una capacidad especial para decir cosas que incomodaban a los demás ponis con una franqueza increíble. La pegaso miro a la unicornio que se limitó a sentir.

— Fue un placer conocerte Freeice. — Le dijo — Rarity, me supongo que tú le enseñaras la magia y eso ¿No?

— Si querida. Estará con migo hasta que Rainbow venga por ella.

— Oh — Se limitó a responder la pegaso. — Bueno las tengo que dejar, tengo que cuidar de mis dos hijos y el de Applejack. Suerte Freeice. — Dijo antes de irse volando rumbo a su casa.

La niña vio cómo se alejaba volando y se preguntó si algún día lograría a usar sus alas así algún día.

— Freeice, sígueme. Ya es hora de que iniciemos con tus lecciones de magia. — Le dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

…..

La potranca se limpió el sudor de la frente. Se sentía agotada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba practicando ni qué horas eran, pero se sentía más fatigada de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Rarity le enseño a como encender su cuerno, lo cual le pareció algo sencillo a Freeice, había logrado que su cuerno iluminara la fría y oscura habitación.

— Vamos Freeice, sé que puede hacerlo. — Le animo la unicornio a su alumna. — Cuando iluminaste tu cuerno la pudiste hacer muy bien.

— Es…Muy… Pesada— Murmuro en respuesta la niña, mientras trataba de hacer levitar la pequeña roca que Rarity le indicaba. El aura azul celeste que rodeaba a la roca se desvaneció en cuanto Freeice la dejo caer. Estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. — Lo siento Rarity, pero no puedo.

La unicornio sonrió un poco y se dirigió hacia la potranca, le costaba creer que la niña aún no había podido levantar la roca, era una alicornio después de todo. Eso le preocupa un poco, la magia de Freeice era como la de un unicornio débil, empezaba a sospechar sobre algún tipo de bloqueo que tuviera la niña que no le dejaba salir la magia como era debido. "Es hora de probar otra forma de enseñanza" pensó.

La potranca vio con ansiedad como se acercaba su maestra hasta ella, se sentía bastante fracasada por no levantar aquel mísero guijarro. Se estaba preparando para recibir un regaño y espero gritos de parte de la unicornio, pero le sorprendió que esta se parara a su lado nada más.

— Tranquila. — Le dijo en tono suave y amable. — Todos vamos a un paso diferente, pueda que ahora no puedas, pero es cosa de práctica

— ¿Qué tal si nunca puedo Rarity? — Dijo angustiada la niña. — ¿Qué tal si solo este cuerno sirve para hacer luz y nada más?

— No digas tonterías, Freeice. — Contesto la unicornio. — Se que eres capaz de eso y más. Ahora, oime muy bien y hazme caso a lo que te digo ¿Ok?

Freeice asintió. Rarity se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y le empezó a susurrar al oído.

— Cierra los ojos. — La niña obedeció. — Quiero que te imagines la roca que tienes que levantar. Piensa en su textura, en su tamaño, en su peso, su color… Incluso imagínate su sabor.

Freeice obedeció y en seguida a su mente vino la imagen de la roca que no podía levantar, se imaginó cuanto pesaba si la levantaba con el caso o con la boca y supo que no pesaba mucho. Pronto toda su atención estaba concentrada en ese simple guijarro.

— ¿Ya lo tienes? — La niña asintió. — Bien, ahora quiero que te imagines que la levantas. Imagina como pesa cuando la levantas con el casco. Mas no te muevas, deja que la fuerza de tu casco o boca salga por el cuerno.

La potranca se imaginó a ella misma tomando la roca y dejo salir la fuerza de ese pequeño esfuerzo por el cuerno, casi de forma inconsciente. En ese momento Rarity emocionada le susurró al oído.

— Abre los ojos.

Freeice abrió poco a poco los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el guijarro levitando con el aura de su magia alrededor. Sonrió feliz, pero casi en seguida en cuanto se desconcentro la roca volvió a pesarle y esta cayo de nuevo al suelo. Angustiada y apenada volteo a ver a Rarity. Pero esta solo le estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Vez? Te dije que podrías hacerlo. Solo es cuestión de práctica.

Freeice también sonrió y abrazo a la unicornio, que sorprendida le devolvió el abrazo, sentía como un sentimiento de empatía le nacía haca esa pequeña alicornio.

En ese momento la casa en la cual estaba se abrió y por ella entro Soarin volando ligeramente.

— Espero no interrumpir nada. — Murmuro con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo van?

— Bastante bien, Freeice ya pudo levitar su primer objeto. — Respondió Rarity.

— Me alegro mucho. — Dijo sin dejar de sonreír el pegaso. Rarity era una de las amigas de su esposa que mejor le caía. — Me preguntaba si ya había terminado para ver si podía irme llevando a Freeice para enseñarle donde va a dormir.

— ¿No me puedo quedar con Rarity? — Pregunto la niña. El pegaso la miro.

— No puedes pequeña. Veras, el cuarto en el que te quedaste ayer era el que usamos normalmente para guardar provisiones. En unos días volverá a estar lleno.

— ¿Con quién voy a ir entonces?

— Pues, conmigo y Rainbow. — Respondió el ex Wonderbolt. — Somos los únicos que tenemos cupo para alguien más en nuestra casa.

— ¿Con ustedes? — Dijo incrédula Rarity. — ¿Están seguros?

— Claro que sí.

— Bueno. — Dijo sin creérselo mucho la unicornio. — ¿Dónde está Rainbow? Pensé que ella vendría contigo por Freeice.

— Fue a ver a Applejack, al parecer tienen una junta urgente. Discord acaba de volver del Imperio de Cristal, me pidió que también te dijera que fueras. Es en el ayuntamiento.

— ¿Yo, para qué?

— No tengo idea, solo me dijo que te dijera que tenías que ir, que era algo importante. — Contesto Soarin encogiéndose se hombros.

Rarity suspiro.

— Bueno supongo que nos vemos mañana ¿No? — Le dijo a la niña antes de irse. Freeice asintió entusiasmada. Depuse Rarity salió.

Casi en seguida Soarin y ella salieron también de la casa en ruinas que habían usado para practicar. Ya estaba poniéndose el sol, lo cual le indicó a la niña que había estado casi todo el día practicando.

— Ojala les pudiéramos dar otro espacio para que practicaran. — Comento el pegaso. — Pero me temo que ese es el mejor lugar que tenemos para sea usado para tu magia.

La niña se limitó a sentir caminaron durante un rato en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de los dos pegasos.

Esta no era tan bonita como la de Rarity, pero tenía su propio encanto. Esta era de colores cálidos, lo cual hacia que enseguida se sintiese cualquiera bienvenido, una ventana estaba abierta y de esta escapaba un olor bastante agradable. Soarin abrió la puerta y antes de entrar volvió a voltear a ver a Freeice.

— Pero que tonto soy. — Dijo mientras se daba un golpecito en la frente con el casco. — Creo que no me he presentado debidamente. Me llamo Soarin y soy el esposo de Rainbow Dash ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

—Freeice — Respondió la niña, sonriendo tímidamente.

Soarin le devolvió la sonrisa e invito a entrar a Freeice a la casa, el interior de esta al igual que de afuera era muy acogedor, la chimenea estaba encendida y la casa en general estaba muy iluminada.

— Vamos, pasa. De seguro ya oliste lo que estoy cocinando. — Dijo amablemente el pegaso mientras dejaba pasar a la potranca y el cerraba la puerta. — Aproveche que hoy repartieron las manzanas para hacer algo de pie de manzana y jugo. — Exclamo emocionado. — Espero que te gusten las manzanas, las de aquí son las mejores que yo he probado.

Freeice se limitó a asentir y sonrió al ver los brinquitos que el pegaso daba por la emoción. Algo en su interior le dijo que ella y el esposo de Rainbow se llevarían bastante bien.


	7. Capítulo 7: Una misión demasiado peligro

**Capítulo 7: Una misión demasiado peligrosa.**

Discord esperaba sentado en el ayuntamiento al igual que Rarity, Scootaloo, Ancientdust y Applejack, acaba de llegar del Imperio de Cristal con la respuesta de Cadence cuando llego una carta de Canterlot con la respuesta de Luna. Se iba a celebrar un junta en la que decidirían que hacer con respecto a la niña alicornio que habían encontrado en el bosque.

Todos ellos a excepción de Scootaloo eran parte del Consejo de la Resistencia, este era el que tomaba las decisiones más importantes sobre el futuro del pueblo y sobre como avanzaría la ofensiva contra los Guardianes. Discord los había convocado y pensó que tal vez fuera buena idea llamar a Scootaloo, solo por si las dudas.

Discord aún no había visto a Freeice, pero se sentía curioso y algo incrédulo con respecto a que la niña fuera una alicornio de nacimiento, el había conocido a muchos alicornios a lo largo de su vida y sabía que estos eran una especie en peligro de extinción. Se puso a divagar sobre lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos años.

Echaba de menos a Celestia, pero sabía que siempre la echaría de menos, había sido una de sus mejores amigas cuando eran niños y con el paso de los años Discord empezó a sentir algo hacia ella, pero siempre lo mantuvo en secreto, sin decirle jamás sobre sus sentimientos a nadie.

Desconocía su origen al igual que los demás pero entre los alicornios siempre fue bienvenido o al menos no le temían. Cuando los padres de Celestia y Luna decidieron crear a los demás tipos de ponis después de la guerra que extinguió a casi por completo a todos los alicornios supo que el mundo que conocía se había acabado para siempre.

Le había resultado casi imposible relacionarse con alguno de los tres tipos, los unicornios eran presumidos y su patética magia le daba ganas de vomitar, los ponis terrestres eran demasiado simples y no les interesaba nada fuera de la comida y los pegasos se jactaban de crear el clima perfecto y cambiar un día soleado por un lluvioso. Al principio aunque no se llevara bien con ninguno se divertía viendo como discutían entre las tres especies y se preguntó más de una vez en que habían pensado los padres de Celestia y Luna cuando los crearon.

Cuando se fundó Equestria las peleas fueron cada vez menos, los unicornios crearon su ciudad que más tarde sería la capital del país y los pegasos crearon su ciudad en las nubes, mientras que ayudaban a los terrestres para que la comida fuera mucha y coexistieran en armonía. La vida para Discord se hizo aburrida y monótona, así fue como decidió darle esa nueva tierra llamada Equestria un toque personal.

No le costó nada hacerse con el poder de aquí el país, ni la magia de los unicornios, ni la fuerza de los terrestres, ni la agilidad de los pegasos fueron suficientes para detenerlo. Fue cuando supo que ese era su destino, el caos, la destrucción, el ver sufrir a los demás y como esos ponis inferiores a él se postraban ante el como si fuera un dios.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, habían sido tiempos felices, pero se puso más contento cuando volvió a ver a Celestia. Desafortunadamente las cosas entre ellos no acabaron muy bien, ella no comprendía la belleza del caos que el hacía y Discord no entendía que tenía de especial la armonía. El descontento de parte de él y de ella se convirtió en un verdadero odio, que por muchos años atenazo el viejo corazón de Discord.

Hasta la llegada de Fluttershy a su vida. Aún le pesaba en el alma como la había decepcionado cuando se unió a Tirek, pero se sintió muy bien cuando ella lo perdono y le dio una segunda oportunidad. También las demás se la dieron, lo cual los volvió más unidos e incluso cuando vio a Celestia pensó que su amistad podía volver a florecer.

Pero esa leve esperanza se esfumó con el nacimiento de la Reina Oscura y con el destierro de Celestia. Cuando la Reina se hizo con el poder el trato de razonar con ella o al menos con la que había sido su amiga en un pasado pero al no ver resultados peleo contra ella. Esa pelea casi le costó su vida y la Reina apenas y había sufrido algunas heridas.

Volvió a Ponyville apenas vivo y ahí se quedó hasta la llegada de la Resistencia. Cuando se preguntó qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí Rainbow le explico a detalle cual era el propósito de ese grupo de ponis y le ofreció unirse y el sin pensárselo dos veces acepto.

"Que vueltas da la vida" pensó Discord mientras se ponía a divagar entre sus recuerdos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entro Rainbow Dash. La pegaso iba sin su armadura lo cual era algo extraño.

—Lamentó la demora — se disculpó.

—Dime Rainbow ¿Para qué es esta junta? — Pregunto Rarity

— Pregúntenle a el— respondió la poni color cian, apuntando a Discord con la barbilla. — Yo ya estaba en mi casa cuando me dieron de la junta. Ni siquiera alcance a ponerme de nuevo la armadura.

—Más te vale que sea una buena razón Discord — le dijo Ancientdust con tono molesto. — Mi parte de las murallas no está segura si no estoy yo ahí.

— Si hay una buena razón mi estimado Ancient. — contesto Discord mientras se desemperezaba y se estiraba un poco— Como sabrán hace poco fui con la princesa Cadence para dejarle dos cartas, una en la cual decía sobre el descubrimiento de una alicornio y otra en la cual le dijeron que tenía que reforzar la seguridad del imperio ¿O me equivoco?

— Si eso fue lo que hicimos. — Contesto Rainbow Dash, mirando de forma severa Discord.

— Bueno, Cadence no confía nada en el papel, así que me dio su repuesta para que la pudiera dar de forma oral, así que aquí voy. — Carraspeo un poco y luego empezó a hablar con la voz de la princesa Cadence. — "Querida Rainbow Dash, agradezco la advertencia sobre el escudo. La verdad es que Shining Armor y yo estábamos algo preocupados sobre que este empezase a fallar, pero con la feria del Imperio cerca sabemos que este se volverá a poner fuerte. En fin, lo que me preocupa es el que hayan encontrado a esta niña alicornio, me intriga que la Reina no haya dado con ella antes y sé que probablemente a ustedes también, pero lamento decirles que no se mucho sobre los alicornios de nacimiento. Como ustedes sabrán yo nací siendo una pegaso cualquiera y posteriormente me concedieron el cuerno. Lo único que puedo decirles es que lo más seguro que pueden hacer con esa niña es mantenerla oculta como hasta ahora, traten de sacarla o exponerla lo menos posible al mundo fuera de Ponyville. Fuera de eso, me temo que no soy de mucha ayuda. Con cariño: Cadence"

El ayuntamiento se quedó en silencio y la cara de Rainbow Dash no dejaba denotar ninguna de las emociones que sentía en ese momento, ira, decepción, tristeza, pesar.

—- ¿Nos hiciste llamar solo para eso? — Dijo Applejack sin tratar de ocultar el tono molesto de su voz. — Sabes que tengo un hijo Discord, yo no puedo venir tan fácil como cualquiera de ellos solo para que me digan algo de lo que luego me puedo enterar.

— Eso no es todo querida Applejack. — Interrumpió Discord, mientras hacía aparecer la carta que había llegado desde Canterlot y se la daba a Rainbow. — Creo que esta carta será más satisfactoria que la anterior General.

La pegaso vio con desconfianza a Discord, pero termino abriendo la carta y la extendió en la mesa. Por la caligrafía supo que el que la había escrito era Spike, pero la firma era la de la Princesa Luna. Levanto una ceja sin comprender porque Discord no le había dado la carta desde el principio.

— Sería bueno que leyeras la carta en voz alta.

— "Queridos Elementos de la Armonía" — Empezó Rainbow mientras leía la carta. — "Spike me platico sobre la niña alicornio, la verdad no me explico de donde pudo haber salido o porque hasta este momento precisamente fue que apareció. Pero bueno, esta carta no es para comentarles mis dudas, sino más bien sobre una de las sospechas que tiene Spike hacia la niña. No me dio muchos detalle, pero al parecer por lo que me dijo creemos que puede tener algún tipo de bloqueo de magia."

Rarity asintió y no le sorprendió oírlo, ella misma había sospechado lo mismo. Rainbow sigue leyendo.

—"Si ese bloqueo no se quita la niña no podrá avanzar mucho con su magia y se tardara mucho más de lo que se tardaría sin el bloqueo, además que su magia sería muy débil e insuficiente para poder rescatar a Twilight Sparkle. Desafortunadamente no se cuál sea el hechizo que se pueda usar para quitar un bloqueo, mi hermana sin embrago si sabía. Y sé que muchos de los hechizos que Celestia usaba con sus alumnos o incluso con ella misma se encuentran en nuestra vieja biblioteca en el castillo que compartíamos las dos antes, es decir, en el viejo castillo en el bosque Everfree. Sé que ahí pueden encontrar el hechizo indicado para quitarle se bloqueó a la potranca e incluso pueden encontrar más información sobre los alicornios, su magia y cómo manejarla para que la niña no se les salga de los cascos. Confió que aunque sea con esta información les haya ayudado. Luna"

Le pegaso dejo la carta encima de la mesa y suspiro. Había esperado más respuestas de parte de alguna de las dos princesas pero solo recibió más dudas que se agregaban a las que ella misma tenia. Por lo menos Luna les había dado una pista en donde poder encontrar algo de información sobre Freeice y sobre cómo educarla.

— ¿El castillo de las dos Hermanas? — Murmuro Ancientdust, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido todos los presentes. — ¿Es en serio?

— Es lo que dice la carta Ancient. — Contesto la poni de color cian. — Luna debe de estar bastante segura, después de todo ella vivió ahí.

— Pero ese castillo esta en el bosque Everfree.

— Entramos al bosque Everfree con demasiada frecuencia Ancient. — Le recordó Scootaloo. — Encontré a Freeice en el por si no lo recuerdas.

— Si entramos, pero nunca tan adentro, el castillo se encuentra casi en el centro del bosque. Y cuando mandamos equipos de reconocimiento incluso a los bordes las bajas son demasiadas, es muy peligroso adentrarse más.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Ancientdust. — Dijo Applejack, viendo al viejo unicornio, este al recibir apoyo sonrió. — E perdido a muchos de los mejores ponis de mi escuadrón en exploraciones al bosque Everfree. Y tú lo sabes Rainbow Dash.

— Si lo sé. — Respondió la pegaso, suspirando sin dejar de releer las palabras "Bloqueo de Magia" de la carta. — Pero ya oyeron lo que dice Luna sobre el bloqueo ¿De qué nos va a servir la niña si no puede usar la magia?

— Ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad tiene el bloqueo la potranca. — Respondió a la defensiva el unicornio. — Ni siquiera Luna y esa lagartija están seguros, solo es una sospecha ¿Piensas que arriesguemos la vida de nuestros escuadrones por una sospecha que puede no ser verdad?

Rainbow ante ese comentario no supo que responder y por un momento Ancientdust casi probó el dulce sabor de la victoria si no hubiera sido por Discord.

— Me temo que podemos saber realmente si es verdad que tiene un bloqueo o no la niña. Después de todo una unicornio a trabajado con ella últimamente y puesto su magia a prueba.

— ¿A si? — Dijo en voz alta Ancientdust enojado. — ¿Me podrías decir quién es esa misteriosa poni? — Dijo con ironía.

— Mi estimada y querida Rarity por supuesto. — Respondió Discord apuntando a la unicornio.

Rarity se quedó como piedra al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del espíritu del caos y sintió como se ruborizaba cuando todas las miradas de los presentes se concentraban en ella. Paso saliva.

—Es cierto Rarity. — Comento Scootaloo. — ¿Cómo le fue a Freeice en su primera lección?

— Pues…— Trago saliva de nuevo, sentía la garganta seca. — Le fue…Bien dentro de lo que cabe…

— ¿Cómo que dentro de lo que cabe? — Dijo interrumpiendo Applejack, su semblante se veía preocupado. — ¿Puede hacer magia o no?

— Pues... Si

— ¡JA! — Exclamo alegre el unicornio — ¿Ven? Les dije que eran sospechas y nada más.

—Pero — Interrumpió Rarity viendo enojada al viejo soldado. — Solo pudo hacer hechizos muy sencillos y con demasiado esfuerzo. Apenas y pudo levantar un guijarro… La verdad es que yo también sospeche sobre algún tipo de bloqueo que pudo haber sufrido, pero no estaba segura del todo, ni siquiera sabía si existían. Me preocupaba que su magia fuera débil, pero si Luna dice que existe y es una probabilidad diría que es cierto. Freeice tiene un bloqueo de magia que impide que use todo su potencial, nos tomó todo el día el que aprendiera solo dos hechizos, ni siquiera los unicornios más débiles se tardan tanto en aprender a usarlos.

— ¿Estas cien por ciento segura de que tienen un bloqueo? — Inquirió Rainbow, viendo severamente a su amiga.

— Cien por ciento. — Contesto la unicornio asintiendo. — Y si el ritmo de aprendizaje de Freeice no avanza nos podría llevar el doble de tiempo su educación.

Todos los presentes a excepción de Discord y de Rarity soltaron un bufido de insatisfacción.

— Bueno, creo que es obvio que necesitamos ese hechizo para poder remover ese bloqueo. — Dijo al fin la poni color cian. Miraba preocupa la parte del mapa donde se encontraba el bosque Everfree, había más de diez señaladores en él y la mayoría se encontraba en las cercanías del castillo de las dos Hermanas.

— ¿Esta bromeando verdad, General? — Exclamo Ancientdust exaltado. — ¡¿En serio está considerando en adentrarse en el bosque Everfree para solo entrar en un viejo edificio en ruinas para encontrar un libro que quien sabe dónde se encuentre?!

—Cuida tu tono Ancientdust. — Le dijo Discord, el ex soldado le sacaba mucho de sus casillas. — Recuerda que le estás hablando a tu superior.

— No te preocupes Discord. — Le dijo Rainbow Dash a su amigo y le sonrió un poco. — Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Ancient, si, lo estoy considerando. Y creo que valdría la pena ir. Necesitamos la magia de un alicornio, seria de mucha ayuda para nosotros tenerla aquí y si podemos educar a Freeice y hacer que su corazón irradie tanta luz como sea posible podemos acabar con la Reina de una vez por todas.

— ¡Incluso aunque la eduquemos nos llevara años Rainbow Dash! — Grito sin poder contenerse el unicornio. — ¡Y hay otras maneras de que vencer a la Reina Oscura!

— ¡Liberar a Luna no va a servir! ¡Nos ha dado los mismos resultados cada vez que intentamos algo, el castillo está rodeado!

— ¿Quién dijo que hablaba del estúpido plan de liberar a la princesa Luna? — Dijo en tono macabro el ex soldado. — ¿Por qué todos aquí insisten en "salvar" a Twilight Sparkle? ¿No es obvio que ya dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo? ¡No hay ningún contra hechizo que sirva para quitar lo que se hizo!

Rarity y Rainbow intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que nadie más noto, ya que los demás presentes estaban viendo a Ancientdust.

— Deja de divagar Ancientdust y di lo que sea que quieres decir. — Inquirió Applejack, se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa por el rumbo que esa reunión estaba tomando.

—La Reina y sus Guardianes son una plaga— Murmuro con una mirada sombría. — Y las plagas tienen que ser erradicadas.

— ¿Estas insinuando que la asesinemos? — Exclamo con voz aguda Scootaloo, viendo horrorizada al unicornio. — ¿A Twilight?

— No somos asesinos Ancient — Dijo alarmada Rarity, viendo severamente al unicornio. — ¿Por quién nos tomas?

— ¡Ella las mataría sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces! ¿Y ustedes no pueden hacer lo mismo?

— No lo haría. — Intervino Rainbow Dash. — Ese día, cuando todo esto empezó, ella nos reconoció, nos dejó escapar. Twilight debe de seguir en alguna parte de ese cuerpo.

— ¡Pero de eso ya pasan diez años! — El soldado se sentía muy frustrado y dejo que todo el enojo de los últimos días saliese por su boca. — ¿¡Quien les asegura de ella un sigue ahí!?

—¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ANCIENTDUST! — Grito Rainbow Dash— ¡NO VOY A ENCABEZAR NINGUN PLAN QUE TENGA COMO META ACABAR CON MI AMIGA! ¡ESTA RESISTENCIA FUE FUNDADA CON EL PROPOSITO DE SALVARLA, NO DE MATARLA! — La poni resoplo y continuo más tranquila. — Si crees que alguien en ese Consejo te va apoyar en ese plan tuyo de asesinarla, creme que nadie levantara un solo caso para que salgas adelante.

Scootaloo miro a su hermana, no recordaba la última vez que esta había estado así de alterada. Algo que ella admiraba de Rainbow era su capacidad para manejar las cosas con calma, incluso cuando estaban así de mal. La poni de crin multicolor era una líder muy buena, tenía paciencia y examinaba las posibilidades lo mejor que podía, era tardía para enojarse o explotar. Pero parecía que esta vez el unicornio se había pasado de la raya.

— Y creo que nadie más tiene más ideas con las cuales derrotar a la Reina ¿O quieres que enviemos más unicornios a Canterlot solo para que mueran cautivos o pisoteados por los Guardianes?

Ancientdust miraba con rabia a la pegaso, pero sabía que la pelea estaba perdida. Soltó un bufido, se puso su casco y se dio la vuelta, listo para salir del ayuntamiento.

— Si van a hacer esta misión suicida de meterse al bosque por una corazonada de una lagartija y una alicornio anciana por mi está bien. Pero no cuenten con la ayuda de mi escuadrón o mi apoyo. — Dijo con antes de salir.

— No iba a enviar ningún unicornio dentro del bosque de todos modos. — Contesto en voz alta Rainbow antes de que se retirara el unicornio.

Todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, solo que esta vez este era muy incómodo y denso.

— Odio decirlo Rainbow. — Dijo al fin Applejack. — Pero Ancient tiene razón, es una misión suicida.

— Debe de haber una manera para que no sea tan peligroso…— Dijo a modo de respuesta la pegaso— Discord ¿Podrías decirnos que es lo que normalmente hacemos cuando mandamos grupos de exploración hacia el bosque?

— Mandamos grupos de más de quince ponis, de los cuales solo regresen cinco o diez cuando mucho. — Respondió. — Si quieren mi opinión, creo que podríamos mandar a un grupo más reducido de ponis, de preferencia pegasos, para que entrenen al bosque no sean detectados con tanta facilidad y salgan lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Pegasos? ¿Porque pegasos? — Pregunto Rarity intrigada.

— Los pegasos pueden volar, por lo que a la primera señal de problemas pueden salir del bosque en unos cuantos aleteos, continuar por cielo unos minutos y después volver a tierra para seguir por el camino que las llevara al castillo. — Explico Discord. — No sé porque nunca lo pensaron la verdad.

— ¿Tu porque nunca nos dijiste nada? — Dijo malhumorada Rainbow.

— Nunca preguntaron. — Contesto Discord encogiéndose de hombros.

La poni color cian puso los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno problema resuelto. Un grupo de tres pegasos que se adentren en el bosque Everfree para encontrar el dichoso libro en el bosque.

— Ningún poni va a aceptar hacer este tipo de misión. — Concluyo Applejack.

— Yo estaría dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. — Exclamo la voz de Scootaloo.

Discord no se sorprendió, pero las tres ponis miraron con incredulidad a la joven pegaso.

— Scootaloo…— Empezó Rainbow preocupada viendo con severidad a su hermana. — Sabes que es muy peligroso.

— Lo se Rainbow, lo sé. Pero soy la que mejor puede moverse en el bosque y lo sabes. — Respondió la pegaso de color naranja. — Ningún pegaso que este aquí conoce el bosque como yo.

— Pero nunca vas tan adentro Scoot…— Ante ese comentario la pegaso se ruborizo, Rainbow al ver esa reacción su expresión cambio de preocupación a enojo. — ¿Es en serio?

— No eso lo que estamos discutiendo aquí. — Interrumpió Applejack

— ¿Crees que puedas conseguir que alguien vaya contigo? — Pregunto Rarity.

— ¿Pegasos? — Rarity asintió. — Claro que sí. Muchos quieren ir a explorar fuera del perímetro seguro de los bordes. Son demasiado audaces si me lo preguntan, pero de que hay voluntarios, si los hay.

— Bueno, creo que ahora si ya tenemos un plan ¿Cuándo crees que puedan partir?

— Mañana mismo. — Aseguro Scootaloo.

— ¿Qué dices Rainbow? — pregunto Discord que miraba atentamente la cara de la poni color cian.

— ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto Scoot?

— Si, Rainbow, muy segura. — Respondió asintiendo

— Bueno… Pues supongo que ya sabemos cómo recuperaremos ese hechizo.

Todos asintieron, la primera en retirarse fue Scootaloo, no tenía ganas de hablar con su hermana, sabia que trataría de cambiar su decisión y no quería oírla. Applejack se despido diciendo que tenía que ir a cuidar a su hijo y Rarity salió sigilosamente del ayuntamiento mientras decía que tenía que ir a preparar unas armaduras. Solo quedaban Discord y Rainbow.

— Mí estimada Rainbow Dash, me retiro a dormir. Ya no soy tan joven como antes y necesito de un buen sueño reparador.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta lista para salir.

— Discord. — Lo llamo la pegaso, este se dio la vuelta. — A pesar de todos estos años, sigo sin entender realmente como es que funcionan tus pensamientos.

— Créeme que también para mí son un misterio. — Respondió Discord antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

**AVISO! **

Chicos, lamento decirles esto porque se que les gusta que actualice rápido los capítulos, pero me como sabrán tengo una vida fuera de lo que es la pantalla de la computadora (Si lo se es difícil de creer e.e) pero tengo escuela, amigos y salidas así que como no quiero que los capítulos queden mal echos y que el contenido de la Fanfict siga como hasta ahora, es decir con la narración bien hecha, con detalles de la vida de las mane 6, etc, así que voy a empezar a subir un capitulo por semana. Tratare de subirlo entre el sábado o el domingo para que así poder tener tiempo para escribir sin carrerearme por subir algún capitulo o por escribir algo solo para subirlo, en serio quiero que esto siga teniendo la misma calidad que tiene desde el primer capitulo. Bueno y eso es todo :D Nos seguimos leyendo lectores míos

Romba.


	8. Capítulo 8: Cuentos y leyendas

**Capítulo 8: Cuentos y leyendas.**

— Hola Dashie — Saludo alegremente Soarin a su esposa cuando esta entro por la puerta, pero al ver su expresión supo que algo iba muy mal o algo le preocupaba. — ¿qué pasa?

— Luego e cuento amor. —Se limitó a decir la pegaso y busco con la mirada a la potranca. — ¿Cómo te fue con Freeice?

— Bastante bien. —Contesto Soarin recuperando su sonrisa. —Comimos y le conté algunas historias sobre cuando era Wonderbolt, te sorprendería lo rápido que esa niña absorbe la información, es como una esponja.

— Al parecer se están llevando bastante bien — Comento Rainbow sonriendo un poco. — ¿Dónde está ahora?

— La deje en su habitación, le ofrecí a contarle un cuento y baje por el libro cuando llegaste ¿Te parece bien que use este? — Pregunto el pegasos tomando el libro que había dejado en un estante.

Rainbow miro la portada y leyó el título "Leyendas ponis"

— Me parece bien. —Contesto la poni de crin multicolor. — He leído ese libro miles de veces, sería genial ver la cara de alguien cuando se lo cuentes por primera vez.

Soarin vio los ojos de ilusión de su esposa y sonrió, ya no parecía tan preocupada como unos minutos atrás. La verdad era que Soarin con los pocos minutos que había estado con la niña se había encariñado bastante con ella y la potranca con él, habían creado un vínculo y quería que su esposa lo sintiera como lo sentía él. Se preguntó porque nunca habían pensado en tener hijos.

— ¿Quieres leérselo tú? — La invito ofreciéndole el libro. — Claro, si no estás muy cansada

—No hay ningún problema. — Contesto la poni color cían, mientras tomaba el libro. —Le solía leer estas historias a Scootaloo.

El pegaso le sonrió a su esposa y la dejo subir por las escaleras. Rainbow empezó a divagar un poco sobre cómo le diría a Soarin sobre la misión casi suicida que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo, no estaba del todo segura de que fuera buena idea. Confiaba mucho en Luna y en Spike, pero los riesgos eran demasiados.

Su hermana también le preocupaba, no quería que se fuera a hacer esa misión tan arriesgada o por lo menos de que esta se fuera sin ella al bosque Everfree. Pero sabía que tampoco podía dejar el pueblo y menos en ese momento, con Ancientdust enojado y con una alicornio en el pueblo...

Suspiro y finalmente llego a la habitación de Freeice. Abrió la puerta y la niña la vio con ojos de sorpresa y de incredulidad.

— ¿Y Soarin? — pregunto mientras la poni color cían entraba al cuarto y se sentaba al lado de la cama.

El cuarto de Freeice contaba sólo con la cama, un buro, una lámpara de noche, un armario y una alfombra. Aun así, tenía una belleza que la niña no supo identificar, se sentía más cómoda de lo que había estado en la casa de Rarity.

— Me dijo que si quería leerte yo el cuento. — Respondió la pegaso abriendo el libro, mientras revisaba el índice. — Me gusta mucho leer cuentos, aunque eso no lo sepan muchos ponis.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, me encanta como brillan los ojos de mis oyentes. —Contesto Rainbow dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la alicornio. — Cuando adopte a Scootaloo le solía leer muchos de estos cuentos que te voy a leer.

— ¿Adoptaste a Scootaloo? —Murmuro con incredulidad Freeice. — Pensé que eran hermanas de verdad.

Rainbow río un poco y le despeinó con un casco la melena a la niña.

— La quiero, me preocupo y la estimo como si fuera mi hermana menor de verdad. - le dijo la pegaso. —Pero no lo es. Nunca me ha contado mucho de que les paso a sus padres o porque estaba sola cuando la conocí, en parte yo no lo quiero saber. Sólo sé que cuando me pidió que la respaldada y fuera su hermana, no pude decirle que no.

Freeice asintió y luego miro el libro curiosa.

— ¿De qué es ese libro?

— Pues es de leyendas, tiene una que sé que te va a encantar —Respondió la pegaso. —Veamos... Aquí esta "La creación del mundo"

— ¿Qué es una leyenda? — Pregunto la potranca, había escuchado el término de su abuelo varias veces, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle que era.

—Pues son historias que tienen una parte verdadera y una parte falsa. —Al ver que Freeice no le entendía añadió. — Son historias que están basadas en cosas reales pero con el paso del tiempo los ponis les agregan cosas de su propia imaginación para hacerlas sonar más interesantes.

— Oh — Murmuro Freeice mirando el libro y la ilustración que alcanzaba a ver en donde empezaba el relato. Eran dos alicornios, uno negro como la noche y en su melena y en crin se alcanzaba a ver trozos de constelaciones. Y el otro tenía la melena del color del sol y su piel refulgía blanca como el día más luminoso que había visto Freeice. — ¡Son alicornios! ¡Como yo! — Dijo emocionada.

— Te dije que te iba a gustar esta historia. — Contesto Rainbow mirando con ternura la carita de ilusión de la niña que ahora le prestaba toda su atención, le sonrió un poco. Tomo aire y empezó. — "Antes del reinado del Celestia, antes de la fundación de Equestria e incluso antes de la creación de nuestro mundo, solo existan dos fuerzas que regían el universo que nos rodea hasta la fecha.

Estas dos fuerzas por mucho tiempo estuvieron en constante conflicto, ya que se limitaban a estar flotando solas en el universo. Una de la fuerzas era la Luz y la otra la Oscuridad. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron vagando así, solo que de repente y de la nada nacieron los primeros alicornios del universo, uno estaba destinado a hacerse cargo de la luz y el otro de la oscuridad."

—-¿Alicornios? — Interrumpió Freeice sin poder contenerse, Rainbow asintió. — Continúa por favor.

— "El que se hizo cargo de la oscuridad se le nombro como Night Traveler y la alicornio que se hizo cargo de la luz se llamaba Sunshine. Ambos se hicieron cargo del poder que les tocaba cuidar y crearon cada uno un mundo, uno de completa oscuridad y el otro de completa luz. Al principio estaban satisfechos con su trabajo, pero al paso del tiempo cada uno sentía que le hacía falta algo a su mundo."

"Así ambos se embarcaron en un viaje por el universo, tratando de encontrar eso que tanto les hacía falta para que su mundo fuero perfecto. Pasaron décadas, siglos y milenios antes de que los dos se encontraran. Al principio no supieron exactamente si confiar el uno en el otro, pero al final los dos aprendieron a coexistir y no tardaron en enamorarse los dos el uno del otro."

"La luz que erradicaba Sunshine le fascinaba tanto a Night Traveler que un día mientras volvían a casa esta decidió enseñarle su mundo lleno de luz. Night Traveler se sintió tan fascinado y deslumbrado que supo en seguida que era lo que le faltaba a su mundo para que fuera perfecto. Le hacía falta luz. Casi en seguida en cuanto dejaron el mundo de Sunshine Night Traveler la llevo a su mundo de sombras y oscuridad."

"Al principio Sunshine se espantó de ver tanta oscuridad en ese lugar, pero gracias a Night Traveler aprendió también a ver su lado bueno y su belleza y entonces ella comprendió que lo que le hacía falta a su mundo era algo de esa oscuridad. Así que los dos enamorados decidieron hacer una cosa que sellaría su destino y como muestra del amor que se tenían: Unieron sus dos creaciones para crear un nuevo mundo, esta vez perfecto con luz y oscuridad coexistiendo en armonía."

— ¡A puesto a que ese era nuestro mundo! — Exclamo la potranca volviendo a interrumpir a la pegaso. Rainbow la miro con ojos severos.

— Si escuchas lo que falta sabrás si es nuestro mundo o no.

— A claro, perdón. Continua. — Dijo con un bostezo la niña mientras se recostaba y se acomodaba en la cama.

— "Ahora que su mundo perfecto estaba creado los dos alicornios decidieron crear habitantes para ese nuevo mundo. Primero crearon a los animales, como los perros, búhos, dragones y demás, luego las plantas y finalmente hicieron ponis iguales que ellos, solo que estos eran una mezcla de la luz de Sunshine y de la oscuridad de Night Traveler. Cada alicornio que hicieron fue hecho con la cantidad suficiente de luz y oscuridad."

"Finalmente la cumbre de toda su creación fue la firma que dejaron en el cielo de aquel mundo. Los dos querían dejar una distinción de ellos habían hecho todo lo que los alicornios veían en ese mundo. Sunshine creo una réplica del primer mundo que hizo y le puso "Sol" en honor a su propio nombre y Night Traveler creo un manto de oscuridad que caía sobre el mundo una vez que el Sol de Sunshine se ocultara, haciendo que el nuevo mundo tuviera un aspecto parecido a su mundo de sombras."

"Paso el tiempo y entonces Night Traveler decidió crear un regalo para su esposa. Con todo el poder del que era capaz, el alicornio trato de hacer una copia del Sol de su mujer, al verlo Sunshine se maravilló y le agradeció de su regalo a su marido. Este regalo al cual llamaron "Luna" iba a servir para ilumina la noche de Night Traveler y son los dos astros que aún podemos ver en el cielo a la fecha."

"La pareja vivió feliz, viendo como su obra se extendió por todo aquel mundo y por todo su universo, la armonía se extendió gracias a ellos. Los demás alicornios que habían sido creados por sus propias pesuñas los trataban como reyes e incluso había quien lo venerara como dioses, pero a ninguno de los dos se le subieron los sumos a la cabeza. Con el paso del tiempo la pareja tuvo a su primera hija, contaba con una melena rosa que se asemejaba a la crin llameante de Sunshine y su crin era igual de blanca que el espíritu de la luz."

"Esta niña fue bautizada con el nombre de "Celestia" en por el azul celeste que surcaba el cielo cuando el sol de Sunshine estaba en el. La segunda hija nació de color azul oscuro y su melena era un tanto más clara. Era la imagen más hermosa que pudo haber visto los viejos ojos de Night Traveler y supo que esa niña seria hija de la noche al igual que él era hijo de la oscuridad y aun así el padre de la niña pudo sentir la luz emanando de la potranca, en menor medida que en su hermana, pero ahí estaba. A esta la llamo Luna, por el astro que él había creado, que era casi oscuridad, pero también tenía luz, como su hija."

"Y así fue como se creó el mundo, siendo este en el que vivimos ahora. Todo estaba en una perfecta armonía… O al menos eso creyeron los creadores."

Rainbow volteo a ver a Freeice que la miraba expectante por escuchar mas, aun así la pegaso supo que la niña mantenía los ojos abiertos con trabajos. Sonrió un poco.

— Y así es como finaliza esta leyenda. — Anuncio la poni de crin multicolor viendo a la potranca que se acomodó un poco más en la cama.

— Rainbow

— ¿Si? — Contesto la pegaso mientras jalaba la cobija para acobijar a la alicornio.

— ¿Crees en verdad que existieran…? — Se vio interrumpida por un bostezo. — ¿Night Traveler y Sunshine?

— Pues… — Empezó la poni color cian, mientras se levantaba y miraba desde arriba a la niña. — Celestia y Luna sí que son reales así que supongo que puede ser verdad.

— Pero dijiste que las leyendas tenían partes imaginadas de los ponis. — Dijo la pequeña mientras cerraba los ojos, su respiración también se hizo más lenta.

— Y también cosas reales. — Atajo la pegaso guiñando un ojo, aunque la niña no lo vio. — La mayoría es real. — Hizo una pausa y le sonrió a la potranca. — Buenas noches, Freeice. — Dijo en un susurro al verla ya con los ojos cerrados.

Empezó caminar hasta la salida del cuarto en silencio para no despertar a Freeice cuando la voz de esta la dejo congelada justo donde estaba parada.

— Buenas noches, mamá. — Murmuro medio dormida la alicornio.

Rainbow sintió como un sentimiento de pesadez se le ponía en el estómago. Luego esa pesadez se convirtió en algo cálido que se le extendió por todo el cuerpo, sintió una como un sentimiento de cariño y protección nacía hacia la pequeña. Volvió a donde estaba la niña y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Que descanses pequeña— Murmuro y se retiró del cuarto apagando la luz.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí y para su sorpresa afuera de la habitación de Freeice estaba parado Soarin. Este la miraba con una mezcla de felicidad y de incredulidad.

— Eres muy buena contando historias. — Se limitó a decir.

— ¿Me estabas espiando?

— Un poco. — Dijo sonrojándose el pegaso, esa reacción hizo reír a su esposa. — Solo quería ver una cosa, pero llegue cuando ya estabas terminado tu historia. Solo oí cuando te dijo "Mamá"

Rainbow asintió y volvió a sentir el mismo sentimiento cálido por todo el cuerpo ¿Era eso lo que sentían sus amigas con hijos cuando estos las llamaban? ¿Ese sentimiento extraño y abrumador? Miro con curiosidad a su marido.

— ¿Por qué nunca pensamos en tener hijos? — Preguntaron los dos al unísono. Después de eso se empezaron a reír.

— Nunca nos llamó la atención. — Respondió Soarin a su esposa mientras la abrazaba. — Hasta que llego esta niña que se ganó nuestros corazones en una noche.

— ¿No es ridículo? — Murmuro Rainbow mirando a su marido. — En el pasado, cuando era seguro tener un hijo nunca pensamos en esa posibilidad y ahora… Queremos y no es posible tenerlo.

— Podemos tener un hijo si eso es lo que quieres. — Contesto el pegaso a la poni. Se acercó a ella y la cargo hasta tenerla en vilo en sus patas delanteras. — Podemos intentar tener uno desde esta noche si lo deseas.

Rainbow rio y se puso colorada al escuchar ese ofrecimiento de su esposo.

— Me encantaría. — Le respondió. — Pero… No es justo traer a este mundo la vida de un niño inocente… No con las cosas como están… No con la Reina ahí afuera.

Soarin dejo a la pegaso en el suelo y esta vio cómo su semblante cambio por uno más triste.

— Lo siento Soar, pero no creo que sea lo correcto. No ahora.

— Si lo comprendo. — Respondió el ex Wonderbolt. — Pero en serio seria genial tener a un hijo.

— Cuando esto acabe… Tal vez. — Respondió Rainbow — Tal vez mañana Scoot pueda…— De repente recordó de golpe la misión a la que estaba dispuesta embarcarse su pequeña hermana. La preocupación que la embargaba antes de ir a leerle el cuento a Freeice le atenazo de nuevo el pecho.

Y se volvió a preguntar ¿En serio era buena idea? Camino al piso de abajo para comer algo y supo que su marido no la seguiría, su expresión era suficiente para que el supiera que necesitaba tan solo unos minutos a solas. O tal vez más.

Empezó a comer masticando sin saborear la comida, pensando en la junta del Consejo. Pensó en Ancientdust, le tenía preocupada lo que pensaba el unicornio sobre la Reina Oscura, el ex soldado era una de las personad del Consejo que más influían en su allegados ya que tenía una de los más grandes escuadrones de Ponyville.

Y desafortunadamente también era muy conocido por no morderse la lengua con sus opiniones. Si habla así sobre la Reina y de Twilight con los ponis que jamás habían visto como se comportaba la Reina enfrente de ellas para ellos también seria obvio que había que terminar con la amenaza. Y la Resistencia se vería fragmentada en dos partes, lo cual podía llevar a una revolución interna dentro de la misma. Rainbow suspiro, algo preocupada.

Tendría que ver cómo arreglar o como callar a Ancientdust. Podía echarlo, pero tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y era algo que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, además de que el conocimiento militar del unicornio era de mucha ayuda aunque ella odiase admitirlo.

La pegaso se sirvió algo de jugo de manzana en un vaso mientras seguía pensado una y otra vez en lo que había pasado en el consejo. Algo no encajaba, algo le dejaba como una sabor de desazón. Sentía que algo se le estaba escapando, algo obvio y eso era lo que la desesperaba.

Se le hizo extraño que Discord en esa junta también hablara tanto. No solía hablar casi y a veces solo se limitaba a llevar alguno que otro recado o a irse a quien sabe dónde.

Discord jamás se lo había dicho a Rainbow, pero ella se había detenido muchas veces a observar al draconequus, se había preguntado porque se había quedado en Ponyville todos los años anteriores a la Resistencia y cuando lo vio haciendo magia supo que algo respecto a ella iba mal. Siempre había tendió la sospecha de que algo le había pasado a Discord como para dejarlo así de débil con respecto a su poderes.

Pero aun así, se podía tele transportar a donde quisiera y su ingenio seguía siendo tan bueno como siempre. Decía las cosas más obvias en momentos en los que más se necesitaba pero muy pocas veces, como por ejemplo ese día en la junta. El que la había organizado era él y el que había citado a Scootaloo era él. Como si supiera que lo que había pasado en ella era lo que iba a pasar desde antes.

La pegaso sentía que algo se le escapaba, pero no sabía exactamente que. Discord era poderoso, si y podía ir a prácticamente a donde el quiera sin que los Guardianes lo encontraran o arriesgarse tanto ¿Por qué no se había ofrecido el para ir al bosque Everfree en vez de dejar que Scoot e arriesgara?

Frunció el ceño, ya sabía de donde venía ese desazón "Tengo que hablar con Discord" Pensó mientras se apresuraba a tomar el jugo y a salir volando por la ventada abierta de la cocina.

…..

— ¡Discord! — Entro gritando la pegaso a la casa del espíritu del caos. Esta se encontraba en un conjunto de nubes que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros arriba del suelo de Ponyville.

En ese momento el draconequus apareció delante de ella haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio. Este se estiro un poco mientras chasqueaba los dedos para encender las luces.

— Rainbow Dash, estas no son horas de venir a una casa y mucho menos como para entrar de esa forma, mira sin tocar…

— Tengo que hablar contigo. — Se limitó a decir la pegaso mirando seriamente a Discord. —Sobre la expedición que se va a hacer al castillo de las dos Hermanas.

El espíritu del caos miro algo sorprendido a la poni, no se esperaba que ella fuera a algo así.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre algún tipo? Porque podemos tener otra junta, ya sabes reunir ideas y atrasar la expedición unos días.

— No es eso. No es sobre la expedición en sí. — Contesto Rainbow. — Quiero saber porque mi hermana tiene que arriesgar su vida junto con dos pegasos más si no es necesario.

— Pues ella se ofreció Dash y tú misma dijiste que era necesario ir por ese libro... — Discord frunció el ceño ¿A dónde quería llegar la poni con todo eso? — Lo siento querida, pero no sé porque me dices eso o porque sea tu duda.

— Deja de hacerte el tonto conmigo. — La pegaso ya se estaba empezando a molestar. — Dime algo Discord, te puedes tele transportar parciamente a donde quieras ¿No?

— Claro que puedo. — Dijo ofendido el aludido. — Soy Discord, el espíritu del Caos y la Discordia, claro que puedo hacer eso y más.

— ¿Entonces porque no te ofreciste a ir tú al Castillo de las dos Hermanas? — Pregunto Rainbow mirando enojada al draconequus. — Depuse de todo tu con un simple chasquido desapareces y apareces donde tú quieras ¿No?

Discord miro durante unos segundos a Rainbow Dash, no tenía ganas de admitir ninguna debilidad enfrente de ella o de ningún poni, pero sabía que no le quedaba opción. Suspiro.

— No puedo. — Se limitó a decir bajando lo mirada.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? — Dijo desesperada la pegaso, había abierto las alas sin proponérselo solo de oír eso.

— Rainbow, escúchame. — Pidió Discord. — Yo no puedo entrar al castillo de las dos hermanas. No es porque no quiera. El escudo que lo rodea me repele.

— ¿De qué escudo me estás hablando? ¡Antes de todo esto yo y las demás fuimos más de una vez a el!

— Es porque es un escudo especial para alejarme a mí, no a los demás ponis. — Contesto el draconequus. — Fue puesto ahí hace más de mil años por Night Traveler y Sunshine, los padres de Luna y Celestia.

Al escuchar esos nombre Rainbow sintió un escalofrió. Eran los mismos de los que hablaba la leyenda que le había leído a Freeice unos minutos atrás.

— Ellos no querían que encontrara a su hijas— Continuo— O por lo menos que ellas dentro de los límites del castillo estuvieran a salvo de mi presencia. E trato de cruzar ese escudo muchas veces, tele transportándome, por la fuerza, disfrazado… Y nunca he podido atravesar nada.

— Si es tan antiguo como dices, la magia se debió de haber debilitado con el paso de los años.

— No esta magia. — Contesto Discord. — La magia de ellos es tan poderosa y es tan antigua que a la fecha el escudo es igual de fuerte que entonces.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque en cuanto leí la carta de Luna trate de ir al castillo y me encontré con la misma resistencia de hace años. — Contesto Discord encogiéndose de hombros. Rainbow lo miro tratando de procesar toda la información. — En cuanto volví convoque al Consejo y esperaba de que nadie supiera sobre esto hasta que tu apareciste Rainbow Dash.

"Tiene sentido" Pensó la pegaso, pero había algo que la inquietaba aun.

— Bueno, es comprensible por qué no puedas ir tu por el libro ¿Pero porque hacer una expedición siendo que tú puedes teles trasportar a cualquier poni cerca del castillo?

Discord maldijo en su interior. Sentía como el orgullo que le quedaba iba a dejar de existir en muy pocos minutos. La poni color cian era demasiado deductiva y demasiado observadora.

— Puedo tele transportar a mi propia persona. — Contesto, despacio arrastrando las palabras. — Pero nada más.

— Pero…— Rainbow no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando— ¡Si eres Discord! ¡Eres prácticamente invencible! ¡Tus poderes sobrepasan fácilmente el límite de la imaginación de cualquier poni!

— ¡Eso era en un pasado! — Grito Discord, sentía que quería llorar por lo que estaba admitiendo. Se tragó las lágrimas y siguió hablando. — ¡Ya no tengo la magia de que tenía cuando nos conocimos! Después de pelear contra la Reina… Casi me mata Rainbow, pero decidió no hacerlo, hizo algo mucho peor. — Continuo — Absorbió casi toda mi magia, como si yo fuera un simple unicornio más… Me dejo solo con un mínimo de ella ¿Sabes lo que es eso para alguien como yo? ¿Haber poseído el poder de casi un dios y de repente verse reducido a un mínimo de este? Apenas y pude llegar aquí de tan débil que quede.

— Por eso no te fuiste del pueblo…— Dijo la pegaso, al fin comprendiendo. — Por eso te quedaste.

— ¿A dónde se suponía que iba a ir? — Exclamo en voz quebrada el draconequus. — No podía irme aunque quisiera. Estaba esperando que mi magia se fortaleciera y aunque lo hizo solo es un mínimo de lo que era. No puedo hacer casi nada fuera de lo básico y es tan débil que si la uso fuera de lo que es mi persona o de objetos o cosas básicas esta vuelve a disminuir de forma drástica. Soy una cosa patética comparada con el dios que casi llegue a hacer en un pasado. — Dijo enterrando la cara en sus patas delanteras avergonzado. — No sirvo de nada más que para hacer los recados.

Rainbow miro a Discord durante unos minutos, mientras este trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran verdaderas y por qué este no se había ofrecido a adentrarse al bosque. Sintió lastima por él.

— Puedes acompañarlos. — Exclamo mirando fijamente a Discord. — A la expedición.

— ¿Y de que les voy a servir? Seria de tanta ayuda como lo soy ahora.

— Sabes llegar al castillo, tanto por el aire como por ti tierra ¿O me equivoco?

— Si

— Y serias el único con magia del grupo. Aunque tu magia sea débil sería mejor que nada para ellos, tu presencia seria de mucha ayuda. Podrida ser la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte de alguno de ellos.

— No lo se Rainbow…— Se limito a decir Discord. — No quiero ser una carga…

— Es tu momento de demostrarlo. — Dijo con dureza la pegaso. — Demuéstrale a los demás ponis y a ti mismo que no eres solo un simple recadero. Demuestra que aún queda algo del antiguo Discord en ti.

— Yo…— Titubado el draconequus. — Tengo que pensar un poco antes de poder decidir.

— Como quieras. — Contesto Rainbow dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida. —Que sea pronto, el equipo de expedición saldrá mañana a las once AM. — Dijo antes de dejarse caer y retomar el vuelo hasta su casa.


	9. Capitulo 9: Equipo de Expedicion

**Capítulo 9: Equipo de expedición.**

A la mañana siguiente Scootaloo se encontraba en la entrada oeste nerviosa y con una nueva armadura más fuerte y resistente que la usaba casi siempre. De seguro también era más pesada pero Rarity usó un hechizo para que fuera ligera. También llevaba dos alforjas con comida, agua, piedras de fuego para encender fogatas, un mapa del bosque Everfree con una marca de donde se encontraba el castillo, una brújula y su saco de dormir.

Sus dos acompañantes eran Bulk Biceps y un joven pegaso que apenas y se había unido al cuerpo unos cuantos meses atrás llamado Flix. Eran los únicos dos que habían aceptado acompañarla después de que les explicara a donde se adentrarían y porque lo estaban haciendo.

Pensó que era muy extrañó que su hermana quisiera con tanta urgencia que Freeice aprendiera a usar su magia y sentía que Rainbow sabía algo que ella no. Le daba mala espina que no confiaran en ella, pero si la poni de color cian tenía una razón para ocultarle las cosas debía de ser una buena.

Pero no había podido evitar preguntarse si tendría algo que ver con la Reina Oscura y con el plan de regresar a Twilight. Nunca se había preguntado cual era el plan que tenía exactamente la Resistencia para que Twilight regresara, pero después de la junta del Consejo y de lo que dijo Ancientdust no pudo evitar preguntarse porque jamás les dijeron exactamente que pensaban hacer para salvar a la alicornio.

— ¿Estas bien Scoot? — Pregunto Flix que se había acercado por el lado izquierdo de la pegaso.

— Si estoy bien. — Contesto sonriendo un poco la poni naranja. — Solo estaba… Pensando. Es todo.

Flix asintió y sonrió un poco, a diferencia de Scoot no se veía ansioso o nervioso, se veía emocionado. "Novato" pensó Scootaloo cuando vio esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué eso era un juego?

Frunció el ceño enojada mientras miraba al pegaso de crin azul oscuro. Aunque Scoot era joven prácticamente se había unido a la Resistencia desde que esta fue fundada y aunque no era jefa de escuadrón sabía que muchos de los pegasos de este la respetaban por su experiencia contra los Guardianes, ella era la que más había ayuntado en todos esos años.

Muchas veces le tocaba enseñar a volar a los pegasos menos experimentados y esa tarea se la había dado Rainbow Dash ya que esta no podía hacerlo porque tenía que hacer otras tareas que hacer como General.

Recordó la primera vez que estuvo a punto de salir de expedición dentro del bosque Everfree y esperaba que no se hubiera comportado como Flix. El pegaso en sus alforjas llevaba el saco de dormir de él y de Bulk Biceps, ya que el otro pegaso musculoso llevaría la ración de comida de ambos junto con tres extras por si la expedición se tardaba más de lo esperado.

En ese momento el poni musculoso se acercó a ella del lado derecho, su armadura lo hacía ver más grande.

— ¿Listo Bulk Biceps? — Pregunto.

— ¡SIIII! — Respondió este levantando las patas delanteras.

Alrededor del pequeño grupo de expedición se había formado una congregación de ponis. Su mayoría eran soldados que se encargaban de hacer la lista de los suministros que el grupo se iba a llevar, pero también había algunos curiosos que al ver como se preparaban se detenían a mirar.

Rarity también estaba ahí, había sido de las primeras en llegar para enseñarles a ponerse la nueva armadura que les había hecho especial para la misión. Al ver que Bulk Biceps era también parte del equipo tuvo que hacerle unas modificaciones de última hora a la armadura de este, pero aun así le había quedado perfecta al pegaso. Se veía cansada y las gafas estaban en el borde su nariz, de seguro no había dormido nada para tener listas las armaduras.

— Muchas gracias Rarity. — Le dijo la poni naranja a la unicornio. — No era necesario que hicieras nuevas armaduras.

— No hay de qué. Y si era necesario. — Contesto la aludida con una sonrisa cansada. — Necesitan la mayor protección posible si se van adentrar a lo profundo del bosque…

— Gracias — interrumpió bruscamente Scoot a la unicornio cuando vio a su hermana volando hacia ellos. Venía con Freeice en el lomo y con Soarin a su lado.

La pegaso de crin multicolor parecía estar buscando a alguien antes de aterrizar, pero Scoot no se pudo fijar bien de a quien buscaba ya que Freeice corrió hacia ella a toda prisa una vez que Rainbow toco tierra.

— ¡Scootaloo! — Grito de buenas la niña mientras se abrazaba a la pierna delantera de la pegaso. — Me alegro poder verte antes de que te vayas.

La poni de color naranja no supo que decir y se limitó a devolver el abrazo envolviendo con su ala a la niña. Rainbow se acercó a hablar con Rarity y Soarin fue a revisar si ya todo estaba listo para la partida.

— ¿No ha venido Discord en todo este rato? — Pregunto la pegaso a la unicornio.

— No, querida ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Tuve una charla con el ayer a noche, pero al parecer no surtió mucho efecto en él.

— Bueno, ya sabes que así es. No sé porque te sorprendes.

— Pensé que esta vez sería diferente. — Se limitó a decir de forma cansada la poni color cian. Después volteo a ver a Freeice. — Ella fue la que quiso venir ¿Sabes? Yo no quería que ella se diera cuenta de esta puede ser la última vez que vea a Scoot con vida... Pero es muy lista.

— Para su edad sí que lo es. — Respondió Rarity mirando también a la potranca. — Disculpa Rainbow, si me hubiera quedado callada en esa junta tal vez Scootaloo no estuviera arriesgando su vida.

— Ella sola se propuso. Desafortunadamente ya paso la época en la que era solo una potranca y me tenía que hacer caso sin rechistar, aunque le diga que no puede ir, se las ingeniara para ir detrás del equipo. — Dijo en un suspiro la pegaso mientras veía como Soarin iba a despedirse de su hermana y subía a Freeice a su espalda. De seguro ya había visto que todo estaba en orden. —Además, la información extra que encuentren en el castillo sobre los alicornios nos vendría muy bien. Incluso aunque no tenga el bloqueo la niña.

— Ya está todo listo Dashie. — Le dijo su esposo cuando llego trotando hasta donde ellas estaban paradas. — Ya solo faltan las últimas indicaciones.

— Muy bien, gracias. — Respondió la pegaso a Soarin con una sonrisa. Camino hasta donde estaba su hermana, aun con la esperanza de que Discord apareciera de un momento a otro.

— Rainbow. — Le dijo Scootaloo abrazándola cuando la poni color cian llego hasta ella. Esta le regreso el abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Le asustaba el pensar que esa podía ser la última vez que la vería con vida.

— Scoot ¿Estas completamente segura de esto? — Le pregunto cuando se separaron de su abrazo. La pegaso color naranja asintió. — Sabes que no necesitas probarle nada a nadie, pequeña…— Murmuro mientras le despeinaba con un casco la crin que le sobresalía de la armadura.

— Rainbow… Ya no soy una niña. — Contesto con rudeza Scootaloo. — Y sé que no le tengo que demostrar nada a nadie, quiero ser útil para esta Resistencia. Y si eso implica tener que hacer este tipo de misiones estoy dispuesta a acorrer el riesgo.

La pegaso de crin multicolor suspiro. Tenía ganas de suplicarle Scoot de que no fuera, pero no era el momento de suplicas o de estar en su papel de hermana mayor, tenía que ponerse en el papel de la General Rainbow Dash, un papel que no le permitía flaquear delante de sus subordinados.

— Como quieras. — Respondió con voz áspera. Paso saliva y tomo aire para hablar. — ¡Muy bien, quiero que quede muy en claro que ustedes son los que se ofrecieron para ir a esta misión! ¿O me equivoco? — Había hablado con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los tres la oyeran.

— ¡Si señora! — Respondió el grupo de pegasos.

— ¡La misión está contada para realizarse en una semana, si por alguna razón se llegan a atrasar de algún modo o se les acaban las raciones de comida llevan dos raciones extras para dos días más! ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si señora!

— ¡Recuerden que deben de luchar lo menos posible contra las Guardines, traten de evitarlos lo más posible y usen su luz interior en momentos que solo sean necesario!

— ¡Si señora!

— ¡Una vez que entren al castillo deberán entrar a la biblioteca no está muy lejos de las puertas principales! ¡Deben de traer libros relacionados con alicornios y magia antigua, revisen rápidamente, tiene que ser algo que tenga que ver con el hechizo de "Bloqueo de magia" o su contra hechizo! ¡Cada uno de ustedes puede cargar por lo menos cuatro libros en las alforjas! ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si señora!

— ¡Abran las puertas! — Ordeno Rainbow aleteando con fuerza mientras se elevaba hacia el cielo. — ¡Buena suerte soldados!

Dicho esto los tres pegasos salieron volando tan rápido como pudieron hacia el interior del bosque Everfree, Rainbow los miro hasta que los perdió de vista entre las profundidades de este.

— Limítate a regresar con vida Scoot. — Murmuro. Pensó en Discord, el cual no había ido y se sintió decepcionada.

A lo lejos, desde la ventana de su casa, Discord miraba la escena, con una mezcla de impotencia y asco hacia sí mismo. Vio como Rainbow lo buscaba con la mirada y también como se despedía la familia de Scoot junto con Freeice de la pegaso.

No podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que era un inútil y que solo servía para entretener a los niños o de recadero. Y no se sentía con la capacidad de ayudar a nadie en ese estado. No les serviría de nada al grupo de expedición si él iba, probablemente ellos tendrían que cuidarlo en vez de ser al revés. No tenía caso de que el fuera.

Soltó un largo suspiro, mientras apoya el peso de su cabeza en su mano que estaba recargada en el borde de la ventana. Pensó en los días posteriores a la conversión de Twilight en la Reina.

Él había sido el único en darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de la joven alicornio. Primero pensó que podía ser por el estrés de haber descubierto de que era la princesa de la Amistad y de que tuviera al fin súbditos de que preocuparse, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo supo que algo no estaba bien con ella.

Iba con mucha frecuencia con Spike al castillo de las Dos Hermanas y poco a poco se fue alejando de sus queridas amigas. Casi había faltado a la boda de Rainbow, pero ninguna de las cinco pensó que fuera algo grave e incluso la pegaso se lo paso por alto, ya que después de todo, Twilight Sparkle era una princesa con deberes reales.

Solo el Discord, el espíritu del caos y la discordia se había dado cuenta, pero no dijo nada sobre sus sospechas… Pensó que tal vez no era tan grave, que él estaba exagerando. Si hubiera sabido que tan equivocado estaba, hubiera hablado y tal vez la Reina Oscura jamás hubiera nacido o aparecido.

"Ni siquiera antes teniendo mis poderes fui de ayuda ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer ahora?" Pensó enterrando la cara entre sus dos patas delanteras y empezó a llorar. Se sentía tan estúpido, inútil y fracasado que era lo único que podía hacer. No pudo destruir a la Reina por el mismo ni pudo siquiera abrir la boca para decir que le preocupaba su amiga. Habían perdido a Twilight por su culpa.

Empezó a sollozar y sintió como las lágrimas salían con mayor frecuencia y fuerza.

— ¿Discord? — Pregunto una voz detrás de él.

El aludido rápidamente volteo, sin tratar de disimular sus lágrimas o de ocultarlas. Quería que cualquiera que lo hubiera ido a molestar se fuera en ese instante. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de Fluttershy. Trato de hablar, pero sentía la garganta seca.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto la pegaso dejando la canasta de día de campo en la mesa que tenía Discord en el cuarto. — ¿Estas lastimado?

El draconequus se limitó a verla, sin decirle nada. Fluttershy lo miro preocupada y entonces se acercó hacia él. Ella además de Rainbow era la única a quien Discord le había confiado el secreto sobre la debilidad de su magia y era porque la pegaso lo había apoyado en todo momento desde que lo reformo.

— ¿Es por tu magia? — Pregunto la poni amarilla mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas al draconequus.

Discord al ver tan cerca a la poni la abrazo y esta se lo devolvió. Y entonces las lágrimas volvieron a salir a torrentes de sus ojos.

— Soy inútil Fluttershy. — Murmuro entre sollozos. — No sirvo para nada.

…. ….

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Rarity otra vez a practicar mi magia? — Pregunto con reproche Freeice a Soarin que la llevaba en la espalda.

— Porque también tienes alas además de un cuerno pequeña. — Respondió le pegaso mientras la dejaba con cuidado en la nube donde se impartían las lecciones de vuelo para los pegasos. — Y tienes que aprender a usar ambos.

— Me las se arreglar bien sin las alas. — Respondió a la defensiva la niña.

— Bueno a mí me encanta volar. No sé qué aria si hubiera nacido siendo un poni terrestre. — Dijo la voz de Bluesky que acaba de llegar junto con Fluttershy hasta la nube. — Pero aún me queda mucho que aprender.

— Ya estas mejorando querido no te preocupes. — Le animo su madre.

— Soy Bluesky. — Se presentó el niño mirando con curiosidad a la alicornio. Y acercándose a ella con paso torpe.

— Yo soy Freeice. — Respondió la potranca sonriendo un poco. No recordaba la última vez que había hablado con un niño de su edad. O el siquiera haber hablado con algún otro potrillo.

Mientras los niños platicaban un poco Soarin volteo a ver a Soarin interrogándolo con la mirada hasta que este hablo.

— No te preocupes, el que se hará cargo de tu hijo voy a hacer yo.

— Gracias a Celestia. — Resoplo la pegaso. — No es que dude de las habilidades de Rainbow Dash, después de todo ella le enseño a volar a Scootaloo, pero siempre lo pone algo… Nervioso.

Soarin se limitó a asentir. Cuando Scoot se iba de expedición o a vigilar cerca del bosque, la que tomaba su lugar como maestra de vuelo era Rainbow. Pero ese día que estaba Soarin en Ponyville se ofreció a ayudarla.

No eran muchos los alumnos de Scootaloo, normalmente se trataba solo de Bluesky pero ese día la alicornio también iba a tomar su primera clase de vuelo. No sabían cómo resultaría para la niña el volar o las frustraciones de los primeros intentos fallidos, así que cada uno se iba a ser cargo de uno de los potrillos, Soarin de Bluesky y Rainbow de Freeice.

El pegaso sonrió un poco cuando volteo a ver a los niños que están enfrascados en su propia charla.

— ¿Eres nueva verdad? — Dijo emocionado el hijo de Fluttershy. — Dios, ya conozco todas las caras de por aquí y créeme que aquí la vida se puede volver algo tediosa ¡Es tan genial tener otra poni con la cual jugar!

— Bueno, a mí no me parece nada tediosa. — Respondió Freeice. — Me parece… Muy pacifica comparada con el resto de los pueblos en los que he estado.

— ¿Has visto otros pueblos? — Exclamo emocionado Bluesky. — ¡Lo que yo daría por ver que hay más allá de estas murallas! Dime ¿Has ido a Canterlot? ¿A Cloudsdale? ¿A Appleloosa? ¿Al Imperio de Cristal?

— Si me haces una pregunta a la vez las podre responder más fácilmente.

— Oh lo siento, supongo que me emocione. — Dijo el pequeño mientras le sonría a la niña. — Oye ¿Qué es eso que tienes entre la melena?

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? — Pregunto la potranca tocándose el cuerno con uno de sus cascos delanteros. — Ah, es mi cuerno.

— ¿Cuerno? — Pregunto emocionado el niño, poco a poco su boca se abrió hasta crear una expresión de emoción mezclada con curiosidad. — ¡Santas manzanas! ¡Eres una alicornio!

Freeice sintió que se sonrojaba mientras se limitaba a asentir. Bluesky la vio emocionado y ya estaba abriendo la boca para dejar caer una lluvia de preguntas sobre ella cuando Fluttershy intervino.

— Creo que es momento de dejar a Freeice sola durante unos minutos, tendrán mucho tiempo para platicar una vez que acabe su lección de vuelo.

— Pero mamá…

— Sin peros hijo, vamos deja que Freeice se recupere un poco y entonces podrán hablar de nuevo.

La pegaso amarilla se llevó a su hijo unos cuantos metros lejos mientras Soarin se sentaba al lado de la potranca que se estiro un poco y bajaba los hombros. Bluesky le había caído bien, aunque la abrumo con tas preguntas.

— Es buen chico, solo que tiene demasiada curiosidad. — Murmuro el pegaso volteando a ver a la niña.

— Soarin

— ¿Si?

— ¿Crees que Scoot vuelva pronto? — Pregunto Freeice sin dejar de ver a Bluesky.

Soarin se tardó un poco en contestar, ya que no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la niña pero al mismo tiempo no quería acabar con ella.

— Yo espero que sí. — Dijo finalmente. — Todos esperamos eso.

…. …..

— Bien te toca. — Dijo la potranca mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba el pueblo desde arriba.

Después de las lecciones de vuelo Bluesky le dijo que había un lugar genial en el que podían ir a hablar, el lugar era un conjunto de nubes que estaba justo encima de la casa del niño. Con ayuda de Rome, Freeice pudo subir hasta él.

Las nubes eran muy cómodas, mullidas y suaves. Mejor que las camas en las que había dormido en los últimos días, además que le gustaba mucho la perspectiva que tenía Ponyville desde esa altura. Tal vez el volar no era algo tonto después de todo.

A la potranca le costaba admitirlo, pero se la estaba pasando de maravilla, nunca había tenido un amigo en toda su vida, y el que Bluesky estuviera tan interesado en que ella fuera un alicornio y no asustado hacia que se sintiera muy feliz. Habían pasado desde la comida hasta casi la puesta del sol platicando.

La curiosidad del pegaso era demasiada y Freeice tenía respuestas para la mayoría de sus preguntas y al mismo tiempo su nuevo amigo le respondía algunas preguntas que tenía sobre el pueblo. Ambos habían pasado una tarde encantadora, aunque solo se hubieran dedicado a hablar, hablar y a hablar.

— ¿Que se siente el vivir con Rainbow Dash?

— Pues…— Murmuro la potranca mientras pensaba un poco antes de contestar. — No se siente nada. Tal vez solo compañía, apoyo, cariño… Nada fuera de lo común ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Pues porque Rainbow es…— Empezó el pegaso sin encontrar la palabra adecuada. — Algo… Gruñona.

— Puede que algo. — Exclamo Freeice riendo un poco. — Pero tiene un lado amable y tierno. Ayer me leyó un cuento antes de dormir y me arropo.

— ¿Rainbow Dash leyendo un cuento antes de dormir? No me lo puedo imaginar.

Ante ese comentario los dos soltaron una carcajada. Cuando se calmaron los dos se quedaron en silencio, Bluesky miraba el cielo con ojos soñadores de libertar y de vivir algún día fuera de ese pueblo, mientras que Freeice miraba con atención el suelo.

Justo en ese momento estaba saliendo de la casa Bluesky un niño que se veía más grande que ellos dos. Le llamo la atención el color de su melena que no tenía nada que ver con el resto de su cuerpo. Era de un color amarillo apagado, como de oro oxidado, mientras que el cuerpo lo tenía de color azul oscuro y las pezuñas de color gris, los ojos eran de color verde y la cutie mark era una estela de luz.

Freeice observo como se alejaba poco a poco el niño de la casa y se dirigía a otro punto de Ponyville y se dio cuenta de que era un unicornio. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— Bluesky. — Llamo la niña al pegaso. — ¿Quién es ese unicornio?

— ¿Cuál? — Pregunto el niño dándose la vuelta viendo hacia donde apuntaba la niña con su casco. — ¿Quién, él? — Pregunto cuando dio con el niño unicornio y tras ver que Freeice asintiera. — Es Applebuck.

— ¿Applebuck? — Pregunto sin comprender la alicornio mientras desviaba la vista hacia su amigo.

— Es mi primo, es hijo de mi tía Applejack. Te platique de ella hace un rato acuérdate. — Explico el potro a su amiga. — Casi siempre está aquí en casa, creo que mi tía está ocupada en otras cosas y no lo puede cuidar mucho.

— ¿Es un unicornio?

— Sip. Creo que se parece mucho a mi tío, pero nunca lo llegue a conocer la verdad, murió antes de que yo naciera. — Dijo Bluesky. — La verdad me gusta platicar con él, es el que me ha prestado casi todos los libros que he leído. Con mamá y con Rome es muy callado, pero conmigo habla bastante.

Freeice asintió y recordó que Bluesky le había dicho que le fascinaba leer y que gracias a los libros sabia de la existencia de otros pueblos y ciudades e incluso un poco de cómo había sido la vida antes de la llegada de la Reina Oscura.

— Se ve mucho más grande que nosotros. — Comento la alicornio volviendo a ver al unicornio.

— Solo nos lleva dos años. — Contesto el pegasos encogiéndose de hombros. —Aunque tal vez se vea más grande porque es de los pocos unicornios en el pueblo que puede hacer el hechizo de luz interior.

El hechizo de luz interior era uno de los encantamientos más difíciles que podía hacer un unicornio, según le habla explicado Bluesky.

Este hechizo era la única arma que tenía la Resistencia contra los Guardianes, ya que daba el poder de canalizar la luz interior que tenía cada poni fuera de su cuerpo ya fuera para hacerse un escudo de luz a su alrededor o protegiendo pocas partes del cuerpo con las cuales atacaban a los Guardianes.

Estos al sentir la luz eran ayuntados y debilitados, pero nunca exterminados. La fuerza de luz dependía de cada poni y de que tan puras eran sus intenciones cuando usaban el hechizo, de la pureza de su corazón y de cuanta magia poseyera el poni en sí. Los unicornios casi siempre eran los que tenían las luces más fuertes.

— Supongo que eso es lo que significa su cutie mark ¿No?

— Sí, creo. Nunca le he preguntado mucho acerca de ella.

Freeice observo un rato más a Applebuck hasta que este se perdió de vista

— ¿Cómo crees que sea tu cutie mark cuando la obtengas? — Pregunto emocionada la niña volteando a ver de nuevo a su amigo.

— ¡Oye era mi turno de hacer la pregunta! — Exclamo el potro enojado.

La pequeña se limitó a reír y el pegaso se le unió poco después. Luego se volvieron a quedar en silencio y se limitaron a ver la puesta de sol.


	10. Capítulo 10: El Bosque Everfree

**Capítulo 10: El Bosque Everfree.**

Los primeros cuatro días pasaron sin incidentes. No vieron Guardines ni en el día ni en la noche y Scoot se estaba confiando de que tal vez esa misión era más sencilla de lo que había dicho Rainbow Dash. La única molestia que llegaron a tener ella y Bulk Biceps fue Flix.

El pegaso se la pasaba hablando todo el día, sin dejar escuchar los cascos de posibles Guardianes que se acercaran o los propios pensamientos de Scootaloo. Y para la mala suerte de la poni color naranja, parecía que Flix sentía una inclinación mayor para estar pegada a ella en vez de a Bulk Biceps.

Pero aun así el poni musculoso le desesperaba enormemente el no poder escuchar los ruidos que los rodeaban mientras se adentraban al bosque. El y Scoot ya habían salido antes de expedición juntos y se sintonizaban muy bien, aunque esa no era la razón por la cual Bulk aceptara el ir a esa expedición.

Tampoco le interesaba mucho ayudar a la niña alicornio, lo que quería era poder pagar la deuda que sentía que tenía con Scootaloo.

Cuando la Resistencia consiguió el hechizo de luz, uno de los primeros conejillos de indias fue el. Los llevaron a una parte del bosque cerca del borde seguro y tenían que probar el hechizo. Desafortunadamente el pegaso no sabía cómo usar bien aquella luz que le cubría el cuerpo y esta era tan débil que no fue rival contra los Guardianes.

La magia oscura que conformaba a los Guardianes lo envolvió y lo empezaron a corromper y Bulk Biceps grito horrorizado al sentir como esta se extendía por su cuerpo cubriendo cada parte de su ser. También pidió clemencia, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para convertirse en un Guardián si alguien no iba rescatarlo y justo cuando la oscuridad estaba a punto de cubrirlo por completo una luz hizo que esta retrocediera.

Alguien lo jalo y lo saco de las sombras de los Guardianes y se alejaron de ellos volando a toda velocidad. Cuando al fin llegaron a Ponyville vio que su salvadora había sido Scootaloo. Y desde entonces, se prometió a si mismo que iba a pagar esa deuda con la pegaso, por eso casi siempre que esta salía de expedición Bulk Biceps la acompañaba para ayudarla por si ella lo necesitaba.

Pero aún no había podido pagar su deuda. Pero algo le decía que esa expedición seria en la cual su deuda quedaría saldada.

Scoot y Bulk Biceps se sentía más o menos familiarizados con el bosque, ya que habían ido a el varias veces así que sabían cómo moverse por él, pero jamás habían ido tan adentro.

— ¿Tu qué crees Scoot? — Pregunto Flix terminado de dar una explicación bastante estúpida sobre una teoría de porque los manzanos ya no crecían como en tiempos anteriores a la Reina Oscura.

— ¿Mmm? — Se limitó a responder la pegaso, no le había prestado nada de atención a Flix, había aprendido a desarrollar como un tapón para no tener que oírlo todo el tiempo. Solo cuando oía que decía su nombre en la conversación reaccionaba. — Ah pues…

En ese momento escucho como un golpe apagado que corría a toda prisa hacia ellos. Volteo a ver a Bulk Biceps solo para confirmar que él también lo había escuchado.

— ¿No me estabas prestando atención verdad? — Replico Flix, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de los otros dos pegasos— Scoot te dije que si no me escuchabas mejor me lo hacías saber…

— ¿Puedes callarte por solo cinco minutos? — Dijo Bulk Biceps de malas. Flix ofendido se cerró la boca y se limitó a agachar las orejas.

Scootaloo y el poni musculoso volvieron a escucha el mismo susurro. Ambos lo conocía muy bien ya que así era como se oía cuando corrían los Guardianes, y se estaba acercando, demasiado rápido.

— ¡Posición de circulo! — Grito la poni naranja, apresurados los otros dos pegasos ocuparon su lugar en la posición, esta posición era bastante buena para no dejar ningún flanco al descubierto ya que cada poni se hacía cargo de su área.

Scootaloo afino el odio y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. El susurro era apenas perceptible, pero se oía con mayor fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Vienen por el norte. — Dijo abriendo los ojos.

Flix era el que estaba al norte, nervioso y asustado trago saliva. Sabía usar el hechizo de luz interior, pero jamás lo había usado contra Guardianes de verdad. Muria de gana de mostrarles lo bueno y valeroso que era a Scoot y Bulk Biceps. Ambos eran leyendas entre los escuadrones de pegasos y él quería ser parte también de estas, si lograba hacer eso bien de seguro quedarían impresionados.

Flix no oía los susurros de los cascos de los Guardianes, pero si los pudo ver. Sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la columna, los ojos rojos y los cuerpos incorpóreos hechos de oscuridad pura le hizo temblar, y aunque era de día le costaba enfocarlos. Eran tan solo cuatro, no era un grupo numeroso.

Trato de calmarse y saco como pudo la luz de su pecho, lista para usarla. Justo cuando estos estaba llegando al grupo golpeo al primero con una pata delantera de lleno en el rostro. Flix sonrió y volteo a ver a sus dos compañeros que lo miraban con una mezcla de horror y furia.

— ¿¡Que estás haciendo idiota?! — Grito Bulk Biceps cuando vio lo que acaba de hacer el novato.

— ¡Ahuyento a los Guardianes! — Respondió Flix orgulloso y volteando a ver de nuevo hacia sus enemigos.

La sonrisa le desapareció del rostro cuando vio a los Guardianes frente de él. El más cercano al pegaso le dio una patada con las patas trasera, parecida a las que usaba Applejack para tirar las manzanas de los árboles. Flix, sofocado cayó al suelo, acto seguido los otros dos Guardianes se abalanzaron sobre sus compañeros.

El Guardián que había derribado a Flix lo vio de cerca, el pegaso estaba paralizado del miedo y aunque trataba de sacar luz de su interior esta se negaba a salir, ni siquiera para protegerlo un poco. El Guardián sonrió, con unos dientes que terminaban en punta y comenzó a reír de forma profunda y macabra, lo cual hizo que Flix casi se desmallara del miedo.

Acto seguido el Guardián clavo su casco delantero en el pecho del pegaso, atravesando la armadura. Flix empezó a gritar del dolor, le ardía ahí donde su piel y la del Guardián entraban en contacto, volteo a ver chorizado el punto del contacto y sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies cuando vio como la sustancia que formaba al Guardián se bajaba por su cuerpo y se unía al de él.

Sentía como la oscuridad se movía por su cuerpo, ardía como si fueran brazas, Grito, pidieron ayuda, pero sabía que sus compañeros estaban ocupados con sus Guardianes.

— ¡Flix! — Grito Scootaloo mientras le daba una patada a su Guardián con su luz.

Voló hasta donde estaba el novato y con mucho esfuerzo creo una pequeña estela de luz en su casco delantero y se la lanzo al Guardián que estaba tratando de convertir a Flix en uno de ellos. Este relincho furioso y con su cuerno lanzo un rayo rojo, pero la poni de color naranja lo esquivo por poco. Después se lanzó contra el Guardián, con la luz en sus dos cascos delanteros.

Sintió cuando golpeo contra la oscuridad de este, también sintió como este por la fuerza del golpe retrocedía un poco, liberando a Flix. Eso era lo único que quería la pegaso, sonrió un poco y voló hacia el novato. Estaba medio inconsciente, pero aún seguía vivo y siendo el. Lo acomodo como pudo en su espalda toda prisa y abrió las alas.

Empezó a aletear, el peso extra hacia que se moviera lentamente, pero aun podía volar. Soltó un bufido por el esfuerzo.

— ¡Bulk Biceps! — Grito para llamar la atención del pegaso. Este hizo desparecer a su Guardián y la miro durante unos segundos. — ¡Retirada!

El pegaso asintió y voló hasta ella, tomo a Flix de su espalda como si nada y ambos volaron hacia arriba, rompiendo las ramas de los árboles que no dejaban que penetrara casi nada de luz al bosque Everfree. Una vez que salieron de él volaron recto hacia el norte según la brújula del poni musculoso.

Estuvieron volando en silencio durante un buen rato y Flix seguía sin despertar.

— ¡Creo que los hemos perdido! — Exclamo fuerte Scootaloo para que el pegaso la pudiera ori a pesar del viento.

— ¿Crees que sea bueno bajar aquí?

— ¡Yo creo que sí! ¡Todo el grupo de Guardianes era de unicornios, no creo que nos puedan seguir la pista tan fácil!

— ¡Muy bien! — Respondió Bulk Biceps mientras buscaba un agujero en el cual pudieran entrar al bosque de nuevo. Cuando lo encontró entro por este seguido de la pegaso.

Ambos estaban agotados después de la pelea y de haber volado tanto. Bulk Biceps dejo en el suelo al novato sin tratar de bajarlo con cuidado, estaba bastante enojado por lo que había hecho aquel idiota. Scoot se quitó el caso y se limpió el sudor que le cubría la frente.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto el pegaso musculoso.

— Si, algo… Cansada, solamente. — Contesto la poni de color naranja. — ¿Tu como estas?

— Estoy bien, no lograron tocarme ni nada. — Respondió Bulk Biceps mientras se estiraba las alas y se revisaba el cuerpo. — Rozaron la armadura, pero fuera de eso no hay daños.

— ¡Ayuda! — Grito de repente Flix que no había dado señales de vida hasta ese momento. Se sentó de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrados, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando vio a sus dos compañeros delante de él se calmó un poco. — ¿Qué…Que paso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y los Guardianes?

Antes de que el novato consiguiera respuestas Bulk Biceps le dio un puñetazo debajo de la barbilla, haciendo que este se volviera a caer.

— ¡Eh! ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

— ¡Porque gracias a ti casi logras que un pequeño grupo de Guardianes nos venciera! — Grito furioso Bulk Biceps. — ¡¿En que estabas pensando novato?!

— ¡En detener a los Guardianes! ¡¿Qué se suponía que tenía hacer!?

— ¡SEGUIR LAS MALDITAS ORDENES QUE NOS DIO LA GENERAL!

— Bajen la voz. — Pidió Scoot que estaba sentada dándole la espalda a la escena. — No queremos volver a atraerlos.

— Pero Scoot dijo que venían por la parte norte ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Quedarme parado sin atacarlos?

— Fue exactamente lo que dijo Rainbow Dash ¿Acaso no oíste? Nos dijo que no usáramos el hechizo de luz contra ellos a menos de que fuera necesario.

— No veo cual es el maldito problema ¿Desobedecer las órdenes de alguien que ni siquiera está aquí?

— No entiendes lo que acarrea el usar el hechizo de luz ¿Verdad, Flix? — Inquirió Scootaloo sin voltearlos a ver. — Cada vez que ayuntamos o atacamos a un Guardián estos no mueren. Solo son devueltos a su Reina, pero antes de retirarse o desparecer mandan una señal a hacia otros Guardianes que estén en la zona, así los demás Guardianes saben que hay intrusos o enemigos en ciertos lugares.

— Exacto — Corroboro Bulk Biceps. — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Mientras nosotros no usemos o no ataquemos a los Guardianes directamente estos aunque nos vean no dan aviso a los demás. Pero una vez que mandan esa señal saben que estamos aquí.

— Eso… Yo no lo sabía… — Murmuro Flix, sintiéndose avergonzado.

— Eso es obvio. — Contesto el pegaso musculoso furioso. — Y ahora gracias a ti ellos saben que estamos en el bosque y probablemente tendremos mayores dificultades para entrar al castillo. Siempre que salimos de expedición lo mejor es evitarlos lo más posible — Bulk Biceps se alejó de Flix mientras seguía hablando. — Además novato, si lo que quieres es permanecer en la Resistencia será mejor que empieces a hacerle caso a las órdenes de Rainbow Dash.

— ¡No es justo que te enseñes contra mí solo porque soy el novato! — Grito Flix levantándose, se sentía humillado, avergonzado y enojado tanto con el mismo como con los otros dos. — ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que ninguno de ustedes me dijera eso sobre los Guardianes!

Scootaloo volteo a ver un poco al joven pegaso de forma fría, mientras que Bulk Biceps se detenía en seco y volvía hasta donde esta Flix.

— No me ensaño contigo porque seas el novato. — Respondió en voz profunda que dejaba oír todo el enojo que tenía guardado en su interior el pegaso. — Y escúchame bien Flix, el bosque no tiene reglas ni protocolos, ni lo Guardianes. Tanto el Everfree como los soldados de la Reina se rigen por reglas diferentes a las que nos regimos nosotros. Lo que hace que uno sepa cómo enfrentarse a ellos o como responder a sus ataques es la práctica y la experiencia ¿Crees que al Guardián que te hizo eso? — Pregunto apuntando al agujero que tenía en el pecho la armadura del pegaso. — ¿Le importaba que fueras un novato? No le importa quien eres o que rango tienes, aquí el que sobrevive es el que tiene mayor experiencia y sabe enfrentarse a las situaciones sin dejarse llevar por su miedo. — El pegaso hizo una pausa. — Este no es un sitio para novatos. — Finalizo mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba parado ahí a Flix que hervía de furia, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para rebatir a Bulk Biceps, tenía razón después de todo.

— Ve por leña Bulk, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche. Según el mapa mañana estaríamos llegado al castillo de las dos Hermanas. — Dijo Scoot que acaba de sacar el mapa y lo estaba revisando.

El aludido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se en busca de leña.

— Flix, puede que Bulk Biceps exagere un poco, pero si quieres salir vivo de aquí debes de aprender a leer y oír al bosque. Si no aprendes a hacerlo, terminaras muerto.

…

Scootaloo se acostó encima de su saco de dormir. Echaba de menos su cama en la casa de las Crusaders, pero en ese instante el saco le pareció mejor que suelo, aunque sea estaba mullido y la separaba del frio suelo. Cerró los ojos mientras estiraba un poco poniendo las patas delanteras detrás de su cabeza.

Se había quitado la armadura antes de acotarse a dormir y la tenía justo a un lado de ella, el que haría la primera Guardia de la noche seria Flix seguido de Bulk Biceps y después por Scootaloo. La pegaso se sentía bastante cansada y tenía ganas de dormir como jamás había tenido ganas.

Habían comido huevos revueltos con zanahoria, la fogata era un tema del cual se habían tenido que preocupar un poco, ya que la luz de esta podía atraer invitados indeseados, así que solo se permitían hacer una fogata pequeña y a rodearla con rocas para que brillase menos.

Aun así, era suficiente para calentar un poco los cuerpos de los tres en la noche y para cocinar algunos alimentos. Scoot cerró los ojos y se limitó a escuchar el crujir de las armas al ser consumidas por el fuego. Oyó también como se acercaba alguien hasta ella y abrió los ojos, Bulk Biceps había acomodado su saco de dormir al lado de ella y se acostó encima al igual que la pegaso de color naranja.

Se quedaron callados un rato y Scoot volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras se limitaba a escuchar los sonidos que envolvían al bosque Everfree, sonidos que normalmente ponían nervioso a cualquier poni, pero ella ya los conocían.

— ¿Scootaloo?

— ¿Si? — Respondió la poni abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver a Bulk Biceps.

— ¿Crees que fui muy duro con el chico? — Pregunto en un susurro mientras apuntaba con la barbilla en la dirección de Flix.

— Tal vez un poco— Contesto Scoot. — Pero tarde o temprano iba cometer un error así y lo sabes, después de todo es un novato. Y no se vuelve un buen soldado con tratos amables y lo sabes.

— Si, ya se. — El pegaso suspiro un poco. — Supuse que si no lo regañaba yo lo ibas a tener que hacer tu y sé que no te agrada mucho hacer eso.

— Gracias. — Dijo la pegaso mientras estiraba las alas un poco y soltaba un bostezo. — Supongo que es porque aún se lo que se siente ser un novato.

— Todos lo sabemos Scoot, por eso también regañamos a los novatos para que aprendan de sus errores y nos lleguen a superar. Sabes que a nosotros en el escuadrón nos tienen tachados de leyendas porque somos los que más se aventuran al bosque, por eso es necesario regañarlo, para que algún día Flix se convierta en una leyenda también.

— Si lo sé. Pero no tienen nada de especial el venir aquí, la mayoría de los ponis pensaría que es algo estúpido.

— De seguro es por la cercanía de la muerte que hay aquí en bosque. — Se limitó a decir Bulk Biceps— ¿Sabes? Si tu no hubieras recatado a Flix el ya no estaría con nosotros esta noche, tal vez por eso nos admiran, porque a pesar del peligro no perdemos la compostura.

— Ja — Dijo Scoot. — Eso es algo aún más estúpido, la mayoría de la Recientica cree que hay un código para enfrentarse a ellos, pero a veces es solo suerte. A veces ni siquiera te acuerdas del nombre de las maniobras de los ataques o de los golpes… Lo unció que importa cuando te enfrentas a ellos es sobrevivir al enfrentamiento.

— Amen. — Respondió Bulk Biceps.

Se quedaron callados un par de minutos más, mientras veían los árboles que se extendían arriba de ellos.

— ¿Qué crees que nos encontremos cuando lleguemos al castillo?

— No lo sé. — Respondió la pegaso en un suspiro. — Si he de ser franca, ni siquiera se cómo es el libro que tenemos que llevar de regreso a Ponyville.

— Oh. — Dijo Bulk Biceps. — Eso puede llegar a ser un problema, pero de seguro sabrás como resolverlo Scootaloo, siempre lo haces. — Se vio interrumpido por un bostezo. — Estoy exhausto.

— Yo igual.

— ¿Nos estaremos haciendo viejos?

Scoot rio un poco y volteo a ver al pegaso.

— Soy mucho más joven que tu así que no lo creo. — Contesto riendo, después bostezo y se levantó para meterse dentro del saco de dormir. — ¿Me despiertas cuando sea mi turno?

— Si. — Contesto Bulk Biceps. — Que descanses Scootaloo.

— Igual.

Le pegaso asintió y se dio la vuelta dándole la espada a Bulk y viendo la fogata. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los sonidos que llenaban el bosque y la noche y no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Sus sentidos se apagaron y sintió como iba al reino de los sueños, un reino que en un pasado había sido de Luna. Cuando Scoot volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba soñando, desde el día en que Luna le había dicho que enfrentará sus miedos para acabar con las pesadillas reconocía cuando estaba soñando y que tipo de sueño era.

Era una habilidad que le había costado un poco lograr ya que cuando Luna dejo de estar en sus sueños no había muchos mediadores a la hora de las pesadillas o los sueños en general.

Lo primero que le dijo que estaba soñando era el hecho de que estaba flotando en lo que parecía ser el espacio exterior. Vio las estrellas de Luna, el Sol de Celestia, estrellas fugaces, constelaciones, cometas, meteoritos… Se maravilló al ver todo eso cerca de ella, aunque sabía que era un sueño, pero eso no le impedía disfrutarlo.

Con sus dos cascos delanteros atrapo una pequeña estrella, tenía un tacto algo caliente y brillaba mucho, le iluminaba los dos cascos y le iluminaba el rostro. Sonrió antes de dejar ir a la estrella con el resto del espacio cuando vio su planeta desde lejos.

Abrió mucho la boca y se maravilló de ver los océanos que rodeaban la tierra de los pases e imperios. No le costó identificar a Equestria que era el país con más extensión en el mundo, luego identifico a los vecinos de esta, el Reino de los Griffin y la Pradera, que era de donde venía Zecora.

— Bastante hermosa ¿No crees? — Pregunto una voz desconocida que no venía de ningún lado y al mismo tiempo venia de todos los lugares.

— Siempre fue hermosa querido, lo sabes. — Contesto otra voz igual de extraña y desconocida para la pegaso, solo que esta era de una yegua.

— ¿Cómo fue que pudimos crear algo tan hermoso amor? — Pregunto la primera voz que era la de corcel. — Aun no me creo como fue que purismo hacer algo así de hermoso y único en este extenso universo.

— ¿Crees que fue suficiente legado para Celestia y Luna?

— Si, apuesto que sí. — Respondió la voz del corcel. — Siempre las hemos observado querida, lo han hecho bastante bien, hasta ahora.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no hablamos con ellas amor?

— Con Luna fue hace más de dos mil años y con Celestia apenas hace unos mil. Pasa tan rápido el tiempo… Es como si esos milenios no hubieran pasado.

Scootaloo se sentía bastante confundida de oír aquellas voces, que le parecían extrañamente familiares, pero estaba segura de jamás haberlas escuchado antes. Que dijeran el nombre de Luna y Celestia no ayudaba mucho tampoco, ya que la pegaso no estaba entendiendo mucho de lo que hablaban

— Eh… Disculpen. — Pidió interrumpiendo la charla de las dos voces. — ¿Podrían decirme quienes son ustedes o porque estoy aquí?

— Ah claro… — Murmuro la voz de la yegua. — Discúlpanos, solemos divagar mucho… Son tantas las cosas que sabemos y hemos visto que a veces nos cuesta creer lo rápido que ustedes necesitan respuestas o información.

— Es una pegaso ¿No le vez las alas?

— A claro… Son mis ponis favoritos, siempre me gustado volar, no sé qué haría sin mis alas. Aunque claro un poni que jamás a tendió alas de seguro no sabe lo que se pierde por lo tanto no debe de pesarle el no tener alas.

— Querido volviste divagar. — Dijo la segunda voz tiendo un poco.

— Oh perdón. — La voz del corcel hizo una pausa. — Dime pegaso ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Scootaloo Dash, Subteniente del escuadrón tres de maniobras especiales de pegasos, que sirve a la Recientica que reside en Punible. — Respondió Scootaloo diciendo su nombre completo y su rango militar. Aun no se acostumbraba ostentar el apellido Dash a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde que Rainbow la había adoptado con todo y nombre. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Vaya, directo al grano. Me gusta esta pegaso, de seguro por eso Luna la ayudaba tanto cuando soñaba. — Dijo la voz de corcel sin responder a la pregunta de la pegaso. — ¿Qué dices querida? ¿Nos mostramos ante ella?

— Creo que es lo mejor. — Contesto en un suspiro la voz de la yegua. — Estos ponis de ahora no pueden creer sin ver antes.

Hubo un gran destello de luz enfrente de Scootaloo, tan fuerte que se tuvo que cubrir los ojos con las patas delanteras para que esta no le lastimara los ojos. Cuando al fin sintió que esta se apagaba abrió los ojos. No pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

Enfrente de ella había dos alicornios, uno era un corcel, negro como la noche y su melena solo destacaba porque en esta se podían ver pequeñas constelaciones y era de un color un poco más clara que su piel, los ojos eran de color azul oscuro y la cutie mark era lo que parecía ser una estrella rodeada por un manto de oscuridad.

La otra alicornio era completamente lo opuesto al primero, ya que su piel era completamente blanca y su melena parecía estar en llamas, como si el sol fuera pate de esta, los ojos eran de color dorados y su cutie mark era una esfera de luz radiante. Scootaloo trago saliva, por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya los conocía de alguna parte y sabia también que estaba en presencia de unos ponis muy importantes.

— Yo soy Night Traveler y ella es mi esposa Sunshine. — Dijo el corcel y Scoot lo identificó como la primera voz que había escuchado.

— ¿Night Traveler y Sunshine...? — Murmuro sin creérselo la pegaso, recordaba ese nombre los leyendas que Rainbow le solía contar cuando ella era solo una potranca. — ¡Ustedes son los creadores del mundo! ¡Padres de Celestia y Luna!

— Vaya al parecer nos conoces. — Dijo impresionada Sunshine. — En estos días son muy pocos los ponis que saben nuestros nombres y quienes somos.

— Me contaron las leyendas de ustedes cuando era pequeña, nunca pensé que de verdad existiera… Sin ofender.

— No te preocupes hemos escuchado cosas peores. — Respondió Night Traveler sonriéndole un poco a la pegaso. Le recordaba un poco a un alicornio que había conocido milenios atrás.

— Bueno ¿Cuál es la razón para que los Creadores me honren con su vista en mis sueños?

— ¿Sabes que estas soñando? Vaya eres buena para solo ser una pegaso. Me pregunto si más ponis sabrán reconocer un sueño antes despertarse… — Sunshine volteo a ver su esposo divertida, el cual al ver su expresión soltó un suspiro— Empecé a divagar de nuevo ¿Verdad?

— Un poco esta vez. — Respondió la alicornio aun sonriéndole a su esposo, luego volteo a ver a Scootaloo. — Escúchanos pegaso. Desde que tuvimos que dejar nuestro hermoso mundo siempre lo hemos vigilado desde lejos, necesitábamos haber como estaban nuestras hijas y ver si eran capaces de controlar la tierra que le encargamos cuidar, hemos visto los desastres que sacudieron a Equestria y al resto del mundo desde hace milenos y me alegro de decir que jamás tuvimos que intervenir ya que los problemas se arreglaban por mal que se veían las cosas, Luna y Celestia siempre encontraron la solución para que las cosas volvieran a tener paz y armonía.

— Pero esta Reina Oscura…— Continuo Night Traveler. — A hecho que no solo Equestria, si no todo el mundo esté en peligro. Su oscuridad es completamente diferente a la mía o a la de mi hija Luna. Nunca pensamos que veríamos algo así en nuestro mundo. La balanza de la luz y la oscuridad está mal equilibrada y si esto continua así, el mundo puede perecer debajo de los cascos de los Guardianes de la Reina. No solemos interferir o ayudar en los asuntos del mundo, pegaso, creemos que ustedes ponis y nuestras hijas son capaces de cuidar de él y de mantenerlo.

— Tienes que comprender que de forma directa no podemos ayudarles o intervenir de algún modo. Iría en contra de nuestras reglas y de las de nuestro propio mundo. Cuando renunciamos a estar en él, supimos que jamás podríamos volver. Tu misma lo dijiste pegaso, somos leyendas nada mas ¿Cómo reaccionarían los ponis si nos vieran ahora? Solo somos espectadores desde hace siglos.

— Lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarles es darles pistas para resolver este embrollo. Normalmente les dábamos estas pistas a Luna o a Celestia cuando necesitaban un poco de ayuda. Pero con una prisionera y la otra desparecida su llamada "Resistencia" parece ser la mejor opción.

— Esperan un momento. — Pido Scootaloo mientras trataba de procesar toda esa información. — ¿Me están diciendo que si no detenemos a la Reina el mundo va a dejar de existir?

— El mundo que nosotros creamos sí. — Respondió Sunshine. — Nuestro mundo en equilibrio y armonía, ese mundo también es tuyo pegaso. No creo que muchos de los ponis sobrevivan a un mundo de sombras y de oscuridad.

— Entonces es como sentido figurado ¿No? El mundo en si no va a explotar ni nada.

— Claro que no. — Dijo divertido Night Traveler mientras veía a la pegaso. — Que imaginación tienes. — Hizo una pausa. — Pero debes de comprender que aunque veamos que sucede ahí abajo en nuestro mundo no podemos ir a intervenir nosotros mismos. Lo más que podemos hacer es esto, decirles donde esta lo que están buscando.

Dicho esto el alicornio dio un golpe seco en el espacio e hizo brillar su cuerno y el planeta se acercó hasta ellos, el mundo continuo acercándose hasta que aparecieron dentro del Castillo de las dos Hermanas. Ambos alicornios empezaron a caminar y la joven pegaso los siguió apresurándose para que no la dejaran atrás.

Caminaron durante un rato sin decir ni una palabra hasta que Scootaloo no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

— Disculpen pero ¿A dónde vamos?

— Sabemos que vas al castillo de nuestras hijas, específicamente a la biblioteca, en busca de un libro del cual no sabes ni siquiera cuál es su portada o su contenido. — Murmuro Sunshine mientras caminaban. — Te enseñamos el camino hacia la biblioteca.

Doblaron la esquina y se encontraron con una puerta gigantesca y un arco enorme, ahí estaba la biblioteca enfrente de ellos. Night Traveler apunto con su cuerno que emitió una ahora negra hacia una estantería, hasta que salió volando un libro que dejo caer en los cascos de la pegaso.

— Este libro es el que buscas, se llama "Encantamientos y medidas básicas para unicornios" el hechizo que buscas esta en esta página que te estoy enseñando. — Le dijo mientras hacía que el libro se abriera justo a la mitad.

Scoot miro con atención el libro que le enseñaba el alicornio y leyó el tirulo del hechizo "Desbloqueo de magia básico". Asintió, después volteo a ver a Night Traveler.

— ¿Existe algún otro libro que creen que necesitemos para poder educar a Freeice?

— ¿Freeice? ¿Así le pusieron a la niña? Que nombres tan raros ponen ustedes a sus potros. — Dijo impresionado el alicornio. — Sería bueno que te llevaras los libros de hechizos que tengan el título de "Alicornio" o "Unicornio" en ellos.

Night Traveler y Sunshine se voltearon a ver, sabían que el tiempo para hablar con la pegasos ya había acabado. Era momento de que esta despertara y ellos volvieran a ser simples espectadores.

— Es tiempo de que vuelvas pegaso. — Dieron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras extendían las alas y se alejaban volando. — Recuerda lo que te enseñamos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No esperen! — Pidió Scoot mientras que elle a su vez abría las alas y trataba de volar hasta ellos, pero una fuerza invisible la mantenía pegada al suelo que se desmoronaba dejando una brecha al vacío. — ¡Necesitamos más repuestas! ¿De dónde salió Freeice? ¿Usted también la crearon? ¿Saben cómo vencer a la Reina Oscura?

— Despierta Scootaloo. — Fue la única repuesta que obtuvo.

…

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha casi enseguida, la joven pegaso había estado todo su turno de guardia pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido. Le había parecido muy vivido y demasiado real como para haber sido un sueño, además que los dos alicornios que aparecieron en el jamás los había visto en su vida, y sus nombres los había escuchado hace años e incluso sus nombres habían quedado en el olvido por mucho tiempo en su memoria.

Se la había pasado casi todo su rato metida en sus pensamientos, tratando de saber si era verdad o no lo que había soñado. Quería creer que realmente su subconsciente le había la respuesta para saber dónde estaba el libro que necesitaban para poder salir rápido del castillo. No quería quedarse más que el tiempo justo en ese bosque.

— ¿Estas bien Scoot? — Pregunto Bulk Biceps después de que había pasado media mañana y la pegaso estaba más callada de lo de costumbre y se veía que no estaba muy atenta a su entorno.

— ¿Eh? — Murmuro sin poner atención la pegaso que acaba de salir de sus propios pensamientos. — Ah, perdón. Si estoy bien solo… Estoy pensando eso es todo.

— No te preocupes, el castillo ya está cerca y no hemos visto u oído rastros de los Guardianes. Tal vez esto resulte más fácil de lo que pensábamos.

Scootaloo se limitó a asentir sin decir nada más. Vio de reojo a Flix, el novato había estado muy callado desde que Bulk Biceps lo regaño, la verdad la pegaso lo prefería así, ya que podía escuchar mejor su entorno, pero aun así se sintió algo de lastima por el chico. Aun así sabía que era necesario que alguien le dijera lo que le había dicho el poni musculoso al novato.

Suspiro un poco, la expresión de Flix tampoco era la misma, se veía incluso más maduro, más consciente del peligro y menos emocionado de cómo había estado cuando salieron de Ponyville. "Es bastante jodido verte un día en el espejo y descubrir que el poni que te devuelve la mirada no es el mismo que era en un pasado" Pensó Scoot mientras levanta la vista al cielo tapizado de árboles. Tenía muchas ganas de volar.

Recordó una pregunta que Flix le hizo el segundo día de la expedición sobre porque no volaban hacia el castillo y ella le explico que el bosque era muy cambiante y aunque pareciera que se estaba lleno en una dirección en específico el bosque de tan extenso que era podía engañarlos. Lo más seguro era ir a pie y solo volar pequeñas distancias y de preferencia que fuera el vuelo cercano al suelo.

No pararon en todo el día, hasta que llegaron a una parte en la cual los árboles ya no existían. En su lugar había un ancho abismo que solo podía ser cruzado por un puente colgante viejo y frágil. Y después de esa zona estaba impotente el castillo de las dos Hermanas. Era una edificación grande, antigua y se veía algo aterradora desde lejos, ya que en algunas zonas el edificio ya se estaba derrumbando.

Scootaloo sonrió un poco. Lo habían logrado habían llegado hasta ahí en una sola pieza. Volteo a ver a sus dos compañeros, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa que ella en el rostro. Se preparaba para dar un pequeño vitoreo por ellos, pero en ese momento escucho el susurro de varios galopes que venían justo del bosque que estaba detrás de ellos.

Supo que el sonido era el de los Guardianes galopando y lo peor es que el ruido no venía solo del bosque, sino también del abismo que los separaba del castillo. También supo que aquellos susurros eran extremos, como si fuera todo un ejército el que fuera hacia aquella zona.

— ¡Ambos crucen el puente ahora! — Grito Scoot en cuanto reacciono. Si se quedaban ahí parados los Guardianes los iban a rodear y si esta vez iban también pegasos con ellos no cabía duda de que iban a estar en problemas.

Bulk Biceps y Flix se apresuraron a cruzar el puente mientras que Scootaloo se quedaba del otro lado para evitar que pasaran los Guardianes, cuando ella cruzo vio a los Guardianes saliendo de las sombras del bosque, con sus ojos rojos y sus cuernos listos para disparar.

Cuando iba a la mitad del puente sintió como este se desbalancea y como su equipo la esperaban ahí parados.

— ¿¡Que están esperando?! ¡Corran hasta el castillo! ¡Si nos quedamos en esta zona seremos sombras en poco tiempo! — Grito desesperaba mientras abría sus alas y saltaba del puente que se acaba de romper a mitad.

Horrorizada vio como debajo de este también había más Guardianes y como se lo temía, estos eran pegasos "Bueno sin puente los unicornios no pueden pasar" Pensó tratando de ver el lado positivo la pegaso. Voló hasta donde estaba su equipo y se encontró con ellos en tierra mientras galopaban lo más rápido que podían hacia el castillo.

Solo les quedaba subir hasta la el, ya que este se encontraba en una pequeña montaña. Flix vio detrás de él y sintió de nuevo como el miedo lo quería paralizar de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de Guardianes que los seguían y que les estaban pisando los cascos, era todo un ejército, debía de haber algo muy importante en ese castillo si la Reina lo protegía tanto.

Flix utilizo su miedo para impulsarse a correr más rápido y trato de mantener la cabeza despejada y fría, aunque le costaba mucho tragarse el miedo que le invadía.

"Si llegamos al castillo tomaremos el libro y ya nos podremos largar de aquí" Pensó Scootaloo conforme se acercaban al castillo. Seria rápido entrar y tomar el libro solo tenían que buscar a toda prisa. Aunque ella ya tenía una idea más o menos de donde estaba esperaba poder confiar en su sueño.

Escuchaba los relinchos furiosos de los Guardianes detrás de ellos y sintió como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca. Tenían que llegar al castillo lo antes posible. Finalmente llegaron hasta la cima de la montaña solo para detenerse en seco, los tres sintieron como se les caía el alma a los pies.

Enfrente de ellos estaba un muro de Guardianes que les impedía el paso hacia algún lugar. Estaban rodeados. No había a donde escapar.

— Posición de círculo. — Fue lo único que atino a decir Scootaloo, sentía que el miedo se apoderaba de su corazón y este empezó a palpitar con mucha fuerza.

Los otros dos obedecieron, pero ambos tenían la misma expresión que ella, las esperanzas eran muy vagas como para que saliesen bien parados de esa situación. Los pegasos de los Guardianes les impedían salir volando de aquel bloqueo y los unicornios les cerraban cualquier huida por tierra.

— ¡Si no nos dejan pasar, entonces nos abriremos paso! — Dijo Scoot con braveza mientras hacia birlar su luz con toda la fuerza que fue posible. — Escúchenme. — Pidió dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. — Si morimos aquí, quiero que sepan que fue un honor haber llegado hasta aquí con ustedes cuidándome la espalda.

Bulk Biceps asintió y se bajó el yelmo de la armadura al igual que Flix.

— ¡Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo! — Respondió Flix antes de que los Guardianes cayeran sobre ellos.


	11. Capítulo 11:Castillo de las dos Hermanas

**Capítulo 11: El Castillo de las dos Hermanas.**

- ¡ESCUDO BURBUJA YA! - Grito Scootaloo mientras levantaba las patas delanteras y creaba una pequeña barrera de luz en contra de los Guardianes.

Sus compañeros la imitaron y sus barreras se juntaron hasta que crearon un pequeño escudo en el que estaban seguros y mantenía a los Guardianes a raya. Resistieron bien la primera oleada, pero por los sonidos de esfuerzo que hacían sus compañeros Scootaloo sabía que el escudo no duraría eternamente y que este se vendría abajo tarde que temprano.

Realmente había ordenado aquella estrategia sólo para ganar un poco de tiempo mientras pensaba en algún plan para salir de ahí y llegar al castillo.

El segundo ataque fue más potente, los Guardianes eran listos y utilizaron la magia de sus cuernos para disparar directamente al escudo. La pegaso dejo salir un pequeño grito al sentir la oscuridad de los Guardianes pegando en el escudo. Otro ataque así y el escudo se vendría abajo y acabarían con ellos.

Volteo a ver sus compañeros. Flix y Bulk Biceps se veían en las mismas condiciones que ella, la expresión de sus rostros eran de fiereza dando a entender que Aunque iban a caer iban a caer peleando. Busco algún punto en el entorno que les pudiera dar alguna ventaja, necesitaban un terreno más elevado donde pudieran mantener a raya a los Guardianes.

A lo lejos vio una roca, parecía haber formado parte del castillo en un pasado, pero ahora era una saliente y era la única cosa que sobresalía en medio de aquel mar de Guardianes. Necesitaban llegas hasta esa roca, podía ser su única esperanza, pero para eso tenían que esperar a que los Guardianes retrocedieran en su ataque para preparar el siguiente. Era algo arriesgado, pero era lo único que podían hacer.

- ¡Vamos a retirar el escudo a la cuenta de tres!

- ¿¡Estás loca acaso?! - Pregunto Flix mientras volteaba a ver con trabajos a Scootaloo. - ¡Es lo único que nos protege de ellos!

- ¡Confíen en mí! ¡Una vez que retiremos el escudo síganme lo más rápido que puedan, vamos a ir a esa roca! - Dijo mientras la señalaba con la barbilla- ¡Nos podremos defender mejor desde esa posición! ¡Sin nos quedamos aquí estaremos acabados!

Los otros dos pegasos asintieron, a lo mejor no tenían objeciones o simplemente sabían que no había otro plan y esa última apuesta sería a todo o nada.

-¡Uno!

Los Guardianes detuvieron el ataque del hechizo y vieron el escudo débil que aún quedaba frente a ellos. Sonrió un poco de forma bastante macabra. Un ataque hecho por los pegasos o con golpes bastaría para que cayera.

- ¡Dos!

Flix cerró los ojos, estaba aterrado. Estaba preguntándose en que estaba pensando cuando decidió ir a aquella estúpida expedición con Rainbow y Bulk Bíceps, ese no era su lugar. Sintió como una lágrima le resbalaba solitaria por la mejilla, tenía tantas ganas de estar en Ponyville en aquel instante...

- ¡TRES! - Grito Scootaloo mientras bajaba las patas.

Los Guardianes habían retrocedido un poco para dar el último golpe que iban a dar aquel patético escudo. Bulk Bíceps y Flix en seguida obedecieron, aún sin pensar que eso fuera buena idea. La pegaso extendió las alas y se elevó por encima del ejército de Guardianes, hizo que su luz se pusiera directamente es su patas delanteras y alas para protegerla de ataque aéreos.

Los otros dos pegasos la siguieron de cerca y volaron directamente hacia la roca. Una vez que llegaron a esta cada uno se puso en posición de círculo, la pegaso hizo que la luz saliera de sus patas delanteras mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de llegar al castillo.

Pronto se vieron enfrascados en una pelea contra los pegasos que llegaban desde arriba y esquivando los disparos de los unicornios.

Por unos minutos pudieron mantener bien la posición, incluso hacer retroceder a sus atacantes, pero no durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡¿Alguna idea para llegar al castillo?! - pregunto desesperada Scoot mientras volvía a crear una pared de luz enfrente de ella para desviar el ataque de un unicornio.

- ¡Son demasiados! - Grito Bulk Biceps que acaba de hacer desaparecer a un Guardián - ¡Aunque lleguemos al castillo nos van a perseguir hasta el! ¡Necesitamos una distracción!

- ¿¡Una distracción de que tipo!? - Pregunto a su vez Flix que se estaba esquivando un disparo que le pasó rozando el cuerpo.

- ¡Uno de nosotros va a tener que ser la carnada y distraerlos mientras los demás entran! - Contesto el poni musculoso que empezaba a cansarse y a sudar. - ¡Una distracción así!

Scootaloo se quedó pensado en si era buena idea o no esa plan, no la terminaba convenciendo del todo, lo que menos quería era el perder a alguno de sus compañeros, pero era el único plan que tenían y probablemente la única opción que tenían en esa situación.

- ¡Escudo burbuja! - Volvió a ordenar.

- ¿Qué dices Scoot sobre mi plan? - Pregunto Bulk Biceps mientras tomaba aire. - Sólo uno tiene que hacerlo.

Flix había tenido un pequeño momento de revelación, justo cuando Bulk Biceps había dicho su plan. Él tenía que ser el que hiciera ese papel de carnada, no había otra razón para que el fuera a esa misión suicida y arriesgada más que esa. Tanto los dos pegasos que estaban con el eran ya ponis con experiencia, experiencia que no podía ser desperdiciada.

Él era el novato, jamás en su vida había hecho nada de importancia, e incluso la vez que trato de impresionar a esos mismos pegasos la había regado. No era bueno en nada… Pero por una vez en su vida podía ser de utilidad. Aunque fuera solo con esa pequeña tarea, él era el indicado. Sabía que no volvería a ver Ponyville, que moriría o peor sería trasformado en un Guardián… Pero habría muerto con orgullo y cumpliendo su deber. Gracias a él y a ese sacrificio, al dar su vida, la Resistencia estaría un paso más cerca de derrotar a la Reina Oscura.

- Yo me ofrezco como voluntario. - Dijo Flix volteando a ver a la pegaso, decidido.

- ¡No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás! - Contesto Scootaloo, mirando con algo de aprensión al novato. - ¡Si llevamos a cabo ese plan el que le haga de carnada se puede dar por muerto!

- Yo me ofrezco como voluntario. - Repitió Flix de forma tranquila a la poni naranja.

- ¡NO! - Se limitó a decir esta. Sentía que las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos.

Jamás había tenido que tomar una decisión tan difícil como esa. Si se negaba a dejar que Flix le hiciera de carnada lo más probable es que los tres murieran aplastados por el ejército de Guardianes, pero si dejaba que el llevara a cabo el plan suicida del poni musculoso podrían llegar a tener una chance de salir de ahí y de llegar al castillo. Pero era un hecho de que Flix iba a morir si se iba.

- ¡No voy a dejar que mueras Flix! ¡No así, no aquí! - Dijo con la voz rota entre lágrimas. - ¡Somos un equipo y un equipo nunca deja atrás a un compañero!

- Por eso mismo tengo que hacerlo Scootaloo - Respondió el pegaso con voz suave y tranquila. - A veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios para que el equipo pueda continuar y tu como líder de este tienes que ver que es lo mejor para el equipo. Perder a un sólo miembro o perderlo todo por completo.

- Flix...- Murmuro la pegaso. - Por favor no me hagas escoger.

- No te estoy haciendo escoger. - Dijo el novato. - Se cuál es mi destino y lo estoy afrontando de frente, sé que no saldré de este bosque nunca. Déjame morir peleando y sabiendo que gracias a mí, mis compañeros van a sobrevivir.

Scootaloo aún seguía llorando y veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas. No era la primera vez que en algún equipo en el que ella estaba tenían que hacer ese tipo de sacrificios, pero en ninguna ocasión ella había sido la que tenía que tomar la decisión. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó cómo era que su hermana podía aguantar la presión de toda la Resistencia y de su escuadrón.

- Te prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano. - Dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos. - ¿Estás listo?

Flix asintió y quito sus cascos del escudo. Bulk Biceps y Scoot pusieron sus cascos en su lugar y así el escudo se mantuvo en pie. El novato se quitó sus alforjas, extendió las alas y se puso en posición de despegue.

- Siempre te recordaremos novato. - Le dijo el poni musculoso. - No hay muerte más honorable que esta.

- En cuanto el escudo desaparezca vuela en dirección contraria al castillo. - Murmuro la pegaso, volteo a ver a Bulk Biceps y este asintió.

Bajaron los cascos al mismo tiempo y el Flix se metió entre los Guardianes tocándolos con su luz, estos al sentir la luz y la presencia del pegasos en seguida se fueron a perseguirlo, el novato voló luego hacia arriba para atraer a los pegasos, una vez que hizo eso voló tan rápido como le dejaban sus alas hacia el lado contrario del castillo. Scootaloo vio cómo se alejaba, sabiendo que era la última vez que vería al joven pegaso.

- Vámonos, ya no nos prestan atención a nosotros. - Dijo poni musculoso mientras le tocaba con cuidado el hombro a Scootaloo y tomaba las alforjas que había dejado atrás Flix.

Esta asintió y volaron rápidamente al castillo, lo cual atrajo a los Guardianes que se habían quedado atrás en la persecución de Flix. Bulk Biceps guio el vuelo de ambos y entraron por una de las Torres que estaban más alejadas de la entrada principal para que los a Guardianes no los pudieran seguir. Scootaloo se sentía en shock, aún no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar y la decisión que tuvo que tomar.

- Era el más joven de nosotros - Murmuro mientras se quitaba el casco para tomar un pequeño respiro antes de tener que ir por el libro a la biblioteca.

- Tenía tu edad. - Contesto Bulk Biceps. - Flix era un novato porque apenas se había unido, mientras que tú llevas desde el inicio de la Resistencia en esto al igual que yo y Rainbow. Por eso no somos novatos aunque tengan la edad.

- ¿Tu que hubieras hecho de haber estado en mi lugar Bulk? - Pregunto la pegaso viendo por la ventana como los Guardianes se congregaban alrededor de algo. Era tan diferente el estar en la pelea a verla desde lejos.

- Hubiera hecho lo correcto. - Contesto el poni musculoso. - Justo como tú lo hiciste.

- Si hice lo correcto ¿Porque siento que cometí un gran error? - Pregunto con voz rota la poni color naranja.

Bulk Biceps se acercó hasta la pegaso y la abrazo. Esta dejo fluir las lágrimas en el hombro del poni. Bulk había ido a muchas expediciones antes y también le había tocado tomar esas decisiones antes y sabía por lo que estaba pasando la joven pegaso.

- Sé que fue una decisión dura Scoot. - Dijo tratando de consolarla. - Pero las Guerras se ganan con sacrificios. Y el sacrificio de Flix nosotros no lo vamos a olvidar, así como otros tantos.

Scootaloo asintió sin decir nada, el pegaso la soltó y esta se limpió las lágrimas con las patas delanteras, después tomo su casco y se lo puso. Tomo aire, aún se sentía mal consigo misma por la decisión que tuvo que hacer, pero Bulk Biceps tenía razón, no iban a olvidar el sacrificio de Flix y se aseguraría de que ningún poni la olvidara. El libro que iban a sacar de esa biblioteca iba a ser el perfecto recuerdo de la existencia del novato.

- Vamos por ese libro. - Dijo con firmeza mientras pateaba la puerta de la torre y bajaban las escaleras a toda prisa.

...

- ¿Cómo sabes si este es el camino correcto? - Pregunto el pegaso a su compañera. - Nunca habíamos estado aquí antes.

- Una vez que lleguemos a la sala del trono tendremos el camino directo a la biblioteca. - Respondió Scootaloo. - Confía en mí.

El pegaso asintió mientras dejaba que la poni de color naranja los guiara. Scoot aún no sabía si confiar plenamente en su sueño o no, pero no tenían otra elección, tenía que apostar a todo o nada. Le daba mala espina que los Creadores ni hubieras querido verla en persona y se lo explicarán todo mediante un sueño, pero de seguro ellos sabían que era lo que hacían, después de todo gracias a ellos ella existía, así que no le quedaba de otra.

Volaron hasta llegar al final de la escalera y una vez ahí se limitaron a seguir el pasillo. Scootaloo no sabía ni siquiera donde estaban y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas de que ese pasillo diera con la sala del trono. Y para su buena suerte al llegar al final del pasillo ahí estaba la sala del Trono.

Era una habitación grande con dos tronos al frente de esta, ambos estaban debajo de un tapiz los cuales tenían representados en ellos a la princesa Luna y a la princesa Celestia, de igual manera los tronos estaban decorados de forma específica para cada una de las princesas. El techo estaba sostenido por grandes columnas que a su vez eran sostenidas por paredes igual de grandes y fuertes, el techo tenía un hoyo en medio y las ruinas de este estaban caídas en medio de la sala. La puerta de entrada principal al castillo se encontraba al frente de la habitación y escucharon como los Guardianes la golpeaban con fuerza tratando de forzarla para entrar.

- Los pegasos se debieron de ir detrás de Flix. - Comento Bulk Biceps a Scootaloo. - Pero aun así la puerta no durará mucho.

- Lo sé - Contesto la joven pegaso preocupada mientras veía como la puerta era golpeada. - Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

El poni musculoso asintió y Scoot hizo memoria de su sueño, aunque se acordaba de el casi por completo había ciertas cosas que estaban borrosas en su memoria, sólo esperaba que llegarán bien hasta la biblioteca para poder irse lo más rápido posible de aquel castillo.

Siguió los pasos que le habían mostrado Night Traveler y Sunshine en su sueño a toda velocidad mientras agitaba las alas con fuerza sin descansar. Justo dieron la vuelta en un pasillo y fue cuando vieron la puerta abierta de la biblioteca. Scootaloo casi se puso a vitorear de júbilo cuando oyó como la puerta principal del castillo era derribada. Fue un golpe seco, que resonó por todo el lugar, después escucho los susurros de los Guardianes.

La pegaso sintió como palidecía, parecía que todo lo que habían hecho para llegar hasta ahí iba a ser en vano, el haberse adentrado tanto en el bosque, las armaduras nuevas que Rarity le había creado, el sacrificio de Flix... Todo había sido para nada.

- Ve y busca el libro. - Indico su acompañante cuando oyó como entraban los Guardianes en el castillo. - Yo los detendré lo más que pueda.

- No voy a perder otro compañero hoy Bulk.

- No te preocupes, cierra la puerta pero no la bloquees, cuando me sobrepasen entrare y bloqueare la puerta. Después saldremos por una ventana o por algún otro lugar ¿De acuerdo? - La pegaso asintió. - ¿Entonces qué esperas para ir a buscar ese libro?

Scootaloo voló a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y entrecerró la puerta, para que Bulk Bíceps no tuviera problemas cuando tuviera que entrar. Después se maravilló al ver la inmensidad de la biblioteca.

Había libros por donde quiera que veía, estantería tras estantería que desbordaban información, tomos tan antiguos como Celestia o Discord o incluso más viejos. Scoot se quedó unos momentos perpleja mirando todos los libros y los tomos, pensando en lo útil que podía ser esa información para la Resistencia, pensando en todo el jugo y provecho que podían sacar de aquel lugar tan extenso. Se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos minutos hasta que escucho como Bulk Biceps se las arreglaba para detener a los Guardianes. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse nuevamente en lo que iba hacer.

Voló hasta la estantería que Night Traveler había apuntado con su cuerno en su sueño desafortunadamente la pegaso no había visto exactamente de donde lo había sacado y la estantería era gigante. Gruño por la frustración. Voló hasta la parte de arriba de la estantería y se alegró de ser un pegaso ya que de otra manera no hubiera podido alcanzar la parte de más arriba de esta.

Saco libro tras otro y los que no le servían los lanzaba al suelo lejos, donde no le estorbasen. Encontró un libro llamado "Historia de los Alicornios" y recordó lo que le había dicho el creador en su sueño sobre los libros que les podían servir. Lo guardo en su alforja y sintió como esta se volvía más pesada. Apenas había terminado con la primera hilera de la estantería y ni rastros del dichoso libro que estaban buscando.

Siguió con la segunda sin encontrar nada de interés, paso la cuarta y la quinta y en la sexta encontró otro libro que le llamo la atención y que pensó que podría ser útil se titulaba "Magia de Alicornio" lo abrió y le dio una pequeña ojeada, hablaba sobre como aprender a usar la magia de los alicornios y cómo manejarla para que esta no se saliera de control. Lo guardo en su alforja y siguió revisando con rapidez lo que le faltaba de la estantería.

Ya iba por décima hilera cuando escucho como se abría la puerta de la biblioteca para ser cerrada casi de inmediato, se asomó solo para asegurarse de que era Bulk Biceps el que había entrado. El pegaso estaba respirando con dificultad y mantenía su cuerpo pegado en la puerta para evitar dejar entrar a los Guardianes.

— ¿Ya encontraste el libro? — Pregunto mientras tomaba aire y sostenía la puerta a uno de los golpes de los Guardianes.

— ¡Aun no! — Contesto Scootaloo apresurándose a volver a su búsqueda. "Se nos acaba el tiempo" Pensó.

El poni musculoso empezó a juntar los pocos muebles que había en la biblioteca para ponerlos en la puerta y bloquearla para que les diera más tiempo para buscar el dichoso libro. La puerta era bastante grande y ancha, las pocas cosas que había enfrente de esta no iban a darles el tiempo que necesitaban. El pegaso preocupado miro como los Guardianes golpeaban con fuerza la puerta y en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea.

Voló a la estantería más cercana a la puerta y se puso detrás de esta, puso sus cascos delanteros contra la estantería y sus cuartos traseros se apoyaban en la pared. Empezó hacer fuerza sobre la estantería, rezando porque eso resultara. El librero era pesado y Bulk Biceps aplico toda su fuerza sobre esta haciéndose palanca con la pared. Sintió como los músculos le imploraban que parara pero no les hizo caso, la estantería estaba empezando a ceder y sintió como se movía hacia delante.

— ¡Vamos, solo un poco más! — Se dijo a si mismo sintiendo como el sudor le recorría toda la cara y como sus músculos amenazaban con explotar del esfuerzo. — ¡VAMOS!

La estantería cedió y cayó enfrente de la puerta, bloqueándola por completo. El pegaso respiro pesadamente y bajo hasta el suelo exhausto. La estantería les daría el tiempo necesario para que encontraran el libro.

— ¡Bulk Biceps! — Llamo con urgencia Scootaloo a su compañero.

— ¡Voy! — Dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba la voz de la pegaso, hecho un último vistazo a la puerta. Aun se escuchaban los golpes de los Guardianes, pero tardarían un buen rato en poder abrir la puerta. — ¿Qué pasa?

— En esta estantería está el libro. — Le dijo la poni color naranja desde arriba mientras seguía sacando libros. Aun no iba ni a la mitad de la estantería. — Ayúdame a encontrarlo se titula "Encantamientos y medidas básicas para Unicornios"

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto el pegaso mientras empezaba a sacar libros y a desecharlos casi de inmediato al ver el título.

— Digamos que tuve un sueño revelador. — Contesto Scootaloo mientras metía otro libro a sus alforjas, se llamaba "Hechizos avanzados par a unicornios y alicornios." — Si vez algún otro libro que tenga algo que ver con hechizos para alicornios o cosas por el estilo también llévatelo, necesitamos la mayor información posible.

— ¿Un sueño? — Dijo sin mucha confianza Bulk Biceps.

— Larga historia, cuando salgamos de aquí te lo explicare todo. Ahora limítate a encontrar el libro.

Los dos se quedaron callados y el único ruido que llegaba hasta ellos era el de los libros desechados al caer al suelo y los golpes sordos de los Guardianes al tratar de forzar la puerta. El poni musculoso se empezó a desesperar, ya había guardado dos libros en su alforja pero aun no encontraba el indicado. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Scoot de si estaba segura sobre si estaba el libro en esa estantería cuando ambos escucharon un golpe seguido de un sonido de ruptura.

— No me jodas. — Murmuro el pegaso mientras lanzaba el libro que tenía en el caso y corría hasta donde estaba la puerta para verla.

Esta por la mitad tenía una grieta que la recorría de arriba hasta donde el derribado librero lo dejaba ver. Sintió que palidecía, la puerta estaba asunto de caer. Los golpes se hicieron más fuerte y otro crujido salió de la puerta. Bulk Biceps se apresuró a acumular cosas de nuevo esta vez tratando de tapar la grieta pero los Guardianes empezaron a golpear con mayor fuerza a tal grado que el librero y las cosas de la pequeña barricada empezaban a saltar moviéndose de su sitio.

— Mierda. — Murmuro el pegaso mientras pegaba la espalda al montón de cosas y con sus fuerzas las volvía a poner en su lugar. — ¡Scootaloo será mejor de que te apures! ¡No se cuánto más puede durar esto!

Scootaloo también había escuchado como la puerta se rompía pero sabía que la única manera de salir de ahí era con el libro indicado. Ya solo le quedaba un lugar para uno más en su alforja y esperaba pronto encontrara el libro que iba a ocupar ese lugar. Bajo otro estante y empezó a tirar libros rápidamente en cuanto veía el título.

— ¡Apresúrate! — Grito Bulk Biceps que sentía los golpes de los Guardianes cada vez más fuertes y potentes.

— ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! —. Respondió presionada la pegaso, rezando porque el libro que estaba por tomar fuera el indicado.

Le dio la vuelta al libro y sintió como se le detenía el corazón al ver el título "Hechizos básicos para unicornio y alicornios." Se apresuró a abrir el libro donde se lo había mostrado Night Traveler en su sueño y encontró el bendito hechizo que necesitaban. Suspiro de alivio, ya se podían ir.

— ¡Lo encontré! — Grito tan alto como pudo, mientras levantaba el libro en alto y se lo enseñaba con una sonrisa a Bulk Biceps.

— ¡Excelente! — Farfullo el pegaso, le estaba empezando a costar trabajo contener a los Guardianes. Scootaloo guardo con cuidado el libro en sus alforjas y luego volteo a verlo. — ¿Estas lista para salir por la ventana? — Pregunto apuntando con la barbilla al gran ventanal que dejaba entrar luz a la biblioteca.

Scoot asintió, no sabía si podía volar tan rápido con tanto peso extra en las alforjas, pero pensó que si Bulk Biceps podía volar bien con tanto peso ella podría hacer lo mismo. Aunque sus alas cansadas parecían no opinar lo mismo que su mente.

— Bien. — Murmuro el poni musculoso. Tomo aire y soltó la puerta.

Casi en seguida en cuenta se quitó los Guardianes entraron como si fueran abejas en busca de miel, se apretujaban unos a otros relinchando por entrar primero. Se veían como una gran masa negra arrastrándose y con múltiples puntos rojos en ella. Bulk Biceps empezó a correr antes de empezar a aletear y arrebozo a la pasmada Scootaloo que no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

— ¡SCOOT VAMOS! — Grito el pegaso al ver que su compañera no reaccionaba.

Esta al oír como la llamaban sacudió la cabeza y empezó a aletear hasta la ventana donde Bulk la estaba esperando. De pronto sintió un gran dolor en el ala derecha, como si se la estuvieran quemando con algo. Grito por lo repentino que este apareció, concia muy bien ese tipo de dolor por otras heridas que ya había sufrido antes. Un Guardián le había disparado con su cuerno y le había dado, sabía que la herida sanaría, pero le dolía mucho.

Con trabajos siguió volando hacia afuera de la biblioteca, solo para ser rodeada por los pegasos de los Guardianes. "Maldición" pensó mientras trataba de hacer salir luz de sus patas delanteras, pero el ala lastimada le impedía concentrarse.

Busco con la mirada a su acompañante y vio que este la veía aterrorizado ya que se había percatado de su ala herida, pero no podía hacer mucho para ayudarla, ya que el también estaba tratando de deshacerse de los pegasos que lo tenían rodeado para llegar hasta ella.

Con mucho esfuerzo Scootaloo logro crear apenas una capa pequeña de luz en sus dos casco delanteros, los puso enfrente de ella en posición de defensa, lista para resistir los ataques que los pegasos fueran hacer en contra de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pelando con ellos. Le parecieron horas, pero de seguro solo habían sido unos minutos, logro contenerlos, pero no logro ayuntar a ninguno. Sabía que solo estaba ganando tiempo, pero parecía que los Guardianes se estaban empezando a cansar de ella por no rendirse.

— ¡Ya voy Scootaloo! — Grito Bulk Biceps, mientras se abría camino hasta ella. — ¡Aguanta un poco más!

Scoot asintió, más para sí misma que para el pegaso. Sus atacantes la miraban furiosos, pero habían parado de atacar. Scootaloo los espero con la guardia arriba, esperando el siguiente golpe, pero nadie se movía. Se empezó a sentir nerviosa, sin saber que esperar, no era normal que los Guardianes se quedaran ahí estáticos.

— ¿¡A que esperan?! — Grito desesperada al no saber que estaba pasando exactamente. — ¿¡Les da miedo pelear contra un pegaso de verdad?!

Como respuesta, los Guardianes se empezaron a reír. El sonido hizo que Scootaloo sintiera como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca y como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Era como escuchar la risa de un poni normal pero retorcida, de forma oscura y tenebrosa. A la pegaso le hizo recordar a como se reían los monstruos en sus pesadillas antes de que la atraparan y luego despertara.

Pero eso no era un sueño, era la realidad. Y si los Guardianes actuaban así nada bueno podía salir de eso. Siguieron riéndose mientras dejaban un pequeño espacio por el que entro otro poni para pelear con la pegaso. Scoot no entendía que tenia de especial ese poni hasta que lo vio de frente.

— ¿Un alicornio? — Dijo incrédula al verle el cuerno y las alas. Bajo la guardia mientras miraba estupefacta al recién llegado. — ¡¿De dónde diablos saliste tú?!

Bulk Biceps veía la escena desde lejos y sintió un gran terror y desconcierto al ver al alicornio. Jamás había visto nada así.

Loa Guardianes seguían riéndose y el alicornio sonrió al ver a su adversaria. Scootaloo volvió a subir los cascos en posición de defensa y volvió a crear la débil luz que le permitía el ala herida. El alicornio ataco rápido, dándole apenas tiempo a la pegaso de bloquear el ataque. Lo hizo retroceder un poco cuando lo toco con su luz dándole un puñetazo, pero este apenas y roso al alicornio.

Este volvió a la carga, esta vez de forma más rápida y efectiva. Scootaloo puso las patas delanteras donde iba a ir el ataque del Guardián, pero este le hizo una finta engañándola y termino encajándole el cuerno en el pecho.

Scootaloo sintió como este se clavaba en la armadura y como la penetraba encajándose un poco en el pecho de ella, pero sin llegar a hacerle más que un pequeño rasguño. Casi en seguida se llevó los dos cascos al pecho para tratar de quitar al alicornio de ahí, pero este era muy fuerte.

— ¡NOOO! — Grito Bulk Biceps mientras volaba hacia su compañera a toda velocidad.

La pegaso soltó un alarido de dolor cuando sintió como el alicornio empujaba un poco más su cuerno que tenía un aura negra alrededor de él. El Guardián no avanzo mucho más hacia su pecho, pero sintió como si algo le atravesara el corazón, algo frio duro y palpable. Sintió como se le iba el aire, se tomó de las patas del Guardián para no caer, sentía el cuerpo paralizado. El alicornio saco su cuerno del pecho de Scootaloo y la miro de forma maliciosa.

— ¿Vez como ustedes no son nada comparados con nosotros? — Dijo el alicornio hablando con una voz cavernosa, hueca y fría. — ¡Su débil luz no es nada comparada con la oscuridad de la Reina! — Murmuro mientras zarandeaba a la pegaso que se estaba quedando inconsciente. — ¡Y ustedes, pagaran con su vida la estupidez de haber tratado de levantarse contra ella!

Dicho esto soltó a la pegaso, esta sintió como caía pero no podía mover el cuerpo.

Bulk Biceps vio como los Guardianes unicornios se ponían justo donde iba a caer su compañera, tenía que volar rápido para atraparla antes de que chocara con el suelo. "Vamos Bulk" Se dijo a sí mismo "Ella te salvo, es hora de devolverle el favor"

Lo que le hubiera hecho el alicornio a Scootaloo era algo que la había debilitado, sentía como se le cerraban los ojos y como todo se volvía ajeno a ella. En su último momento de conciencia pensó en su hermana, en Freeice y en Soarin. Hubiera deseado poder verlos una vez más…

— ¡SCOOTALOO! — Escucho desde la lejanía antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	12. Capítulo 12: La preocupación de Rainbow

**Capítulo 12: La preocupación de Rainbow.**

Rainbow no podía dormir, llevaba dando vueltas en la cama mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. El grupo de expedición debía de haber vuelto dos días atrás y aun no sabían nada ellos, lo cual la tenía preocupada, sentía un mal presentimiento en su pecho, como un comezón que no te puedes rascar y aun así te tiene vuelto loco. En el día le era más fácil no pensar en esa comezón invisible, pero en la noche le era difícil que sus pensamientos no volaran de Scootaloo a Freeice a los problemas de la Resistencia.

Freeice había hecho muchos progresos con sus alas, ya podía volar ella sola hasta la nube de entrenamiento y volar de forma recta, aun le faltaba saber cómo controlar las corrientes de aire y con virar, pero eran cosas que con el tiempo y la practica iban saliendo.

En cuanto a su magia no podían decir lo mismo. Esta era débil y poco funcional, además que le costaba un gran esfuerzo a la alicornio el poder usarla. Rainbow le había dicho a Rarity que no quería que Freeice practicara su magia hasta que le quitaran el bloqueo, pero Freeice había insistido en practicar y en querer ir con Rarity así que ante su insistencia la pegaso tuvo que ceder.

Miro el techo del cuarto mientras pensaba en la potranca que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación de al lado. Escucho la respiración de Soarin, el sonido la relajaba pero no lo necesario. Algo harta se levantó de la cama y salió al pequeño balcón que había afuera de su habitación.

El aire nocturno le refresco el rostro y un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda mientras caminaba hasta el barandal del balcón. Volteo a ver en la dirección de Cloudsdale, Soarin se iba a ir pronto, le dijo que en cuanto volviera Scoot él iba a volver a irse con sus demás compañeros Wonderbolts a la ciudad de los pegasos. Rainbow aún no sabía cómo decirle eso a Freeice, la verdad era que ambos se habían encariñado mucho con ella y ella con ellos, pero había cosas que aún no le habían dicho.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras pensaba sobre la posibilidad de ser madre. Desde el día en que la había llamado "mamá" la potranca sentía un anhelo extraño hacia esa idea y era casi obvio que su esposo también lo sentía. Pero aún se sentía indecisa sobre el hecho de traer un niño a ese mundo controlado por la Reina.

Podían esperar, pero no sabían cuánto tiempo se tardarían en derrotar a la Reina o cuando estaría lista Freeice o Luna para si quiera llegar al encuentro decisivo. Podía incluso ser que ella no llegase a ver ese día y eso implicaría no llegar a tener hijos jamás. Rainbow estaba en conflicto consigo misma y el no tener noticas del equipo de exploración no le ayudaba mucho para tranquilizarse.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — Pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Rainbow volteo rápidamente y vio que se trataba de Soarin. Se veía todavía adormilado, tenía la melena despeinada y parte de las sabanas se le había marcado en el rostro. Incluso aun tenía un poco de saliva en la mejilla. Rainbow sonrió un poco al verlo así.

— No. — Contesto. — Lamento haberte despertado.

— No fuiste tú. — Aseguro el pegaso mientras se acercaba a su esposa y se frotaba los ojos con ambos cascos. — Eres bastante silenciosa. El aire de aquí afuera me despertó, entro por la puerta cuando la abriste. Sabes que para el frio soy bastante sensible.

— Si lo se

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada solo estoy…— La poni de color cian soltó un suspiro. — Tengo un presentimiento de que algo le paso a Scootaloo, estoy preocupada. La verdad no creo que fuera buena idea dejar que se fuera.

— Eh — Dijo Soarin envolviendo con un ala pegaso. — No es la primera vez que sale de expedición, además sabes que está muy capacitada. — Hizo una pausa mientras veía si sus palabras ayudaban a su esposa. — No creo que te pongas así cuando yo me voy a Cloudsdale, de seguro duermes ¿O me equivoco?

— Eso es porque no estás aquí y no me vez. — Contesto con una sonrisa Rainbow Dash mientras se inclinaba un poco contra el pecho de Soarin. — No es tanto el hecho de que se haya ido, si no este sentimiento… Es como si supiera que algo malo le paso, como un peso en el pecho... No sé, es extraño. Pero siento que algo salió mal. Además ya pasaron muchos días…

— Haz de estar exagerando. — Exclamo en tono despreocupado el ex Wonderbolt. — Es decir, ya se tardaron en llegar, pero los retrasos son comunes. Te aseguro que mañana veras atravesando a los tres por la puerta oeste en perfectas condiciones.

— Espero que tengas razón, Soarin.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras los dos contemplaban el cielo nocturno, al pegaso le gustaba poder envolver así a su esposa y a ella igual, se sentía protegida y cómoda, además que así el olor de su esposo le llegaba de forma casi directa. El aroma era una mezcla de pie de manzana, lluvia, viento, vainilla y un olor que Rainbow no había olido jamás hasta que lo conoció,

En cuanto a Soarin también podía olerla a ella, lo cual le fascinaba, ya que el olor que desprendía de Rainbow era un aroma mu extraño que muy pocos ponis podían llegar a detectar. Dashie olía a arcoíris en su mayoría y era un olor que le encantaba al pegaso. Con el paso del tiempo este pudo identificar más olores, como la lluvia, el aroma floral que desprendía y a jabón, pero el que predominaba era el de arcoíris.

— ¿Soarin? — Pregunto Rainbow rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

— ¿Si?

— Sabes he estado pensando en… Bueno, ya sabes… La propuesta que me hiciste la primera noche que vino Freeice a quedarse con nosotros.

— ¿Lo de tener hijos?

— Aja

— ¿Y qué has estado pensando amor?

— Pues… Que me gustaría tener uno. — Dijo lentamente la pegaso, como si la lengua no le funcionara bien. Sintió que Soarin se ponía tieso detrás de ella y se empezó a sentir nerviosa. — Claro, solo si tú lo quieres también.

— Por supuesto que lo quiero. — Respondió Soarin rápidamente y busca el rostro de su esposa para mostrarle su sonrisa. — No insistí porque te veías decidida a no tener el día que te lo comente… Pero dime ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Pues, aun no estoy segura. — Murmuro Rainbow que se había empezado a ruborizar y sonría de forma tímida. — Creo que es tonto esperar a que esto termine… Puede que nosotros solo hayamos iniciado con esta Resistencia para vencer a la Reina y nosotros nos volvamos viejos sin poder derrotarla y jamás podríamos tener alguno.

— Bueno, si lo que quieres es tener un hijo, cuenta conmigo. — Le dijo sonriente el ex Wonderbolt a la pegaso mientras la abrazaba con sus dos patas delanteras y la pegaba a su pecho.

— Aun no he decido pero gracias. — La poni color cian cerro los ojos y sintió el pecho de su marido bajar y subir, de pues un bostezo la interrumpió.

— Creo que es hora de que volvamos a la cama, tienes que descansar un poco Dashie. — Soarin soltó a su esposa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de vuelta a la casa.

Rainbow apenas estaba asintiendo y caminando también hacia su habitación cuando escucho el sonido de unos cascos la interrumpió. Iban directamente hacia la casa y con gran velocidad.

— ¡General Rainbow Dash! — Grito el soldado, la pegaso se limitó a verlo desde arriba, era un poni terrestre, no lograba acordarse de su nombre. Hizo una señal con su casco en forma de saludo.

— Descanse soldado. — Murmuro para que el poni bajara el casco. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan apurado?

— ¡Me mandaron a avisarle que alguien está llegando por la puerta oeste del pueblo General! ¡Creemos que pude ser el equipo de expedición que salió hace más de una semana!

Soarin se había regresado al ver que su esposa se había quedado afuera y escucho el mensaje del soldado. Se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo.

— Scootaloo… — Murmuro la pegaso mientras abría las alas y se disponía a ir hasta la puerta oeste. — Soarin, quédate aquí, no podemos dejar a Freeice sola.

El ex Wonderbolt asintió y Rainbow salió volando a toda prisa hacia donde le había dicho el soldado. "Por favor que este bien" Deseo con todas su fuerzas.

La entrada oeste no estaba lejos de su casa y cuando la vio desde lejos dio que estaba más iluminada de lo normal. Ancientdust estaba parado en la muralla iluminando con su cuerno un poco el otro lado de la barrera. El escuadrón del viejo unicornio también estaba alrededor de la puerta y algunos estaban en posición de ataque.

— ¡Ancientdust! — Llamo mientras aterrizaba enfrente de la puerta. — ¡¿Para que necesitas a todos estos ponis aquí?!

— Solo es precaución General. — Respondió el unicornio mientras bajaba de la muralla hasta llegar a donde estaba Rainbow. — Es de noche y no sabemos que pueda venir de haya afuera y lo sabe.

— Aun así es un número exagerado de ponis para abrir la puerta. — Rebatió enojada la pegaso. — ¿Ya están cerca?

— Si bastante, aunque por lo que pude ver solo vi a un poni caminado hacia aquí, pero se veía muy grande, como si no estuviera cargando algo.

Rainbow sintió como si le cayera un peso horrible en el estómago por la preocupación, pero mantuvo el rostro con una máscara de frialdad que había aprendido a hacer muy bien durante todos los años que llevaba dirigiendo la Resientncia.

— ¿Qué están esperando para abrirles las puertas?

— Que se acerquen un poco más General. — Ancientdust volteo a ver a uno de sus soldados que estaba aún arriba de la muralla. — ¿Cuánto les falta soldado?

— ¡Unos treinta metros señor! — Respondió — ¡Creo que sería bueno momento para abrir la puerta, señor! ¡No se ven en muy buenas condiciones!

— ¡Ya escucharon habrán la puerta! — Exigió Rainbow volteando a ver a los encargados de la puerta.

— No le dé órdenes a mis muchachos General

— Te recuerdo que también son mis muchachos Ancientdust. — Respondió la pegaso, aun se sentía algo enojada con el unicornio. No se había dignado a ir a ninguna reunión del Consejo en todos esos días y se estaba portando de forma rebelde. — Tú eres parte de mis muchachos también, así que tengo la autoridad para dar las órdenes que me vengan en gana. Que no abuse de ese poder no signifique que no lo tenga.

El ex soldado fulmino con la mirada a la poni de color cian que le sostuvo la mirada hasta que esté la aparto. Los soldados alrededor de ellos sabían bien que ambos ponis habían tenido bastantes diferencias en los últimos días desde la llegada de Freeice, pero jamás habían presenciado en si una escena de conflicto.

— ¡Abran las malditas puertas! — Exclamo de mala gana el unicornio mientras se alejaba de Rainbow y se dirigía a la puerta para estar más cerca de ella. — ¡Estén preparados para lo que sea que pueda entrar por esa puerta!

Dash se contuvo antes de replicar algo ácido y se limitó acercarse también a la puerta que en ese momento se estaba abriendo poco a poco. La luz que tenían los soldados en el lado de Ponyville casi en seguida ilumino la oscura entrada al bosque Everfree y pudieron ver la silueta del poni que se acercaba lentamente y de forma casi penosa.

Conforme se acercaba vieron que no se trataba de un solo poni, si no de dos. El que estaba caminando era Bulk Biceps que parecía estar como en un trance ya que no notaba las luces, las voces o los ruidos que provenían del pueblo, el otro poni estaba en la espalda del pegaso y vieron que se trataba de Scootaloo, que estaba inconsciente y con la armadura rota de varias partes, no se veía como si estuviera viva. Rainbow tuvo que contener un sollozo de angustia y sus ganas por volar hasta ellos para ver cómo estaba su hermana.

Bulk Biceps no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando o porque no había volado hasta Ponyville, solo sabía y era consciente del cansancio físico y emocional que cargaba su persona. No había parados de caminar en días, ni para dormir, ni para comer y cada paso que daba era un suplicio para su músculos, huesos y piernas. Había llevado su cuerpo al máximo y no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar.

Siguió caminando, aun sin saber mucho de lo que pasaba su alrededor, lo que le importaba era dejar a Scootaloo en un lugar donde la fueran a ayudar y dejar los libros con sus superiores. No le empotraba lo que le pasara a él siempre y cuando lograra llegar a Ponyville.

Se había puesto como en un estado de conciencia/inconciencia en el que dejo que su cuerpo y sus patas recorrieran y se mandaran solos de regreso al pueblo. Era la única manera en la cual había podido seguir adelante, si no el dolor lo habría derribado y no hubiera podido dar un paso más.

Todos los soldados veían con atención al pegaso que caminaba de forma tambaleante hasta ellos, en sus ojos no reconocieron brillo ni reconocimiento de algo en ningún lugar, el poni musculoso había perdido también parte de su armadura, ya que no llevaba el casco. Bulk atravesó la puerta y se detuvo en seco, mirando enfrente de él. De repente sintió como si se despertara y fue de nuevo el dueño de sus extremidades, del peso de la pegaso en su lomo, de sus alforjas con libros.

Sintió el cansancio de los días acumulados sin dormir, de los kilómetros caminados y del hambre y fue como si algo lo aplastara. Tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no quedarse desmoronarse en ese instante. Busco con la mirada a Rainbow Dash y la vio parada casi al lado de Ancientdust. Levanto una pata que puso en su frente y tomo aire.

— General Rainbow Dash. — Dijo con voz cansada y en apenas un susurro. Se quitó con cuidado las alforjas, solo tenía que dejarlas ahí, enfrente de ellos y todo habría acabado. Las abrió y dejos los libros enfrente de todos, asintió para el mismo. — Misión cumplida. — Murmuro antes de desplomarse.

…

Zecora extrañaba su tierra natal y se preguntaba si algún día podría volver a ella. Lo había intentado, pero los Guardianes evitaban que cualquier poni, burro, Griffin o cebra salir de Equestria. Recordaba con una anhelo extraño y lleno de nostalgia los paisajes de su juventud y niñez, lugares llenos de hierbas altas, arboles frondosos de formas muy diferentes a cómo eran en Equestria, los animales que se cuidaban por su cuenta, los temporales de lluvia y los largos viajes que hacia cuando era la temporada de sequía,

Con frecuencia tan bien recordaba a su madre, una cebra muy sabía que le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía sobre plantas, posiciones y brebajes. En la Pradera no existía la magia como ahí en Equestria, así que tenían que recurrir a otras cosas para poder cuidar y curar a sus heridos. Cuando Zecora creció y se convirtió en una joven adulta se dio cuenta que hay en ese país no existía todo lo que ella quería hacer, todos los descubrimientos que podía haber. Había escuchado de Equestria con frecuencia de sus mayores o de alguno que otro viajero poni que a veces hablaban con su tribu antes de seguir su camino.

Así que llena de curiosidad y convencida que en esa tierra encontraría lo que tanto anhelaba pidió el permiso de su madre y de los ancianos de la tribu, los cuales le dieron permiso y la dejaron ir en su viaje hasta Equestria. Cuando llego a esa nueva tierra se sintió perdida, no encontró ningún rostro amigo en todo el reino de Celestia y muchas veces pensó en regresar, pero aun así se quedó.

Escogió vivir en el bosque Everfree porque tenía cierto parentesco con la Pradera, los animales se cuidaban solos, el clima igual y las plantas que había ahí eran exóticas y algunas ya le eran conocidas. Cuando conoció a Twilight Sparkle, jamás se habría imaginado que esa unicornio podría terminar convirtiéndose en una tirana poderosa y enojada.

Cuando los Guardianes acabaron con su casa y con Ponyville, la cebra pensó que era momento de volver a su país, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera los Guardianes la retuvieron y la volvieron a llevar de vuelta al centro de Equestria. Atrapada en ese Reino lleno de oscuridad Zecora se dedicó a viajar de pueblo en pueblo hasta que Rainbow Dash la encontró.

La pegaso convenció a Zecora que les ayudara en su Resistencia, no importaba que no fuera una soldado, lo que necesitaban eran médicos o ponis que supieran curar lo mejor posible a los demás. La cebra acepto casi de inmediato, se había cansado de viajar de un lado a otro y quería derrotar a la Reina para volver a su país.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Zecora mientras revisaba a Scootaloo en la cama del hospital de Ponyville. Este a pesar de todos los años que había pasado seguía siendo eso, el hospital, quedaba mucho del mobiliario de los tiempos anteriores a la Reina y sus Guardianes y tenía el espacio suficiente para los ponis heridos.

Además de la cebra había cinco enfermeras y cuatro doctores, también estaban los ayudantes que eran ponis de la Resistencia que de dedicaban a llevar material o cerrar heridas fáciles. En su mayoría eran voluntarios, como Fluttershy que no tenían madera de soldado, pero que aun así aportaban con su ayuda.

— ¿Cómo esta Zecora? ¿Despertara pronto? — Pregunto Rainbow Dash que no pudo ocultar que se le quebrara la voz.

Después de la llegada de ambos pegasos los llevaron de inmediato al hospital, lugar donde les quitaron las armaduras y los limpiaron antes de dejarlos a cada uno en un catre y darles de tomar agua y dejarlos descansar. Ninguno de los dos había despertado hasta ese momento y Zecora fue a revisar a Scootaloo primero, era la que se veía en peores condiciones.

Tenía múltiples rasguños en las patas traseras y un ala la tenía con una herida de los Guardianes y la otro la tenía fracturada, una de sus patas delanteras estaba esguinzada. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Zecora o a Rainbow, la herida del pecho tenía un aspecto aun peor que el resto. Parecía como si le hubieran enterrado algo en este y dejado algo en el interior de la pegaso, ya que era de color negro aunque no había logrado llegar al corazón, pero el daño se veía que era grande. Además que era de color negro y ampollaba la piel de la pegaso conforme avanzaba.

— Una respuesta no te puedo dar, ya que esta dispuesta no está. — Contesto la cebra mientras se inclinaba para ver el hoy.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes respuestas?

— Es la verdad.

— ¿Al menos sabes que es lo que tiene?

— La repuesta a esa pregunta tampoco te la puedo dar. — Respondió Zecora. — Este mal es desconocido incluso para mis medios. Poco sabría decirte sobre lo que este es capaz.

— Bueno, pero debes de tener algún brebaje o algo que la ayude.

— Creer me gustaría, pero exageraría si te dijera que conozco la poción que curaría a Scootaloo. — Rainbow sintió como se le cayera un peso en los hombros. — Despertar ya debería, el daño físico no es tanto como para discapacitar a un pegaso.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? — Pregunta ya algo desesperada la poni color cian, le molestaba que Zecora no hablara de forma clara y concisa.

— Eso, el hoyo que yo veo. — Contesto la cebra apuntando a la herida del pecho de la pegaso. — Es algo que jamás había logrado ver. Temo que mis conocimientos no sean los más listos para tratar eso.

— ¿No sabes… Como curarlo...? — Murmuro Rainbow agachando la cabeza y conteniendo las lágrimas. — ¿Se va a quedar así para siempre?

— Esperanzas falsas no quiero dar, pero posible es que el problema ahora visible se acabe por sí solo. Lo único que nos queda es esperar o que otro poni más nos diga cómo se puede curar.

Rainbow se quedó aun con la cabeza mirando al suelo, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Zecora supo que era mejor dejarla sola, así que se retiró y dejo a las hermanas solas en la habitación. Internamente sabía que si Zecora no sabía cómo tratar una herida posiblemente nadie podría, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil, si otro doctor podía ver a su hermana y darle más información so re lo que le pasaba, haría todo lo posible para que eso pasara.

Se acercó a su hermana y la abrazo con un casco, el cuerpo caliente no le devolvió el abrazo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir a avisarle a Soarin donde estaba, pero de seguro ya se enteraría en cuanto amaneciera de que era lo que estaba pasando.

— Ay Scoot… — Dijo entre sollozos mientras le tomaba un casco a su hermana. — ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto? No tenías que demostrarle nada a nadie… Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti desde que te veía manejando esa vieja scooter, no necesitabas mostrarme que eras capaz de manejar esto… Y ahora estas aquí… como un vegetal.

Cerró los ojos, dejando caer otras dos lágrimas. Sentía como si el corazón se le partiera, quería que la pegaso de repente despertara y la saludara, le sonriera contándole sobre sus aventuras en el bosque, quería escuchar la voz de Scoot por lo menos una última vez… Podía ser que ya jamás pudiese escucharla….

"No" pensó con fiereza una parte de ella que se acaba de sobreponer a la tristeza "Ella no va a morir" Abrió los ojos, ahora ya no lloraba de tristeza si no de rabia.

— ¡No te puedes rendir Scootaloo! — Grito con la voz quebrada. — ¡No debes irte! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡No te atrevas a dejar de luchar! — Dijo ahora en una nota aguda y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta volvió. — No dejes de luchar… — Susurro entre sollozos.

**NOTA**

Disculpen si los diálogos de Zecora no me quedaron con rimas exactas, pero la verdad es muy difícil hallar que digan cosas coherentes en rima ._. No se cómo le hace Yoda, pero bueno en fin. Si alguno de ustedes tiene mejores diálogos (Con rima) déjenlo en los reviews y si son buenos con gusto los pondré. J Nos leemos luego!

Rombla


	13. Capítulo 13: Herida misteriosa

**Capítulo 13: Herida misteriosa.**

Bulk Biceps durmió por dos días completos y cuando despertó aún se sentía muy cansado. Le dieron de comer y le dijeron que descansara, pregunto por Scootaloo, los libros y sobre el resto de la Resistencia, mas solo recibió por respuesta que tendría visitantes en unos minutos y que ellos le responderían sus preguntas.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando entraron en el cuarto Rainbow Dash junto con Rarity y Applejack. La pegaso no tenía muy buen aspecto, tenía ojeras y se veía algo perdida. Cuando el poni musculoso se percató de quienes eran trato de pararse para saludar forma debida a la General, pero la enfermera se lo impidió.

— General, miembros del Consejo. — Se limitó a decir mientras ponía una pata en su frente y saludaba a las recién llegadas.

— Descansa Bulk Biceps. — Contesto Rainbow. — Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, no es necesario que seas tan formal. — Volteo a ver a la enfermera. — ¿Podría dejarnos solos durante unos minutos? Tenemos que discutir algunas cosas en privado.

La enfermera asintió, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a los cuatro ponis solos en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo esta Scootaloo? — Pregunto Bulk Biceps después de pasar unos minutos en silencio.

Rainbow Dash sintió la pregunta como un golpe y le costó no ponerse a llorar, agacho la cabeza viendo al suelo y apretando los dientes. Rarity al ver a su amiga en ese estado se apresuró a contestar la pregunta, ya que la poni color cian no se veía en condiciones de hacerlo.

— Ella está viva. — Se limitó a decir, después continuo. — Pero aun no despierta, de hecho tiene una herida muy extraña en el pecho.

— Nos gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso exactamente en ese castillo y porque solo volvieron dos de ustedes si partieron tres. — Agrego Applejack.

— Pues, todo paso muy rápido, la verdad. — Empezó el pegaso. — Los primeros cuatro días todo estuvo muy tranquilo, solo tuvimos una pelea pequeña contra los Guardianes antes de acércanos al castillo, pero cuando llegamos a este… — Una sombra se posó sobre el rostro del poni musculoso al recordar todo lo que habían vivido en el palacio.

Platico de forma detallada como fue que soportaron la envestida de los Guardianes de la Reina, el sacrifico de Flix, como entraron al castillo y después como el lucho contra los Guardianes para contenerlos antes de que entraran a la biblioteca.

— Cuando ya estábamos a punto de salir un unicornio lastimo a Scoot en el ala. — Continúo el pegaso. — Aun así podía volar, pero al parecer ya esperaban que saliéramos por un lugar parecido, ya que en cuanto estuvimos afuera nos rodeó a cada uno un grupo de cinco Guardianes. Sabía que gracias a la herida del ala Scootaloo no podría hacer muy bien el hechizo de luz así que trate de llegar a ella lo más rápido que pude, pero ellos se interponían en mi camino. Sin embargo ella se las arreglo muy bien, hasta que apareció el alicornio.

— ¿Alicornio? — Exclamo Rainbow Dash abriendo mucho los ojos y sin dar crédito a lo que acaban de oír. — ¿Dijiste alicornio?

— Si

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto Rarity aun incrédula. — Tal vez por la pelea y los movimientos no viste bien que era lo que estaba pasando…

— Estoy seguro de lo que vi Rarity. — Interrumpió en tono molesto Bulk Biceps. — Y lo que estaba peleando con Scootaloo era un alicornio. Escuche como ella misma no se lo creía cuando exclamo la sorpresa que tenía delante de ella. Y lo vi de cerca cuando rescate a Scoot de quedar como una plasta contra el suelo.

— Discúlpanos por nuestra incredulidad cariño. — Se disculpó Applejack. — Es que… Jamás habíamos escuchado de algo así.

— Tampoco nosotros, se los aseguro.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hizo el alicornio a Scootaloo? — Intervino Rainbow Dash que intercambio una mierda con Rarity.

— Empezaron a pelear, pero el alicornio era más rápido que Scoot, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero clavo su cuerno en el pecho de ella. Tampoco sé que fue lo que le dijo o porque se desmayó Scoot después cuando la dejo caer.

— ¿El Guardián… Hablo? — Rainbow sentía que un escalofrió le recorría la columna, no le gustaba para nada la información que les estaba dando Bulk Biceps

— Si, o al menos eso creo, solo alcance a oír susurros y vi como su boca se movía. — Continúo el pegaso. — No sé porque a mí no me ataco o porque no fue detrás de nosotros, atrape a Scootaloo a tan solo unos metros del suelo y fue cuando me toco a mí recibir algunos de los ataques que estaban preparando los Guardianes que estaban en tierra. Nos envolví con mi luz y volé tan rápido como pude. Cuando al fin logre evadirlos empecé a caminar hasta llegar aquí.

— ¿Scootaloo ya estaba inconsciente cuando la dejo caer el alicornio? — Pregunto la poni color cian.

— Si ya estaba así. Trate de despertarla más de una ocasión y pensé que sería bueno que descansáramos por unos días antes de que tratáramos de volver, pero la verdad no me anime a eso. No sabía si los Guardianes nos estaban buscando o no o cuánto daño le había hecho el alicornio a Scoot, así que decidí volver lo más rápido que pude.

— Es comprensible. — Dijo Applejack mirando al pegaso de forma pensativa. — ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?

— Claro que si ¿Por qué inventaría algo así? Además, la herida que le hizo a Scoot es mejor prueba que mi palabra, esperen a que ella despierte y les dirá lo mismo que yo.

Rainbow sintió ese comentario como un puñetazo en la cara, ya habían visto a Scoot otros dos doctores y todos le respondieron con lo mismo. No sabían cómo curar una herida así porque jamás habían visto algo parecido. Lo único que le habían podido decir fue que parecía que tenía algo clavo en el pecho, ya que si no fuera así, la herida habría cerrado al menos un poco.

Rarity también fue a ver a la pegaso y al ver la herida le dijo a Rainbow que esta había sido con magia negra muy poderosa, también le dijo que podía ser una manera nueva de que los Guardianes trasformaran a los ponis en Guardianes, ya que la negrura de la herida se estaba extendiendo poco a poco sobre el pecho de Scootaloo.

— No hay muchas esperanzas de que despierte Bulk, por eso te preguntamos a ti. — Dijo con la voz cortada la poni color cian.

— General… Yo… — Murmuro el pegaso, de repente se sentía vacío, como si todo el esfuerzo que había hecho no hubiera valido para nada. — Hice todo lo que pude por traerla con vida de vuelta, de haber sabido que necesitaba que le limpiara la herida o algo así…

— No es un reclamo, te agradezco que la trajeras, aun está viva y están buscando una forma de curarla, pero… Hasta ahora no ha habido suerte. — Susurro en tono sombrío la pegaso. Después volteo a ver a sus dos compañeras y estas asintieron. — Gracias por la información Bulk Biceps, te dejamos para que descanses.

Dicho esto las tres ponis salieron de la habitación y para sorpresa de las tres Ancientdust estaba discutiendo con la enfermera para que lo dejara entrar. En cuanto vio a Rainbow se dirigió a ella "Dios, como si ahora no tuviese suficiente con Scoot" pensó la pegaso.

— General ¿Me podría explicar porque no fui informado de que ya iban a hablar con el pegaso que volvió del grupo de expedición?

— Se llama Bulk Biceps. — Contesto la pegaso. — Y no fuiste informado porque tu presencia aquí no era requerida.

— ¿Qué no era requerida….? — Murmuro incrédulo el unicornio. — ¡Soy miembro del Consejo! ¡Rarity y Applejack si vinieron!

— Tú mismo dijiste que para esta misión no contábamos con tu apoyo ni tu consentimiento, así que como tú quisiste estar fuera de esto por eso no fuiste requerido. Además últimamente no te has comportado mucho como un miembro del consejo. Ha habido cuatro juntas y a ninguna asistió. — Respondió en tono frio Rainbow, no estaba de humor para tratar de ocultar su molestia hacia el ex soldado o hacia sus actitudes. — Ser parte del consejo simplifica tener responsabilidades y cumplir por lo menos con ir a una junta de las que se hacen. Así que si quieres reclamar algo reclámatelo a ti.

— Pero…

— Cuando sea momento de que sepas la información que nos dieron hoy la sabrás. — Finalizo Rainbow dándose la vuelta y dejando ahí parado a Ancientdust que aún no sabía cómo digerir lo que acaba de pasar.

La pegaso bajo un piso para ir a la habitación en la que estaba su hermana, no se había separado de su cuerpo inerte a pesar de lo que le habían dicho los médicos y Rarity, aun tenía la pequeña esperanza de que despertara, y si eso pasaba la primera en verlo quería ser ella.

También había descuidado un poco lo que eran sus obligaciones como General en jefe, pero no le importaba mucho. Soarin había pospuesto su partida para ocuparse de Freeice y de la Resistencia debido a la ausencia de su mujer.

La potranca también había notado la ausencia de la pegaso, ya que esta le leía cuentos a la hora de dormir, la arropaba y le solía preparar el desayuno al igual que era su maestra en las lecciones de vuelo. La niña echaba de menos a Rainbow y también a Scootaloo pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Soarin si podían ir haberlas este se limitaba a dar evasivas.

"Un alicornio" Pensó le pegaso una vez que llego al lado de su hermana. "¿Qué puede significar esto? ¿Los poderes de la Reina se han incrementado? ¿O acaso convirtió otro alicornio en un Guardián nada más?" Miro el pecho de su hermana y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como la negrura se extendía.

Suspiro, algo molesta consigo misma por no sobreponerse a la situación, molesta con Ancientdust, con Zecora, con Rarity y con Discord. Desde que habían vuelto Bulk Biceps con Scoot no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez si el draconequus hubiese ido a la expedición y hubiera intervenido con su limitada magia tal vez los resultados pudieron a ver sido diferentes, tal vez su hermana no estaría ahí en esa cama e incluso Flix estaría vivo…

Era un enojo tonto y algo irracional, pero aun así era lo que sentía. Tomo con su casco el de Scoot y presiono un poco.

— Tienes muchas respuestas que responder una vez que despiertes.

….

A Rarity le hubiera encantado poder hablar con Rainbow sobre lo que la información que les había dado Bulk Biceps, pero en cuanto vio cómo se ponía a discutir con Ancientdust en seguida descarto la idea, algo le decía que la pegaso no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Applejack no estaba muy interesada en hablar con ella tampoco y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir a ver a Applebuck con urgencia, aunque Rarity sabía que el muchacho estaría de seguro entrenando con alguno de los escuadrones. La unicornio le había enseñado muchas cosas al hijo de su amiga, por mucho tiempo fue su aprendiz, pero las ganas de aprender se le habían esfumado en cuanto pudo unirse oficialmente a la Resistencia.

Ahora estaba entrenando para unirse a aun escuadrón en el futuro y se dedica a crear el hechizo de luz interior (A Ancientdust le gustaba tener cerca al muchacho), también pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de Fluttershy y por lo poco que le contaba su amiga se limitaba a hablar con Bluesky y a ayudar un poco a su tía.

Mientras pensaba en eso Rarity se dirigió a lo que por breve tiempo había sido el castillo de la princesa de la Amistad. Aun recordaba como fue el primer día que entraron todas ahí, pensando que su amistad era más fuerte que nunca y que nada las podría separar.

Entro por la puerta de atrás, normalmente esas puertas siempre habían estado abiertas para cualquier poni, ya que Twilight decidió hacer una biblioteca ahí en repuesto por la que había destruido Tirek.

La biblioteca tenia forma de rotonda y el techo lo formaba una cúpula enorme hecha de cristal, tanto como en el día como en la noche dejaba entrar luz y era un espectáculo hermoso ver las estrellas desde adentro de ella. En medio de la biblioteca había un escritorio redondo que era el lugar donde en un pasado se había sentado la bibliotecaria. Al rededor del escritorio había pequeños estantes con unas esferas en ellos.

Ahí era donde se guardaban objetos peligrosos o de mucho valor ya que esa era magia tan limpia y pura que nada la podría corromper y a su vez solo podía ser removida por el casco de alguna de las seis. En una de estas esferas se encontraba el cuerno del Rey Sombra, Cadence en cuanto lo encontró se lo mando a Twilight para que lo estudiara. La unicornio se preguntó si eso no había influido en que la alicornio se interesara en la magia negra.

Rarity sonrió ante el recuerdo de la alicornio construyendo las estanterías, libreros y demás mobiliario de esta. De igual manera Twilight con el tiempo pudo reponer los libros perdidos con la destrucción de su árbol y también consiguió muchos más. Había una sección dedicada para cada tipo libro y para cada tipo de lector.

"Bueno, Twilight no se puede llevar todo el crédito del contenido de la biblioteca" Pensó Rarity mientras caminaba hasta el centro de esta para sentarse en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, el resto de los asientos, mesas y demás que habían sido parte de la biblioteca en un pasado se los habían llevado, algunos para construir la muralla que protegía a Ponyville o para el mobiliario de las casas de los miembros de la Resistencia.

Todas habían dado por lo menos una de sus colecciones para la biblioteca, Rainbow Dash por ejemplo había dado todos sus libros de la serie de Daring Do, Rarity había donado sus primeros libros sobre costura y pedrería, Pinkie los de comida, recetas y postres. Inclusos Luna, Celestia y Cadence habían hecho donaciones para la biblioteca.

Era una biblioteca tan extensa y llena de libros que su información y contenido podía solo ser comparado con la biblioteca de Canterlot. Mientras se sentaba la unicornio pensó que era irónico que en la biblioteca no hubiera un solo libro que hablara de magia negra, ya fuera historia o hechizos.

Era de día, así que poni no necesito sacar nada para leer, saco de uno de los agujeros del escritorio uno de los libros que había traído el equipo de expedición. Era fascinante toda la información que venía, había empezado con el libro de "Hechizos básicos para unicornio y alicornios" la mayoría de los hechizos funcionaban para ambas especies, pero había algunos que eran tan complejos y poderosos que solo podían ser usado por alicornios. En ese mismo libro venia el hechizo para quitarle el bloqueo a Freeice.

En cuanto lo vio pensó en llevar a cabo el hechizo de forma inmediata, pero también quería en parte tener luz verde de parte de Rainbow para poder hacerlo, cosa que no había pasado porque la pegaso solo se la había pasado con el cuerpo de su hermana desde que esta volvió.

Ya había terminado dos de los seis libros que habían llevado, pero mientras trataba de concentrarse en su lectura no pudo dejar de distraerse por sus propios pensamientos.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza el que hubiera un Guardián alicornio, era ridículo, sin decir que jamás habían visto algo así, es más ni siquiera existían otros alicornios en Equestria, más que las princesas.

"Freeice es un alicornio ¿Quién nos asegura que no habrá otros alicornios por ahí?" se rebatió a sí misma. Frustrada, cerro el libro, no iba a poder concentrase nada, necesitaba investigar un poco primero. Fue hasta la sección de "Alicornios" y de "Historia de Equestria" para ver si alguna vez había habido más alicornios sin deberes reales o cosas por el estilo.

Empezó a sacar libros y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la mitad de la biblioteca cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— ¿Haciendo un poco de lectura matutina?

Rarity volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró cara cara con Discord. Este había empezado a jugar con algunos libros haciéndolos levitar.

— Devuelve esos libros a su lugar. — Pidió la unicornio. — Y no es lectura, es investigación.

— ¿Es por algo que les dijo el equipo de expedición? — Pregunto el draconequus mientras hacia reaparecer los libros en sus estantes con un chasquido.

— Si. — Respondió Rarity mientras Discord la seguía hasta el escritorio. — ¿No te avisaron sobre que íbamos a hablar con Bulk Biceps?

— No, de hecho me entere hasta que vi salir del hospital a Ancientdust enojado y furibundo mientras farfullaba algo sobre una charla.

— Que extraño. — Murmuro la poni, pero entonces recordó que su amiga le había dicho que estaba enojada con el draconequus, así que decidió callarse por el momento.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Bulk Biceps nos dijo que Scootaloo peleo contra un alicornio. — Dijo mientras dejaba los polvorientos libros encima del librero. — Tiene una herida muy fea en el pecho, es como si le hubieran encajado algo.

Ninguna de las cinco quería volver a esa castillo en su vida, después de todo era como un recordatorio permanente de que su amiga ya no estaba y de que la magia de la amistad no era tan poderosa como pensaban. Incluso la biblioteca tenía un tiempo sin ser usada, la mayoría de los libros que Rarity había revisado en los últimos días para saber un poco de Freeice, magia avanzada y demás estaban llenos de polvo y causaban estornudos al sacarlos.

— ¿Un alicornio? — Pregunto incrédulo Discord mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio para poder ver a Rarity.

— Si. — Murmuro la unicornio mientras empezaba a revisar el primer libro y ponía junto a él un tintero, una pluma y un pergamino para tomar nota. — Estoy investigando sobre si alguna vez hubo más alicornios aparte de los que son de la realeza. — Separo un momento la vista del libro y volteo a ver al espíritu del caos. — ¿Sabes tú algo acerca de lo que investigo?

— Pues, yo tampoco sé si existen otros alicornios además de las que ya conocemos obviamente. Hace mucho tiempo era muy común ver alicornios en casi todos lados, pero fácil fue hace más de un milenio. — Contestos Discord mientras volteaba a ver a la poni de forma pensativa. — Aunque bueno, la pequeña Freeice no es nada de la realeza y sin embargo aquí la tenemos, una alicornio hecha y derecha.

Rarity suspiro, pensó que tal vez Discord podría brindarle un poco más de información. Se puso sus gafas que le servían tanto como para ver mejor su trabajo como para leer y empezó con su lectura. Pasaron unos minutos los dos en silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por el rasgueo de la pluma escribiendo en el pergamino.

— Rarity.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué crees que Rainbow no me aviso sobre la charla con Bulk Biceps? — Pregunto Discord — Yo no soy como Ancientdust. No veo razón para que no lo haya hecho.

La unicornio miro por encima de las gafas al draconequus mientras deliberaba sobre si decirle la razón o no a este.

— Creo que está enojada contigo. — Respondió al fin mientras que con un casco se subía los lentes que estaban en la punta de la nariz.

— ¿Enojada? ¿Por qué?

— No sé, no me dijo bien la razón. Solo me dijo que tenía algo que ver con la ida al bosque Everfree.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Discord. Recordó la charla que él y la pegaso habían tenido una noche antes de la ida al bosque Everfree, como esta le ofreció un lugar en la expedición y como el sin atreverse, pensando en que no serviría para nada declino la oferta sin presentarse el día de la partida.

— Por Celestia…. — Murmuro el espíritu del caos mientras se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ella me ofreció a ir al bosque Rarity. — Dijo casi sin querer el draconequus, sentía que movía los labios y decía palabras, pero también era lo que pensaba. — Quería que ayudara al equipo con mi magia, pero no pude… Y yo…. Me limite a ver como estos se iban ¿Crees que mi presciencia hubiera servido para que Scootaloo regresara a salvo?

— Pues tal vez. — Respondió confundida la unicornio. — Pero hay muchas variantes que tomar en cuenta, tal vez Rainbow no lo vea ahora, pero puede que tu presencia no ayudara en nada.

Se alejó un poco del escritorio sintiendo la mirada fija de la poni, se tocó el hombro de la pata de león, sintió un pequeño agujero ahí donde la Reina le había clavado el cuerno, le había dolido como nunca nada jamás le había dolido y supo después que sus poderes habían sido absorbidos justamente de ahí.

Aunque ya habían pasado años desde esa pelea aun recordaba con mucha vivides cada uno de los acontecimientos de ese día, él llegando a hablar con la que alguna vez había sido Twilight Sparkle, como Spike le suplicaba que se fuera, como el insistió en hablar y entro a la fuerza en la sala del trono en el castillo de Canterlot, como trato de hablar con ella y como esta se burlaba en su cara por las tontas palabras que le decía, después la pelea cuando Twilight que decidió no escucharlo y finalmente como esta le encajaba el cuerno. Mientras recorva se masajeaba con cuidado la cicatriz de la herida, mientras recordaba como la había tenido que sanar y su aspecto antes de eso.

— ¿Cómo es la herida que tiene Scootaloo en el pecho? — Pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Rarity de frente.

— Pues es negra, nace justamente de donde está el agujero, además que la negrura se va a extendiendo poco a poco y le salen además unas especies de postulas. — Respondió la unicornio un poco confundida. — Ninguno de los que hemos ido a verla sabe que sea, si se va a quitar con el tiempo o si Scoot vaya a despertar. Rainbow está bastante preocupada, no se ha separado de ella desde que llegaron.

— Negra y con postulas. — Repitió Discord. — Creo… Creo que sé que es lo que tiene Scootaloo.

— ¿A si? — Dijo incrédula la poni, sabía que Discord solía jugarle bromas a todos los ponis en general.

— Rarity es en serio, por Equestria. Tengo que irme ahora, puede que quede poco tiempo. — Murmuro preparándose para chasquear los dedos, pero antes de irse le dijo algo más a su amiga. — La herida fue hecha por el cuerno de un alicornio, tal vez eso te ayude en tu investigación.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Porque no empezaste desde ahí! ¡No te atrevas a irte, ahora tengo preguntas! — Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el draconequus ya se había esfumado.

Rarity gruño y de la frustración le dio un golpe a la pila de libros que estaba encima del escritorio haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo. "Imbécil" pensó mientras recogía los libros del suelo y volvía a su investigación.

**NOTA:**

Lamento tener que dejar aquí este capítulo :/ pero era demasiado largo como lo tenía al principio (Créanme eran por lo menos quince hojas) así que lo corte aquí. La continuación la voy a arreglar y a partir de ahí hare el siguiente capítulo. Disculpen por esto.

Rombla


	14. Capítulo 14: El sacrificio de Discord

**Capítulo 14: El sacrificio de Discord.**

— Las Crusaders vinieron hace unos minutos a verte, Swetie Bell es la que más viene, creo que Appleblom está algo atairada con algo de su escuadrón. También vino Bulk Biceps, aunque solo por un momento aún se sigue recuperando. — Dijo la pony color cian mientras miraba el vacío de la habitación.

Se sentía vacía, y que no estaba dando el ancho para el que era su papel. Casi siempre se había mantenido fuerte, fue la que menos se derrumbó después de ver en lo que se había trasformado Twilight, fue la que creo la Resistencia a partir de casi nada, era la que mantenía el orden en esa Resistencia y tenía a muchos ponis que creían en ella.

Pero sentía que esta vez no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, sentía que se derrumbaba y que no podía más. Los rumores que le llegaban sobre lo que pensaban los soldados sobre ella y sus habilidades de liderazgo no ayudaban nada. Los rumores llegaban aunque a veces solo en forma de un susurro o como parte de una conversación.

La mayoría de los cometarios que le había llegado era que los soldados pensaban que la pegaso ya no estaba tan bien de la cabeza y no comprendían porque había mandado a dos de los mejores voladores de la Resistencia al bosque Everfree. La muerte de Flix tampoco ayudaba a acallar los rumores ¿Qué se podía pensar de una General que mandaba a su propia muerte a los novatos? Sacudió la cabeza un poco ara despejarse, pero se seguía sintiendo vacía, rota.

— Soarin yo estábamos pensando en tener hijos ¿Sabes? — Comento Rainbow a su hermana que estaba tendida en la cama. No había dejado de platicarle sobre Freeice, sus lecciones de vuelo y sobre lo bien que se llevaba con Bluesky y de muchas otras cosas, tenía la esperanza de que la pegaso la escuchara y su voz le enseñara el camino de regreso a su cuerpo. — Pero, bueno me gustaría saber tu opinión primero. Eres la única familia que tengo…. Bueno desde la muerte de papá. Ya sabes. — Hizo una pausa como esperando una respuesta que no llego. — ¡Te convertirías en tía! ¿No te emociona la idea?

Sonrió un poco y miro atentamente el rostro de Scootaloo esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte pero no había nada. La negrura de la herida se le había extendido hasta el cuello y la manta ya no se la cubría. A menudo pensaba sobre qué pasaría si eso se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, esperaba que encontraran algo para sanarla antes que eso ocurriera.

— Sé que nunca habíamos pensado en tener hijos. Queríamos disfrutar de nosotros mismos — Continúo. — Y después pensamos que sería muy peligroso con la Reina. Pero pues, desde que Freeice vive con nosotros… Es como tener a una hija aunque no lo sea. Y ambos queremos… No lo se aun no estoy segura. — Susurro. — Soarin también ha venido a verte Scoot, pero no se puede quedar tanto como yo, se ha hecho cargo de todo mientras te cuido. A veces pienso que es un semental demasiado bueno para una yegua como yo, es decir el siempre ve primero por mí que por el… Y a veces yo no soy capaz de hacer eso.

Volvió a ver el rostro inerte de la pegasos naranja. Suspiro y tomo el jarrón que estaba en la mesita de noche, sirvió agua en un plato y después le puso un trapo limpio encima que absorbiera el agua. Acto seguido dejo que el agua goteara por los labios entre abiertos de Scootaloo y hoyo como esta tragaba de forma lastimera.

— Desearía poder hacer más por ti Scootaloo. — Dijo la poni color cian mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. — Pero desafortunadamente no puedo. No soy un unicornio que pueda hacer brillar su cuerno y dejarlo todo tal cual era… Tampoco soy como Freeice, si ella supiera usar su magia de seguro ahora estarías despierta y no ahí en esa cama. — Susurro mientras las lágrimas salían en silencio, casi de forma inconsciente para la pegaso. — Y me dirías que piensas sobre lo de tener sobrinos…

Rainbow miro de nuevo a Scootaloo, esperando respuesta, pero estas no llegaron. Le tomo el casco derecho y lo apretó con fuerza mientras lloraba de forma silenciosa. El sol se estaba poniendo, la pegaso color cian lo sabía porque alcanzaba a verlo desde la ventana que dejaba entrar luz a la habitación.

Discord miro la escena durante unos minutos, sintiendo pena por el dolor de su amiga, jamás había visto a Rainbow así, tan vulnerable, triste y preocupada.

Sabía que podía curar a Scootaloo, pero también le costaría mucha de su magia restante. Cuando salió de la biblioteca estaba seguro de ir a hacer lo correcto para enmendar el error de no haber acompañado al equipo de expedición. Pero como casi siempre le pasaba desde el día de la pelea contra la Reina conforme se acercaba el momento para actuar se acobardo.

Termino lleno con Fluttershy y pidiéndole consejo sobre lo que tenía que hacer y la pegaso le dijo algo que hizo que se decidiera de forma definitiva "A veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios por los amigos. Y si Rainbow Dash estuviera en tu posición y tú en la de Scoot te apuesto que haría lo que fuera por curarte"

Después de deliberar por unas horas, supo que si bien el curar a la hermana de Rainbow sería un gran coste de magia para él, también sabía que no lo dejaría tan débil como la pelea contra la Reina y no sería tan inútil como lo había sido después de esa pelea.

"Después de todo ella representaba la Lealtad" Pensó el draconequus mientras miraba a las dos pegasos. El pecho de Scootaloo no se veía nada bien, el tiempo se agotaba, tenía que actuar rápido. Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

— ¿Rainbow Dash?

La pegaso al oír su nombre se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con los cascos y se a sorber la nariz, después lo volteo a ver si mucho ánimo. Discord vio como la tristeza y el pesar de la pegaso eran de repente sustituidos por ira y enojo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Pregunto de forma seca, firme y algo grosera.

— Yo…— Murmuro el draconequus, le había saco de onda que Rainbow lo recibiera así. — Lamento lo de Scootaloo.

— ¿¡Tu…?! ¿¡Lo lamentas?! — Dijo Rainbow agachando la cabeza y dándole la espalda a la cama de su hermana para poder ver de frente a Discord. — ¿¡Crees que viniendo y diciendo "Lo lamento" se va arreglar esto?!

— No puedo eso…

— ¡A vaya que bueno que no lo pienses así! — Exclamo con ironía la poni. — ¡Esto lo pudiste haber evitado si hubieras ido con ella! ¿¡Sabes lo que dicen de mí los soldados?! ¡Se preguntan si soy la indicada para este puesto! ¡Y se preguntan qué porque arriesgue a dos de los mejores exploradores en una misión tan estúpida solo para recuperar un libro! — Grito algo histérica Rainbow. — ¡Tal vez hasta Flix estaría vivo si tu no hubieras sido un cobarde y hubieras dado la cara!

— Lo sé. — Dijo en un suspiro Discord, sintiendo cada una de las palabras de la pegaso como una puñalada. — Por eso vengo a enmendar mi error.

— ¿Enmendar tu error? — Susurro Rainbow mientras soltaba una risotada. — ¡Wow ahora si me sorprendiste! ¿Y se puede saber que va a hacer el fantástico Discord amo del caos y la discordia que no tiene ni siquiera sus poderes completos para enmendar su error?

— La puedo salvar Rainbow. — Respondió el draconequus mantenido la voz tranquila aunque sentía que las palabras de la pegaso eran puñaladas. — Sé que la herida se la hizo un alicornio.

— Esto también lo sabemos nosotros.

— Y que el cuerno fue el que encajo algo en su pecho. — Continúo Discord como si no lo hubieran interrumpido. — Y yo sé cómo sacar eso que está en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber tu algo sobre eso? Nadie más sabe cómo curar esa mierda que tiene en el pecho ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en lo que dices?

— Porque yo tuve una herida igual a esa. — Contesto mientras se acercaba a Rainbow y le enseñaba el hombro, justo donde estaba sumida su piel. — La Reina me la hizo hace más de diez años. Y así como me cure a mí, puedo curar a Scootaloo.

Discord se acercó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Scootaloo pero en ese momento Rainbow lo bloqueo.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¿¡Me oyes?! — Le amenazo.

— Rainbow, si no hago algo ahora va terminar por convertirse en una Guardián.

— ¡No la toques! — Insistió la pegaso.

— Rainbow… Mírame. — Pidió el draconequus mientras tomaba la barbilla de la pegaso para que lo viera a los ojos. — Sé que estas enojada, que piensas que esto es mi culpa. Sé que en cierta manera lo es, pero confía en mí por favor. No la voy a lastimar te lo prometo.

La pegaso le quito de un golpe la garra a Discord, tenía ganas de golpearlo. No quería confiar en el, ni dejar que tocara s su hermana, pero no tenía muchas más opciones. Rarity no sabía que era lo que tenía, ni Zecora ni nadie, el único en darle una respuesta había sido Discord. Lo miro y finalmente suspiro.

— Este bien. Haz lo que sea que crees que la vaya a salvar. — Dijo mientras una lágrima le resbala por la mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla. — Pero si haces que se ponga peor, te juro que tu vida será un infierno.

Discord asintió y la pegaso se apartó, se acercó hasta la inconsciente Scootaloo, le quitó el cabello que le cubría la frente y tomo aire. Se acercó hasta la altura de sus ojos su pata de águila. Se la vio durante unos segundos, antes de tomar dejar soltar un suspiro.

Cerró los ojos, el conocía el hechizo de luz desde que Luna lo había mandado, no necesito que nadie se lo pusiera como si fuera un pegaso o un poni de tierra le basto con leerlo para poder aprenderlo. Sintió como la luz empezaba en su pecho y se extendía por su cuerpo, pero él la dirigió hacia su garra de águila.

Rainbow se sintió impresionada cuando vio la luz que irradiaba el espíritu del caos, era la luz más brillante y llena de vida que hubiera visto. Discord abrió los ojos, se vio la garra, la sentía caliente con una tibieza extrema que era bastante agradable.

Después miro el pecho de la pegaso, tomo aire y la puso en donde estaba justamente el agujero que no había sanando por donde se había metido el cuerno del alicornio.

Sintió como su garra empezaba a entrar poco a poco en el pecho de Scootaloo y oyó como Rainbow soltaba un bufido detrás de él.

- ¿¡Que le estás haciendo?!

- Tranquila, sé que es lo que hago- Respondió el draconequus que empezaba a suda por el esfuerzo mientras volteaba a ver sobre su hombro a la poni. - Dijiste que confiarías en mí, déjame terminar esto.

Rainbow apretó los dientes, conteniéndose y volviendo a plegar las alas que había abierto sin darse cuenta. Discord asintió y volvió a poner su atención en su garra que ya había penetrado más en el pecho de la pegaso inconsciente.

Empezó a empujar, recordando cómo se había curado esa herida años atrás. Había sido más doloroso y mucho más difícil, ya que no conocía el hechizo de luz, pero esta vez sería más sencillo aunque más extenuante.

Le preocupaba un poco que hubiese sido la herida tan cerca del corazón de Scootaloo, no sabía cómo este le podría afectar, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera mucho. Siguió avanzando por el pecho de la pegaso hasta que sintió que sus dedos chocaban con algo duro, frío. Algo que no debía de estar ahí.

Discord sonrió un poco, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Tanteo esa cosa fría y dura hasta que supo de qué tamaño era y donde terminaba. Era mucho más grande que la que él había tenido en su brazo alguna vez, esa cosa era la responsable que Scootaloo no despertara, le estaba chupando la vida poco a poco a la pegaso y de dejarla ahí morirá sólo para renacer como un Guardián.

Puso su pata justo en la base del objeto y lo envolvió con su luz mientras empezaba a sacarlo poco a poco jalando su brazo hacia el mismo. Rainbow Dash miraba estupefacta como Discord llevaba a cabo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Nunca había visto algo así y sentía que jamás iba a volver a ver algo así de impresionante.

El draconequus siguió sacando el objeto que salía poco a poco del pecho de la pegaso inconsciente y una vez que salió por completo la poni color cian pudo ver que se trataba de un especie de cristal negro muy grande y muy pesado.

Discord con un bufido dejo en la mesita de noche el cristal y bajo la garra. Se sentía exhausto, el crear esa luz tan potente para poder sacar el cristal sin lastimar a Scoot le había rebajado de forma drástica su ya poca magia. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y vio como Rainbow curiosa se dirigía hacia el cristal.

— No… Lo… Toques…— Dijo mientras tomaba aire entre cada palabra. — Es magia negra muy poderosa. A menos de que sea con tu luz no la toques.

— ¿Por qué no lo debiera de tocar? — Pregunto desafiante la pegaso.

— Es como una semilla. Muy peligrosa. Deberías de llevarla a la biblioteca y encerrarla donde este el cuerno de Sombra.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esa cosa? — Murmuro la poni mientras apuntaba con la barbilla el cristal. — Ningún poni se habría imaginado que algo así podía estar enterrado en el pecho de alguien.

— Lo sé porque cuando luche con Twilight ella me hizo lo mismo que el alicornio le hizo a Scootaloo. — Respondió Discord que luchaba por no caerse. Quería llegar a su casa para descansar y dejar que su magia se recuperar un poco. — Solo que yo… no tenía el hechizo de luz en ese entonces.

Rainbow se acercó a su hermana y vio que el hoyo del pecho junto con la negrura había desaparecido, aunque había quedado una pequeña hendidura donde había estado la herida. Después miro el cristal negro y le pareció extrañamente familiar. Volteo a ver a su hermana de nuevo y la miro por largo rato, esperando a que despertara, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

— Ya sé que no soy tan inútil como pensaba. — Dijo el draconequus mientras se sentaba y sentía como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir, se preguntó si aún podría teletrasportarse.

— Creo que tu remedio no funciono mucho Discord. — Dijo finalmente algo decepcionada, pero cuando volteo a ver a donde estaba el draconequus este ya se había ido.

Soltó un suspiro, no sabía porque si quiera había dejado que Discord hiciera eso con su hermana, de seguro había sido una más de sus bromas.

Miro el cristal y formo un barrera de luz en su casco, mejor era llevárselo rápido a la biblioteca a dejarlo ahí para que cualquier poni lo tocara. Se dio la vuelta con el cristal en la mano y se dirigía a la puerta cuando una voz la llamo.

— ¿Rainbow…? — Susurro una voz lastimera y algo ronca.

La pegaso se quedó quieta al oír la voz y su nombre. El cristal se le cayó de la impresión y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a su hermana.

— ¿Scootaloo? — Dijo a su vez la poni color cian volteando a ver la cama de la otra pegaso.

— Rainbow Dash…

Esta vez se había escuchado claro y Rainbow no dudo en ir al lado de su hermana. Cuando llego a ella vio que tenía los ojos abiertos con trabajos y una de sus patas delanteras la tenía extendida hacia ella.

Tomo el casco de su hermana y sintió como las lágrimas de alegría y de felicidad empezaban a salirle de los ojos, se llevó el casco de su hermana a la mejilla.

— Scootaloo… Scootaloo— Repitió Rainbow sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar.

— Rainbow…— Murmuro con voz ronca la pegaso. — Creo… Que Tornado sería un buen nombre para mi sobrino. — Dijo terminado con una sonrisa.

Rainbow a su vez sonrió y abrazo a su hermana con fuerza, aun sin creerse que en verdad lo que había hecho Discord había funcionado.

— Te extrañe hermanita. — Le susurro a Scootaloo.

…..

Rarity se había quedado dormida encima de un libro mientras estaba investigando sobre los alicornios. Se había quedado ahí todo el día hasta bien entrada la noche y literalmente no paro hasta que desfalleció. Lo que la despertó que el sonido de la biblioteca al abrase.

Levanto la cabeza un poco mientras veía que la vela que había usado para seguir escribiendo ya casi se consumía por completo.

A lo lejos oyó el sonido de los cascos aproximándose hacia ella y una luz que sostenía algo aunque no pudo ver que era con claridad.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunto.

— ¿Rarity? — Respondió otra voz a su vez. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nadie usaba más esta biblioteca.

— ¿Eres Rainbow verdad?

— Si, lo podrías ver si prendes más luces que la de tu velita.

— Oh cierto, perdona. Me había quedado dormida.

Dicho esto la unicornio dejo hizo brillar su cuerno y encendió algunas de las antorchas y luces que tenía la biblioteca hasta que pudo ver a la pegaso que estaba cambiando hacia una de las esferas de luz.

— Estaba haciendo una pequeña investigación sobre los alicornio, después de lo que nos dijo Bulk Biceps tenía mucha curiosidad así que vine. — Respondió la poni blanca mientras bostezaba y se estiraba un poco. — ¿Tu qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías con Scootaloo.

— Lo estaría, pero acaba de despertar. — Respondió con una sonrisa la pegaso - Me dijo que me fuera a descansar un poco, pero primero quería venir a dejar esto aquí. - Dijo mientras ponía el cristal en una de las esferas, una vez ahí el cristal empezó a flotar dentro de esta.

-¿Ya despertó? - Pregunto sin creérselo la unicornio mientras caminaba hasta su amiga - ¿Cómo fue que despertó? ¿Y qué es eso?

- Discord - Respondió la pegaso. - Discord la salvo.

- ¿En serio? Eso explica porque salió de aquí tan apurado... ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Supongo que descansando. - Contesto Rainbow Dash encogiéndose de hombros, se sentía mal por no haber podido ni siquiera le había podido dar las gracias al draconequus después de haberlo tratado de forma tan dura con él. - Le costó bastante energía sacarle eso del pecho a Scootaloo. - Añadió mientras observaba el cristal y bostezaba.

- Me alegro mucho Rainbow en serio. - Exclamo Rarity mientras abrazaba a la poni color cían y se acercaba a ver el cristal. - En serio mucho. Es bueno tener de vuelta a mi amiga y a mi General.

- También me alegro de estar de vuelta. - Respondió la pegaso soltando a su amiga. - Pero... No podía Rarity, sentía que todo se me venía encima... Scoot es la única familia que me queda además de mi Soarin.

- Si lo comprendo. - Respondió la unicornio. - Si algo así le pasara a Swetie Bell o a Spike...

Ambas se quedaron calladas observando el cristal.

- ¿No te parece algo familiar? - Pregunto Rarity a Rainbow.

- Se parece mucho a los cristales del Rey Sombra.

- Mmmmmm... Que coincidencia más extraña...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Veras, empecé buscando en libros sobre la historia de Equestria, pero los registros tan solo llegan a lo que viene siendo la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Ya sabes lo típico, las tres tipos peleadas etc. etc. Así que revise un libro de los que trajeron Bulk y Scootaloo.

Dicho esto hizo flotar uno de los libros en lo que se había quedado dormida y se lo enseño a Rainbow. La pegaso leyó la portada "Historia de lo Alicornios"

— ¿Y encontraste ahí alguna respuesta?

— Pues sí y no. Tan solo cuenten algo del reinado de los padres de Luna y Celestia junto con la guerra que fue posterior a su extinción. Es una buena referencia, pero no me ayudaba para lo que necesitaba, pero algo curioso es que el libro no se queda ahí, justo en el capítulo final habla sobre la creación de las tres especies. No da muchos detalles pero es interesante. Y me ayudo a saber cuál era el siguiente paso en la investigación.

— ¿Y ese fue?

— Los unicornios. — Respondió Rarity mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio de nuevo y hacia flotar sus anotaciones junto con libros marcados para explicarle a Rainbow Dash que a su vez también se acercó. — Como sabrás aunque no se sepa de la existencia de alicornios mas lejano a Celestia o Luna si se sabe de unicornios excepcionales que han sobrepasado o comparado con la magia de alicornio. Podemos tomar como ejemplo a Star Swirl el Barbado, a Twilight y al Rey Sombra.

— ¿Rey Sombra? El no tenía ninguna habilidad especial con su magia, la suya era poderosa y grandiosa por los conjuros que se hiso a sí mismo y lo sabes.

— No me refiero al Rey Sombra que conocimos, si no al anterior a él. — Respondió Rarity emocionada. — Veras, Sombra fue uno de los unicornios más poderosos que existían en el Imperio de Cristal con el tiempo se único a la Guardia del Imperio, cumplió tan bien con su deber y era tan querido por el pueblo que la Emperatriz lo nombro como sucesor ya que no había dejado herederos. Por lo que leí era muy apegado a Luna y cuidaba de su Imperio con responsabilidad y cariño. Hasta que un día decidió experimentar con magia oscura ¿No te suena la historia?

— Odio admitirlo, pero se parece mucho a Twilight.

— Es increíble lo que uno encuentra en esta biblioteca, estaba entre los libros que envió Cadence. — Exclamo la unicornio antes de continuar. — Lo graciosos de esto, es que Sombra en verdad pensaba en ayudar sus súbditos con lo que hizo. El hechizo con el que estuvo experimentando había saldo bien en animales y demás pruebas que realizo y las contrapartes oscuras de cada cosa eran controladas por la buena por así decirlo, pero a la hora que lo uso en sí mismo paso algo mal. Su sombra era demasiado poderosa como para ser controlada. Y era una copia idéntica a él a excepción de los ojos y el cuerno.

— Entonces quedaron dos reyes Sombra uno bueno y uno malo.

— Si básicamente.

— Bueno es muy interesante y todo pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con el cristal o a dónde quieres llegar.

— A eso voy. — Dijo la unicornio calmando a su amiga. — Bueno el resto de la historia la sabes, el Imperio esclavizado, el Sombra original atrapado, Luna y Celestia tratando de liberarlo y después su desaparición.

— Aja

— Bueno pues ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que el hechizo que uso Sobra es el mismo que uso Twilight?

— Eso es imposible. — Se limitó a decir Rainbow Dash mientras abría mucho los ojos. — Tú revisaste el hechizo y no viste relación alguna entre una cosa y otra.

— Es el mismo hechizo Rainbow, aunque con algunas modificaciones. — Explico Rarity. — Supongo que Twilight lo modifico o mejoro para hacerlo más poderoso. Ya sabes que solía hacer eso.

— ¿Revisaste el hechizo de nuevo para estar segura?

— Claro que sí, de hecho en la página del libro se ve que la tinta en la que está escrita el hechizo esta sobre puesta a una anterior a esta. Es extraño y no veía que tipo de relación podía tener esto con la Reina Oscura o con alguna cosa que podamos usar a nuestro favor. Hasta que trajiste ese cristal. — Le dijo mientras apuntaba con la barbilla el objeto. — ¿Discord te dijo algo más de el?

— No mucho la verdad. Solo me dijo que esa cosa trasformaría tarde o temprano a Scoot en un Guardián…Y que lo mejor era guardarlo aquí donde es seguro.

— Interesante. — Murmuro Rarity.

— ¿Cuáles son las modificaciones que le hizo Twilight al hechizo?

— No he podido ver gran cosa, esta sobrepuesto lo nuevo de lo viejo, pero creo que la mayor diferencia es la unión de ambas partes. Sombra jamás se había unido a su contraparte malvada cuando esta nació, en cambio Twilight sí. Además tengamos en cuenta que al Rey Sombra no lo pudieron vencer, el original tuvo que hacer un hechizo especial para desparecer el Imperio completo para debilitar al impostor. En cambio el hechizo que se hizo Twilight si es reversible, creo que ella creo el contra hechizo, pero no pensó bien en qué tipo de poni podía usarlo. Ya sabes cuándo trate de llevarlo a cabo… No termino muy bien.

— Si lo sé. — Respondió suspirando Rainbow mientras le daba la espalada su amiga y veía el cristal.

"El Rey Sombra, quien lo diría." Pensó mientras reprimirá un bostezo. Se sentía muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, por los rumores, por Scootaloo, por la muerte de Flix… Lo que necesitaba era dormir bien y hablar con Ancientdust que de seguro era el creador de tantos rumores. Aun no sabía por qué su amiga le había explicado todo eso, pero de seguro era solo para compartir la información

— Rainbow.

— ¿Si?

— Creo que sería buen momento para que reveláramos la información sobre como salvaremos a Twilight. Ancientdust… Les ha estado lavando el cerebro a casi todos por aquí. Si les decimos la verdad… Sabrán que no estamos haciendo esto por capricho si no porque de verdad existe una posibilidad de que la salvemos. E incluso puede que Freeice sea aceptada de mejor forma.

— No quiero que la niña crezca sintiendo la presión del mundo sobre ella. — Respondió la pegaso sin voltear a ver a Rarity. — En cuanto a lo de la información…. No lo sé. Sabes que no sabemos si tenemos infiltrados o no. Tampoco quiero que se esparza la información en toda Equestria de que sabemos cómo vencer a la Reina.

— Pero Rainbow, si no rebelamos esa información ahora pueda que tengamos una rebelión aquí misma.

— Ya lo sé Rarity ¿Crees que estoy estúpida? Aunque estuviera con Scoot sabía bien lo que estaba pasando. — Contesto algo enojada la poni color cian mientras trataba de pensar en algo rápido, finalmente suspiro. — Podemos darles la información, pero no completa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Luego te platico con detalle, lo que ahora quiero es llegar a mi casa y dormir en mi cama de heno.

— No me convence mucho eso que dijiste, pero está bien esperare.

— ¿Entre los libros que trajeron está el que necesitamos?

— Si, de hecho solo estaba esperando que me dieras permiso para llevar acabo el desbloqueo de magia. Ya leí el hechizo y también aprendí el de bloqueo es fascinante y te puedo decir que aprendí a usarlos perfectamente.

— Bien ¿Mañana está bien?

— Por mi esta excelente, pero creo que le deberías de explicar un poco a Freeice que está pasando. Vino después de que Discord se fuera y la verdad no se veía muy bien.

— Si hablare con ella mañana en la mañana. Tal vez la lleve a ver a Scootaloo — Dijo con una sonrisa cansada la pegaso. — Gracias por la información.

— No hay de qué. — Contesto la unicornio antes de que Rainbow saliera de la biblioteca.


	15. Capítulo 15: Desbloqueo

**Capítulo 15: Desbloqueo.**

A la mañana siguiente Freeice fue despertada por Rainbow Dash. La potranca en cuanto la vio se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza, en cuanto la vio con detalle supe que tenía un aspecto horrible, tenía ojeras, la melena estaba enmarañada y enredada e incluso su armadura estaba sucia. Pero fuera de eso se veía bien, feliz y radiante.

Incluso Soarin se veía de mejor humor y volvió a bromear y a hacer reír a ambas en la mesa del desayuno. Freeice pensó que lo extrañaría muchísimo cuando volviera a Cloudsdale (Soarin le había explicado todo justo el día que Scoot había regresado), pero se sentía mejor con que estuviera de nuevo Rainbow con ella.

— ¿Ahora si puedo ir a ver a Scootaloo, Rainbow? ¿Puedo? — Pregunto antes de que todos se levantaran de la mesa para ir hacer sus respectivos trabajos.

Los esposos intercambiaron una mirada, como si estuvieran leyendo la mente y estuvieran pensado en que sería bueno para la niña. A la pegaso aún no se le había olvidado que tenía que explicarle a Freeice sobre el bloqueo y de todo su potencial y poder antes de llevarla con Rarity.

— Claro que podemos ir. — Le contesto el poni color cian a la potranca con una sonrisa. — Pero después vamos a ir a hablar con Rarity, creo que tiene algo que explicarte sobre tu magia.

Freeice agacho las orejas, últimamente se sentía tan inútil con respecto a la magia que prefería mantenerse bien alejada del lugar de entrenamiento. Además la actitud comprensiva de la unicornio no la ayudaba mucho, a veces la potranca deseaba que le gritara en vez de sonreírle y darle ayuda.

— Eh, no te pongas así Icee. — Le dijo Soarin a la pequeña. Mientras revolvía la melena para subir por sus alforjas de viaje. — Rainbow te va a llevar a un lugar nuevo para la práctica de hoy, de seguro que te encantara.

El ex Wonderbolt siguió su camino y Freeice se quedó ahí sentando, mientras pensaba en cual sería el nuevo lugar. Se puso a imaginar en un lugar y se imaginó casi en seguida dentro del gran árbol palacio que había a mitad del pueblo.

Muchas veces le pregunto a Bluesky que era lo que había adentro, pero nunca le había podido responder, lo máximo que el niño le había podido decir era que antes ahí había sido el palacio de la Princesa de la Amistad, pero que eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

Lo único que sabía el niño era sobre la biblioteca que había en la parte de atrás del castillo. Pero también le había dicho que estaba prohibido entrar a menos de que fuera alguna de las antes portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.,

Freeice había encontrado una pasión por la lectura casi enloquecedora durante su corta estancia en Ponyville. El hijo de Fluttershy le había prestado muchos de sus libros y uno tras otro los leía como si se los estuviera comiendo u muerto de hambre. Sentía una curiosidad enorme hacia esa misteriosa biblioteca sobre todo por todo el conocimiento que podía tener en su interior o todos los mundos que había encerrados entre sus libros.

— Vamos a esperar a que venga Soarin para ir con Scoot, creo que a ella le alegrara mucho el que su familia vaya a verla. — Dijo sonriendo de forma amable la pegaso mientras le revolvía la melena a la potranca.

La niña asintió y sonrió un poco. Tenía muchas ganas de oír lo que fuera a contar Scootaloo sobre sus aventuras en el bosque Everfree. Aunque solo había visto a la joven hermana de Rainbow Dash en acción una vez con eso le había bastado para saber que Scoot era una de las mejores voladoras de la Resistencia.

Cuando bajo Soarin tenía puesta su armadura de viaje y en sus alforjas llevaba también la de camuflaje, que era una armadura especial que Rarity había diseñado exclusivamente para los espías de la Resistencia, la armadura estaba hecha de un material ligero pero contaba con un hechizo que hacía que cambiara de color, textura e incluso de tamaño a voluntad del usuario. Era un hechizo y una armadura que le había costado bastante a la unicornio poder hacer, pero el resultado final era impresionante.

La armadura resultaba esencial para poder entrar a la fábrica del clima, para confundirse como los Guardas de Cloudsdale o como un Guardián en ciertas ocasiones. Muchas veces también les habían sacado de apuros porque les servía para desviar la atención de ciertos lugares. Soarin se iba a ir ese mismo día, pero primero iba a ir a ver a Scootaloo. No sabía cuándo volvería en regresar o si quiera si regresaría, pero el pegaso trataba no pensar mucho en eso, lo distraía y angustiaba demasiado el pesar en dejar a Rainbow sola o el no volver a verla.

Los tres salieron de la casa con paso firme. La poni color cian observo como muchos de los ponis de Ponyville veían a la pequeña Freeice con algo de miedo e incluso de terror. Aun no confiaban del todo en ella. Después miro con atención a la niña y se fijó que se volvía mas reservada en el exterior que estando con ellos dos en casa. Miraba al suelo y cuando oía algún sonido fuerte se exaltaba. Tampoco había rastros de la sonrisa que les había dedicado a los dos antes de salir de la casa.

— Es un poco extraño, su comportamiento. — Dijo Soarin al oído de su esposa mientras veían caminar a la potranca enfrente de ellos. — Es como si fuera una poni completamente diferente aquí afuera.

— No creo que la podamos culpar por ello. — Susurro Rainbow en respuesta. — No sabemos por lo que paso ella antes de llegar aquí o cómo fueron sus condiciones de vida antes de pisar el pueblo. Es normal que se reserve.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino la pegaso se percató de las miradas de enojo, rencor y de desconfianza que su soldados le lanzaban cuando pasaba a su lado. Lo que fuera que hubiera dicho Ancientdust sobre ella era obvio que estaba derrumbado la Resistencia poco a poco. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

"Tendrás que decir la verdad" Recordó con la voz de Rarity mientras avanzaban. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería que Freeice se sintiera presionada por todo lo que ella era capaz, ni quería que nadie la presionara. "Puedo decirles la verdad, pero no completa u ocultando sobre el hecho de que la única manera de quitar el hechizo sea con un alicornio" Pensó tratando de ignorar todos la miradas.

— ¿Estas bien Dashie? — Pregunto el ex Wonderbolt a su mujer cuando le vio la expresión de la cara.

— Nada solo… Pensaba. — Respondió la pegaso mientras seguían caminando hacia el encuentro con la joven Scootaloo.

…

- Vi a Scoot mucho mejor de lo que esperaba Dashie, realmente no creía que fuera estar así en cuanto despertara. - Comento Soarin mientras esperaba pacientemente a que los Guardias de la puerta le llenarán las alforjas con algunas manzanas y cosas para el cuartel de Cloudsdale. - ¿Supongo que cuando este más descansada irán a interrogarla no?

- Es lo más probable - Respondió Rainbow mientras abrazaba a su esposo con fuerza.

Freeice no estaba muy lejos, pero no les estaba prestando atención a ninguno de los dos pegasos. Prestaba atención a las acciones que se realizaban a su alrededor, como cada integrante hacia su parte para que todo fluyera de forma continua y sin problemas. En todos los lugares que había ido en Equestria jamás había visto algo parecido, en su mayoría los habitantes de cada pueblo se dedicaban a mirar el suelo a intercambiar una o dos palabras toscas para vender o para comprar alimentos y seguir caminando.

— No creo que debimos de haber puesto tanto empeño ayer en la noche con el asunto del bebe. — Le comento en un susurro Soarin a la pegaso mientras bajaba por su cuello para besarla. — Creo que necesitabas más dormir, te vez muy cansada.

— Me sirvió más estar contigo ayer que haber dormido. — Respondió Rainbow que se había empezado a ruborizar. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió como el ex Wonderbolt le besaba el cuello y como subía hasta sus labios. Cuando se separaron ambos juntaron sus frentes. — Te amo Soarin.

— Yo te amo también Dashie, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser. — Respondió el pegaso que aun sentía el sabor de la boca de Rainbow en sus labios. — Es una lástima que no estaré aquí para saber si realmente estas embarazada…

— A lo mejor ni siquiera quedo embarazada esta vez Soar, y necesitemos más intentos en un futuro…— Contesto la poni color cian con voz seductora.

Soarin sonrió recordando su noche de bodas… El día anterior había sido como si hubiese revivido de nuevo su luna de miel.

— Todo listo General. — Exclamo un soldado desde el otro lado de la puerta norte mientras caminaba hasta Soarin y le dejaba al lado sus alforjas. — Cuando quiera partir solo tiene que empezar a volar e irse. — Indico antes de marcharse.

— Supongo que es el momento de despedida de nuevo ¿Verdad? — Dijo en un suspiro Rainbow Dash con tristeza.

— Eh… No te pongas así Dashie. Volveré, lo prometo.

Rainbow sonrió un poco.

— No le hagas promesas a una chica que no puedes cumplir. — Le dijo de forma triste, luego busco a la potranca con la mirada. — Freeice— La llamo. (Nota: Aquí se ve claramente que soy fan de "Halo" e.e)

La niña al escuchar su nombre voleo en seguida y fue hacia ellos con paso rápido y firme hasta donde estaban los dos pegasos. Soarin le acaricio una mejilla y le despeino la melena.

— ¿En serio te tienes que ir? — Pregunto la pequeña con tristeza mientras abrazaba al pegaso con fuerza. — ¿No te puedes quedar y hacer algo como lo que has estado haciendo en los últimos días?

— Lo siento pequeña, pero mi deber es Cloudsdale, soy el único que viene y va porque soy el único que aquí tiene familia y razones para bajar aquí.

— ¿Vas a tardar mucho en volver? — Murmuro cuando se encontraba pegada al pecho de Soarin.

— No lo sé, a veces es poco tiempo, a veces es mucho… Depende de que es lo que pase. Pero prometo que volveré. — Freeice se separó de él y le limpio una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla.

— Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo mi abuelo antes de dejarme sola en el bosque. — Susurro en tono sombrío la potranca. Cuando salía al exterior sentía que todos los malos recuerdos que su joven mente tenía guardados recaían sobre ella con una pesadez horrible, solo estando en casa con Rainbow, con Soarin o con Scoot era cuando se lograba sentir un poco más normal y le resultaba fácil no pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que había dejado Appleloosa.

— Es una Pinkie promesa, y una promesa Pinkie nunca se rompe. — Aseguro el pegaso.

— ¡Exacto! — Grito la voz de Pinkie Pie que iba llegando para subir el ánimo en la puerta norte, llevaba muchos globos alrededor y se veía algo ridícula pero era muy al estilo de Pinkie. — ¡Pero Soarin, si quieres que sea una promesa Pinkie tienes que decir las palabras!

— Por Celestia… ¿En serio? — Dijo algo molesto Soarin, a lo cual Pinkie solo respondió afirmando rápidamente con la cabeza. — Bien. — Luego volteo a ver a Freeice y tomo aire. — Sin arrojo y sin cerrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo. Te prometo que regresare.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Y recuérdalo bien tontito, una promesa Pinkie nunca se rompe! — Exclamo la poni fiestera mientras se iba dando brinquitos a las escaleras de la muralla.

— Nunca te había visto hacer algo más chistoso que una promesa tipo Pinkie Pie. — Dijo riendo Rainbow mientras veía como se alejaba su amiga.

— Ni yo — Respondió riendo la niña.

— Bueno te saque una sonrisa y eso es lo que cuenta. — Dijo el pegaso, Rainbow se haceros hasta él y le dio un último beso de despedida. — Nos veremos a la vuelta. — Dijo con una sonrisa bajándose el visor del casco y despegando.

— ¿Va a volver verdad?

— Soarin siempre vuelve Icee. — Respondió la pegaso. — Ahora vamos a practicar un poco tu vuelo antes de ir con Rarity, quiero que estés lo más tranquila que se pueda cuando te expliquemos lo que te tenemos que explicar.

….

Rarity había hecho una zona especial para poder realizarle el desbloqueo a la potranca, según el libro tenía que ser hecho en un lugar despejado y amplio, para que a la hora de que el desbloqueo despareciera la magia del unicornio (En este caso alicornio) saliera libremente sin lastimar a alguien o algo.

Rainbow Dash y Freeice llegaron hasta después de la puerta de sol, cuando pregunto porque la demora Rainbow le explico a la unicornio que era porque le había explicado a Freeice porque su magia era tan limitada.

- Hola chicas, me alegra verlas al fin, - Saludo alegremente la unicornio cuando estas se acercaron. - Supongo que ya sabes la razón de esto ¿verdad Freeice?

- Rainbow me explico de que algo hace que mi magia no sea tan buena. Que necesitan quitarme esto para poder usar mi poder como es debido.

- ¿Y no te sientes feliz por eso? Daría muchas respuestas sobre tu magia y sobre porque no la puedes usar.

- Supongo que sí es razón para estar feliz, pero yo me siento... Nerviosa. -Respondió la niña arrastrando las palabras viendo de forma temerosa a las dos ponis que la miraban de forma serena. - Me da miedo que... No lo sé, dejar de ser yo como paso con Twilight.

Las dos amigas al oír el nombre de la antigua poseedora del elemento de la magia hicieron una mueca e intercambiaron una mirada.

- Esto no tiene nada de parecido a lo que se hizo ella. Esta es magia armonía, no magia oscura o magia del caos. Nosotras la llamamos durante mucho tiempo "Magia de la amistad" pero sólo es armonía. - Dijo la pegaso en un intento de calmar a la niña.

- Te aseguro cariño que preferiría hacerme daño a mí misma que hacértelo a ti Freeice. - Aseguro Rarity cuando Rainbow dejo de hablar.

Freeice sonrió un poco, sentía un pavor horrible ante el hechizo que le iban a realizar, le había contado también a Bluesky sobre lo que le iban a hacer y El Niño le dijo que no había de que preocuparse, se mostró muy positivo e interesado.

Pero eso no había calmado mucho a la niña, y las palabras de sus dos mayores tampoco la ayudaron pero la hicieron sentir un poco más segura de que tenía que hacer eso, se sentía muy inferior a los demás unicornios y quería dejara de sentir que su magia era un estorbo en vez de una ayuda.

- Esta bien, vamos a hacerlo.

Rarity asintió.

- Bien, por favor cariño, ponte en medio de la habitación. Aquí justamente donde estoy parada. - Freeice asintió y se acercó hasta donde estaba la poni color blanco y se sentó a esperar. - Muy bien, Rainbow, ponte a mi lado cuando empiece a lanzar el hechizo no quiero que salgas lastimada ni nada.

Ambas ponis se movieron hasta quedar enfrente de Freeice, dándole la espalda a la puerta, la pequeña estaba temblando pero trataba de que no se notara, quería demostrarle tanto como a Rarity como a Rainbow y así misma que era valiente y que afrontaría sus miedos con valentía,

— ¿Estas segura de poder hacer esto Rarity? — Pregunto la pegaso a la unicornio mientras esta se ponía en una posición firma y bajaba la cabeza para realizar el hechizo.

— Claro que puedo, además no hay muchas opciones. Fuera de mi persona creo que el único capaz de llevarlo a cabo seria Ancientdust y no creo que quieras ir a pedirle un favor ahora.

Rainbow hizo una mueca cuando escucho el nombre del viejo unicornio. Rarity asintió y empezó a realizar le hechizo.

Del cuerno de la unicornio salieron tres bolas de luz, las cuales volaron hasta Freeice estas rodearon a la niña y empezaron a girar alrededor de ella. El cuerno de Rarity refulgía con mucha luz demostrando toda la magia que estaba usando para poder llevar acabo ese hechizo.

Las tres esferas empezaron a subir la velocidad alrededor de Freeice y la niña temió sobre si alguna la llegaría a dañar. Cuando las esferas estaban en su velocidad máxima solo se alcanzaban a ver borrones de ellas, después la potranca empezó a separarse del suelo poco a poco, parecía que estaba dentro de un escudo de luz gigante y que estaba volando, pero en realidad estaba levitando por las bolas de luz.

Las velas que había encendidas en la biblioteca porque ya iba a anocher se pagaron de golpe por la fuerza que creaban las esferas alrededor de la niña. Rarity estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

Rainbow veía impresionada toda la escena, sin poder cerrar la boca por la impresión. Freeice se siguió elevando y elevando hasta que finalmente una de las bolas de luz le dio de lleno en el pecho, no le dolió pero sintió muy extraño como esa cosa entraba en ella, era cálida y sintió como si caminara poco poco hasta su cuerno.

La siguiente se le metió de lleno en la boca y bajo hasta su corazón, la tercera y última entro por su espalda y le invadió las alas.

Depuse de eso paso algo inusual. Freeice cerró los ojos y sintió como si algo dentro de ella se abriera, algo que durante mucho tiempo había estado enjaulado dentro de sus ser, sus ojos irradiaban luz al igual que el interior de su boca y cuerno.

— Ahora comprendo. — Dijo en una voz que no parecía para nada la suya.

Freeice sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero era como si alguien más la hubiera manejado, dictándole lo que tenía que hacer. "Déjalo ir, déjalo salir, hay demasiado" Le susurro la voz. Y la potranca decidió hacerle caso.

— ¡¿Pero qué henos está pasando?! — Grito Rainbow Dash que miraba con aprensión a la niña que era la única fuente de iluminación del lugar. — ¡Rarity detenlo!

— ¡No puedo! — Respondió la unicornio. — ¡Así es como funciona el desbloqueo, tiene que dejar salir toda esa magia acumulada!

— ¡Pero puede ser demasiada!

— ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás ahora!

La pegaso miro a la niña y vio como en su cuerno empezaba a crear una especie de fuerza mágica, extendió los brazos y empezó a dejar salir la magia con fuerza. Lo dejo salir como oleadas que pasaban a las dos ponis y se extendían más haya de Ponyville.

Entonces la niña empezó a gritar, de forma descontrolada y con una fuerza increíble, parecía como si estuviera experimentando un dolor inimaginable. Rainbow sintió como se le congelaba la sangre en la venas al escuchar ese sonido tan desgarrador.

- ¡Rarity haz algo! - Grito angustiada mientras las oleadas de magia seguían saliendo y saliendo. - ¡Está sufriendo!

- ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Tiene que dejar salir toda esa magia acumulada!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Estas oleadas no sabemos hasta donde lleguen, no queremos que la Reina se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí!

- ¡En serio no puedo hacer nada! ¡Ella debe de hacer que pare!

Freeice siguió gritando, subiendo el tono hasta que finalmente llego a una nota tan aguda que le lastimaba los oídos a ambas yeguas, después se oyó un crujido. Ambas amigas voltearon a ver hacia el techo de la cúpula y se horrorizaron al ver como este se estaba quebrando.

- ¡Freeice para! ¡No tengo suficiente poder para cubrirnos a mí y a Rainbow si el cristal estalla!

La potranca no parecía oírlas y siguió gritando hasta que finalmente el cristal se rompió. La pegaso pensó en ir a cubrir a Freeice con sus alas, pero la magia que esta irradiaba le impedía acercase a ella, así que opto por volar hacia Rarity que veía con horror como los fragmentos del techo se acercaban hacia ella.

Extendió las alas en ademán protector y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, el dolor y el sonido de la sangre. Pero estos no llegaron. Confundida la poni color cían abrió los ojos y vio que los cristales estaban cayendo, pero una especie de escudo que había aparecido alrededor de ellas convertía el cristal en arena antes de que las tocara.

Confundida miro a su amiga, pero su cuerno le indicó que no era ella la que estaba haciendo el escudo.

-Cre... Creo... Que ella hizo esto. - Dijo en voz temblorosa el unicornio viendo al frente y apuntando hacia donde estaba Freeice.

La niña tenía una pata delantera apuntando hacia ella, de la cual emanaba aura azul celeste que indicaba que ella estaba haciendo el escudo. Aún le brillaban los ojos, pero había dejado de gritar. Las miraba de forma sería sin demostrar alguna emoción o forma de reconocer a las dos ponis.

- Yo...- Dijo en voz grave. - Lo siento.

Una vez que dijo esto cerró los ojos y la esfera de luz que la envolvía exploto, dejando escapar una última y poderosa oleada de magia y empezó a bajar poco a poco hacia el suelo. El escudo que envolvía a las dos ponis también desapareció, ambas tenían la boca abierta y no sabían que decir. La primera en reaccionar fue Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Freeice! - Grito la pegaso y salió volando hacia la niña.

La potranca estaba inconsciente, pero a pesar de que sabía que estaba dormida Rainbow sintió como si estuviera enfrente de Scootaloo de nuevo. La cargo entre sus cascos delanteros y la abrazo con fuerza, tratando de convencerse de que iba a despertar. Le escucho el corazoncito latiendo con fuerza en el pecho y le ayudo a tranquilizarse.

Después de unos minutos Rarity se acercó y vio el desastre que se había hecho por todo el poder acumulado de la potranca.

- ¿Que...Que fue lo que paso? - Pregunto la pegaso a la unicornio con voz temblorosa.

- No tengo idea. - Dijo la poni color blanco. - Supongo que fue mucha la magia la que tenía acumulada, en el libro no decía que pasara así. Al menos no con los unicornios.

- Ella es un alicornio Rarity. - Reprocho Rainbow. - ¿Va a despertar?

- Si, debe de estar cansada nada más. Al menos eso dice el libro.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mientras Rainbow Dash arrullaba a la potranca con cariño y con cuidado. La unicornio se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amiga haciendo eso por Freeice, era como si estuviera haciéndolo con algún hijo.

- Queremos tener hijos. - Dijo de repente Rainbow sin darle mucha importancia hacia su comentario.

- ¿Que?

- Soarin y yo queremos tener un hijo. - Repitió la poni color cían que seguía meciendo a la niña - Sabes que nunca nos llamó la atención, pero ella... Nos ha hecho cambiar de opinión. La queremos mucho Rarity, me ha dicho mamá más de una ocasión. Sé que le fallé estas últimas semanas, pero juro como Celestia de testigo (Donde quiera que esté) que eso no volverá a pasar, ni con ella ni con el hijo que tengamos.

- WOW pues esto... Me toma por sorpresa la verdad - Respondió la unicornio mientras veía a su amiga. - Pero espero que tengan suerte. Me alegro mucho de que al fin lo decidieran ¿Pero no crees que les afecté él ir y venir de Soarin?

- Los padres pegasos así son Rarity, tanto el padre como la madre. Y sin embargo siempre cuando están hacen que sientas que en realidad son una familia. - Dijo con una sonrisa Rainbow con cariño mientras miraba a la potranca. - Amamos mucho a Freeice, no me quiero imaginar cómo amáremos a uno propio.

Rarity sonrió. Spike y ella habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos, pero por mucho que habían intentado, jamás hubo resultado alguno, Twilight les dijo que había una forma de tener un bebe de ambos pero nunca les llego a decir bien que era. Así que eso se había quedado en un sueño nada más, pero a la unicornio aún le quedaban esperanzas aunque su esposo aún no lo sabía.

- En serio me alegro mucho Rainbow Dash, mucho. - Le susurro Rarity mientras le daba palmaditas a su amiga en la espalda.

La pegaso abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero en ese instante se oyó un ruido desde afuera de la biblioteca y se veían luces de antorchas.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- No lo sé. - Respondió la poni color cian con el ceño fruncido. - Pero no creo que esto sea nada bueno.

La pegaso cargo con cuidado a la niña hasta ponerla en su espalda. Las dos amigas salieron y se encontraron con una multitud de ponis enfurecidos esperándolos afuera de la biblioteca. Fácil era la mitad de Ponyville la que estaba ahí reunida y quien los lideraba era el escuadrón de Ancientdust y el unicornio era el que estaba enfrente de todos.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - Pregunto furiosa la pegaso sin comprender que estaba pasando.

- Lo que pasa General. - Respondió Ancientdust- Es que venimos para deshacernos de esa niña de una vez por todas.

NOTA

No voy a hacer ninguna escena de sexo entre Soarin ni Rainbow asi que no la pidan o no se alarmen si pensabn que lo iba a hacer e.e solo va a ver como ese tipo de dialogos no se apuren :D Nos seguimos leyendo

Rombla.


	16. Capítulo 16: La confesión de Rainbow

Capítulo 16: La confesión de Rainbow.

Rainbow sintió como si el mundo que estaba a su alrededor se viniese abajo. Miro incrédula a todos los ponis que estaban ahí reunidos y se sorprendió de ver ahí a Applejack. No sabía si era bueno o malo verla ahí, decidió no sacar conclusiones.

Tomo aire y cerró los ojos durante un momento antes de voltear a ver a Rarity.

— Rarity, por favor toma a Freeice y llévatela a donde esté segura. — Pidió la pegaso mostrando una serenidad que no sentía para nada en su interior. — No dejes que le pongan un casco encima.

— Pero Rainbow...

— Llévatela, este no es un lugar bueno para que ella este aquí. Estaré bien… Es momento de decir la verdad.

Rarity asintió e hizo flotar a la niña con su cuerno para posteriormente hacerse desaparecerse ambas. Antes esto la multitud empezó a gritar y alborotarse más de lo que ya había estado. Sin embargo la poni color cian respiro con más tranquilidad, al menos sabía que Freeice iba a estar segura a donde fuera que le llevase la unicornio.

— General, usted no parece entender. No queremos más a esa niña aquí entre nosotros.

— Esa no es tu decisión Ancientdust ya habíamos quedado en eso y creo que lo deje muy en claro.

— Creo que su decisión se ve anulada cuando oleadas de magia salieron volando en todas las direcciones sin razón aparente ¿O me equivoco?

En respuesta todos los demás ponis respondieron en un vitoreo mutuo mostrando estar de acuerdo con lo que decía el ex soldado de la Guardia.

— ¡No queremos a un poni aquí en el pueblo que no sepa controlar su magia! — Grito un joven corcel que llevaba en la resistencia menos tiempo que había tenido Flix.

— ¡Supone un riesgo para nosotros y para nuestras familias! — Grito otra yegua en las filas de atrás de la multitud.

— ¡El mero hecho que sea un alicornio la hace suficientemente peligrosa como para tenerla aquí! — Exclamo el capitán del escuadrón de Scootaloo.

— ¿Lo ve General? Somos todos nosotros contra ti. Hechos que se han demostrado contra simples palabras que tu usas para ganar tiempo.

— ¡Todo tiene un explicación razonable! — Exclamo la pegaso, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que trataba por todos los medios de deshacer. — ¡Si quieren escuchar por un momento se los explicare!

En respuesta Ancientdust rio por lo bajo en una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

— Esta bien General, le daré la oportunidad de que los recupere, pero le aseguro que no le será nada fácil.

Rainbow sintió ganas de darle un buen golpe al unicornio con todas sus fuerzas, tenía muchas ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro. Más sin embargo se contuvo y tomo aire para clamarse.

— ¡Lo que paso aquí y lo que todos ustedes sintieron fue un "Desbloqueo de Magia"! — Dijo en primer lugar, a lo cual muchos se mostraron desconcertados y dejándolos callados por un par de minutos.

— ¡No existe tal cosa como un bloqueo de magia! — Dijo la voz de Applejack rompiendo la momentánea quietud de la noche.

Le poni color cian sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón solo por el mero hecho de que su amiga estaba ahí para atacarla, no para defenderla o para tratar de aquietar a la multitud.

— ¡SI existe, yo soy testigo de eso! ¡A Freeice se le acaba de hacer un "Desbloqueo de Magia" y todo ese poder que sintieron solo era toda la magia que tenía acumulada la niña en su interior!

— ¡Mentiras!

La muchedumbre se volvió a agitar e hizo ademan de acercarse más a la pegaso, pero esta de un fuerte aleteo se elevó un poco del suelo para poder ver mejor a todos los ponis que la conformaban.

— ¡Les aseguro que no es una mentira! ¡En uno de los libros que trajo el equipo de Expedición que fue hasta el Castillo de las dos Hermanas viene tal hechizo! ¡Necesitamos la magia de esta niña y con ese bloqueo no era posible que estuviera a su máximo potencial!

— ¿¡Y nosotros para que necesitamos a un alicornio?! ¡Siempre nos las hemos arreglado muy bien con la magia de los unicornios!

— ¡Lo necesitamos para vencer a la Reina Oscura! — Grito desesperada la poni color cian, no tenía ganas de rebelar esa información, pero si no lo hacía toda esa situación se le saldría de los cascos. — Solamante por eso.

Ante esa declaración todos se quedaron callados, sin decir una palabra, tratando de procesar la información que les acaban de dar.

— Eso es mentira, la Reina no ha podido ser vencida por nadie, ni siquiera por unicornios poderosos como yo o Rarity. — Exclamo Ancientdust.

— Eso es porque se necesita la magia de un alicornio para que realizar el contra hechizo.

—Si se necesita un alicornio ¿Por qué no se hizo cargo de esto la princesa Cadence desde hace mucho tiempo?

Muchos mostraron sus apoyo diciendo varias veces la palabra "Si" o moviendo solamente la cabeza.

— Se necesita la magia de un alicornio de nacimiento, si no la magia no sería tan fuerte como para separar ambas parte de la Reina y dejar intacta a la Twilight.

— Claro, sí. Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo que si en verdad hubiera una manera de salvar a Twilight Sparkle nos la hubieran hecho saber hace bastante.

— Es complicado. — Murmuro la pegaso, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no perder las riendas de esa conversación— Miren, lo que sucede es que cuando empezó todo esto antes de que decidiera formar la resistencia, Spike, Rarity y yo fuimos en busca de algo de información sobre el hechizo que se había hecho Twilight. El libro donde estaba el hechizo estaba reguardado en Canterlot así que era de suma importancia la ayuda de Spike.

— ¿Porque fuiste sólo tú y Rarity y nunca nos dijiste nada a nosotras? — Inquirió Applejack.

— Rarity, Fluttershy y yo fuimos las únicas que seguíamos en contacto después del enfrentamiento con la Reina. Lo último que había sabido de Pinkie Pie era que se la pasaba viajando de un lugar a otro en Equestria para alegrarles un poco la vida a los demás. En cuanto a ti Applejack, estabas oculta sin interesarte que iba a pasar con todo Equestria, tu hijo era lo único importante y cuando te tratamos de contactar contigo nos mandaste a volar ¿O acaso eso tampoco lo recuerdas?

Ante ese recordatorio la poni granjera bajo la mirada y contuvo una sarta de palabrotas dirigidas hacia la pegaso. Todos los demás ponis guardaban en un silencio bastante tenso para escuchar lo que Rainbow iba a decir a continuación.

— Fluttershy no podía venir obviamente ni Soarin. Íbamos a hacer algo muy arriesgado y queríamos dejar a la mayoría de nuestros amigos y seres queridos fuera de eso. Así que nuestra única forma de entrar al castillo era Spike. También teníamos planeado saber dónde estaba Celestia ya que Spike ya nos había dicho dónde estaba Luna, pero no llegamos tan lejos.

"Nos vestimos con la ropa de la servidumbre y entramos al castillo dentro del pliegue de una de las alas de Spike. Después de eso nos dejó en un lugar apartado para que no nos encontráramos con la Reina por casualidad o con alguien que nos conociera, luego nos dio las indicaciones para llegar a la biblioteca y nos dijo que el investigaría lo de Celestia."

"Cuando al fin llegamos a esta buscamos como locas el libro, lo encerramos en una esfera de luz parecida a la que están aquí detrás de mí. — Indico la pegaso apuntando detrás de ella. — Sacar el libro fue un problema, pero cuando lo sacamos activamos una alarma. En ese entonces no conocíamos el hechizo de luz y no conocíamos el poder la Reina y sus Guardianes. Así que salir de ahí fue un problema sobre todo porque hay una parálisis de magia en todo el castillo a excepción de ciertas zonas.

— No veo a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto General, si quiere decir algo limítese a decirlo y ya. Sin rodeos. — Dijo en tono firme y enojado Ancientdust.

— A eso voy. La cosa es que cuando al fin salimos de ahí, pudimos revisar el hechizo y vimos que había un contra hechizo para revertir lo que se había hecho nuestra amiga. Pero cuando Rarity lo trato de llevar acabo en contra de la Reina, este no surtió efecto. Lo mismo pasó con Cadence. Así que después de muchos meses en los cuales investigamos a fondo ciertas cosas y también gracias a la información que Spike nos dio supimos que la única magia lo suficientemente poderosa era la de un alicornio de nacimiento.

— ¿Y qué hay de la magia de Discord? ¿Acoso no es suficientemente fuerte?

— Sí que lo es. — Respondió la poni color cian. — Lo que ocurre es que para que el hechizo funcione necesita ser llevado a cabo con magia armónica, es decir del tipo "Armonía" y la magia de Discord es magia de "Caos" el resultado habría sido el mismo si Discord hubiera tratado de llevar acabo el contra hechizo.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿¡Nos estas diciendo que estamos jodidos y por más que juguemos a la Resistencia no va a servir de nada nuestro esfuerzo?!

Ente este comentario la multitud se volvió a encender. "Dios mío, esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creí" Pensó la pegaso.

— ¡No claro que no! — Grito Rainbow para hacerse oír entre toda la muchedumbre.

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que diga eso?! ¡Celestia está desaparecida y Luna cautiva! ¡No existen más alicornios de nacimiento que ellas dos!

— ¡Freeice es una alicornio de nacimiento! — Exclamo la poni color cian.

De nuevo todo se sumió en silencio, rompido solamente por las brasas de las antorchas que llevaba la turba y por el respirar de algunos ponis.

— Tenía un bloqueo, lo cual no le permitía usar sus poderes. Así que la princesa Luna nos dijo que había un hechizo para quitárselo, pero el hechizo se encontraba en un libro que estaba en el Castillo de las dos Hermanas. Por eso mande al equipo de expedición.

— ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada de eso? ¿Por qué te guardaste la información? — Pregunto Applejack que miraba enojada a la pegaso.

— Porque… No sabíamos si había infiltrados. No sabíamos si esta noticia se iba a expandir. No sabíamos si seriamos capaces de salvar a Luna o de encontrar a un alicornio… No queríamos darles falsas esperanzas. No después de todo lo que muchos vivimos antes de que esta Resistencia apareciera.

Rainbow tomo aire y miro hacia sus subordinados. Había metido la pata, pero estaba tratando de arreglar lo mejor que podía ese desastre. Se fijó que conforme más pasaba el tiempo más ponis iban uniéndose a la multitud que la miraba, trago saliva.

— Escuchen, admito que no fue buena idea ocultarles la información. Lo es y lo siento mucho. Pero no lo hicimos con mala intención. Ni planeamos ocultarlo para siempre. El propósito de esta Resistencia era traer a Twilight Sparkle de vuelta, pero conforme pasan los años y esto se vuelve más grande, me he dado cuenta que no somos solo eso. Somos los protectores de los débiles y de los que más han vivido mierda haya afuera por culpa de la Reina. Somos una comunidad de ponis con un solo propósito, el cual es mejorar lo más que se pueda la vida de todos los ponis que quieran unirse. Así que en nombre de Rarity, en mi nombre y en el de todos los implicados en esta mentira, les pido disculpas. Disculpas por no haberles tenido la confianza que les debí de haber tenido a ustedes que son parte de mi familia también. Solo me queda esperar que ustedes me perdonen por este error.

Nuevamente todo se sumió en silencio mientras los ponis pensaban en todo lo que la pegaso les había dicho.

— Yo te perdono. — Dijo una voz fuerte y clara que venía de las partes de atrás de toda la muchedumbre.

Ante aquello todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás para ver quien había sido el osado en decir esas palabras.

— ¡Applebuck! — Grito horrorizada Applejack al ver a su hijo ahí. — ¡Te dije que no salieras de casa!

— Lo siento mamá, pero creo que no puedes prohibirle a nadie de la Resistencia que venga a oír lo que hoy dijo Rainbow Dash.

— Tú no eres parte de nada muchacho. — Dijo en tono frio la poni granjera.

— Soy parte de esta Resistencia desde que tú te uniste, te guste o no, pero ya tengo la edad suficiente para unirme a ella de forma oficial. — Respondió fríamente el chico. — Y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Rainbow, somos una familia y si cometió un error. Pero todos los cometemos. Así que yo la perdono.

— Y yo también. — Exclamo la voz de Fluttershy que estaba parada casi al frente de toda la muchedumbre junto con otros pegasos que estaban volando. Estaba con su hija Rome y Big Mac estaba parado debajo de ellas. — Yo y Big Mac te perdonamos ¿Verdad querido?

— Y sip. — Respondió el semental sonriendo. Rome que no estaba hablando solo asintió.

— Yo también te perdono. — Dijo la voz de un poni alejado que no supo identificar la pegaso.

— Y yo.

— Yo también.

Uno tras otro los ponis empezaron a exclamar como perdonaban a la poni color cian, la cual sentía que estaba respirando con tranquilidad parecía que iba a salir bien parada de todo el asunto. Sonrió un poco llena de gratitud y sin creerse que en serio la habían perdonado. El único que no parecía estar contento era Ancientdust.

— ¡¿En serio van a caer en un truco tan viejo?! — Grito el ex soldado furioso por lo que estaba pesando— ¡¿Le van a carecer?! ¡Ella y nuestros superiores nos han mentido por AÑOS! ¡¿Y aun así solo con unas cuantas palabras ustedes ceden?!

— Ancientdust…— Dijo en un susurro la pegaso tratando de calmar al unicornio mientras se inclinaba para darle una palmada en el hombro.

— ¡No me toque! — Grito exaltado en cuanto sintió el roce de la pegaso. — ¡¿Es que acaso no lo ven?! ¡Quien les asegura que no les está volviendo a mentir para salvar su trasero!

— En una familia los integrantes se deben de tener confianza el uno al otro. — Respondió Applejack mirando con cara de disculpa a la pegaso. — E incluso cuando alguien la rompe, esta sigue vigente.

— ¡¿Es en serio!? — Exclamo furioso el unicornio. — ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO VEN?! ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE DEJO DE EXISTIR HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, AHORA SOLO QUEDA LA REINA! ¿¡QUIEN LES ASEGURA QUE EN VERDAD ESE CONTRAHECHIZO SIRVE, QUE ES REAL?! ¿¡QUIEN LES DICE QUE NO ES OTRA TORPE EXSCUSA PARA TRATAR DE "SALVAR" A SU AMIGA!?

— El libro está guardado en esa biblioteca. — Se limitó a decir Rainbow Dash. — No es una mentira lo que les estoy diciendo. Se los aseguro.

— ¡Ya basta! — Dijo en un tono más bajo Ancientdust, hizo una pausa, miro a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos. — Bien, si quieren creerle sus mentiras por mi está bien. Pero yo ya no lo hare más. — Después volteo a ver a Rainbow Dash. — General, Rainbow, presento mi renuncia hacia esta Resistencia, requiero de dos días para poder retirarme.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para irse. Todos se quitaron de su camino para dejarlo pasar.

— ¡Ancientdust espera! — Grito la pegaso mientras hacia ademan de ir hacia él.

— No cubo de azúcar. — Le dijo Applejack deteniéndola para que no caminara. — Creo que… Es mejor esperar hasta mañana, está muy alterado.

Ante eso último la multitud se empezó a disolver entre murmullos. Rainbow soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Se sentía mucho más cansada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

— Creo que es mejor que todos nos retiremos. — Agrego Fluttershy mientras bajaba hasta donde estaban ellas y se encontraba con su esposo. — ¿Freeice está en un lugar seguro?

— Claro que sí. Se la confié a Rarity, no se me ocurre quien podría ser mejor.

— Dios mío, la verdad no sabía cómo podía acabar esto.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí? — Pregunto la pegaso color cian mientras miraba a sus dos amigas.

— Vi a la multitud venir hacia acá y le dije a Big Mac, así que terminamos viniendo. Fue algo de curiosidad.

—Yo…— Murmuro Applejack. — Yo…La verdad es que venía apoyando a Ancientdust. — Dijo la poni color naranja mientras se sonrojaba. — Perdóname Rainbow, me deje llevar por los rumores, los hechos errados… Te debí de haber preguntado en vez de sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Rainbow miro a su amiga como si la desconociera por unos segundos. Luego sacudió la cabeza, tenía que ir a ver dónde estaba Freeice y asegurarse de que nada le había pasado.

— Creo que… Me tengo que ir, no sé dónde este Rarity, pero tengo que encontrarla. Mañana hare una junta de todo Ponyville para decir lo mismo que se dijo hoy. Sera mejor que descansemos, no será un día fácil para las fundadoras ni para los miembros del consejo. — Dijo mientras abría las alas y dejaba a sus dos amigas atrás.

NOTA

Lamento si esto quedo muy cheche, esta semana e estado enferma de gripa y en la escuela e tenido demasiados pryectos :/ lo lamneto, me gusta darles algo de calidad pero esta semana en serio no pude. Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas interesantes. Nose seguidmos leyendo :D

Rombla


	17. Capítulo 17: Tras la oleada de magia

**Capítulo 17: Tras la oleada de magia.**

Discord se encontraba en cama cuando sintió las emanaciones de magia. Sintió como estas le recorrían el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica y le avivo el cuerpo, dándole un poco de la magia que de por si tenía escasa. Se levantó de su lecho y camino con piernas tambaleantes hasta la ventana de su habitación y vio como oleada tras oleada de magia llegaba hasta su hogar. A excepción de la primera emanación las demás no le dieron nada a él.

Miro el fenómeno algo cohibido y curioso sobre que lo podía estar causando, o si la Reina o los Guardianes también se habían percatado de ese flujo de magia tan poderosa. Pasaron unos minutos y de repente todo se detuvo. Se sostuvo en el marco de la ventana mientras asomaba la cabeza hacia afuera tratando de ver más allá de lo que le permitía esa posición, pero a el no llego nada más que el murmullo de un grupo molesto.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando decidió volver a su cama y seguir descansado para recuperar su magia perdida, aunque sabía que tendría que invernar por semanas, meses e incluso años antes de recuperar la magia perdida al curar a Scootaloo. Aunque la oleada de magia le había devuelto un poco aún se sentía muy débil.

Estaba por acostarse cuando vio una especie de luz emanando de la mitad de su habitación. Al draconequus no le costó reconocer el brillo de una teletransportacion, pero si le sorprendió ver de repente a Rarity con la niña alicornio en su habitación.

Las miro durante unos segundos, mientras deliberaba entre acostarse o preguntarle a la unicornio que estaba haciendo apareciéndose en su casa sin aviso alguno.

— Em Rarity, amo tus visitas pero ¿No crees que es algo tarde para esto?

— Lo lamento Discord, pero no se me ocurrió a que otro lugar la podía llevar. — Respondió la poni mientras levitaba a Freeice. — ¿Dónde la puedo dejar para que descanse?

— Aquí. — Indico el espíritu del caos mientras se levantaba de su cama con trabajos y le dejaba lugar a la potranca. — ¿Qué le paso?

— Un desbloqueo de magia. — Respondió Rarity mientras dejaba a Freeice con cuidado en la cama y veía por la ventana. — ¿Desde aquí no se puede ver la biblioteca?

— No. — Respondió Discord algo confundido. — Haber ¿Cómo que un desbloqueo de magia? ¿A que de todo lo que ocurrió?

— ¿Sentiste también las oleadas de magia?

— Si, no podría ni siquiera parar de no haber sido gracias a ellas.

— Bueno, eso que viste es solamente lo que tenía bloqueado Freeice en su interior y es lo que dejo salir gracias al desbloqueo.

— Por Equestria. — Murmuro el draconequus. — Si eso solo era lo acumulado no me quiero imaginar cómo va a ser cuando sepa usar su magia al cine por ciento, será muy poderosa.

— Lo sé, pero ese no es el punto. Una Muchedumbre de al menos la mitad de Ponyville liderados por Ancientdust llego a la biblioteca y querían echarla. Así que Rainbow me dijo que la trajera a un lugar seguro, y pues esto se me hace lo más seguro.

— ¿Ancientdust? Ese viejo unicornio casca rabias hace más problemas que los que soluciona.

— Dímelo a mí. — Dijo Rarity quitándose de la ventana y mirando a Discord. — Pensé que estarías en peores condijo es después de lo que hiciste por Scootaloo.

— Lo estoy. — Respondió el draconequus. — Pero la primera oleada de magia me animo un poco. Estaba por volver a echarme a dormir cuando llegaron.

— Oh lo siento.

— No te preocupes. — Se limitó a decir Discord mientras observaba a la niña.

Era la primera vez que la podía ver y se impresiono mucho al ver que en realidad era una alicornio. También le llamo la atención que toda la poni fuera de color azul aunque de diferentes tonos. Le parecía vagamente familiar, primero pensó en Luna, pero en seguida descarto la idea, esa niña no era para nada iguala la Princesa de la Noche, ni siquiera por los colores de la melena o la piel.

— ¿Qué tanto le vez?

— Nada solo que… Me parece algo familiar. — Contesto el espíritu de caos. — Conocí a muchos alicornios antes de que la Gran Guerra acabara con ellos, aunque casi siempre a las que más trataba era a Celestia y a Luna.

En ese momento Freeice gruño entre sueños, haciendo que Rarity y Discord voltearan a verla casi en seguida. Murmuro algo que ninguno de los dos entendió y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Primero vio a Rarity y cuando se topó con la mirada del draconequus abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué…— Murmuro en tono asustado. — ¿Qué eres?

— Vaya, si me dieran un bit por cada vez que me preguntan eso sería millonario. — Dijo en tono irónico pero no molesto el espíritu del caos. — Mi nombre es Discord, dios del caos y la discordia. Encantado de conocerte ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

— Free… Freeice. — Contesto la niña algo cohibida sin apartar la mirada de Discord.

— Querida. — La llamo Rarity. — Discord es un draconequus, es un amigo, no te preocupes.

La potranca asintió sin dejar de ver al espíritu del caos. Depuse de unos minutos miro a la unicornio.

— ¿Qué… Que paso?

— ¿No recuerdas nada?

— Solo recuerdo sentir un calor inusual en todo mi cuerpo y después una luz blanca que me llenaba la cabeza… Pensé que me iba a explotar. Y después de eso todo se puso negro. Hasta que oí la voz de Rainbow y la tuya. Después de eso otra vez todo se puso negro y desperté.

— ¿No te sientes diferente?

— No… Solo muy cansada ¿Se supone que así es un desbloqueo de magia?

— Supongo. — Respondió Rarity mientras le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora a la niña.

…..

…..

Scoot se despertó de repente si comprender bien que era lo que la despertó, hasta que vio las oleadas de magia. Sintió como esta le recorría el cuerpo y como su poder le hacía sentir un poco mejor, pero a pesar de eso decidió no levantarse. Después vio por ventana del cuarto del hospital y vislumbro un rayo de luz que atravesaba el cielo. Se preguntó que sería eso y si tendría que ver con las oleadas de magia. Después de unos minutos el rayo desapareció y una última oleada de magia poderosa la recorrió.

Le pareció que la luz había salido de la biblioteca del antiguo castillo de la Armonía, lo cual la preocupo, si ella había sido capaz de verlo ¿Quién les aseguraba que los Guardianes o la mismísima Reina no lo había visto?

Se volvió acostar con cuidado para no mover las alas, a pesar de que el pecho ya no le dolía y que había despertado, las demás heridas seguían en su cuerpo obligándola a estar en cama. Aún se sentía muy cansada y a veces se preguntaba si ese cansancio desapareciera alguna vez. Se sentía como cinco años más vieja, pero al mismo tiempo más sabia.

Miro el techo pensativa, su familia la había ido a ver en la mañana y se sintió muy feliz de ver a Freeice, le había servido de distracción para que su mente no divagara hacia la muerte de Flix. Siempre cuando se encontraba sola su mente en seguida iba a parar en el pegaso.

Sus sueños no le daban mucho consuelo tampoco, la mayoría de veces tenia pesadillas sobre sobre el mundo de sombras en el cual se había encontrado cuando estaba en coma o soñaba la desaparición de su escuadrón o de su familia.

Bulk Biceps también le había ido a visitar, el poni musculoso estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, pero a pesar de eso aún seguía en el hospital si volver al servicio activo de la Resistencia. A Scoot le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, la tranquilizaba y la hacía reír, además que el sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento, era duro pasar por el duelo de perder un compañero por una decisión que uno miso había tomado, así que Bulk la ayudaba mucho con eso.

La verdad era que Bulk Biceps sentía algo por Scootaloo, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta aún, el disfrutaba con estar esos minutos robados a su lado haciéndole compañía en la habitación y haciéndola reír o a pasar con mayor facilidad por esa pérdida que había sufrido. Se trataba de convencer a sí mismo de que con eso le bastaba, aunque en su interior sabía que quería muchas cosas más que las que recibía de la joven pegaso.

No se había animado a decirle nada por el simple hecho de que él era mayor que ella, le daba incluso miedo que la pequeña niña que había conocido hacia años era de la joven de la que ahora estaba enamorado ¿Estaba bien?

Scoot se sentía bien hablando con el poni musculoso aunque ignorara lo que sentía el pegaso. Miro por la ventana pensativa, sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar y al fin por unos minutos sin pensar en Flix o en el mundo de sombras en que estuvo cuando estuvo en coma. Le preocupaba lo que toda esa magia llegara a conocimiento de la Reina. Se perdió ahí durante unos minutos viendo el vacío de la habitación hasta que entro Rainbow corriendo a la habitación.

— Gracias a Celestia, estas bien. — Dijo la poni color cian mientras abrazaba a la joven pegaso.

— Claro que estoy bien ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? ¿Por cierto donde esta Freeice?

— No se la esto buscando, de seguro esta con Rarity — Respondió la pegaso de crin multicolor. — ¿No sentiste las oleadas de magia?

— Si, de hecho solo estaba esperando a ver quién venía a explicarme que paso.

Rainbow suspiro y empezó a platicarle de forma rápida los acontecimientos que acaba de vivir en la biblioteca del pueblo. Eso también incluyo la explicación del hechizo para quitarle la parte malvada a Twilight. Scoot escuchó atentamente y al igual que muchos de los ponis cuando lo escucharon por primera se sintió engañada y mal por el hecho de que no le tuvieran confianza. Pero después de oír las razones y disculpas de Rainbow decidió pasarlo por alto.

— ¿En serio no has visto a Freeice? Me tiene preocupada que la hayan encontrado…

— Tranquila, Rarity no hubiera dejado que le hicieran daño. — La tranquilizo Scoot. — ¿Ya revisaste en otro lugar además de aquí?

— No, pero creo que se a donde no la llevo. No creo que este en mi casa o en la Boutique.

— ¿Ya probaste en la casa de Discord?

— ¿En la casa de Discord? ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, creo que es el lugar donde menos se esperaría que estuviera escondida.

— Bueno, tiene sentido. — Dijo Rainbow mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta. — Lamento dejarte así, pero tengo que ir por ella.

— No te preocupes.

— Que descanses Scoot. — Dijo la pegaso antes de salir de la habitación mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermana.

— Igual.

….

…..

Twilight se encontraba encerrada muy dentro de sus ser, envuelta capa tras capa de oscuridad que la acariciaba y la envolvía sin dejarla salir o hacer uso de alguna de sus habilidades. Estaba débil, la oscuridad le sostenía todas las extremidades y la obligaba a ver oír y sentir lo que hacia la Reina afuera, lo que hacía con su cuerpo. No estaba ni siquiera consiente, con el paso de los años se había replegado tanto a la parte más profunda y menos importante de la mente y la conciencia que compartía con la Reina Oscura que ahora sólo era como una mosca molesta para esta última.

Cuando la oleada de magia de Freeice llego al castillo de Canterlot, la Reina estaba dormida en el trono que alguna vez le perteneció a Celestia, pero Twilight estaba muy consiente. Cuando la magia paso sobre el cuerpo de ambas sintió como la magia que era tan pura, luminosa y poderosa, se hacía un camino por todas las barreras de oscuridad que tenía a su alrededor.

La luz de la magia llego hasta donde estaba Twilight, se detuvo en su pecho y después poco a poco se extendió hasta que las telarañas de oscuridad que le aprisionaban las extremidades la soltaron. Confundida se estiró y vio que la luz la protegía de la constante oscuridad que la quería alcanzar.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Se preguntó, pero pronto esa pregunta se desvaneció ante la nueva sensación que su conciencia tuvo. Sintió como si de repente toda la oscuridad de replegara y ella surgiera de esta, dejando la conciencia de la Reina en la zona más alejada de la mente de la alicornio y Twilight por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo el control de su cuerpo.

Primero se sintió abrumada, todos sus sentidos los sintió demasiado vivos de repente, el trono demasiado suave, los sonidos tenues le parecían un barullo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada?

Miro un poco a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en la sala del trono, a los pies de este estaban parados dos Guardianes y justo a su lado derecho se encontraba acostado Spike con la cabeza, levantada observando.

El dragón también había sentido la magia y con mayor fuerza que la alicornio, él estaba despierto cuando las oleadas bombardearon el castillo. Preocupado miro a los Guardianes pero estos no se inmutaron. "¿Habrá sido Luna?" Se preguntó, pero en seguida descartó esa idea.

— Spike. — Llamo Twilight a Spike, sentía como la conciencia de la Reina empezaba a despertarse y a tratar de replegarla de nuevo a su prisión. — Spike.

El dragón al oír como lo llamaba volteó y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al reconocer a la antigua princesa de la Amistad en los ojos de la Reina. Quiso hablar, abrazar a Twilight, pero su cuerpo no reacciono a nada.

— Spike, ayúdame. — Pido la Twilight que cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su conciencia era de nuevo replegada. — Por favor. — Suplicó.

— ¿Twilight? — Pregunto el dragón, justo después de que la alicornio terminara de hablar.

La Reina actuó tan rápido como pudo y se aseguró de envolver a Twilight con su oscuridad para quitarle el poder del cuerpo de ambas. La princesa de la amistad logro sonreírle una última vez a su fiel ayudante antes de ser replegada nuevamente a su prisión de oscuridad. Más aun así, una parte de la luz que le había permitido recuperar su cuerpo unos segundos, se quedó en su pecho, dándole esperanza.

— Te he dicho que no me llamas así Spike. — Dijo la voz de la Reina que volvía a estar a cargo del cuerpo que ambas compartían.

El dragón que por un momento sintió una ilusión maravillosa y un sentimiento de cariño fraternal ante Twilight se desvaneció tan pronto como había surgido. Cerró los ojos y se puso en su papel de lacayo de la Reina, un papel que ante su amiga y casi madre jamás había tenido que hacer.

— Lo siento Majestad. — Se disculpó mientras fruncía el ceño e inclinaba la cabeza a forma de saludo e incluso cambió su tono de voz para que sonora más grave. — Me pareció ver algo en sus ojos, pero de seguro fue mi imaginación jugando me una broma.

La Reina al oír esto se preocupó, al parecer la prisión que con tanto cuidado, empeñó y tiempo había fabricado para la otra inquilina de su cuerpo no había bastado para mantenerla encerrada por mucho tiempo. Aquella magia… esa oleada tan extraña de magia que llego de quien sabe dónde había estropeado todos sus planes, al menos gran parte de ellos. Se lamentó del gigantesco trono y les ordeno a los Guardianes que se retiraran.

Estos obedecieron dando un leve asentimiento y desapareciendo otra vez del suelo dejando tan solo un rastro de su oscuridad. Spike sintió un escalofrió al ver esto. No era la primera vez que lo veía pero la sensación siempre era la misma.

La Reina Oscura bajo los escalones que la conducían hasta el trono, los zapatos de metal sonaban cada vez que pisaba, la corona con la forma del elemento de la magia hecha de diferentes cristales y piedras preciosas tenía un brillo tenue incluso en la oscuridad.

El collar también tenía una joya en medio de él. Este era de obsidiana y la cadena de obsidiana. La Reina había cambiado de aspecto conforme habían pasado los años, su pelaje se habían ido oscureciendo, hasta quedar casi de color negro, los ojos aun desprendían el aura que brillaba con un resplandor morado, pero el fondo del ojos volvió a hacer blanco. Su cutie mark ahora resaltaba de forma chocante en su costado ya que esta seguía siendo de color morada como había sido en un antaño. Cuando finalmente bajo, le hizo una seña a Spike para que la siguiera.

Antes de seguir a su ama, el dragón miro la sala del trono. Esta había recibido algunos cambios desde que la Reina se instaló en el poder, casi todos los vitrales se habían conservado, quitando solo aquellos en los que Twilight salía incluyendo a los de sus amigas. De Twilight solo quedaba el vitral del día de su coronación y después de ese ya no quedaba ninguno. La Reina también había creado algunos vitrales de ella misma.

Había uno que demostraba la caída de Celestia a sus pies, como derroto al debilucho draconequus que pensaba que podía con ella y uno de las cinco amigas siendo casi aplastadas por su magia negra.

La Reina salió por la puerta que estaba detrás de la sala del trono, esta puerta conectaba con un pequeño balcón que había atrás del castillo. Se sentó y espero a que Spike la alcanzara. Observo al dragón por unos minutos, la verdad es que la Reina en si no tenía nada que hiciera que quisiera al dragón cerca, si fuera por ella se habría desecho del mucho tiempo ataras.

Pero después de todo, la Reina era una conciencia creada a partir de la de Twilight, y el amor y el afecto hacia las cosas o ponis habían quedado enraizados en lo más profundo de la Reina, haciéndole imposible el dañar al dragón o echarlo. Después de todo una parte de ella misma le tenía cariño. Por esa misma razón no había podido matar a las amigas de la princesa de la Amistad cuando irrumpieron en la sala de trono.

Twilight le mostro resistencia, causando solamente que les hiciera daño, pero no mortal. Aunque con Spike no pasaba tan seguido esto, la Reina sabía que si levantaba una pesuña en contra de él, la alicornio no duda en intervenir. A menos que estuviera muy débil y distante. Había estado a punto de logarlo, pero esa magia salida de quien sabe dónde había echado todo a perder.

La Reina frunció el ceño y miro el paisaje que se veía desde el balcón. Antes había sentido a Twilight de una forma muy débil apenas consiente, pero ahora la sentía alerta y atenta. Le molestaba que de nuevo su inquilina estuviera al tanto de lo que hacía.

— ¿Pasa algo Alteza? — Pregunto Spike después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Sentiste eso Spike?

— ¿Qué cosa, su majestad?

— La oleada de magia. — Dijo la Reina volteando a ver al dragón.

— ¿Que?

— Vamos Spike, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Es bien sabido que los dragones son más sensibles a la magia que los ponis. Sé que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Spike se quedó callado, miro disimuladamente a la Reina, pensando en lo que acaba de ver, la mirada de la Reina había cambiado el brillo inusual había desparecido e incluso su voz cuando hablo cambio. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Twilight en el cuerpo de la Reina. Y le había pedido ayuda, a el a Spike. Pero ahora ya no estaba, ahora la Reina volvía a estar con él. Decidió seguirle el juego.

— Sentí la magia, pero ignoro de donde pudo haber venido Reina. — Contesto.

— Me preocupa eso Spike. — Dijo la alicornio. — Esa magia... Era muy parecida a la de Celestia. Demasiado pura y demasiado luminosa. Demasiada armónica.

— ¿Le hace daño a usted, Alteza o alguno de los Guardianes?

— Claro que no. Pero la existencia de magia tan poderosa del tipo armónico es algo que no puedo permitir. — Volteo a ver al dragón — Es como cuando vencí a ese estúpido draconequus. Su magia del caos me ha ayudado mucho durante estos años. Pero esta magia no la puedo dejar aquí, tiene que ser destruida.

— Su Majestad, entiendo cuál es el problema, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo piensa destruirla si ni siquiera sabe de dónde salió.

— Es una buena pregunta, pero tengo una sospecha. — Dijo y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a adentrarse a la sala del trono. El dragón la siguió.

— Hace unas semanas muchos de mis Guardianes fueron al bosque Everfree, como sabes el bosque casi siempre esta resguardado por ellos, les encanta este lugar, pero el número de tropas que fueron enviadas fueron más de lo normal. — Continuo la Reina mientras avanzaba hasta su trono de nuevo. — Y casi todos iban hacia el castillo de las dos Hermanas.

Subió por los escalones para sentarse nuevamente y Spike se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

— Por los informes sé que era un equipo muy pequeño el que iba hacia el castillo, tres pegasos, de los cuales sólo capturamos a uno. Me llamo la atención que el pegaso tuviera un uniforme de la Resistencia, siendo que la Resistencia estos tan lejos del bosque Everfree.

— Pudieron haber ideado una forma de trasportarse del Imperio de Cristal a otros lugares de Equestria ¿No cree? — Exclamo Spike que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso con el giro que estaba teniendo esa conversación.

— Lo dudo. — Respondió la Reina — Mis Guardianes y yo hemos revisado cada centímetro de ese maldito domo en el que está el Imperio, no hay forma de salir o de entrar. Este es de otra Resistencia o por lo menos de otro cuartel

— ¿Otro cuartel? ¿Dónde más podría haber un cuartel, Alteza? Usted controla toda Equestria exceptuando el Imperio.

— Te interesaría lo mucho que puede llegar a decir un poni cuando lo llevas casi al borde de la locura o al límite de su cuerpo. — Contesto la alicornio. — Traigan al prisionero — Exclamo.

Casi en seguida cuatro Guardines entraron a en la sala de la misma forma en la que habían salido y un cuarto Guardián entro por la puerta jalando con una cadena a un pegaso muy maltrecho. Spike no lo reconoció y se fijó más en el Guardián que escoltaba al prisionero, este al igual que la Reina era un alicornio.

— ¿Sorprendido, Spike? — Pregunto esta al ver la cara del dragón. — Mi alicornio es una de mis creaciones más perfectas y que más me ha costado hacer. Una combinación perfecta entre dos cuerpos y dos mentes, contraladas por mí obviamente. — Sonrió de forma macabra y les hizo una seña para que avanzarán.

El pegaso caminaba de forma lastimera, se veía en más las condiciones y había sido despojado de su armadura, miraba al suelo sin levantar, lo hicieron caminar hasta los pies del trono y después lo obligaron a postrase a los pies de la Reina. Una vez en el suelo esta decido hablar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto sin recibir respuesta, ante esto el Guardián alicornio lo pateo en el costado. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Repitió.

— Me llamo Flix. — Respondió en voz queda el pegaso y levanto la cabeza para ver a la Reina. — Me llamo Flix.

El aspecto de la Reina era aterrador, mucho más que el de los Guardianes, pero aun así Flix no agacho la mirada, ya había pasado por muchas cosas como para dejarse intimidar por una poni. A veces desharía estar muerto en vez de vivo en ese lugar y en esas condiciones.

— Bien Flix, no es necesario que nos digas de donde vienes o para quien trabajabas, nosotros sabemos que eres parte activa de la Resistencia. O al menos lo eras ¿Verdad? — El pegaso se quedó callado. — Si no contestas me v ere obligada a regresarte a los calabozos.

Flix bajo las orejas y cerró los ojos, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la columna. No quería volver jamás a ese lugar. Sentía asco de sí mismo por su cobardía, pero no quería volver a pasar por lo que había pasado, la oscuridad rozándolo, susurrando, los Guardianes jugando con su cuerpo tocándolo a punto de transformarlo y luego devolverlo a su forma original, las torturas… No lo podía permitir.

— Si, si lo era. — Respondió en tono derrotado.

— Como lo sospechábamos, bien ahora dinos ¿Por qué la Resistencia estaba tan interesada en ir al Castillo de las dos Hermanas?

— Querían un libro para una niña. — Respondió Flix.

— ¿Qué tipo de libro?

— Uno de hechizos, la verdad es que no conozco muy bien los detalles de esa misión. — Se limitó a decir mientras volvía a bajar la mirada. — Fue un error que yo fuera con el equipo de expedición.

— Ya veo. — Murmuro la Reina. — ¿Para qué tipo de niña necesitaban el libro? ¿Un unicornio?

— No.

— ¿Un pegaso entonces?

— No

— ¿Entonces para quién?

El pegaso se quedó pensativo unos minutos, si rebelada la información que le estaba pidiendo la alicornio, la Resistencia tendría un ataque directo y todo su sacrificio el de sus compañeros y miles de ponis más habrían sido en vano.

— No se lo diré. — Dijo Flix, encontrando una pequeña parte de valentía en su ser. — Seria romper con todos los códigos que tenemos en la Resistencia.

— ¿Quieres volver al calabozo?

— Haga lo que quiera conmigo. — Exclamo el pegaso poniendo de pie y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. — No me importa ¿Me escucho? ¡NO me importa! ¡Y no le diré ni una palabra, as sobre la Resistencia o nuestra misión! Es algo que no le incólume para nada. ¡Y si cree que sus Guardines me aterran le aseguro que después de lo que pase haya abajo ya no me dan miedo! ¡Primero muerto a dejar que se enteren para quien era ese hechizo!

— Muy bien. — Respondió la Reina aburrida, al parecer no había podido acabar con la voluntad del pegaso como había creído. — Concedido.

Dicho esto volteo a ver al alicornio y asintió. Este a su vez también movió la cabeza y pateo al pegaso para que cayera al suelo, este cayo viendo hacia arriba y el alicornio le encajo el cuerno en el pecho, justo atravesándole el corazón. A diferencia de Scootaloo Flix no tenía su armadura que le protegiese un poco el pecho y el movimiento fue tan rápido que no pudo usar su luz ni hacer nada para evitar lo que le paso.

Sintió durante unos segundos el dolor de la herida, las fuerzas le fallaron y no pudo ni siquiera levantar sus cascos delanteros para tratar de retirar al alicornio. Sintió como su corazón le palpitaba en la boca antes de que el brillo de sus ojos se apagara y vieran sin ver el infinito de la noche.

Spike miro horrorizado el espectáculo aunque en el exterior no demostró la conmoción que había en su interior, Flix era tan sólo un muchacho y sin embargo la Reina no dudo en matarlo. Twilight grito de horror y forcejeo contra la oscuridad que era su prisión cuando vio lo que hacía el alicornio y lloro amargamente cuando vio que sus esfuerzos fueron vamos, se sentía tan impotente...

La Reina río en su interior y después en el exterior mientras veía el cadáver del pegaso y como la sangre se extendía por el blanco suelo de marfil de la sala del trono. Spike sintió como se le erizaban las escamas de la espalda ante el sonido de la risa de la alicornio.

— ¿Te apetece cenar pegaso, Spike? — Pregunto la Reina mientras se calmaba de su ataque de risa.

— Sabe que yo no como ponis, Alteza. Menos si son basura rebelde.

— Que lástima. — Murmuro. — Llévense el cuerpo de aquí, está manchándolo todo. Vean su al menos podemos hacer un Guardián a partir de él, si no llévenlo a la cosa común.

Los Guardianes asintieron y el alicornio hizo levitar el cuerpo sin vida de Flix. Después la Reina hizo llamar a uno de los capitanes de su ejército. Este sólo como distinción llevaba un sombrero maltrecho.

— Manden un escuadrón a Ponyville dentro de tres días. — Ordeno la alicornio.

— ¿Ponyville? — Pregunto con terror y desconcertado Spike. No podía dejar que la Reina se acercará al pueblo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— Si Ponyville, es el pueblo más cercano al bosque Everfree y lo sabes Spike.

— Su Majestad, Ponyville es un pueblo fantasma desde que usted tomo el control de Equestria, además que sus Guardianes siempre están rondando por esa parte del bosque. Y hasta la fecha no han dado informes de que actividad sospechosa.

Spike sabía que el pueblo además de estar rodeado con una muralla improvisada tenía un hechizo de protección muy débil pero eficaz para que los Guardianes se mantuvieran alejados del pueblo. Daba la ilusión de que el pueblo estaba vacío y deshabitado y les impedía el paso si se trataba de uno o dos Guardianes. Pero ante un ejército el debió hechizo se vendría abajo.

— No vamos a perder nada si mando a alguien a chequear ¿No crees?

— Entonces envíeme a mi Alteza. — Exclamo desesperado el dragón.

La Reina lo vio durante unos segundos y los sospeso hasta que finalmente hablo.

— Muy bien Spike, irás tú, pero serás acompañado por mi alicornio.


	18. Capitulo 18: La Partida de Ancientdust

**Capítulo 18: La partida de Ancientdust.**

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste después del desbloqueo? ¿Fuerte? ¿Poderosa? _ Pregunto Bluesky emocionado, Freeice estaba acostada en la cama del pegaso leyendo.

— Pues… No, de hecho me siento exactamente igual a como me sentía antes del desbloqueo. — Contesto la niña con sinceridad mirando a su amigo. — Solo que ahora tengo ataques de magia bastante molestos.

Habían pasado dos días desde el día en el que le había hecho el desbloqueo de magia y la potranca había tendió radios avances con su magia durante ese corto periodo de tiempo. De solo poder levantar un guijarro, ahora podía levantar un librero completo Rarity se maravillaba con el poder la niña y de sus rápidos bances, se preguntó su Twilight también había aprendido así de rápido cuando empezó con sus estudios.

Rainbow Dash también se ponía muy contenta con los avances de la pequeña alicornio y la felicita a lo grande. La niña se sentía feliz de que se sintieran tan contentas con su avance, pero sabía que cada vez que tenía un ataque de magia ambas ponis se ponían algo nerviosas. Normalmente le daban después de tener una pesadilla o cuando se frutaba demasiado. Los ataques normalmente no pasaban de que se pusiera a levitar cosas por toda la habitación o a lanzar objetos.

Cuando pasaba en la noche le bastaba a Rainbow con irla a abrazar y a cantarle una canción de cuna para que se calmara poco a poco. A veces también la llevaba a dormir con ella para que sintiera más tranquila, pero Freeice prefería quedarse en su habitación.

— A sí, mi mamá me dijo que Applebuck también sufría de eso cuando estaba más pequeño, aunque nunca lo llegue a ver con mis ojos. Creo que es algo normal en los unicornios.

— El problema aquí es que no soy un unicornio.

— Bueno, pero tienes cuerno ¿No? Es como si lo fueras solo que esta mezclada con un pegaso también.

Freeice rio un poco y volvió a su lectura.

— ¿Crees que Ancientdust sea un poni malvado? — Pregunto después de unos minutos la potranca a su amigo.

Rainbow le había explicado sobre lo que había pasado después de que se desmayara, omitiendo la parte en la que explicaba que Freeice iba a ser la encargada de derrocar a la Reina. La pegaso siguió pensando en que quería que la niña tuviera la vida más normal posible que le podían dar en pueblo, no quería que se viera afectada más de lo que ya estaba por el peso de una responsabilidad que aún no le correspondía.

A esas alturas, todo el pueblo (A excepción de Freeice) de toda la historia del contra hechizo contra la Reina. Muchos se sintieron aliviados de oír esa noticia, algunos se habían indagando por la falta confianza, pero todos habían cambiado su actitud hacia la alicornio. Ahora todos se portaban mucho más amable con ella que antes lo cual desconcertaba algo a la potranca.

— Pues, mamá dice que no es malo, solo que tiene ideas diferentes a las que tenemos la mayoría aquí.

— Se va a ir hoy. — Comento la alicornio. — Rainbow no quería dejar que se fuera, pero al final ha tenido que acceder. El ya no quiere estar aquí.

— Pues es cosa de cada quien Freeice. — Dijo a modo de respuesta Bluesky encogiéndose de hombros. — A mi forma de ver no creo que sea bueno que un poni haga cosas buenas que parecen malas.

— No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención. — Freeice levanto la vista y miro al pegaso que se había sentado enfrente de ella. — Creo que yo soy la razón por la que se va.

— No digas eso. La verdad es que Ancientdust y Rainbow siempre han tenido sus diferencias. Tu solo fuiste un detonándote, pero no es tu culpa. Lo que no entiendo es porque le importa tanto a La General quedarse con Ancientdust. — murmuro Bluesky. — Hasta donde yo sé ese unicornio da más problemas de los que resuelve.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Ancientdust durante un rato? — Pidió la niña, se estaba empezando a enfadar sobre el teman de conversación.

El pegaso asintió y camino hacia la ventana. Él también había visto la luz que desprendió Freeice cuando le realizaron el desbloqueo, también sintió la magia. Cuando su familia salió a haber que pasaba los quiso seguir, pero Big Mac le prohibió salir. Así que se conformó con quedarse en casa y ver por la ventana.

— ¿Has vuelto ir a la biblioteca Free?

— ¿Free? — Repudio divertida la alicornio al oír la forma en la que la llamo su amigo.

— Bueno, normalmente a los amigos se les puede poner un sobre nombre, apuesto que Soarin y Rainbow también te dicen de una forma.

— Me dicen Icee. — Respondió la niña.

— Pues yo te diré Free. — Aseguro el niño mientras sonreía. — ¿Te han vuelto a llevar?

— Si — Contesto — Es a donde me llevan a practicar mi magia. El otro lugar es demasiado pequeño para lo que ya necesitamos.

— Pero la biblioteca está llena de libros.

— Aun así es más grande. Rarity acomoda los libreros para que no les vaya a hacer algún daño o algo así.

— Vaya. — Dijo emocionado Bluesky. — ¿Y has leído o visto alguno de los libros que está ahí?

A Freeice le daba gracia que su amigo actuara así, era un poni con mucha energía y curiosidad. Se quería comer el mundo para descubrirlo por completo, lo cual a veces preocupaba a la alicornio, en esa Equestria dominada por la Reina Oscura era más probable que el mundo se lo comiera a él.

— Si de hecho sí. — Contesto, cerró el libro y lo hizo flotar con su cuerno. — Este es uno de los que me dijo Rarity que podía leer.

— ¡WOOW! — Grito el pegaso mientras se pegaba a ver el libro. — "Daring Do y la Estatua de Zafiro" ¿Quién es Daring Do?

— Pues es la protagonista del libro. A Rainbow le encantan estos libros. Son cinco y este es el primero.

— ¿Y esta bueno?

— Claro que sí, no cuentan mucho de la vida antes de la Reina. Pero si sobre las aventuras de Daring Do en contra de sus enemigos y superando todas las pruebas que le parecen en el camino.

— Jamás había oído de esos libros.

— Ni yo, ya son algo viejos. Te sorprendería la cantidad de libros que hay y su antigüedad. Rarity me conto que antes de que pasara todo esto, la bibliotecaria les hacia un hechizo a los libros para devolverlos a la juventud. Así no se hacían polvo.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Todo eso no lo sabía! ¡Seria increíble ir algún día a esa biblioteca!

Freeice sonrió y empezó a platicarle de todas las cosas que su mentora le había enseñado durante esos dos últimos días. Aunque en el exterior se mostrara tranquila, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Era como si una fuerza sobre natural y malvada se acercara al pueblo y no tenía nada que ver con los Guardianes, ya se había acostumbrado a sentir su aura fría y oscura, esta aura era mucho más grande, mucho más poderosa y malvada. Se había preguntado muchas veces si ahora sentía a los demás ponis con tanta claridad por el desbloqueo o si era una habilidad que siempre había tenido pero nunca la había usado.

Podía sentir a los demás ponis, sobre todo por su energía. Rainbow tenía un aura fresca, del color del arcoíris, limpia y clara. Rarity tenía un aura blanca un tanto densa y poderosa, Bluesky tenía un ahora de color café, era bastante dispersa al igual que él. Pero esa aura que sentía e ese momento no se parecía en nada a las que había sentido antes. Y cada minuto que pasaba sentía que se acercaba más y más.

….

…..

Scootaloo habían podido al fin salir del hospital de Ponyville después de unos días de estar tomando infusiones que Zecora le suministraba. La pata delantera que era la que tenía esquinzada se la habían envuelto en una venda y después le hicieron una especie de bolsa que se colgaba en el cuello para que esta no se moviera y no se golpeara.

La ala que había recibido el daño de los Guardianes ya había sanado completamente, pero la que se había roto cuando Bulk Biceps la atrapo en el aire aún estaba entablillada. Aun tenía muchos rasguños y moretones, pero había recibido el visto bueno de Zecora para salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Aunque le dijo que solo durante una hora o dos como máximo, ya que aún necesitaba descansar.

Después de pasar un rato con sus amigas Crusaders se había ido con su hermana a ver la despedida de Ancientdust. La poni color cian quería que Scoot estuviera al tanto de ciertas cosas en la Resistencia solo por si acaso. Scoot veía la escena desde lejos, sin participar mucho en la conversación y fijándose en los preparativos para la ida definitiva de los ponis.

— Sabes que no es necesario que te vayas. — Le dijo Rainbow Dash a Ancientdust.

El unicornio no había bromeado sobre el hecho de irse del pueblo y ahora la pegaso se estaba dando cuenta de eso. El viejo soldado se las había arreglado para acomodar todas sus posiciones valiosas y que se iba a llevar con él en un par de alforjas.

La poni color cian aunque había tratado de convencer Ancientdust de que no se fuera durante esos dos días no pudo hacer nada para hacer cambiar la decisión de unicornio. Y además de eso había recibido muchas renuncias de parte de ponis que habían formado parte del escuadrón de este. Por lo menos unos diez ponis más Ancientdust habían presentado su renuncia a esa Resistencia.

Incluso en ese momento en el que estaban a punto de irse a probar suerte a otro lugar Rainbow probaba en convencer al ex soldado para que no se fuera. Aun así, Ancientdust estaba desasido a irse, y les dijo a los que lo iban a seguir que iban a dejar su armadura y más de la mitad de sus partencias en Ponyville en forme de agradecimiento a la Resistencia por su estadía.

— Si es necesario General… Es decir Rainbow. — Respondió el unicornio mientras se ajustaba las alforjas junto con su vieja armadura de la Guardia, esta aún se mantenía brillante a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado. — Las diferencias entre usted y yo son demasiadas y lo sabe.

— Las podemos llegar a arreglar.

— Sabe que eso no es verdad. Usted ya sabe que yo fui el que creo todos los chismes de su persona cuando estaba con Scootaloo, y también fui yo el que llevo a más de la mitad del pueblo en contra de usted. Nuestra forma de pensar y de actuar es muy diferente Rainbow Dash, y si la única forma de evitar que su Resistencia se vaya al garete es que el que yo me vaya está bien.

— Bueno. — Respondió la poni color cian mientras baja la vista.

Realmente no sabía porque se sentía mal por dejar que se fuera el viejo unicornio, tenía razón para guardarle rencor, casi por su culpa había tenido que lidiar con una revolución dentro del pueblo. Pero aun así… Había algo renuente en ella. Scoot también sabía que su hermana no iba dejar ir al unicornio tan fácil, después de todo su elemento había sido la lealtad y aunque la hubieran traicionado, en su cabeza no cabía tan palabra o acción.

— General, digo Rainbow… — Dijo el viejo unicornio. — ¿Sabe? La verdad usted es una líder muy buena, cuida de sus muchachos pero también sabe cuándo hay que hacer cosas que no son muy de nuestro gusto. Y le quiero dar las gracias.

— ¿Gracias? Por el hecho de mentirles todo este tiempo ¿O porque razón?

— Después de lo que paso en el castillo me sentía vacío Rainbow, cuando me encontraron y llegue aquí, me dieron un hogar, un lugar en donde podía decir lo que pensaba sin miedo a un Guardián. Y lo más importante, una razón por la cual vivir y luchar.

— Pero me temo que la razón por la cual tú luchas y vives no es la misma que la nuestra. — Dijo severa la pegaso.

— Si en eso tiene razón. — Dijo Ancientdust asintiendo. — Mire, no quiero que nos tome a todos como una amenaza, créame que no. Tómenos como un aliado más allá afuera, en esa Equestria peligrosa que nos rodea. Después de todo, mis muchachos y los suyos coinciden en la idea de que debemos de defender a los demás que no pueden defenderse.

— Si lo sé. — Respondió en un suspiro Rainbow. — Y me encantaría tenerlos como aliados Ancientdust. — Dijo en una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la pata al unicornio. — Pero escúchame bien, si llega el día en el cual los dos nos tengamos que enfrentar para decidir el destino de la Reina Oscura, te aseguro que aunque tu y yo seamos aliados, no durare ni un solo segundo en pasar por encima de ti para salvar a mi amiga.

— ¿En serio insiste en eso? — Murmuro en tono aburrido el unicornio. — Escúcheme Rainbow, conocía a la princesa Twilight antes de todo esto, y yo le aseguro que en la Reina no queda nada de ella. Ella no los convirtió en Guardianes, jamás se lo había dicho nadie, pero fui testigo de cómo la Reina mataba a mis compañeros, uno tras otro. Ellos le gritaban, pidiéndole piedad o luchando y ella... Simplemente los mato. Si yo no hubiera estado inconsciente, no estaría enfrente de usted Rainbow. Esa poni no era Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la cual oí y conocí nunca habría hecho las cosas que hizo ese día.

— Puedes pensar eso Ancientdust y lamentó lo de tu escuadrón. — Respondió de forma fría la pegaso. — Pero creo que todas aquí conocíamos mejor a Twilight, era nuestra amiga y la tratamos incluso desde que era estudiante de la princesa Celestia. Y sé que ella sigue ahí, si no dime ¿Porque cuando nos enfrentamos a ella las cinco no nos mató?

— No lo sé General... Rainbow, yo me guio por lo que veo y por lo que vi ese día. Tal vez para usted ellos sólo fueran soldados, pero para mí eran mi familia, mis hermanos, mis amigos... Y todo se esfumó en tan sólo unos minutos. Así que no me pida que olvide y que crea que esta amenaza se puede curar con un simple hechizo. En cuanto pueda iré a Canterlot para acabar con esto.

Dicho esto el viejo unicornio camino hacia la puerta de la muralla que ya estaba abierta y sus subordinados ya los estaban esperando. La pegaso no iba a permitir que Ancientdust se le adelantada o peor matara a la Reina antes de poder salvar a Twilight, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

— Siete años — Le dijo al unicornio.

— ¿Que?

— Danos siete años para hacer tu jugada. Necesitamos ese tiempo para entrenar a Freeice.

— Vaya pero que interesante. — Exclamo Ancientdust interesado y volviéndose hacia la poni color cian. — ¿Tan desesperada esta como para suplicarme más tiempo?

— No es desesperación. Quiero demostrarte que Twilight Sparkle sigue en alguna parte de la Reina...

— Si quisiera demostraciones no estaríamos en esta situación. — Respondió con una carcajada interrumpiendo a la pegaso.

— Y además quiero darte a ti tiempo para que formes tu bando. — Concluyo Rainbow sin darle importancia a al interrupción. — Haz estado aquí desde el inicio de la Resistencia. Siete años son los que toman el organizar tal cantidad de ponis y conseguir su lealtad y confianza. Tienes que admitirlo. Si quieres hacer tu movimiento tan rápido hazlo, pero lo más probable es que perezcas en el intento.

— Vaya, la verdad no había pensado tan al futuro. — Dijo el viejo unicornio — Y es una propuesta interesante e de admitir

— Mientras tú haces tu propia Resistencia nosotros entrenaremos a Freeice. Y seremos aliados hasta el momento en el cual tengamos que ver que haremos con la Reina. Me parece algo justo.

— También a mi Rainbow, también a mí. Respondió Ancientdust — Quien sabe, a lo mejor y de aquí en unos años, en vez de enfrentarnos entre nosotros para ver qué hacer con la Reina a lo mejor peleamos lasa a lado.

La pegaso sonrió y saludo por última vez al unicornio.

—En cuanto consigas un lugar en donde quedarte háznoslo saber.

— Delo por hecho General Rainbow Dash — Respondió el ex soldado. — Delo por hecho.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió del pueblo para unirse con el grupo de ponis que se iban a ir con él. La sonrisa de Rainbow desapareció de su rostro y cambió su mueca por una más seria. Los vio caminar poco a poco hacia la puesta de sol. Scootaloo se acercó hasta su hermana.

— ¿No crees que fue algo tonto dejar que se fueran tantos ponis con él?

— No ¿De qué me serviría tener ponis no leales a mí y a los demás? Tan solo para tener otra revuelta o problema.

— Aun así no somos tantos como para dejarlos ir, Rainbow.

— Son simples pegasos y terrestres, si fueran unicornios los hubiera retenido más.

— ¿Sabes? Eso se oyó algo racista

— Sabes que no menosprecio a los terrestres o a los pegasos. Simplemente tenemos bastantes y unicornios no muchos.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo se perdía el pequeño grupo de ponis a la lejanía y luego como se cerraban las puertas.

— ¿Quién se va a quedar con el escuadrón de Ancientdust? — Preguntó Scoot.

— Estaba pensando en Rarity o en Applebuck.

— ¿Applebuck? — Repitió Scoot sin creérselo. — Pero apenas es un chico Rainbow ¿Crees que este a la altura?

— Yo diría que sí, pero solo en el caso que Rarity diga que no. De todas maneras ya estaba a punto de formas parte de la Resistencia, seria cosa también de preguntarle a Applejack.

...:...

Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando un estruendo gigantesco alertó a Rainbow de que algo no está a bien. Se encontraba en la boutique Carrusel haciendo el inventario para ver qué era lo que faltaba y que no. Salió rápidamente del edificio. Se le sorprendió ver un rastro de llamas que bajaba desde el cielo hasta el pueblo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegara un soldado.

— ¡General Rainbow Dash! Grito saludando.

— ¡Descanse Soldado! ¿Que está pasando?

— ¡Es Spike señora, al parecer perdió el control y cayo aquí! ¡Solicito su presencia lo antes posible, Rarity ya se está a su lado!

— Gracias soldado. — Dijo la pegaso mientras desplegaba las alas y volaba rápidamente hacia donde le indicaba el soldado.

Lo que vio la dejo impactada. Había un rastro de tierra levantada hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo del dragón que estaba tendido en el suelo. Estaba en uno de sus tamaños más grandes y su aspecto en el suelo era como el de un gigante caído.

Una ala la tenía completamente destrozada de la cual manaba sangre y como estaba extendida esta goteaba hasta el suelo y forman un charco alrededor de él, de igual forma se veía que la sangre salía de otro lugar, tal vez del estómago, ya que la pegaso no lograba ver, Spike había caído en de estómago.

Tenía los ojos apenas abiertos y veía a su esposa que lo abrazaba del ocio y lloraba por el estado de su esposo. Tenía múltiples rasguños e incluso tenía un rasguño que le había dado en los ojos y en el parpado.

Rainbow voló hacia el justo donde estaba Rarity.

— ¿Qué le paso? — Pregunto algo histérica a la unicornio tocándole la parte del ocio que no había tomado Rarity.

— No lo sé, está muy débil, solo pido verte. — Respondió su miga entre jadeos. — O Spike wike y está aquí Rainbow Dash.

El dragón volteo a ver a la pegaso e hizo ademan de acercarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y termino en el mismo lugar, aunque solo veía a la poni color cian.

— Rainbow…— Murmuro Spike en tono lastimero.

— Aquí estoy viejo amigo ¿Qué te paso?

— El ya viene. — Dijo el dragón como si no hubiera escuchado a la pegaso. — El ya viene, está muy cerca.

— ¿De quién diablos hablas Spike? Es necesario ayudarte.

— Ya viene. — Susurro Spike antes de cerrar los ojos.

Rainbow no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en las palabras del dragón, ya que pasaron tan solo unos cuantos segundos cuando el edificio casa que estaba atrás de ella exploto.


	19. Capítulo 19: El ataque a Ponyville

Capítulo 19: El ataque a Ponyville.

Cuando Scootaloo oyó el alboroto de afuera de la habitación ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Zecora se había ido. Se levantó de la cama con trabajos mientras se acomodaba la pata delantera en cabestrillo. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. La luz se había cortado desde hace unos minutos atrás así que había antorchas en la pared para iluminar.

La basto asomar un poco la cabeza para saber que había algo mal. A su lado pasaron tres ponis con expresiones horrorizadas que se limitaron a ignorar las preguntas que hizo la pegaso.

Miro en la dirección opuesta en la que iban corriendo los ponis y se topó frente a frente con Bulk Biceps.

— ¡Scoot! — Dijo su compañero sorprendido. — ¡Gracias a Celestia! ¿Nos dejarías entrar en tu habitación? Nos están a punto de hacer mierda.

Scootaloo sin comprender muy bien se quitó y dejo entrar al poni musculoso que venía acompañado de seis ponis más. Después de que pasaran Bulk Biceps cerró la puerta en cuanto entro y después entre él y Scoot la cerraron con objetos de la habitación.

— ¿Que esta pensando Bulk? Vi a un par de ponis corriendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello, además ¿qué es todo ese alboroto que se oye?

— Hay Guardianes Scoot. — Respondió agitado el pegaso. — Traspasaron la muralla y el hechizo.

— ¿Guardianes? Eso es casi imposible, nadie sabe que estamos aquí ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron?

— No tengo idea, solo sé que de repente llego a mi habitación uno de esos bastardos, y lo devolví a su Reina. Después me encontré con este grupo de ponis escondidos en una habitación y los traje, no son más que voluntarios y enfermeras, no saben cómo usar el hechizo de luz aun. Primero pensé que sería buena idea sacarlos, pero el lugar está infestado de Guardianes, no me quiero imaginar cómo debe de estar afuera.

— ¡Dios! Desearía tener mi armadura en este momento. — Dijo Scootaloo. — Me siento desnuda sin ella.

— Yo también, pero bueno, espero que no nos encuentren.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe de dentro de la puerta que estaba atrancada. Al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil hacer que los Guardianes pasaran de largo sin revisar la habitación. Se oyeron golpes seguidos uno tras otro haciendo saltar la pequeña montaña de cosas que habían puesto encima los dos pegasos.

Bulk Biceps sintió un deja bu del día de la misión al castillo de las dos Hermanas. Miro con preocupación a su compañera.

— Vamos a proteger a estos ponis ¿Okay? — Dijo Scootaloo con determinación.

— Claro que sí, pero me temo que vas a tener que dejarme esto a mi Scoot.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Aun esta convaleciente Scootaloo, no quiero que te lastimen más por una pelea.

— Somos compañeros Bulk Biceps. — Respondió ella mirando a los ojos al pegaso. — Y los compañeros eso hacen acompañan. Además, me vale un comino que digas que no necesitas mí ayuda. Ambos sabemos que no saldrías de esta sin mí.

Dicho esto el pegaso musculoso sonrío y entre ambos movieron al grupo de ponis a la parte más escondida de la habitación, justo donde estaba la habitación del baño. Era preferible a que se quedaran ya que podían resultar heridos o trasformados.

Scootaloo hizo salir su luz para que le envolviera el cuerpo, mientras que Bulk Biceps la puso en sus cuatro patas y en su pecho.

— ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ¿No Scoot?

— Si. — Respondió la Pegaso. — Como en los viejos tiempos.

...:...

...

La explosión hizo que ambas ponis salieran disparadas hacia atrás, pero Rainbow gracias a sus años de miembro de reserva de los Wonderbolts logró abrir las alas y acomodarse para caer de pie. Algo desorientada busco a su amiga y se alegró de ver esta había logrado hacerse levitar a si misma deteniéndose en el aire y haciéndola caer de pie igual que ella.

— ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso?! — Pregunto furiosa la pegaso

Los soldados igual de desorientados no supieron responder, sobre todo porque luego los Guardianes salieron del edificio que acaba de explotar. Los soldados de la Resistencia sorprendidos cayeron con facilidad ante los Guardianes que los atacaron, pero en seguida los replegaron hacia atrás. Rainbow acabo con dos antes hablar con Rarity.

— ¿De dónde están saliendo estos Guardianes?

— ¡No tengo ni idea! — Respondió la unicornio mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con el hechizo de luz.

Ambas pelearon lado a lado durante unos minutos, haciendo retroceder a los Guardianes, pero a cada segundo que pasaba llegaban mas y mas. Pronto quedaron aisladas de los demás soldados por una pared negra de Guardianes.

— ¡ESCUDO BURBUJA! — Ordeno la pegaso cuando vio que los Guardianes iban a caer sobre ellas.

Soportaron el golpe y la unicornio hizo una bola de luz poderosa que contenía todo su poder y luz en su interior. La poni color cian sonrió al ver la bomba de luz que había creado su amiga. Era una técnica que ella misma había perfeccionado con los pasos de los años y que era muy buena para ese tipo de peleas.

— ¡Ábrelo AHORA! — Exclamo Rarity que ya le estaba empezando a costar mantener la luz toda junta en su casco.

Rainbow dejó caer el escudo burbuja y casi en seguida la luz de Rarity se extendió por todo el campo de batalla, haciendo que los Guardianes se retorcieran de dolor y algunos derrotados se quedaban en el suelo inmovilizados y otros habían desaparecido.

Ambas ponis tomaron un respiro mientras los demás soldados (Que ahora ya veían) Remataron a los que estaban tirados. No tardó mucho en llegar otra oleada de Guardianes. Ambas ponis se pusieron en posición de ataque, listas para la siguiente oleada.

— Será mejor que te vayas Rainbow, debes de organizar a los demás, yo me quedare con Spike. — Dijo la unicornio de forma seria mientras veía como se acercaba la Guardia de la Reina Oscura.

— Pero son demasiados Rarity. Sé que eres una de las mejores de la Resistencia, pero no dejare que aquí sola.

— Escúchame, a mí no me necesitan, no soy jefa de escuadrón o de alguna área. Solo piénsalo, si esta parte del pueblo esta así ¿Cómo estará el resto?

Rainbow se quedó pensativa mientras veía como se acercaban los Guardianes.

— Rainbow Dash.

— No puedo Rarity…

— ¡Vete de una buena vez!

— Pero…

— ¡Escúchame! — Pidió a su amiga — ¡Yo estaré bien! ¡Necesitan de ti otro lugar! ¡VETE!

La poni color cian se quedó unos minutos petrificada, luego asintió y voló alejándose del colosal dragón

Mientras se dirija a la alcaldía para reunirse con los jefes de escuadrón Rainbow se hizo unas cuantas preguntas ¿A quién se refinería Spike? ¿Acoso el sabría ya de todo ese ataque Ponyville? Antes de si quiera tocar el suelo vio que ya la estaban esperando cinco capitanes de diferentes escuadrones. Applejack también estaba ahí representando su escuadrón.

— Díganme que está ocurriendo. — Pidió en cuanto aterrizó.

— ¡Señora, hay Guardianes por todo el pueblo, creemos que el ataque pudo haber empezado desde la puerta oeste del pueblo!

— ¿La puerta que conecta con el Everfree? No tiene sentido. — Murmuro la pegaso. — ¿Spike dijo algo más sobre el ataque antes de que yo llegara?

— No señora.

— Bien. — La mente de Rainbow trabaja rápidamente mientras caminaba un poco para quitarse los nervios. — ¿Dónde se encuentran? ¿Lograron entrar mucho al pueblo?

— La parte oeste esta infestada, lo que quedo del escuadrón de Ancientdust se está encargando de esa zona, la Sur y la este están siendo atacadas.

— General, mi escuadrón se está encargando de asegurar la zona norte. — Dijo Dark Mist dando un paso hacia delante.

Rainbow lo miro. Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la presencia del poni murciélago. Algo curioso de la Reina Oscura era que no había tocado a la Guardia personal de la princesa Luna. Mucho de estos se habían unido por voluntad propia a la Reina, a la larga eran trasformados en Guardianes o si eran muy leales, seguían sirviéndola sin necesidad de trasformación.

Dark había sido una excepción de sus compañeros, ya que en cuanto estuvo la Reina en el trono renuncio a su trabajo como Guardia. Para el su deber estaba para con la Princesa de la Noche y hacia ningún otro poni. Cuando oyó de la Resistencia, fue a investigar que se trataba y a los pocos días se unió de forma oficial.

Dark Mist y Ancientdust eran como dos cara diferentes de una misa moneda, ya que el poni murciélago creía fervientemente en la causa por la que luchaba la Resistencia y en la salvación de Twilight Sparkle, ya que para él, ese era sinónimo de salvar a Luna.

Era un poni color gris muy oscuro, melena y cola de color negro, ojos cafés claros casi como medio amielados. Bastante serio, se podría decir que hasta algo frío y aterrador pero era un buen poni. Era muy buen volador, sobre todo de noche y era tan silencioso como un ratón. Su cutie mark era un cerebro con engranes representaba su gran intelecto. Es muy inteligente y un estratega bastante eficaz

— Bien, manden a la mayoría de los habitantes que no forman parte de ningún escuadrón y sean ayudantes del hospital o de alguna otra área a la zona norte. Soul Tear. — Llamo la pegaso.

— ¡Si General!

— Ayuda al escuadrón de Walk Traveler a defender esta zona. Applejack, Leg, lleven a los ponis civiles que quedan en la zona oeste, este y sur a la zona norte.

— ¿Y nosotros que General? — Preguntó el co-capitán del escuadrón de Ancientdust. — Necesitamos refuerzos. El alicornio...

— ¿Alicornio? — Pregunto sin entender nada la pegaso ¿Los Guardianes y además un alicornio? Era demasiado — ¿Hay un alicornio en el pueblo? — Ante la pregunto los cinco se limitaron a asentir. — ¡Por Celestia! ¿No pudieron haber empezado por ahí?

— Lo siento cubo de azúcar, pero empezaste a preguntar más cosas. No nos diste tiempo de responder.

Rainbow miro furiosa a su amiga, tomo aire, cerró los ojos y respiro.

— Bien, entonces, que los dos otros escuadrones vallan a dar su apoyo a la zona oeste. En un momento iré yo con mi escuadrón.

Ante el nombramiento del escuadrón de Rainbow los demás capitanes se miraron sorprendidos. El escuadrón de la general era la creme de la creme, lo mejor de lo mejor, estos estaban repartidos entre las diferentes zonas de la Resistencia y cuando era necesario su presencia se llamaban a partir de un golpe que Rainbow daba en el suelo.

— ¿Que están esperando? ¡Mientras ustedes están aquí parados perdemos ponis! ¡MUEVAN ESAS ANCAS!

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a irse a cumplir las órdenes de Rainbow Dash.

— Applejack, espera. Pidió la Pegaso antes de que su amiga se fuera.

— ¿Que pasa Rainbow?

— Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— Lo que sea.

— Ve por Freeice y llévala a la zona norte. La presencia de este alicornio me intriga. Puede ser del que nos habló Bulk Biceps. Y si está aquí significa solo una cosa.

— La Reina debió de sentir las oleadas de magia. — Concluyo la poni terrestre.

— Exactamente, necesito que la pongas a salvo, no me cabe duda de que ese alicornio está aquí para venir por ella o algo peor.

— Considéralo un hecho. — Dijo la poni granjera antes de salir corriendo en busca de la niña.

Rainbow Dash vio cómo se alejaba, sentía una preocupación bastante abrumadora por la niña, su casa estaba en la parte oeste del pueblo y si la potranca seguía corría un gran riesgo, pero no podía ir por ella, todo el pueblo contaba con ella y con su escuadrón.

Suspiro, esperaba que ese maldito alicornio no llamara a la Reina, aunque parecía ser cada vez más improbable esa posibilidad. Dio tres golpes en el suelo con su pata delantera, después dio otros dos y finalmente uno.

Sintió como la llamada se extendía y como los demás respondían a esta. Casi en seguida, llegaron.

El escuadrón de Rainbow Dash estaba conformado por seis ponis más ella, todos eran maestros o ayudaban a defender las trincheras cuando Rainbow Dash no necesitaba la presencia de ellos para defender el pueblo. Eran tres unicornios y tres pegasos (Incluyéndola a ella).

La primera unicornio se llamaba Mystic Magic, tenía el pelaje morado oscuro, con una crin negra, sus ojos eran azules y la cutie mark era una varita mágica y una espada. Antes de la Reina Oscura, Mystic había sido instructora de magia en la Guardia Real.

Clear, tenía el pelaje blanco, ojos de color magenta, melena rosa, y una cutie mark de un corazón con una carita sonriente. Era muy cariñosa con todos a su alrededor, le encantaban los potrillos, solía ir con Pinkie Pie cuando esta iba a alegarles el día a los demás soldados, pero si se proponía podía ser bastante seria en situaciones de extremo peligro.

Silver Music era el último unicornio y era de color azul marino, ojos verde aqua, crin gris oscuro y una cutie-mark de la "clave musical Do" dentro de un pentagrama música. Uno de los ataques que tenía era el poder usar su luz para crear extremidades como alas y garras.

Los todos pegasos habían sido compañeros de Rainbow en la Academia de los Wonderbolts, una se llamaba

Music Word era la más joven, era de color gris de melena marrón con detalles en café claro, ojos violeta, su cutie mark llave de sol lila junto a una pluma verde sobre un corazón rosa. Ella al igual que Clear se llevaba muy bien con Pinkie, no solía pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos o en lo que conllevaría una decisión, pero a veces ese mismo instinto los había sacado de problemas a todo su escuadrón.

Boltx Blade tenía la piel de color negro, su crin era de color gris, sus ojos del daban un aspecto aterrador a cualquiera que no los conociera ya que eran rojos y su cutie mark eran dos rayos cruzados

— ¡Escuchen bien amigos! — Dijo la pegaso, metiéndose en su papel de general. — ¡Saben que si esto no fuera grave no los hubiera convocado!

— ¿Qué está pasando General? ¡Hay Guardianes por todos lados! — Dijo Clear con el ceño fruncido.

— Hay un alicornio en el pueblo y no me refiero a la niña, si no a uno enviado por la Reina. No sé si él sea el que traiga a los Guardianes o que sea. Pero tenemos que detenerlo.

— ¿Es el mismo que daño a Scootaloo? — Pregunto Boltx Blade

— Si, o al menos eso creemos.

— ¿Cómo piensa derrotarlo General? — Pregunto Music de forma seria.

— No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que no voy a dejar que arrase con el pueblo. ¡¿Vamos a permitir eso?!

— ¡No! — Respondieron los demás al unísono.

— ¡Vamos a ir por ese alicornio y le mostraremos que no puede venir a jodernos a nuestro propio pueblo!

Los demás rugieron para mostrar su apoyo.

— ¡VAMOS A HACER QUE SE ARREPIENTA DE HABERSE ATREVIDO A VENIR AQUÍ! — Exclamo Silver haciendo que todos aclamaran con él.

— ¡Vamos por ese maldito! ¡Todos a la puerta oeste! — Indico Rainbow Dash mientras se unía a Music, para ir al encuentro contra el alicornio de la Reina. — ¡Formación de tipo "T"!

Todos asintieron y se fueron a todo galope al encuentro del enemigo, con expresiones que daban a entender, que si bien no ganaban, iban a dar todo en la batalla.

...

...

Spike se desmayó después de decirle esas palabras a Rainbow Dash, pero a la hora de la explosión una parte de la casa salió volando contra su pata y eso lo volvió a despertar. La vista la tenía borrosa y lo único que sentía era un dolor horrible que le penetraba por todos los hueso y por toda las partes de su cuerpo.

Recapitulo como había llegado hasta ahí y recordó cómo fue que decidió enfrentarse al alicornio. Este a diferencia de los demás Guardianes no estaba directamente conectado con la Reina, es decir, tenía su propia conciencia. Así que una noche antes de llegar al pueblo, el dragón le dijo que lo esperara ahí para revisar solo el, pero este no obedeció.

En un intento desesperado de evitar que este llegara al pueblo, el dragón se enfrentó a él. Pelearon por un buen rato, pero pronto le quedo claro al dragón que el alicornio no sería fácil de vencer y que era más una batalla perdida que ganada. Cuando lo derroto lo único que le quedo Spike hacer era avisar a su esposa y a sus amigas del peligro que se acercaba.

Hasta que llegaron los Guardianes. Confundido Spike los acabo con un fuerte golpe de su cola, pensó en que era algo peligroso, ya que la Reina se daría cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando, pero quedo petrificado de la impresión de ver que los Guardianes no volvían a la Reina, si no hacia el alicornio. El que los había llamado era este.

Asustado, herido y con el corazón en la boca, el dragón voló hasta Ponyville, pero los Guardianes pegaso lo persiguieron hiriéndolo más de lo que ya estaba el pobre.

Miro a su alrededor, los sonidos le llegaban con trabajos, era como si tuviera los oídos tapados. Escucho un cierto murmullo, indican dolé que algo iba mal, no era normal que los ponis en ese pueblo fueran así.

Después vio como dos Guardianes pasaba a su lado corriendo y como eran detenidos por dos miembros de la Resistencia. Trato de moverse pero los miembros no le respondían, de seguro se iba a volver a desmayar en cualquier momento. Hasta que escuchó la voz de Rarity.

La unicornio se encontraba parada enfrente de su ocio y se sorprendió de que no la había visto antes. Trato de llamarla pero el sonido no salió de su boca ni de ningún lugar.

— ¡NADIE PONDRÁ UN CASCO SOBRE MI SPIKE! — Exclamo Rarity mientras un grupo de Guardianes la rodeaba sin dejarla sin salida para escapar.

La unicornio hizo que toda su luz se dirigiera a su cuerno y a sus patas delanteras. Al dragón nunca le había tocado ver a su esposa en acción en alguna pelea hasta ese día y quedo muy impresionado de la fiereza que las facciones de Rarity daban a entender que tendrían que pasar por ella antes de tocarlo.

Son demasiados" Pensó el dragón "Por el amor a Dios, Rarity, vete y déjame aquí."

Más aun así la unicornio se paró de forma desafiante para protegerlo. El primer Guardián vino de frente y no le costó nada hacerlo retroceder. Pronto otra dos se le dejaron venir, pero la unicornio los alcanzo a rozar con su luz. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Spike observaba la escena ya que era incapaz de moverse.

Rarity por unos minutos pensé que saldría victoriosa de esa batalla, hasta que los Guardianes empezaron a llegar por todas partes, e dragón los sintió en su espalda y sintió un horrible escalofrío.

Uno le dio un golpe a su esposa e hizo ademán de transformarla.

Fue ahí cuando Spike sintió como algo se activa en su cuerpo, como si algo al fin hubiera conectado en su ser. Volvió a sentir su cuerpo y sus extremidades, todo volvió a ser claro. En su pecho se empezó a formar un rugido listo para salir.

Ignoro el dolor que le atenazaba el cuerpo y se levantó poco a poco, tardando a los Guardianes que estaban en su espalda, una vez erguido soltó un rugido feroz sin dejar salir fuego de su garganta.

Los Guardianes alertados y desconcertados voltearon a ver al dragón gigantesco que se había puesto enfrente de ellos. Este tenía un aspecto feroz las garras estaban extendidas para pelear, los dientes los tenía a vista de todos y a cualquier poni que no lo conociera de seguro habría corrido o paralizado del miedo.

Rarity la miro con desconcierto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su esposo no estaba muerto o en peores condiciones. Todos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos que parecieron horas. Hasta que finalmente Spike volvió a rugir.

— ¡NADIE TOCA A MI ESPOSAAAAAAAAAAA! — Rugió con fuerza y con poder mientras se dejaba caer en sus cuatro patas haciendo que todos los Guardianes callera no al suelo.

Tomo con una garra a Rarity y la puso en su espalda, acto seguido con su cola lanzó a los Guardianes que habían tratado de rodearlo y después escupió su fuego acabando con ellos.

— ¡No te preocupes Rarity! — Le dijo a su esposa cuando vio venir la siguiente tanda de Guardianes. — ¡No dejare que te hagan daño!

**Nota:**

Corto, pero créanme que el siguiente estará mucho más movido e interesante. Esta semana tuve unos cuantos problemas personales y pues la verdad no me podía concentrar para escribir. Lo lamento, pero la próxima semana los compensare :)

Cambiando de tema, le doy las gracias a los que participaron en la convocatoria de OC :D en serio me agrado que me los enviaran, es genial poder tener este tipo de actividades con ustedes :D

En fin, les dejo aquí los nombres de los OC y sus autores (junto con los links a sus perfiles para que les den un vistazo a sus historias.)

Mystic Magic — Silverwolf850 ( u/5329080/)

Clear. — Princess Super Star ( u/4829261/)

Music Word — Melisa360 ( u/4619576/)

Boltx Blade — supernando1234 ( u/5542993/supernando1234)

Silver Music — Doble-R-1076 ( u/4223409/Doble-R-10764)

Dark Mist — rompeordenes ( u/5117598/ )

Rombla.


	20. Capitulo 20:El Alicornio Oscuro

Capítulo 20: El Alicornio Oscuro.

Freeice ya estaba dormida cuando el sonido de la batalla llego hasta ella. Se acaba de despertar de una pesadilla muy parecida, solo que en este recordaba haber visto a una alicornio de color purpura que la había ayudado a vencer a la oscuridad.

Quiso gritar de terror al ver por la ventana como su pesadilla la había seguido hasta el mundo real, vio como los Guardianes luchaban ferozmente contra los soldado de la Resistencia, también como algunos eran trasformados para unirse a las filas de la Reina, y como algunas casas estaban en llamas y consumiéndose, dándole a todo un aspecto más terrorífico de lo que ya era.

Empezó a murmurar y rezar a todo lo divino y sagrado que conocía porque eso no fuera verdad. Luego se horrorizo ante la idea de que los Guardianes entraran en la casa de Rainbow y la encontrar ¿Qué le haría? ¿La matarían o la trasformarían en un Guardián más? No supo que le aterra más.

En un débil intento de protegerse se escondió debajo de la cama, mirando directamente hacia la puerta, haciendo memoria de todos los hechizos que Rarity le había enseñado para protegerse, aunque sabía que contra un Guardián solo servía el hechizo de luz interior y aun no sabía cómo usarlo.

Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?" Se preguntó. "¿Se acordara que estoy aquí? ¿Y qué tal si ella no se acuerda de mí? ¿Y qué tal si ella esta…Esta…Muerta?"

Miles de preguntas se agolparon en la mente de la pequeña, asustándola más de lo que ya estaba y dejándola con ansiedad. Tanto eran las cosas que se preguntaba que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió. Solo hasta que vio la sombra de algo moviéndose supo que no era la única en la habitación.

"Si no me muevo, no me va encontrar. Solo quédate callada y quietecita Freeice." Se dijo a si misma mientras sentía como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. El cuarto estaba a oscuras a excepción de la luz que entraba de la ventana. La potranca no se atrevía ni siquiera respirar con normalidad por miedo a que la encontrar lo que sea que había entrado por la puerta.

Pensó en prender su cuerno para ver de quien o que se trataba, pero el miedo le impedía hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí quieta y escuchando. El ruido de los cascos del recién llegado fueron directamente hacia su cama, la potranca sostuvo la respiración mientras sentía como una gota de sudor frio la bajaba por la nuca y la espalda.

Después los pasos se alejaron, acercándose hasta la ventana. La niña pudo ver el perfil del poni que la estaba buscando, y vio que no se trataba de ningún Guardián. Parecía un poco normal y corriente. Se preguntó si era Rainbow Dash…

Más aun así, Freeice se mantuvo escondida, no sabía si el poni era amigo o enemigo y prefiera no arriesgarse, sobre todo con tanto Guardián afuera de la casa.

— ¿Freeice? — Pregunto el poni, llamándola. Ella no respondió. — Soy Applejack, sé que no nos hemos tratado mucho, pero soy amiga de Rainbow.

La niña se quedó en silencio, sin contestar, oyó como la otra poni suspiraba.

— Mira, en serio soy su amiga.

— No serias la primera en asegurarme que eres alguien amigo y no lo eres ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?

— Vaya, sí que eres precavida. — Contesto la poni granjera mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. — Mira cubo de azúcar, sé que es difícil confiar en alguien, pero estoy segura que ya me conoces, si quiere iluminar esta habitación un poco con tu cuerno puedes ver que no vengo con malas intenciones. Rainbow me pidió que te llevara a un lugar seguro, por si no te has fijado, estamos en medio de un ataque.

— Vale. — Respondió Freeice mientras salía de debajo de la cama y apuntaba con su cuerno hacia la ventana que era de donde venía la voz de Applejack.

La niña la había visto un par de veces, pero no demasiadas, a veces Rainbow la nombraba ocasionalmente, pero nunca habían tenido la ocasión de hablar. Tenía su armadura puesta y se tapó con una pata los ojos para que la luz no le hiciera daño. Se veía cansada.

— ¿Ya es suficiente prueba para que veas que no vengo a dañarte?

La potranca apago su cuerno y asintió.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — Pregunto ya más tranquila. — ¿Por qué hay Guardianes en el pueblo? ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash? ¿Es de verdad o solo es un sueño?

— E ey ey, tranquila pequeña, bájale la velocidad a ese tren, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es llevarte a la zona norte. Cuando lleguemos ahí te responderé a todos tus preguntas ¿Si? — Como respuesta tan solo recibió el asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la niña. — Bueno, dime ¿Rarity ya te hizo tu armadura?

— No— Contesto Freeice. — Me dijo que a los niños no se les hacía ya que no era necesario.

— Normalmente no es necesario, estos ataques se limitan en su mayoría a atacar las murallas y no pasan de ahí, pero esta vez está pasando algo más grande. — Dijo Applejack, mientras se agachaba. — Vamos pequeña, súbete a mi lomo.

— Puedo caminar perfectamente bien. — Murmuro de forma acida Freeice.

— Lo se dulzura, pero creo que tu no superaras mis habilidades para esquivar ataques y llevarte sana y salva a la zona norte. Después de todo, estas enfrente de la que alguna vez fue la mejor poni de rodeo en todo Ponyville.

Freeice la miro durante unos segundos, sin estar muy convencida, no quería salir de la casa, solo de pensar en que la batalla estaba tan cerca que la podía oír le quitaban las ganas de siquiera asomar la cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que de repente se sintió como un golpe hacia que toda la estructura de la casa se tambaleara.

De mala gana, la alicornio se subió en el lomo de Applejack. A diferencia de la armadura de Scootaloo, la de la poni terrestre era de color dorado en vez de plateada y era casi toda lisa, ya que no necesitaba tanta movilidad como los pegasos. Eso hacía que fuera mucho más difícil sostenerse en ella, ya que no había de donde sostenerse y era resbalosa.

En un intento para no caerse, la potranca puso sus dos patas delanteras alrededor del cuello de la poni naranja, pero eso apenas y la ayudaba un poco.

Una vez de que se aseguró de que la niña estaba acomodada, Applejack salió corriendo rápidamente por la puerta, bajo las esclareas de un poderoso brinco, la puerta principal estaba siendo forzada desde el otro lado así que salieron por la puerta de atrás.

La imagen que daba el pueblo dejo sin habla a Freeice, ya no quedaba nada que hiciera que reconocieran a Ponyville como el pueblo pacífico que había sido unos cuantas horas atrás. Muchas casa estaban destruidas y las que se habían salvado de esto se estaban consumiendo en llamas, las cuales consumían sin parar las estructuras de madera y heno que al final se vean también destruidas.

Había ponis por todos lados, ya fueran Guardianes o de la Resistencia. Algunos ponis estaban peleando para contener a los Guardianes, mientras que unos estaban tratando apagar las llamas que se extendían y se extendían sin piedad.

Los Guardianes no llegaban de alguna manera conocida para Applejack, ya que estos llegaban envueltos en una bola de fuego, y cuando aterrizaban hacían estallar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor antes de salir. La poni granjera trago salvia, tendría que ser muy rápida y dar la carrera de su vida si quería llevar sana y salva a la niña hasta la zona norte.

— ¡Agárrate bien pequeña! — Le dijo a Freeice mientras se preparaba para correr. — Sera un viaje complicado.

Y empezó a correr. La potranca se agarró lo más fuerte que podía, pero sentía que se resbalaba por culpa de la armadura de Applejack, esta a su vez iba esquivando cuanto se le ponía enfrente.

Primero opto por irse por en medio de todo la pelea, ya que los Guardianes no se veían atentos y mucho menos a unas ponis que no tuvieran nada que ver y pasaran corriendo, pero en cuanto intento irse por ahí, los Guardianes sintieron la presencia de la niña alicornio y casi en seguida se fueron encontrar de ellas.

Así que la poni terrestre tomo un callejón que estaba al lado de la casa de Rainbow Dash. Ahí pudieron perder al primer grupo de Guardianes, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir, los pegasos de la Reina las estaban esperando.

Applejack corrió más fuerte y espero que en serio la potranca estuviera bien sujeta, justo cuando iban a chocar contra los Guardianes dio un salto que paso apenas rozando al grupo.

Freeice sintió el rebote de su cuerpo cuando se elevó por los aires y volvía a caer en el lomo de Applejack. Después esta siguió corriendo con los Guardianes detrás de estas, pero pronto otros miembros de la Resistencia llegaron a quitarles de encima a estos.

Mas a un así no les sirvió de mucho, ya que en cuanto doblaron la esquina de las casas, había un muro de Guardianes que las estaba esperando. La poni granjera tuvo que hacer un giro un poco extraño y tuvo que atravesar por una puerta que estaba envuelta en llamas.

— ¡Cúbrete la nariz y la boca Freeice! — Le indico a la niña.

La casa estaba al borde del colapso justo cuando entraron, las vigas ya estaban envueltas en llamas y el techo estaba sostenido de milagro. Applejack empezó a correr, tratando de que evitar las llamas lo más que podía, salto para atravesar las llamas y entonces casi le cayó encima un pedazo del techo.

Empezó a toser por el humo y se puso a busca como loca una salida, hasta que la vio. Una ventana que daba con el otro lado de la calle. Salto un poco más y evito los muebles que también estaban en llamas, estaba por salir cuando el techo de nuevo se desplomo de nuevo enfrente de ellas, solo que esta vez una pedazo le cayó en hombro a Freeice causándole una quemadura.

La niña chillo de dolor y la poni tuvo que saltar a la mala el techo y salto rompiendo el cristal de la ventana. Cayó a cuatro patas y se tomó una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y ver a la niña.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto.

— Si, solo es una quemadura. — Dijo la niña mientras se veía la zona donde las llamas la habían tocado.

La poni granjera no estaba del todo segura que eso fuera verdad, pero no se podía permitir el revisarle con cuidado. Se limitó a asentir y empezó a correr con fuerza de nuevo. Esta vez ni había Guardianes y no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o como algo malo.

Entonces fue cuando el Guardián que iba cayendo hizo explotar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

…..

….

…..

Rainbow Dash y su escuadrón fueron hasta la puerta oeste, justo donde estaba el Guardián Alicornio. Había ordenado una formación en T, es decir, que ella iba allegar justo arriba del enemigo, Music Word y Boltx Blade iban a llegar cada uno por un lado de alicornio y los tres unicornios lo iban atacar de forma parecida pero en el suelo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, y el espectáculo que vio la pegaso no se compraba a nada a lo que había visto antes. Vio como el escuadrón que antes había sido de Ancientdust era masacrado, uno por uno iban cayendo como moscas los soldados.

Pero lo más impresionante era el aspecto del alicornio, el cual aunque se veía que era un Guardián, se veía que al mismo tiempo era diferente. Tenía los ojos de color rojo y en su pecho también había una especie de bola de color roja que latía poco a poco, las alas se parecían más a las de un murciélago y el cuerno estaba curveado como lo había estado el del Rey Sombra.

Horrorizada Rainbow observo como este hacia aparecer a los Guardianes y como estos al volver a su creador volvían en formas de burbujas, antes de que este los lanzara de vuelta con su cuerno al pueblo, creando una bola de fuego alrededor de ellos y haciendo estallar todo.

"Así que eres tú el que lastimo a mi hermana" Pensó " Bueno, parece que tu Reina no está enviando a estos Guardianes, por lo menos eso es una buena noticia" Miro a sus lados para ver a su dos compañeros pegasos solo para comprobar que estaban listos. Si no intervenían rápido, pronto todo lo que había dejado Ancientdust de su escuadrón cuando se fue se vería radicada.

La pegaso tomo aire y cayó en picada en contra del alicornio. Conforme iba dejándose caer creo una barrera de luz que empezaba en sus patas delanteras y por la fuerza de su vuelo esta le cubrió la cabeza y el cuerpo. Boltx y Music siguieron su ejemplo, pero justo en el último momento antes de que los tres tocaran al Guardián este de un movimiento los esquivo haciendo que los tres chocaran.

Cayeron al suelo, pero pronto Silver, Clear y Mystic lanzaron con sus cuernos un rayo de luz que hizo retroceder al Guardián que se limitó a pegar un chillido de dolor. Rainbow y los otros dos pegasos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron y vieron de frente a su enemigo que los observaba con curiosidad.

— Son diferentes al resto de patéticos ponis a los que me enfrentado. — Dijo el alicornio con su voz hueca, haciendo que los seis ponis sintieran un escalofrió. — Si, tienen algo… ¿Esperanza? ¿Determinación? No tengo idea de que sea, pero acabare con lo que sea de lo que se trate.

Rainbow frunció el ceño ¿Un Guardián que hablaba? Nunca había visto algo así de extraño y antinatural, ni siquiera en el bosque Everfree.

— Denme su mejor golpe Escuadrón 7 — Exclamo este mientras les sonreía.

Los miembros del escuadrón intercambiaron una rápida mirada de miedo e incredulidad ¿Cómo había sabido ese maldito el nombre de su escuadrón? La mente de Rainbow trabaja lo más rápido que podía, tratando de pensar en alguna estrategia.

— ¡Formación 8! — Grito rápidamente, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los integrantes se pusieran alrededor del Guardián, listos para atacar, cada uno con su luz por todos lados al alicornio.

Pero este se limitó a reír, y justo en el momento en el cual los ataques combinados de los seis lo iban a tocar, este con un batir de sus alas voló por encima de estos evitando cualquier roce o daño a sí mismo.

— ¿¡Creen en serio que pueden contra mí?! ¿¡Contra mis Guardianes?! — El alicornio soltó una risotada mientras volaba alrededor de ellos, creado un tornado y haciendo que los seis se acercaran cada vez más haciendo menos el tamaño del círculo. — ¿¡CREEN QUE PUEDEN CONTRA EL PODER QUE MI REINA ME DIO?!

Fue ahí cuando Clear desapareció del círculo, dejando atrás de si tan solo el grito de la unicornio.

— ¡Clear! — Grito Silver extendiendo un casco a donde antes había estado la unicornio.

— ¡No se alejen mucho! — Ordeno Rainbow mientras miraba con aprensión el tornado en el cual estaban.

— ¡General, acaba de lanzar a Clear, no sabemos si este viva! — Dijo en tono enojado Music

— ¡Tampoco podemos hacer nada! ¡Estamos aquí atrapados!

— ¡Podemos llevar acabo algún movimiento….! — Empezó Boltx, pero se vio interrumpido por la misma razón por la que ya no estaba Clear.

— ¡General cada vez somos más pocos…! — Y desapareció Mystic.

— ¡General! — Grito angustiado Silver cuando sintió que algo lo tomaba de la crin y lo jalaba.

— ¡Solo quedamos tu y yo Music! — Exclamo Rainbow, pero no recibió respuesta. — ¿Music?

Miro a su alrededor y vio que era la única que quedaba en el tornado. Sintió como el miedo se le pegaba a su corazón y como quería gritar y huir, pero se controló y se limitó a crear una pequeña barrera de luz alrededor de sí misma. Ante esto, el alicornio se empezó a reír.

— ¿Y dicen que son el mejor escuadrón? ¡Creo que si es lo mejor que puede mostrarme la Resistencia no hay mucho de lo que se tenga que preocupar mi Reina!

— ¡Ella ya sabe que estamos aquí, no se porque hablas de ella como si ignorara nuestro paradero!

— Es que no lo sabe pegaso, me envió a investigar a mí y a ese estúpido dragón a ver el pueblo. Si el muy estúpido no hubiera intentado atacarme para detenerme yo hubiera pasado de largo este lugar.

— ¿Fuiste tú el que le hizo todo a Spike?

— ¿Quién más si no yo? — Pregunto con una risotada la voz del Guardián que venía de alguna parte del tornado. — Ella no sabe que estoy aquí o que puedo controlar a los demás Guardianes, la bloque en cuanto halle el pueblo ¿Sabes porque? Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

— Eso es estúpido, porque no tendrás oportunidad de volver con la Reina.

— ¡Ja! Claro, ni siquiera el Escuadrón 7 puedo hacer algo contra mí. — Dijo el alicornio. — Pero te daré una oportunidad General Rainbow Dash, solo para matar las esperanzas que quedan en ti.

Rainbow se limitó fruncir el ceño y se puso una protección alrededor de ella con su luz y cuando la alicornio le dio de lleno tan solo la empujo un poco. Este grito una maldición y entonces el tornado desapareció. La pegaso casi se dejaba caer al suelo.

El poder resistir el ataque del Guardián le había costado mucha energía y mucha de su luz. Pero se mantuvo en pie, mientras jadeaba y sentía como el sudor le perlaba la frente y como una e resbalaba por la punta de la nariz hasta caer.

Miro a su alrededor, buscando a sus compañeros. Se tardó un rato en ver do de se encontraban, ya que todos estaban muy lejos de donde ella estaba, con heridas y rasguños a simple vista "Oh no" Pensó la poni color cian. La más cercana a ella era Clear, corrió hacia ella para ver como estaba, pero en ese momento un golpe la derribo y al momento siguiente se encontraba en el suelo y con la pata del alicornio en su pecho.

Trato de zafarse y de quitarse de encima el peso de este, pero no pudo, así que se optó por dirigir la poca luz que aún le quedaba a su pecho y a donde estaba la pata del alicornio. Este empezó a reír de forma tenebrosa.

— Parece que ni la gran General Rainbow Dash pudo contra mí. — Dijo mientras bajaba su rostro para que la pegaso lo viera más cerca. — Pero aun así hay algo que me intriga, siento algo familiar en ti, algo que ya había sentido antes. Y también además de tu determinación hay sentimientos negativos, ira, odio… ¿Acaso esos sentimientos son hacia mí?

Soltó una carcajada macabra mientras ponía más presión sobre el pecho de la poni color cian, haciendo que la luz de esta decayera un poco. "Maldito" Pensó "Esto aún no acaba, te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana"

— A ya veo. — Dijo en voz alta el Guardián, el aliento de este le rosaba el rostro a Rainbow, haciendo que esta le dieran arqueadas. — Eres hermana de esa estúpida pegaso a la cual le plante una parte de mi cuerno, ella tenía la misma aura de determinación y valentía que tú. Pero a estas horas de seguro ya es un Guardián mas, que extraño que aún no tenga noticias de ella.

— Es porque la logramos salvar. — Logro decir entre dientes la pegaso mientras sonreía. — Si vienes por ella, te aseguro que en estos momentos está mejor que nunca.

— ¿Yo… Venir por ella? — Murmuro el alicornio antes de volverse a reír. — ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que gastaría mi tiempo y mi energía en venir por un sucio pegaso? ¿De qué le serviría un pegaso más a mí o a mi Reina? Vengo por algo más grande, algo mucho más importante. Algo que le serviría a mi Reina.

— Querrás decir algo que la aterra. — Contesto Rainbow mientras reía.

— Ella no le teme a nada, para ella ustedes son como las moscas que rondan la fruta, tratando de echarla a perder y nutrirse de esta. Pero erradicarlas es fácil, por muchas que sea, son fáciles de matar o de destruirlas. Aunque una magia así de grande es algo desconcertante tratándose de simples moscas. Vengo en busca del portador de tal poder armónico.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no estas enfrente de este?

— General, no me haga reír. Se reconocer la magia de mi especie cuando la siento. Fue magia de un alicornio. Dígame ¿Cuánto le costó crearlo? ¿Cuántas estúpidas leyes morales rompió para poder tener a uno como yo?

— Nada, ella es natural no como tú.

En ese momento, la pegaso sintió como si le encajaran una aguja en el cerebro. Se controló para no chillar de dolor y se modio los labios. Le costaba mucho concentrarse, y sabía que se trataba de una lectura de mente profunda lo que estaba llevando acabo el alicornio, tenía que evitar pensar lo menos posible en Freeice.

— Mmmm— Se limitó a decir el Guardián. — Usted sabe quién es General, lo siento en su mente. Pero por alguna extraña razón usted se resiste mejor que la mayoría de los ponis a los que les aplico mi lectura mental, uno de ellos fue ese estúpido pegaso que capturamos en el bosque. Pero todos tienen un límite General, incluso usted.

Rainbow sintió como la fuerza del picotazo le penetraba con más fuerza la cabeza, pero se sigue resistiendo. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas trato de quitarse de esa posición, pero poco sirvió. Sintió como las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas del dolor y del esfuerzo. No sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron dos Guardianes al lado del alicornio.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Pregunto este enojado mientras dejaba de hacer presión mental sobre la poni. — ¿No ven que estoy ocupado?

Los compañeros del alicornio no dijeron nada, solo lo vieron. Pero era obvio que se estaban comunicando con su líder. Este tan solo los veía también.

— Ya veo… Encontraron a la alicornio.

Antes este comentario Rainbow abrió mucho los ojos aterrada "No Freeice, no ella. "

— Al perecer no fue necesaria su ayuda Rainbow Dash, mis chicos encontraron primero esa cosa tan preciada que tanto trataba de proteger.

Le quito el casco del pecho a la pegaso y esta pudo respirar. El alicornio empezó a avanzar, alejándose de su escuadrón y de ella. Observo donde habían estado en contacto su armadura con la pata del Guardián había quedado una mancha negra. Se levantó con trabajos.

Frunció el entrecejo y se agazapo en posición de ataque. No iba a dejar que ese maldito siguiera haciéndole daño a su familia. Corrió hacia el alicornio poniendo toda su luz en sus patas delanteras para darle un puñetazo al maldito en la cara.

Pero este dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe que hizo que saliera disparada hacia el otro lado. Cayó en el suelo lastimándose la pata delantera derecha. Esta vez se quedó ahí, durante unos segundos, para cuando trato de volver a levantarse el alicornio se la había acercado.

— Hasta luego General. — Le dijo antes de golpearla en la cabeza y dejarla inconsciente.

**Bueno chicos, les queria poner una imagen de Freeice pero la pagina no me dejo :D y luego quise poner el link del tumblr en donde lo suni pero tampoco me dejo :D asi que si alguien gusta verlo, busque en tumblr el nombre de Freeice o por mi nombre de ahi que viene siendo el mismo que tengo aqui :D nos vemos la proxima semana :)**


End file.
